Trials and Tribulations
by rogueop452
Summary: This is the true story, of four people and two genetically enhanced superhuman prototypes living together. Find out what happens when six people live under one roof and have to share two bathrooms...Ha...Just kidding. I suck at summaries. Kessi 'nuff said
1. Chapter 1

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Scene One Remix

Chapter 1

It was strange how this time around, things were the same and yet…they weren't.

_I can't do it. I can't send Kyle away. Not the way he is right now._ "We can put a bed here and maybe get her an armoire?"

_We talked about this. We agreed._ "Are you sure you want to give up your space?"

_He's just so vulnerable. And even the best facilities can't give Kyle enough individual care and attention._ "We don't have much choice."

_What are you going to do? Drop all your other cases? You're already consumed by your work. And now you want to treat your patients at home?_ "No. Not unless you know a family dying to adopt a teenager grown in a pod."

_Just this one. There's something remarkable about him._ "It's the right thing to do…And it's going to be okay," Nicole said as she stood in the center of her office or more accurately what would soon become Jessi's room and even before she looked to him for assurance, Stephen could sense by her demeanor, that she wasn't quite convinced of the truth behind her words. "Right?"

_I feel for the kid. You know I do. But we have enough going on with our own kids, our own family. _And although, he still had doubts as to whether taking on another one of Nicole's 'projects' _was_ the right thing to do, Stephen momentarily looked beyond both of their unspoken apprehensions and dutifully gave his wife the encouragement she needed to hear concerning the life altering endeavor they were about to embark upon…

"It's going to be okay," he said with a nod for emphasis while inwardly his fear that they were inviting trouble with a capital "T" into their home was running rampant in his mind.

"And it's not like we don't have experience," Nicole went on to say, as if she were further trying to convince herself. "I mean look at Kyle. I think he turned out pretty darn good considering…"

"Considering at one time, we thought he was an alien," Stephen teased in an effort to lighten the mood, and he was glad to see a small smile flit across Nicole's lips at the familiar quip.

Of course Nicole countered with the usual, "That was Josh's theory. Not mine."

However, this time Stephen wasn't willing to let her off the hook so easily. "But you have to admit…There were times…" he replied, and he was unsure whether it was the insistent quirk of his eyebrow or her nervous state of mind that caused her to finally concede.

"All right…I admit it. The thought_ might_ have crossed my mind on occasion…but only briefly," Nicole said with a little laugh.

Crossing the room, Stephen wrapped his arms around his wife affectionately and Nicole's arms naturally followed suit. "Of course," he said simply and the sensuous smile she then bestowed upon him rekindled his protective nature and once again instinct was warning him, telling him to put his foot down this time and make it clear to Nicole that there _were_ other choices, other options for Jessi and that perhaps they needed some time to step back from the situation; or more specifically_ she_ needed time to think more clearly before letting her heart get in the way of her decision...A decision that could jeopardize not only her career but also the safety of their family. In fact such a course of action was on the tip of his tongue when Nicole's smile suddenly faded and her expression turned melancholy.

"Granted Kyle's situation back then was a heck of a lot different then Jessi's is now," she said, her mind obviously elsewhere. "When Kyle first joined us, everything was all so new and strange to him. I remember him telling me how frightened he was by it all, but looking at him you would never have known it."

"That's true," Stephen said, Nicole's moment of nostalgia throwing him slightly off course. "Kyle has always put on such a brave front. Even in the face of...well for lack of a better definition…pure evil." He spoke the words softly; contradictory to the intense feelings of anger just the thought of the name Madacorp, and Ballantine invoked within him. He could feel Nicole stiffen slightly as he held her close and he knew she too was remembering. Nicole laid her head on his shoulder and he caressed her hair softly.

Never one to dwell on the negative, Nicole quickly pulled herself together. "I'd like to think we were responsible for how far Kyle has come in this world, but…" she said after lifting her head from his shoulder to meet his eyes and the seriousness in her tone took him by surprise.

"What do you mean Nicole? Of course we were responsible. I'd hate to even imagine where Kyle would be now if this family hadn't taken him under our wing."

Nicole smiled wryly. "Somehow, I think he would have adapted. This is after all…Kyle we're talking about. I just wish…"

When he heard her soft sigh, Stephen looked at her curiously. "What do you wish?"

"Jessi," Nicole said and the frustration in her voice was undeniable. "I wish we could have done the same for her. She's been through so much."

"Life has been tough on her," Stephen said knowing he was only stating the obvious, and then, unable to prevent one of his concerns from surfacing he hesitantly added, "I hope it isn't…too late for her."

Nicole tilted her head slightly and before she even spoke the words Stephen knew what she was going to say by the determination in her eyes. "It's never too late."

Faced with Nicole's eager optimism, how could he resist? And although he had defined the task they would be undertaking in an ironic manner earlier, 'adopting a teenager grown in a pod', a task that most families would be ill-equipped to handle, he knew in his heart that his family would once again rise to the challenge. "You're absolutely right Nicole," Stephen stated sincerely. "It_ is_ going to be okay."

Meanwhile upstairs in the bathroom, one of the two aforementioned 'pod children' was gaining a whole new perspective on just how important it was not to violate the custom of 'knocking before entering'.

_And so it begins..._


	2. Chapter 2

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Scene Two Remix

Chapter 2

It all happened so fast and yet it felt as if time had stopped…

The shower curtain was drawn back abruptly, dramatically, as if signaling the beginning of a show. And oh what a show…

In hindsight, Kyle realized he should have exited, stage left when he first met her eyes. However, with Jessi as the main star, how could he resist?

Like a rubbernecker on a freeway, he couldn't stop himself from looking, and as his gaze dipped lower, the wreck that had become his life lately, faded away.

Kyle's eyes flickered across Jessi's breast's, taking in the detail of her fully erect nipples…and then lower yet, following the beads of moisture still dripping from her glistening skin as they led him down to her…

_Grapefruit!_

Willing his eyes to move upward again, he could feel the intensity of her look as her hazel eyes bore into his…curiously probing...hiding nothing.

And then panic set in along with reality, the uncomfortable silence growing more evident with each unfrozen moment. Fortunately his brain kicked into gear, enabling him to expel a quick "Hi," with the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The word "sorry," quickly followed suit at the peculiar look she gave him and with his heart pounding wildly in his ears, he beat a hasty retreat.

Eyes widening in delayed shock after experiencing what would be the "R" rated box office hit in any teenage boy's life, Kyle's thoughts were a jumble of confusion mixed with guilt. Safe on the other side of the door, the image of Jessi standing there in all her naked glory forced its way into his mind's eye. The magnificence of her body…the perfection of her breasts…

_Grapefruit…No...Not as big as grapefruits, but more than a handful and definitely bigger than Ama…_

_Lori? Josh? _

"This is going to be a disaster," Lori stated forlornly, glaring at him from across the hallway and after she exchanged a quick conspiratory glance with Josh, as he hovered in the doorframe of his bedroom, two sets of eyes fell upon Kyle accusingly.

"I…Jessi...," Kyle began, feeling the need to explain himself under his siblings relentless gaze. At a sudden loss for words he simply blurted out, "It was an accident!" Thinking it might lessen the, hopefully good natured, teasing and sarcasm that was sure to come.

"Relax," Lori said as if suddenly taking pity on him. But with the forced smile she offered him and her slightly accelerated heart rate, Kyle could tell she was anything but relaxed herself. And then her eyes shifted to the front of his robe. "Oh Lord…It's worse than I thought," was all she said before turning on her heel and heading towards the stairs.

"Dude," Josh said with a grin and then he gave a quick disapproving shake of his head.

With renewed confusion, Kyle looked down. His face turning red with embarrassment, he frantically reached into the front pocket of his robe and fished out his hairbrush. "Wait…It's not what you think," he said. But the hallway was empty. Staring at the brush in his hand, Kyle sighed miserably, wondering if things could get any worse.

"What were you guys talking about?"

Kyle spun around and instantly a distant memory of Lori running screaming from the room wrapped in nothing but a towel flashed in his head. When his eyes were once again drawn to Jessi's breasts, which were currently peaking out from her tightly wrapped moist bath towel, Kyle suddenly had the urge to run screaming from the scene himself.

But instead, while quickly fumbling to put his hairbrush back in his pocket, he offered a heartfelt apology. "Jessi, I'm really sorry. I should have knocked."

"You don't have to apologize Kyle," Jessi replied and then she gave a small shrug before adding, "I don't mind if you see me naked."

Kyle had but a moment to wrap his mind around Jessi's shocking revelation before he was distracted by a loud fit of coughing coming from Josh's room.

"I'm just glad it wasn't Josh," Jessi continued once the coughing subsided. "He's already intimidated enough by me."

"I am not!" Josh shouted from the safety of his room.

Ignoring Josh's words of protest, Jessi smiled sweetly at Kyle. "The shower's all yours by the way," she said and then, after first adjusting her towel around her voluptuous hips she headed towards the stairs.

Snapping out of his daze, Jessi's words echoed in Kyle's head. _ I don't mind if you see me naked._ It was true, he thought, she hadn't even tried to cover herself up. Kyle frowned before it suddenly dawned on him. Of course...Jessi's education was still somewhat lacking in the propriety department. She didn't always know what was appropriate behaviour and what was not. Deciding that now was as good a time as any to offer a bit of friendly advice, Kyle said hurriedly, "Jessi, before you go…There's something you should know."

Hesitating at the top of the stairs, Jessi turned back around. "Yes Kyle?" she asked with a tremor of eagerness that both flattered and concerned him.

"I uh…think you need to learn about…modesty."

She frowned slightly, his suggestion obviously not what she had expected to hear. "I'm not…modest?"

"No. And apparently you're not Jewish either," Lori yelled up from the bottom of the stairs.

When Kyle heard Josh mumble, "Hah…Good one," he allowed his tense expression to relax into a grin. It _was_ rather amusing how history seemed to be repeating itself.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jessi asked, looking slightly confused.

Kyle wondered briefly if he should mention the fact that she also shouldn't be walking around the house in nothing but a towel, but then thinking he'd already said and seen enough for one night he smiled and said, "No…Not at all."

When Jessi turned to leave Kyle watched her curiously as she continued down the stairs. He shook his head. Jessi was still naive in so many ways. After she rounded the corner, he waited until he heard his bedroom door close before heading into the bathroom for what he knew would be either a very long warm shower or a very cold one. He hadn't quite decided yet.

"I know Jessi doesn't always think things through, but with two teenage boys in the house...she really shouldn't be walking around like that," Kyle heard Nicole say as he was closing the door behind him.

"Trouble with a capital "T"," Stephen said under his breath.

"What was that?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing Sweetheart. Nothing at all."

**A.N.** Coming soon...

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Deleted Scene

Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Deleted Scene

Chapter 3

Kyle awoke to what sounded like angry seagulls squabbling all around him. Jerking upright in momentary confusion, he blinked several times as his pupils were assaulted by the intense rays of a noonday sun. His eyes still accommodating to the sudden change he squinted out across an endless sea of blue-green waves capped in white foam, oddly shaped into rows upon rows of small rabbits.

"It's about time you woke up."

Grinning from ear to ear, Kyle slowly turned to the right to face what he knew to be one of the prettiest pairs of cornflower blue eyes he'd ever seen. Amanda was lying on her side with her head propped up on one elbow. Instantly recognizing her disapproving look, Kyle's smile turned sheepish. "Sorry...I didn't mean to fall asleep," he explained, while at the same time running a hand roughly through his still damp hair. "I guess I was more tired than I thought from all of the swimming earlier."

Amanda's expression softened somewhat at his words. "Well you're lucky you woke up when you did. I was just contemplating dousing you with a bucket of icy cold water."

Still smiling, Kyle chuckled in light amusement. "You may have been contemplating it Amanda, but I seriously doubt you would do something so extreme like that."

Kyle was surprised when instead of smiling in return, Amanda flinched and then suddenly bolted upright into a sitting position. Absently adjusting a strap on her red one piece Speedo she asked, "Oh? Do you really know me that well? Or is this another prediction from that gypsy friend of yours?" with an exaggerated petulance that immediately tugged at his heartstrings.

At that moment, Kyle wanted nothing more than to kiss away the pout from those sweet lips of hers. From the way the sun glistened off of them, he was sure they would taste like one of the fruit flavored lip glosses she was always carrying around with her. Perhaps he'd start off with a gentle kiss…just a brief taste at first...and then…

"I really _do_ know you that well Amanda," Kyle replied truthfully, before swooping in to capture Amanda's lips with his own. As his lips drew nearer his pulse quickened, anticipating the bittersweet flavor of strawberries mixed with salt from the ocean breeze. However, his plan to partake in a little afternoon strawberry delight was cut short when, to his utter surprise and disappointment, Amanda suddenly pulled away from him. Perplexed by Amanda's reaction, Kyle sat back abruptly, a questioning look crossing his features.

Her pout now replaced by full fledged annoyance Amanda rose to her feet and with her hands on her hips, scowled down at him. "You think so huh? Well I bet you didn't predict this." And with that she spun on her heels and stalked away from him towards the surf.

"Amanda…Wait," Kyle pleaded as he watched her retreating form. When she merely tossed her long blonde hair back over her shoulder in response he sighed in resignation.

Knowing his girlfriends extreme unpredictability of late, Kyle debated whether he should go after her or give her some time to cool off. Deep in thought, he was startled when a handful of moist sand suddenly sprayed across his left arm and the side of his upper torso. He glanced down at the sand falling into his lap and the numerous small wet clumps still clinging to his skin curiously before turning his attention towards the culprit.

Lying on her stomach with her head propped up on one elbow; Jessi flashed a mischievous smile his way. "Hi," she said.

Kyle frowned, refusing to acknowledge the flutters the one simple word caused in his lower gut when spoken in that raspy sexy voice of hers. "Jessi…" he said with mild reproof, "what are you doing here?"

"I don't know," she replied vaguely. "Why don't you tell me?"

Although he was a bit annoyed with her for intruding on his alone time with Amanda, Kyle couldn't help but smile inwardly at the unabashed look she presented him. With her soft full lips curled up invitingly, at that moment Kyle was shocked to realize he wanted nothing more than to kiss the brazenness right out of her. However from her uncharacteristic sultry behavior he suspected that was exactly what she wanted from him.

When she laid her head down in the crook of her elbow and smiled up at him, he sighed deeply once again. He took a moment to meticulously brush the sand off his arm and chest while at the same time trying hard to clear his mind of unwanted thoughts. But the truth of the matter was although such thoughts confused him to no end, they weren't unwanted in the least. Racked with uncontrollable desire laced with guilt, Kyle let his gaze wander across Jessi's sun kissed skin…from the swell of her breasts along with her tantalizing cleavage, to the soft curve of her hips, and then further down.

His eyes lingering briefly, Kyle felt the heat of a blush rise to his face enjoying how the bottom of her cheeks peaked out so pertly from beneath her bikini. Finally after eyeing her perfectly toned legs that seemed to go on forever, he watched her toes playfully digging in the sand for a few moments before casually shifting his gaze back up to her face. Meeting her curious hazel gaze, his eyes were once again involuntarily drawn to those tantalizing lips…lips as red as an apple and so beckoning that they seemed to be begging to be kissed in a most thorough fashion.

Unable to resist temptation any longer, Kyle swooped down with his own yearning lips to capture his prey…To his utter surprise and disappointment, Jessi shifted her head at the last moment and his lips connected directly below the small beauty mark that adorned her right cheek instead. Perplexed by Jessi's reaction, Kyle sat back abruptly, a questioning look crossing his features.

"So…You think just because you save my life you're entitled to kiss me anytime you want?" she asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Kyle was aghast. "Jessi…No, I don't think that at all. I…" He frowned slightly when a slow smile began to spread across her face.

"Well if that _is _what you think. I don't mind. You can kiss me anytime you want."

"Wh…What?"

"You heard me...Anytime you want…Except…you have to catch me first..." And with that she leapt up. In a flash she was halfway to the waters edge.

Kyle grinned from ear to ear and along with rising to the challenge he rose to his feet in one graceful motion. At least it _was_ graceful, until he took a single step and pitched foreword into oblivion.

Jolted rudely into total wakefulness Kyle threw his arms out in front of him, in the nick of time, the palms of his hands making painful contact with the hard wooden floor below him. As he lay there poised in a push up position just outside of his tub, Kyle wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the soft sound of sobbing floating up from the room below. He barely had time to ponder that thought when suddenly the room was filled with light.

"Whoa dude," Josh said groggily as he lay in his bed glaring across the room at Kyle. "It's a little early in the morning for exercising, don't you think?"

Kyle squinted over at the alarm clock on Josh's dresser, for modesty purposes due to a certain semi stimulated area of his anatomy, still maintaining his 'push up' position. The clock read…_1:22 a.m._

"Sorry," he replied, blushing with embarrassment. "I couldn't sleep."

"Well why don't you try a warm glass of milk…It's a heck of a lot quieter," Josh suggested. Reaching back over to the lamp on his nightstand he flicked the switch in annoyance.

"Right. I'll try that," Kyle agreed. Thankful for the renewed cover of darkness, he slowly and painfully rose to a standing position. Glancing down at his tub longingly he headed out of Josh's room and after closing the door softly behind him, silently crept down the stairs. As his foot lit quietly onto the first floor landing, he heard the sound of sobbing more audibly now and this time it was mixed with a soft consoling voice.

His brow furrowed with concern, Kyle followed the sound to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Deleted Scene (continued)

Chapter 4

Stephen dropped the pencil onto the notepad. "Forty-eight points for the word "abandon" plus fifty bonus points for using all of your tiles." He smiled across the Scrabble board. "I guess that makes you the winner Jessi."

"You forgot to add the cumulative value of your unused tiles," Jessi replied in a distracted manner, without making eye contact with him.

"Oh…right." After a quick glance at his calculations Stephen quirked an eyebrow at Jessi. "Nevertheless…You're still the winner."

At that moment Jessi didn't feel much like a winner. She felt bitter…Broken inside after the traumatic events of the last week and her head was aching. She didn't know whether the impact from the boom on the White Rabbit had been the trigger or if the healing touch of Kyle's hand had something to do with it, but either way the dam that had been keeping her emotions in check since her mother's departure was on the verge of collapsing.

What had begun as a simple game of Scrabble on a sleepless night had quickly evolved into an all out pity fest and if Stephen hadn't been so preoccupied himself, perhaps he would have read between the lines.

Stephen picked up his tea and took a sip, watching Jessi curiously over the rim. Slowly setting down his cup, he felt compelled to ask…"Jessi…Is everything alright?"…never suspecting for a second that his question would invoke more than the cursory response.

"My mother left me…She never really loved me," Jessi replied and strangely, there was a sudden dull thumping noise above their heads as if to symbolize the overwhelming release of her pent up emotions.

Stephen mentally cringed at Jessi's despondent tone. "Jessi…Of course your mother loved you…And she still loves you. She did what she felt she had to do," he replied, not quite sure if in fact what he was stating was true, but he knew it was what Jessi needed to hear at the moment.

"No…" Jessi said rising from her stool, stubbornly refusing to latch onto the line Stephen was throwing her. "She couldn't have loved me…I'm a bad person…I've done some really bad things." Her mother hated her. Of that Jessi was sure. She had opened up to her as she had never opened up to anyone before…Not even Kyle. And then she had abandoned her.

"Jessi…" Stephen began nervously. When he saw the tears welling up in Jessi's eyes, he found himself wishing with all his heart that Nicole was there to ebb the flow of grief that was sure to follow. But when Jessi's first tear rolled down her cheek, followed by a gut wrenching sob, Stephen's heart went out to her and his fatherly instincts kicked in full force. Rising from his stool, he went around to the other side of the counter and held out his arms and without hesitation Jessi stepped into them.

"It's going to be okay Jessi," he said, although he knew it would take more than mere words to mend a broken heart and rebuild self esteem that had been severed along with a mother's love.

They had never really been close, but he held her as if they were, continuing to console her with soft words until her sobs slowly subsided. When they did, Stephen was relieved, but as awkward as the last few minutes had been, he couldn't help but feel pangs of nostalgia as he realized how much he had missed similar shared moments with Lori.

When Jessi pulled away from him abruptly, he dropped his arms awkwardly to his side. Searching her eyes, he saw surprise mixed with something he couldn't quite identify. He followed her gaze, and looking over his shoulder, spotted Kyle standing by the entranceway to the kitchen.

"Kyle…" Jessi said in a trembling voice, quickly brushing at her tears.

"Jessi…What's wrong?" Kyle asked, his eyes laced with concern.

Stephen smiled inwardly. It never ceased to amaze him how Jessi and Kyle always seemed to know instinctively when the other one needed them. It was obvious their bond was deep.

Sensing that Jessi wasn't quite ready to explain her emotional outburst, Stephen said, "I don't know about you Jessi, but I'm beginning to feel the relaxing effects of that Chamomile tea." Stepping back, he picked up his tea cup from the counter. "I guess Nicole was right." Setting the tea cup down gently into the sink, he added, "But then again…She's always right." He smiled at Jessi before asking, "Rematch tomorrow?"

Jessi gave a slight nod, but her eyes were focused on Kyle as he made his way over to her.

"Well then…I guess I'll head up to bed," Stephen said, knowing Jessi was in good hands, although he thought it a bit peculiar the way they were both gazing so earnestly into each other's eyes. Suddenly feeling like a third wheel in the room, he turned to leave, but paused when Jessi placed her hand gently on his arm. She looked at him with a strange intentness and as usual when it came to Jessi, he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Thanks for the tea…and the game Stephen. You're a pretty worthy opponent."

Stephen grinned. "Thank you Jessi. I'm glad someone around here is willing to admit that."

"But you're still never going to beat me," she added with a wry grin.

"Jessi…" Kyle said in a lightly scolding tone.

"Its okay Kyle," Stephen replied, and a small chuckle escaped his lips at Jessi's more familiar quip. "Anyway…She's probably right." Turning towards Jessi, he met her eyes. "But just remember…the real victory is giving it your all, despite what the scoreboard reads." And with that, he patted Kyle on the back. "Don't stay up too much longer son. It's already pretty late."

Kyle watched Stephen leave, his fatherly words of wisdom bringing both a smile and a frown to his face.

"I'm sorry if I woke you Kyle," Jessi said softly after Stephen had left the room.

Turning his attention back to Jessi, Kyle replied, "You didn't," and immediately noted a curious look in her eyes.

"Then what woke you up? Did you have a nightmare?"

Flexing his wrist slightly, Kyle's mind drifted back to his dream, remembering the powerful imagery his subconscious mind had created…Powerful enough to send him hurling out of his tub onto the hard wooden floor. He blushed when he also recalled the sensual feelings a certain bikini clad girl had conjured up within him. "No…It wasn't a nightmare…Just a dream," he said quickly before Jessi got too curious.

"Oh?" Jessi said quickly picking up on his slight embarrassment. "What was it about?"

Suddenly suspecting her probing questions were an attempt to avoid the matter at hand, Kyle said, "Never mind my dream Jessi…You haven't answered my question. Why were you crying?"

Jessi was silent for a few moments before she responded. "You know what? Stephen's right. It's late…I should go." She made a motion to leave, but Kyle stopped her with a single word.

"No."

Her eyes widening at his sudden demanding tone, Jessi watched perplexed as Kyle pulled up a stool and sat down next to her. Reaching over, he took her hand in his and gently pulled her down onto the stool behind her.

"Talk to me Jessi."

Jessi sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get away without some sort of explanation. She gave a little shrug. "I couldn't sleep. Evidently Stephen couldn't either. We played a game of Scrabble. No big deal."

Kyle glanced down at the Scrabble board briefly. The words "abandon" and "betrayal" immediately catching his eye and in an instant he knew…_Sarah_

And then the words "hunter" and "murder" blazed before his eyes.

"Jessi…Did you tell Stephen that you…" Unable to continue, a coldness washed over him and he felt the color drain from his face.

Jessi glanced over at the Scrabble board, her eyes focusing in on one of the word's she had played. "It's ironic how I played the word "murder" to breathe life back into my game." Jessi met Kyle's eyes. "Of course I didn't tell him," she retorted. "It's not like it came up in conversation…'Stephen can you pass the sugar for my tea…and by the way, did you know you're harboring a murderer under your roof?'" Jessi frowned and rose to her feet angrily.

Suddenly the room around her began to spin and she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her temple.

"Jessi," she heard as if she were inside a tunnel, and then she collapsed into Kyle's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Deleted Scene (continued)

Chapter 5 Teaser

_Jessi glanced over at the Scrabble board, her eyes focusing in on the word she had played. "It's ironic how I played the word "murder" to breathe life back into my game." Jessi met Kyle's eyes. "Of course I didn't tell him," she retorted. "It's not like it came up in conversation…'Stephen can you pass the sugar for my tea…and by the way, did you know you're harboring a murderer under your roof?'" Jessi frowned and rose to her feet angrily._

"Jessi…" Kyle said in mild alarm immediately sensing that something wasn't right. He reached out for her instinctively, catching her as she collapsed into his arms.

As he stared down at Jessi's unconscious form Kyle tried to hold back the fear and panic that he felt rising rapidly within him. Knowing Jessi needed him to be calm; he took a breath and pushed his emotions below the surface.

Focusing his attention on Jessi's vital signs, he listened to her pulse. It was slightly elevated. Her breathing was shallow but stable.

A plethora of questions spinning around in his head, Kyle carefully shifted Jessi's limp body in his arms and carried her over to the couch. By the time he laid her down, he was greatly relieved to see that she was already regaining consciousness.

"Kyle…"

"I'm here Jessi…" As her eyes began to flutter open, Kyle felt a wave of relief rush through him although he was still deeply worried…

**A.N. **Just thought I'd give you a little teaser. The next chapter is taking longer than I thought. I didn't want to leave Jessi unconscious for too long…


	6. Chapter 6

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Deleted Scene (continued)

Chapter 6

As Jessi slowly came to, her first conscious thought flowed naturally from her lips…

"Kyle…"

"I'm here Jessi…"

A dull throbbing at her temple, Jessi cautiously opened her eyes. Dazed and disoriented, she glanced around, briefly registering her surroundings.

She was lying on the couch in the living room. Kyle was kneeling at her side. They were both wearing their pajamas.

Looking upwards, Jessi found two sparkling blue orbs awash with concern. Her questioning gaze latching onto his, she could feel his mind probing while her own mind struggled to remember.

Had she blacked out or…"Did I fall asleep?"

"No," Kyle replied in a measured tone. "I think you passed out."

Jessi frowned slightly. "For how long?"

His brow furrowing in thought, he reached a hand out to her. "For a little while," he replied.

Jessi closed her eyes, relishing the cool touch of Kyle's palm against her forehead.

"You don't have a fever," he said.

She was pleasantly surprised when his hand lingered longer than necessary, drifting downward until he was cupping her cheek. As his thumb gently wiped away the traces of tears still drying on her face, she leaned into the softness of his caress. When his touch abruptly left, she opened her eyes and saw him frowning in consternation as if he regretted the intimate action.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Brushing aside the familiar ache in her heart, Jessi assessed her status. Her temple still throbbed but she deemed the pain to be negligible at the moment. However the inordinate amount of worry Kyle was presently displaying was not. She wanted him to stay with her and whisper soft words of comfort in her ear, but at the same time she couldn't bare to see him so upset.

"Fine," she replied and she made a move to get up to show him so, rising to her elbows, but Kyle stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"No…Jessi don't try to get up yet," he instructed her.

"Kyle, I'm fine…really," she reiterated. "I mean it's not like I haven't fainted before."

When after a moment, his eyes suddenly widened she knew what he was thinking.

"I promise I wasn't levitating the Scrabble tiles earlier with Stephen," she said with a dramatic roll of her eyes, and then added with a smile, "If I was, my nose would be bleeding." But when Kyle sighed in mild exasperation her smile soon faded.

"Jessi, just do what I say for once," he said gently, recognizing her obvious attempt to alleviate his concern. "I think you might have a concussion and I need you to stay here, while I get Nicole and Stephen."

Jessi did as he suggested and settled back down into the cushions, but not wanting to be a bother to anyone, she hastily pleaded, "Kyle…Please don't tell Stephen and Nicole."

"I have to tell them Jessi. A concussion is serious." He frowned slightly. "I thought I healed you, but I guess I didn't completely."

Jessi smiled. "I guess you can't fix everything Kyle. Besides...I don't think it's a concussion. It doesn't feel like the one I had back when I jumped…" She looked away briefly as the memories flashed in her mind…a secret room…a broken trust…a leap of faith. That confusing time in her life seemed so distant now.

When she looked back at Kyle, he was staring at her oddly.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" she asked, not liking the look in his eyes.

"Back at the lake...That boom hit you pretty hard Jessi. What if I hadn't been there?"

He was looking into her eyes and for a moment it seemed like he wanted to say more, but when he didn't Jessi jokingly said, "Then I guess the fish would be enjoying a genetically enhanced snack right about now."

Her ill attempt at humor finally breaking him out of his reverie Kyle said, "Maybe I should try to heal you again." He reached a hand out, but Jessi stopped him with her words.

"No Kyle. It's nothing...Really. I probably just got up too fast."

His eyes locked onto hers and she could sense his mind probing once again. "Are you sure," he asked.

She nodded her head. The quick downward movement caused the throbbing in her temple to increase and a ghost of pain swept over her features before she could stop it.

When Kyle's expression darkened, she looked away again, avoiding his eyes. Why couldn't he ever take her at her word, she wondered vaguely and the disquieting answer was lurking just outside of her grasp. But by focusing on the pain in her head instead, she managed to keep it at bay.

"Jessi, you're not fine. You're hurting."

Jessi cringed inwardly at Kyle's look of disapproval at her efforts to hide the truth from him. She hated when he was angry with her. "It's just a little headache," she admitted reluctantly, still trying to play the amount of pain she was in down so as not to worry him.

"How long have you had it?" he asked with renewed concern.

"Off and on," she answered truthfully, "ever since…" Her voice trailed off as a mild wave of nausea hit her and though it vanished almost as soon as it had come, she frowned with puzzlement.

"Jessi what is it?"

"Nothing," she said automatically and suddenly her lips felt dry and she swallowed hard. "I…could use some water."

Jessi watched as Kyle slowly rose to his feet. He stood over her, wavering with indecision. Finally he said, "I'll be right back."

When he left her side, she shivered involuntarily. The room suddenly seemed colder. She wrapped her arms around herself when she heard Kyle heading into the kitchen, at the same time breathing a small sigh of relief that he wasn't on his way upstairs to alert the Tragers. She really didn't want Nicole and Stephen hovering and fussing over her at this late hour. Her arrival had already caused enough of a disruption in the household.

Jessi hugged herself tighter as she thought of how the events of the last week had led up to her current situation.

It seemed more like a year had passed than a week since she had wistfully bid Kyle adieu high atop the Beachwood High gymnasium, while below, their classmates were busy celebrating the momentous occasion of junior-senior prom.

Of course her decision later that night to come to Kyle's aid when she had 'sensed' he was in trouble, instead of leaving with Sarah had subsequently cost her dearly.

_Most teenagers loose their virginity on Prom night...I lost a mother._

The moment the words crept into her mind, Jessi felt another chill course through her. She rubbed her arms briskly, suddenly recalling the coldness of the water earlier that evening as she'd fought the web of darkness and fear creeping into her brain. She remembered thinking how apropos it would be for her to die while protecting Kyle's girlfriend from Latnok. It seemed to be her destiny of late.

Jessi sighed at the irony of her life, although as far as the last week was concerned, she had no regrets. If she had it all to do over again, she knew in her heart she wouldn't change a thing. She reached up to her temple, a wry smile on her face. Except perhaps a simple matter of zigging when she should have zagged.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmingly exhausted, Jessi settled back into the couch while she waited for Kyle to return, letting her mind drift away from any and all unpleasant thoughts.

After all, life wasn't so bad now that she was living under the same roof as Kyle. Being in such close proximity to the boy of her dreams on a daily basis...What more could a girl ask for?

Jessi smiled. The pain in her temple finally beginning to subside, she felt her lids growing heavy. Closing her eyes, she let herself succumb to sleep...


	7. Chapter 7

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Deleted Scene (continued)

Chapter 7

"Jessi…" Kyle said as he returned from the kitchen, holding out a bottle of water in one hand and a couple of Advil in the other. "I brought you some…" As he made his way around to the front of the couch, Kyle was surprised to discover that Jessi was asleep. He'd only been gone for a few minutes.

Closing his hand over the Advil, Kyle absently dropped his arms down to his side, his mind preoccupied with worry that Jessi's headache was a sign of something serious. If in fact she did have a concussion he knew there was a chance she could slip into a coma while sleeping.

Should he wake her or…

Kyle looked down at Jessi's sleeping form, watching the gentle rising and falling of her chest. He didn't really want to disturb her. She'd seemed so exhausted earlier and understandably so after the traumatic events she'd been through over the course of the last week.

He was still rather upset with himself for not seeing the amount of pain she was in…and not just the physical pain. He should have been there for her after her mother left. If only she had said something instead of locking herself away from everyone and trying to handle her grief all on her own.

He didn't understand how Sarah could have abandoned Jessi like she did. She had to know how fragile her daughter was emotionally. Kyle couldn't even begin to imagine how alone Jessi must have felt after her mother's abrupt departure.

He knew it would take a while before Jessi would be able to come to terms with her loss, and he could only hope that after their discussion earlier that night, Jessi would ask for help the next time she needed it. Taking into consideration how stubborn Jessi could be at times, Kyle sighed at his wishful thinking.

Wondering if perhaps now might be a good time to give his healing touch another try, Kyle set the medicine and bottle of water on the coffee table beside him and being careful not to disturb her, tentatively seated himself next to Jessi on the edge of the couch.

Her features were so relaxed…so peaceful…and there was a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth as if she were dreaming of something pleasant. With hesitant fingers he gently brushed her hair back from her temple. She stirred a little and a soft murmur escaped her slightly parted lips causing him to pause with his hand hovering just above her forehead. The way it sounded almost like a short bubble of laughter aroused his curiosity.

Kyle's mind momentarily returned to his own dream from earlier that night and he couldn't help but smile himself although he was still somewhat disturbed by it. Had his subconscious mind simply converted his lucid thoughts into purely irrational thoughts or was there more to it than that? Was it possible that he had feelings for Jessi and if so, how could that be, if he still loved Amanda?

Mentally shaking away his confusion Kyle turned his attention back to the matter at hand and after taking a deep relaxing breath gently placed his palm upon Jessi's brow.

Slowly but surely he began to generate the energy within him. Kyle closed his eyes to better concentrate and when he felt what he believed to be the appropriate level, directed the healing force towards his hand and beyond.

Strangely, a numbness suddenly began to spread through his fingertips quickly traveling up his arm and towards his torso. And then in the next moment, without any further warning a peculiar and yet vaguely familiar thing happened…


	8. Chapter 8

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Deleted Scene (continued)

Chapter 8

Darkness flooded Kyle's mind. He felt like he was drifting though he had no idea to where or to what. Was he in the past or the present or somewhere in between? He wasn't sure.

Images began to flicker all around him, frozen moments in time that held no meaning for him...an old man on a bench smiling…a stone footbridge in a garden of flowers…a small child playing in a fountain…

Suddenly everything stopped and he was standing on a beach looking out towards an ocean of still waves. Seagulls hovered eerily overhead in a cloudless sky…unmoving…silent…another frozen snapshot.

Kyle took in his new surroundings with a surprising calm. He was sure he had entered a dream. Almost instantaneously he sensed the dream wasn't his own.

He had but a moment to wrap his mind around the thought before he began to hear voices…one familiar, one not so much. Instinctively turning to his right he saw a large sand sculpture of the Seattle sky-line near the waters edge. On the other side of the sculpture he detected movement.

Curiosity propelling him, Kyle took an experimental step foreword. He felt off balance at first but continued on, determined to find out who was behind the sculpture and in turn, the dream, although he already had an inkling of suspicion. When he drew close enough to see, he was surprised to discover one of the two people busily building the sculpture in the sand was Sarah. What was even more surprising was that kneeling by her side was a dark haired girl of about ten. For a moment Kyle didn't recognize her. But then he saw it…there adorning her right cheek, exactly three and a half centimeters below her eye, was a small beauty mark…

_Jessi…_

Jessi's brow furrowed and she paused. Lifting her thick dark lashes, her hazel eyes flickered over the top of the sculpture briefly before she turned her gaze back to the task in front of her. She hadn't seen him.

Kyle didn't know what to do. He didn't want to startle her by making his presence known, but at the same time he knew he shouldn't be there. As he stood there frozen with indecision the scene played out…

Leaning back on her heels, Sarah surveyed the sculpture. "Jessi, I think we have a problem."

Deep in concentration, Jessi continued to lightly pat at the wet sand on the sculpture with a small hand trowel. "No we don't," she said.

Sarah shook her head, focusing her attention on the area just below where Jessi was working. "There's too much structural damage underneath the observation deck. We need to fix what's wrong or the sand below won't be able to withstand the added weight of the spire."

Jessi rolled her eyes. Ignoring her mother's advice, she added another scoop of dough like sand. Using a combination of her hands and a chisel she carefully formed the needlelike spire on the top of the sculpture while Sarah looked on dubiously. After she shaped the sand, she wet the entire area with a spray water bottle. When she was finished, she sat back on her heels, grinning from ear to ear.

"There. I told you so," she said triumphantly as she gazed at the intricately detailed scene before her. No sooner were the words out of her mouth when a large chunk of the saucer shaped observation deck broke off and dropped to the ground.

Kyle cringed when the remaining uppermost portion of the Space Needle soon followed. However, he had to hold back a chuckle when, after crossing her arms in front of her, Jessi's bottom lip protruded in an exaggerated pout.

"I don't know what I did wrong," she said.

"It wasn't your fault," Sarah replied. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Jessi gave her mother a doubtful look. "Yes I did. I didn't listen to you." Suddenly her face brightened. "I know how to fix it. We need to compress the sand more tightly. I can reverse the polarity…"

"Jessi," Sarah said standing up. "There's no time for that now. I have to leave soon."

Jessi jumped up excitedly. "Can I come with?" she asked as she watched her mother brush the sand off her arms and legs.

Sarah shook her head. "Not this time Sweety."

A wave of sadness washed over Jessi's features. "But I'll be all alone."

"No…You won't," Sarah said with a knowing smile.

Jessi looked thoughtful before asking, "Can you stay for a little while longer?"

"For a little while. Why?"

"Cause there's one more thing we need to do," Jessi said in a serious tone.

"Oh? What's that?" Sarah asked curiously.

Jessi smiled mischievously. "This!" She drew her foot back and with one powerful kick a large portion of the sculpture went flying. "Come on Mom. It's fun!"

Sarah shook her head in resignation and then she joined in. Soon with a bout of hysterical giggles the sculpture was reduced to nothing but a pile of loose sand.

Kyle chuckled lightly. He'd never seen Jessi so happy before.

Suddenly Jessi stood stock still. She gazed across the sand. "Kyle…"

"See…I told you. You're not alone…" Kyle heard Sarah say right before the scene changed.


	9. Chapter 9

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Deleted Scene (continued)

Chapter 9 (part 1)

Everything happened so fast. One moment Jessi was enjoying a fun filled day with her mother at the beach and the next moment she was lying on the couch in the Trager's living room, looking up into a pair of apologetic blue eyes.

"Jessi…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wake you," Kyle said hastily withdrawing his hand from her forehead.

"You didn't," Jessi replied. Although she was unsure at the moment what had actually awoken her.

Kyle looked mildly relieved. "Oh…Good…I'm glad." He offered her a smile.

Jessi smiled back weakly and slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, feeling more tired than before she'd fallen asleep. With her recurrent dream she'd experienced almost every night since her mother had left filling her mind, she couldn't help from feeling disappointed that it had ended so abruptly this time. Ironically, she felt cheated that she'd missed out on the strawberry banana smoothie her mother always treated her to right before she drove her blue sedan off into the sunset. On the bright side, at least she hadn't woken up with tears in her eyes. Kyle was already worried enough about her.

Flashing back to her dream, Jessi frowned when an image of Kyle gazing with amusement at her across a demolished sand sculpture came to mind. Had she somehow incorporated his concern for her into her dream? Why else would he suddenly appear like that. Unless…

"Kyle…What were you doing just now?"

Kyle looked startled by her question. "What do you mean?"

"You had a hand on my forehead," Jessi said. "Were you checking for a fever again or…?"

Kyle hesitated, seeming reluctant to answer. "I'm sorry Jessi," he finally blurted out. "I was trying to heal you and then…" A subtle grimace crossed his features.

It took a moment for Kyle's words to sink in. When they did, Jessi looked at him in disbelief. "So you used your abilities to enter my dream?" she asked reprovingly, although she was more surprised than angry. Either way, she was unaccustomed to the feeling. Usually Kyle was the one doing the scolding.

Under her scrutinizing gaze, Kyle shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to. It just…happened."

Jessi blushed, wondering how much of her dream Kyle had actually bore witness to prior to her awakening. She was almost afraid to ask, but she had to know. "What did you see?"

Kyle grinned sheepishly. "You were playing in the sand…only you were a younger version of yourself…and you were with…"

"My mother," she finished for him.

"Yes," he said solemnly and then he smiled. "I hope this doesn't sound creepy, but…I thought you were adorable."

Intent upon learning the truth, Jessi chose to ignore Kyle's compliment. If in fact it was a compliment. She wasn't quite sure. "Was that all you saw?"

"Yes," Kyle replied. "Well except for a flashback from another dream I had earlier tonight, but we won't get into that. It was kind of weird."

Jessi nodded numbly. Normally a statement like that would have invoked a whole series of blunt questions on her part. But at the moment, she wasn't feeling like her normal self. Something was nagging at her. Something just out of her grasp. She was sure it had to do with Kyle…Which was no great surprise to her. Thoughts of Kyle were always on her mind.

The silence between them beginning to grow awkward, Jessi ran her tongue over her parched lips. "Well are you just going to sit there, or are you going to give me my water I asked for?"

Immediately snapping to attention, Kyle said, "Oh…Right…Of course." Reaching over to the coffee table, he picked up the water bottle and offered it to her along with a chagrined grin. "I hope you're not angry with me Jessi. Like I said. I didn't see much, and what I did see was all pretty tame." Kyle chuckled. "Unlike my own dream…"

Jessi stared at the water bottle in Kyle's hands, but she didn't immediately take it from him. She looked at Kyle and found her heart suddenly thumping loudly in her chest. There was a strange faraway look in his eyes…guilt mixed with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Still looking deeply into his eyes she absently reached for the water bottle...

Sounds and images flashed in her mind...the piercing cry of a seagull, water lapping at her toes, a handful of sand sifting through her fingers, a bottle of suntan lotion...

"Jessi…What's wrong?" she heard Kyle ask…At the same moment...She remembered…

Chapter 9 (part 2) (flashback)

_When Jessi 'awoke,' she was lying on her stomach with her head propped up on one elbow and the warm ocean breeze gently brushing her cheek. Kyle was sitting to her right looking out towards an endless sea of blue-green waves capped with white foam, oddly shaped into rows upon rows of small rabbits._

"_Amanda…Wait," he called out._

_From the heaviness of Kyle's sigh at the sight of his girlfriend sashaying huffily towards the water's edge Jessi could only assume the two had had some kind of disagreement. Normally, the knowledge that his thoughts were with 'she who shall not be named' would have caused her some degree of annoyance, but the joy she was feeling at having Kyle all to herself in such a tranquil setting allowed no dampening of her spirit._

_Taking into consideration Kyle's penchant for blaming himself even when things weren't his fault, Jessi decided a little distraction was in order. Her method of distraction already forming in her mind, she smiled mischievously. _

_Scooping up a handful of moist sand, she tossed it Kyle's way. _

"_Hi," she said when a pair of startled blue eyes met hers._

_"Jessi…What are you doing here?"_

_Undaunted by the frown darkening his features, Jessi continued to smile up at him. "I don't know," she replied in an enticing tone. "Why don't you tell me?"_

_When Kyle's gaze suddenly shifted to her lips, Jessi's heart skipped a beat and she found herself wondering if he knew how just a single glance from him could make her feel. His sudden spark of interest working to both excite and encourage her, Jessi surrendered to the moment and in turn to her intense feelings. Lying her head down in the crook of her elbow she looked up at him and slowly ran her tongue across her bottom lip, making it glisten in the noon day sun. She knew she was being obvious but she couldn't seem to care. She almost giggled with glee when, with his eyes still locked longingly onto her lips, Kyle sighed in frustration._

_Confusion creased his brow momentarily, and he looked away in thought, brushing the sand off his skin in a distracted manner. Finally, he turned his gaze back to her and the confusion was gone. His eyes traveled boldly to her breasts and further down, and though her low cut bikini left nothing to the imagination, she was unabashed, although his own embarrassment at his amorous feelings towards her was evident by the sudden reddening of his cheeks. Jessi smiled…And that wasn't all that was evident._

_Eventually, Kyle's eyes found their way back to hers and once again, to her lips. She looked at him curiously, wondering if he was finally going to kiss her. Almost as if he'd read her mind, he leaned down towards her. In slow motion his lips drew nearer. Unable to resist a bit of playful teasing, Jessi turned her head at the last moment and his warm, soft lips fell upon her cheek instead. _

"_So…You think just because you save my life you're entitled to kiss me anytime you want?" she asked. As he pulled back, the utter look of shock that suddenly overcame him tugged at her conscience and she immediately relented, allowing a slight smile to turn up the corners of her mouth._

"_Jessi…No, I don't think that at all. I…"_

"_Well if that is what you think. I don't mind. You can kiss me anytime you want."_

"_Wh…What?"_

"_You heard me," she replied, "anytime you want…except…you have to catch me first..." and with that she leapt up, and with a sudden burst of adrenaline, took off running towards the ocean. When she was almost to the waters edge, she turned around, running backwards across the sand. As she watched Kyle slowly rise to his feet Jessi smiled knowingly at the uncomfortable expression on his face. At this rate, he was never going to catch her..._

_In the next instant..._

_Once again Jessi found herself lying on her stomach, listening to the roar of the surf while playfully digging her toes into the sand. When she suddenly felt droplets of water splash across her back she looked up._

_"Hey there beautiful," Kyle said and then thoughtfully knelt down next to her so she didn't have to squint up into the sun at him. _

_Casually leaning her chin on a folded hand, Jessi studied him for a long moment...The sight of Kyle dripping wet in nothing but a pair of black board shorts was distracting to say the least. "Hey yourself," she finally replied when she found her voice.  
_

"_Do you want me to do you?" he asked._

_Jessi let a flirtatious smile flit across her lips. "Sure…If you're not too tired from your swim."_

_Kyle grinned. "You do know I was referring to this…"_

_Jessi glanced briefly at the bottle of suntan lotion in his hand. Still smiling, she gave a small shrug. "What else would you be talking about?"_

_Kyle looked at her oddly for a few moments before turning his attention back to the lotion in his hands. When he squeezed a blob of the pink gooey substance onto his palm, Jessi crinkled her nose in displeasure._

"_Don't worry," he said reassuringly. "The color will fade before you know it."_

_Accustomed to taking him at his word, Jessi pulled her hair away from the nape of her neck before laying her head down onto the blanket. When he reached his hand out to her, she held her breath, bracing herself for the cold and clammy feeling of the lotion being applied to her skin. She was pleasantly surprised when instead, it felt warm and soothing. _

"_That feels nice," she said, enjoying the soft touch of his hand rubbing the lotion over her shoulders._

"_Good," Kyle replied. "I'm glad you're enjoying it." Working his way down to her lower back, Kyle paused momentarily. "You're hot."_

"_I know...So are you," Jessi replied. When she heard his low rumble of laughter she glanced up at him._

"_I meant your skin," he explained. "It's hot from the sun."_

_"Of course. That's what I meant too." Jessi said before offering him another flirtatious smile._

_Kyle was silent for a few moments and then he shook his head. "Jessi…You're…" _

"_I'm what?" she prodded, confused by his slight frown._

"_I'd rather not say," Kyle replied honestly. "You'll get angry."_

_His words peaking her curiosity, Jessi popped her head up and cast a questioning look his way._

"_Fine," he finally relented after meeting her unwavering hazel eyes. "You're being a tease."_

_'Mission accomplished' Jessi thought to herself and then unable to contain herself she laughed playfully. "I thought guys liked that."_

"_I didn't say I didn't like it," Kyle stated quickly. "It's just…" At a loss for words, he looked away, absently picking up the water bottle next to him. _

_An inkling of suspicion forming in her mind, Jessi slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. "You know," she said, "You never did get me that water I asked for."_

_Kyle met her eyes. Still frowning, he held out the water, but then he gave her a lopsided grin. "I hope you're not angry with me Jessi. I didn't mean to spoil the mood."_

_Thinking just the opposite, Jessi smiled slyly. "You didn't." Taking the water bottle from him, she set it down next to her. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, her eyes shifting briefly to his lips. She had to hold back a smile when his brows furrowed with confusion._

"_I…don't think so…" he said hesitantly._

"_I told you…" _

"_Told me…what?"_

"_I told you…if you caught me…you could kiss me," she replied, and before he could respond, she reached for him. Placing her hands lightly on his shoulders she began guiding him backwards until his head was lying in her lap. As she suspected…he was too flustered to offer resistance._

_With butterflies dancing in her stomach she leaned over, gently wrapping her left arm around the back of his neck. Her hand snaked around and she grasped his chin firmly between her thumb and forefinger._

"_What are you doing?" he asked looking up at her, and his calm demeanor in the face of her sudden bold behavior fueled her desire._

_Her gaze shifted to his soft lips…Lips that were meant for her own. "Something I've wanted to do for a long time," she said and she slowly lowered her head. A thrill coursed through her when at the last moment, Kyle unexpectedly reached up and met her lips with his own. Her eyelids lowered, but only partially. She wanted to ingrain every detail into her memory. _

_After savoring the taste of his deliciously soft lips for a while, she released his mouth, but reluctantly so. As she slowly pulled away, she let her lips playfully graze the tip of his nose. Noticing his closed eyes, she picked up the water bottle at her side and brought it up to her mouth. Glancing at it briefly, she tipped it over and tilted her head slightly._

_Kyle's eyes opened dreamily and after seeing what she was doing, he parted his lips in anticipation. _

_Jessi let the cool clear liquid cascade across her tongue, watching curiously as the steady stream rained down upon Kyle's lips and mouth…_

Chapter 9 (part 3)

"Jessi...?"

Jessi jumped a little, startled out of her thoughts. "Nothing's wrong," she said, realizing Kyle was waiting for an answer. Taking the bottle from him, she looked away and took a few sips of water, hoping he wouldn't notice the heat rising to her face.

"How's your head?" he asked and she could hear the concern in his voice.

"It's fine. The pain's gone." She smiled at him teasingly. "I guess your healing touch worked after all."

"That's good to hear," he said with a genuine smile of his own. He looked into her eyes for a few moments longer before finally turning away.

When a shadow of confusion suddenly crossed his features, Jessi followed his gaze to the clock on the DVD player and frowned in consternation. It read..._2:45 a.m._ Where had the time gone, she wondered vaguely. Still frowning slightly she met Kyle's eyes again.

"It's late," was all he said. "We should probably head to bed."

"Okay..." Jessi said with an almost indiscernible shrug. She made a move to get up, but he put a hand on her leg.

"Do you want me to carry you in case you get dizzy again?"

Jessi almost laughed out loud. "Kyle...Stop babying me. I'm fine. Really."

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I can't help it."

After rising from the couch, Kyle walked her to her room. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him watching her closely every step of the way. She was amused when instead of saying goodnight to her at her doorstep, he followed her into the room, turned on the light and hurrying to her bedside, pulled down the covers for her on her cot.

Jessi set her water bottle on the nightstand and crawled under the covers. She was glad when he didn't tuck her in. She was sure she would have burst out laughing if he did. As it was she was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Well...goodnight," he finally said. He hovered over her a few moments before turning and heading towards the door. At the doorway, he turned back around and reached for the light switch. "Sweet dreams," he said and then he cringed slightly.

Finally Jessi couldn't contain herself any longer. She laughed out loud. Kyle looked surprised at first and then a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Goodnight Kyle," she said still chuckling lightly.

"See you in the morning," he replied good naturedly as he turned out the light and the words comforted her, although it was on the tip of her tongue to say it already was morning. She thought better of it, not wanting to ruin the mood. When she heard the door closing softly, Jessi shut her eyes and snuggled down into the covers. Deeply exhausted after the events of the day, sleep came quickly. Her last conscious thought as she drifted off to sleep was...

_I had a dream last night. All about when you were mine._

**A.N.** I wrote the second half of part 2 of this chapter after watching Jaimie Alexander and Matt Dallas's video portrait by Tyler Shields on You tube, which is totally hot by the way. Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle XY or any of the characters. At this point I'm not sure if I will continue with this story. However reviews inspire me...So...please let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters. I do not own the song lyrics below.

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Deleted Scene

Chapter 10

_My name is Anne, I got a plan  
I may lack virtue  
But I'm penitent_

_To lose my mind  
It's never easy  
A shadow still  
there's weight to me  
_

Holding her half-eaten strawberry banana smoothie in one hand and wiping a tear from her cheek with the other, Jessi watched her mother's blue sedan grow smaller and smaller until it disappeared altogether over the blood red horizon.

_See it there, but it's too far ahead  
Go numb from how bad I want it  
See it there but it's too far ahead  
And I hear you calling to me right from here_

(Jessi whimpered in her sleep, unaware that her recurrent dream was on the verge of breaking away from the usual predictable outcome.)

_J,j,jesus Pieces  
Rescue me  
the more I try  
the more it gets too complicated_

"_Everything in my life falls apart," _Jessi thought despondently and then, as if it had just been placed there, she felt the weight of something in her hand. Lifting her arm up, she saw that she was holding a knife and although she wasn't surprised in the least, she stared transfixed at the blade, the red sky reflecting on the metal giving all the appearance of blood.

_J,j,jesus pieces  
Rescue me  
The more I give up  
The more it takes  
The more it takes…_

"Jessi?"

When she heard someone calling her name, she flinched slightly, reflexively dropping the knife from her hand. Despair rooting her to the ground, she watched dispassionately as Nicole closed the distance between them and wrapped her arm around her shoulders affectionately.

"Come on Jessi…Let's go home," Nicole offered softly and her words were like a sudden ray of light shining through the darkness.

"_Home…That sounds nice,"_ Jessi thought. Without hesitation, she nodded her consent and surrendering herself to Nicole's maternal skills, leaned into the warmth of her embrace.

There was a flashing red light and then in the next instant they were both standing behind what she immediately knew by the frame on the license plate was Nicole's car. It read..."Proud Parent of a Pod Child".

Nicole saw her looking at it and raised an eyebrow, "I guess I'll have to get a new one made now won't I?"

Her interest peaked, Jessi finally found reason to give voice to her thoughts. "Really?" she asked with a glimmer of hope in her heart. "What will it say?"

Nicole took a breath, but before she could answer, the scene once again shifted and Jessi found herself sitting in Nicole's office. Nicole was leaning back in her chair, staring intently across the desk at her.

"So Jessi," Nicole began with her hand poised over her writing tablet, "How does that make you feel?"

Jessi shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Nicole's sudden transformation from "Mother figure" to "Psychiatrist" was confusing to say the least. She wasn't even sure what the question was; let alone how she should answer it. Her attention was momentarily diverted by a bathtub as it aimlessly floated by the window and she was suddenly riddled with guilt the origins of which she couldn't quite place. But her guilt was soon replaced by extreme jealousy when she saw the bumper sticker on the back of the tub before it passed by out of sight. It read… "If this tub is a rockin' don't come a knockin'" _"Did Kyle have sex with Amanda in his tub?" _she wondered. _"When did that happen?" _

"Ah…very interesting response…" Nicole suddenly said and her marker squeaked rapidly across the paper.

Jessi nervously shifted her focus back on Nicole. _"Had Kyle's mom just read her mind?"_

"But I didn't answer the question," Jessi said, trying to make herself heard over Nicole's squeaky writing, which seemed to be getting louder by the moment.

"Hmmm…argumentative as well as uncommunicative," Nicole stated matter of factly without looking up from her notes. "Definitely borderline."

"Borderline?" Jessi questioned, not liking the sound of Nicole's diagnosis. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're a pain in the ass."

"Hah…Good one Babe."

Jessi spun around in her swivel chair and was slightly taken aback by what she saw. Josh stood in the doorway along with Andy. They were joined at the hip…Literally. Recognizing the visual cliché Jessi turned back towards Nicole, at a sudden loss for words.

Finally setting her marker down on the desk, Nicole looked up and frowned at her son. "You're not supposed to be here Josh," she told him. Casting a quick glance at Josh's girlfriend, she smiled. "Hi Andy. How are you feeling today?"

Andy chuckled before responding, "Mighty generous Mrs. T.…Mighty generous indeed."

"That's nice dear," Nicole replied, and then once again frowned Josh's way. "So Josh…What's so important that you had to interrupt one of my sessions? Didn't you see the sign on the door?"

"Possible psychotic person inside…Enter at your own risk," Andy read out loud and Jessi half turned in her chair. Andy was looking nervously at her but Josh was laughing.

"I guess that's one thing we won't need to take down when you move in here Jessi," he told her.

"Josh," Nicole said in a scolding tone. "What is it that you wanted?"

Josh shrugged. "Dad sent me. He needs your assistance with something upstairs."

"So does that mean my sessions over now?" Jessi asked Nicole hopefully.

Nicole shook her head. "Sorry Jessi, your session's not over till the fat lady sings."

Jessi stared at Nicole in confusion, not quite sure she'd heard her right.

"What does Stephen need my help with?" Nicole asked Josh. "Whenever you're ready son," she added when her question was met with silence.

Wondering why Josh was taking so long to answer his mother, Jessi swiveled around in her chair again and instantly cringed. Josh was lying on the floor on top of Andy, sucking on her neck with all the gusto of a famished vampire. Andy, meanwhile was reading a book on Small Business Economics.

Josh took a breather and looked over his shoulder at his mother. "I'm not sure," he replied and then a smirk lit up his face. "Maybe it's about that little project that you guys have been meaning to get around to ever since you found out Kyle has super hearing. You know…soundproofing your bedroom? Kyle's probably already scarred for life, but I'm sure you don't want Jessi to hear you guys whenever you two get the urge to…um…well you know…"

"You mean when you get the urge to do it?" Jessi blurted out beginning to get frustrated with the whole situation.

"Jessi!" Nicole admonished.

Jessi rolled her eyes. "What? I'm seventeen. I know the facts of life Nicole." _  
_

"Yes…I'm sure you do," Nicole said with a frown.

_"I think about sex often enough, but never with anyone other than Kyle." _

Nicole gasped and reached for her marker.

_"Did I just say that out loud," _Jessi wondered as she watched Nicole once again begin noisily writing in her tablet.

"So what should I tell Dad?" Josh asked his Mom.

"You'll just have to tell him I'm busy Josh," Nicole replied distractedly. "I need to help Jessi. She's a very troubled girl."

"She _is _pretty messed up," Josh agreed.

"Um…Hello…I'm sitting right here," Jessi reminded them, but neither Josh nor Nicole paid her any heed.

"Well I don't think you're crazy at all," Andy offered when she caught her eye over Josh's head as he continued to mack away on her neck. "Other side Babe," she suddenly said in an annoyed tone and Josh obediently shifted his position. Andy caught Jessi's eye again. "I hate uneven hickies."

Jessi looked away in disgust. Suddenly extremely curious as to what Nicole was writing about her, she leaned foreword to try to sneak a peak. With her enhanced vision, she was able to make out the words "Desires" and "Relationship" and the name "Kyle" but was distracted when subsequently, the squeaking from Nicole's marker grew louder and louder.

"If you can tell me the scientific name of that bird Josh, I'll reopen the store for you," she heard Andy say and then suddenly everything faded to black…

When Jessi began to awaken it was to the sound of birds singing directly outside of her window…Birds, or more accurately, the incessant squeaky vocalization of one specific breed of bird.

_Turdus migratorius, _Jessi determined as she lay on the threshold of awakening, and almost as soon as she made the connection, a small chuckle involuntarily bubbled up from her throat.

According to Josh the birds were appropriately named so. With the courting female's habitual serenading in the trees outside his own bedroom window at 'zero dark thirty in the morning' she'd heard him complaining to Kyle once that he thought of them as nothing more than 'noisy flying pieces of…' But wait…There were no trees nearby. What were American robins doing outside of the fifth floor of her Mother's apartment building?

Confusion jolting her fully awake now, Jessi pushed herself up to her elbows on her bed, or, more accurately, her noisy cot. Her eyes still blurry from sleep, she blinked a few times to clear her vision while she reacquainted herself with her surroundings.

S_o I'm really here…Living with the Trager's…It wasn't all just a dream, _she thought when both her mind and eyes snapped into her usual vivid clarity and suddenly an overwhelming sense of happiness and wonder swept over her.

All she had ever really wanted was to have some semblance of what Kyle was given so freely from the start. Was her desire to be part of a loving family finally coming true? Although, deep down inside, she knew the circumstances that had led her to this moment made it a shallow victory at best, Jessi felt the beginnings of a smile forming as she slowly glanced around the room.

The setting was all so familiar. Everything was exactly as it had always been. Everything, that is, save Kyle's tub: The one significant piece missing from the scene that made the room so uniquely Kyle's.

But his tub was gone…Uprooted to Josh's room, along with Kyle and the majority of his wardrobe mere minutes after their return from the pier with Nicole the night prior. Jessi felt an inkling of guilt surfacing but she pushed it away, determined not to let any negativity spoil the happiness she currently felt inside. After all, she reasoned, the decision for her to stay in Kyle's room while Nicole's office was being transformed into a bedroom hadn't been her own. If it had been, she would have gladly chosen to share a room with Lori, or slept on the living room couch for that matter. In fact she had suggested as much when she had first agreed to move out of her mother's apartment. But Nicole had insisted she needed more privacy and Kyle's room had been the only logical choice.

As Jessi continued to glance around the room, her eyes immediately lit upon Kyle's artwork on the wall directly across from her. Normally when she caught sight of the highly detailed stippled picture of Amanda that Kyle so proudly displayed in his room she had to fight back the jealous urge to tear it down and shred it into hundreds of tiny little pieces. But today, she was in too good of a mood to let it faze her. However…if she were going to be staying in this particular room for any length of time she would have to figure out some discreet way to cover it up. Seeing Kyle's girlfriend's face the first thing in the morning wasn't necessarily something she wanted to do on a regular basis. In fact, at that precise moment there was really only _one_ particular face that she _truly_ wanted to see.

Wondering if Kyle was already up and about, Jessi 'tuned in' to the murmur of voices coming from the direction of the kitchen. When she heard Nicole asking Kyle what he wanted for breakfast, she was more than a little surprised. She thought for sure, after the stressful events of the evening, like her, Kyle would have slept in. Usually she was an early riser herself, up at the break of dawn. Not wanting to give the wrong impression on her first day with the Tragers, Jessi threw off the covers and climbed out of bed. After dressing quickly she headed upstairs to the bathroom to freshen up.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. **I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters.

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Alternative Ending (Part One)

Chapter 11

Jessi stood in front of the bathroom mirror quickly but expertly applying some eyeliner. She didn't want to be late for her first breakfast with the Tragers, however knowing Kyle would be there, she didn't want to skimp on her appearance. She was excited to see him again, but nervous as well…Especially after everything that had transpired between them recently.

Tossing the eyeliner pencil back into her cosmetic bag, she grabbed her hairbrush and began running it through her hair. In her haste, the bristles grazed across her left temple and though she felt no physical pain, she paused briefly from brushing her hair allowing a recent memory to arise…

_Why did you go after Amanda tonight?_

_You asked if I would watch after her for you…And I didn't want to let you down._

Kyle's smiling face appeared in her minds eye and a pleasant feeling coursed through her.

And she _hadn't_ let him down. As he had requested, she had watched over Amanda for him, keeping her out of harms way. His warm smile and slight nod, a genuine show of appreciation, had touched her deeply. He had asked her if she was hurting then, and she had played down the amount of pain she was in, not wanting to appear weak in front of him. When he used his special powers to heal her, she lost herself in the blissful sensation of his tender administrations. But then reality came hurtling back, bringing about such a tangle of emotions within her that for a moment, she had found herself wishing the physical pain back. Recalling the intense throbbing in her head she had experienced shortly thereafter Jessi smiled wryly at her reflection.

_Perhaps there is some truth behind the saying… "Be careful what you wish for…"_

Still smiling, Jessi tilted her head slightly to catch the light above the mirror and curiously examined the area where the boom had struck her. Thanks to Kyle the deep gash had been reduced to a single thin white scar and as she suspected, was barely even noticeable.

What_ was_ noticeable she decided, was how attentive Kyle had been towards her lately. His healing touch… How gentle he had been with her after he realized how much she was hurting…and not just from the boom.

And then again, after her late night Scrabble game with Stephen, when she had fainted. Thinking that she might have a fever Kyle had laid his palm on her forehead to check her temperature. She had been more than a little surprised when afterwards, she had felt him reach down to cup her cheek and gently wipe away her tears.

In both instances, the amount of concern Kyle had shown for her had been almost palpable. She knew he cared for her as a friend and as a friend; of course he would be concerned for her well-being. Just like he'd always been. But this time had felt different. It was almost as if his feelings for her had changed. Had it all just been her imagination? The result of too much wishful thinking? Or had her near-death experience been the turning point...The moment when he realized he had feelings for her more than just friendship? If so, perhaps there was a chance that given some time and the proper encouragement, he would pursue those feelings.

_But even if Kyle does have feelings for me, the likelihood of him following through with them is near zero as long as Amanda's still in the picture. Darn that girl. I have no idea what Kyle even sees in her. She so boring and bland. She's just not right for him. He needs someone to balance him out more…someone he can share his secrets with…he needs…_

Jessi stopped herself mid thought. Determined not to let jealousy spoil her current good mood she cleared her mind and, focusing her attention on more immediate matters, continued to brush her hair until it shone. She hadn't yet decided if she wanted to wear it up or down.

_What way would Kyle like best,_ she wondered, and her own stubborn persistence spurred the corners of her mouth to rise. She was really going to have to stop thinking along those lines. After all, even if she _would_ make a better girlfriend for Kyle, his heart belonged to Amanda. It wouldn't be right to even _think _about stealing it away.

_Because stealing is wrong_, she told herself seriously and as she focused on her reflection in the mirror, her gaze shifted to the necklace she was wearing. Only a short time ago, taking something she desired without considering the repercussions wouldn't have been a problem. But she knew better now. Kyle had taught her better. And even in the short time she'd been with her, so had her mother.

Jessi lifted the charm up closer to her face. She owned a few necklaces, but this particular one was her favorite. Knowing that her mother had given it to her made it all the more special. She glanced briefly at the inscription on the back of the charm before letting it fall from her fingers. Words filled her mind…Kyle's words…As they always tended to do when a sudden sadness threatened to pull her under.

_I would never do that to you…You know that, right?_

And she _did _know that. Kyle was special in so many ways. He always knew the right thing to say. The very first time she'd laid eyes on him he'd captured her heart instantly. She had felt a deep emotional connection to him right from the start.

_If only he can see that we're meant for each other. He should be with me not that insipid girlfriend of his. She doesn't appreciate what she has. She doesn't deserve him… _

Realizing she was going off on another mood altering 'Ablanda rant' without meaning to Jessi sighed. In an effort to eradicate all thoughts of 'the girl next door', she imagined Kyle sitting next to her at the breakfast table, feeding her strawberries with one hand while casually playing with her ponytail with the other. Jessi smiled at her reflection with renewed optimism.

_Ponytail it is then_, she decided.

Opening up the top right hand drawer on the vanity, where she knew Lori kept her hair accessories, Jessi peaked inside. After rummaging through the clutter for a few moments she found a black scrunchie that matched her outfit perfectly.

_I'm sure Lori won't mind if I borrow it._

Closing the drawer she reached up for her hair. Suddenly a loud banging on the bathroom door startled her and subsequently sent the scrunchie flying out of her hand. She breathed a sigh of relief when, with her cat like reflexes, she was able to catch it before it landed in the toilet.

"I'll be out in a minute," she called out distractedly.

Gathering up her composure along with her hair, she quickly tightened the scrunchie in place and stepped back, surveying her overall appearance. Though she'd chosen rather nondescript clothes this morning, both the black slacks and low cut top accentuated her curves nicely. Satisfied that her appearance was not only presentable but also had the potential to turn the head of a certain blue eyed 'hot blooded' male she headed towards the door. When she opened it Lori was standing there still dressed in her pajamas. Jessi blinked a few times, taking in her tossled hair and smeared eyeliner with a surprising calm. It was obvious she had just gotten up.

"It's about damn time," Lori exclaimed in exasperation and the scowl she aimed her way combined with the black smudges around her eyes reminded Jessi of a raccoon…A very angry raccoon.

Sensing her urgency, Jessi sidestepped out of her way and Lori immediately bolted past her into the bathroom. Without even a 'good morning' the door slammed behind her.

Jessi's eyes widened…partially in awe, but mostly in delayed terror…Lori Trager, fresh out of bed on a Sunday morning was a very frightening sight. Feeling more disappointed than amused at the outcome of her first social encounter of the day, Jessi slowly made her way down the hallway. When she got to the top of the stairs, she was distracted by a murmur of voices coming from the kitchen and her heart began beating anxiously. She could feel her hand gripping the railing tightly. Not wanting Kyle to pick up on her nervousness she took a deep calming breath, taking in the heavy aroma of frying bacon and burnt toast. It didn't help.

What exactly _did_ breakfast at the Trager's entail, she wondered before heading downstairs. Would it be a traditional sit-down meal like what she'd seen portrayed on the old television show "Leave it to Beaver", where both parents and kids share funny antidotes about what happened to them the day before? Or would it be a less fancy occasion befitting the more modern, always-on the-go family, where everyone fends for themselves while at the same time exchanging friendly barbs with each other.

Her teeth nervously worrying at her bottom lip, Jessi wasn't quite sure which she would prefer. Both situations required some degree of skill in the art of conversing, a key requirement for social acceptance that needless to say, she hadn't quite mastered as of yet. That and not really being a talkative person to start with, either way she would be out of her comfort zone. What if she said or did the wrong thing?

"Is that my scrunchie?"

Jessi spun around. She'd been so engrossed in her thoughts she hadn't heard Lori coming up behind her. "Um, I guess so," she replied quickly, noting that Lori's hair was a little calmer now and that most of the eyeliner had been wiped off. "I found it in one of the vanity drawers." She motioned towards the bathroom. "I didn't think you'd mind if I borrowed it," she finished truthfully.

"Well, I _do_ mind," Lori replied. "You should have asked first."

"You're right. I should have," she admitted, realizing she shouldn't have assumed. Although she didn't know why Lori was making such a big deal about a measly scrunchie.

_Besides…I was just borrowing it. It's not like I was stealing…_

Suddenly Jessi realized the awkwardness of the situation. She visibly flinched when she noticed Lori's gaze had shifted to her necklace. Jessi waited for Lori to speak, hoping beyond hope she wasn't going to bring up her past transgression.

"I like your necklace," Lori said.

"Oh…Thanks," Jessi replied cautiously. She felt a little relieved but she was still unsure where the direction of the conversation was going. When Lori continued to silently stare at her necklace, she felt compelled to explain. "My Mom had it made for me. There's an inscription on the back."

Lori nodded slowly. "Would I be prying if I asked what the inscription says?"

Thinking she was off the hook, Jessi flashed a genuine smile before answering, "No not at all."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Lori rolled her eyes. "Let me rephrase the question…What does the inscription say?"

"Oh…" When she realized her mistake, Jessi gave a little nervous laugh. She cringed inwardly when it came out louder than she expected. "It says…'Nem vagy egyedül'," she finally answered.

Lori raised her eyebrows at her. "Nem veggy eggy what?"

Choosing to ignore the heaviness in her heart, Jessi replied, "It's Hungarian. It means 'you're not alone'."

Lori looked thoughtful and then her eye's widened and Jessi could tell she'd realized the irony. "Oh," was all she said.

Jessi watched curiously as Lori shifted uncomfortably on her feet for a few moments. When their eyes met again Lori offered her a smile, but knowing it was laced with pity Jessi didn't return it.

When the silence grew awkward between them, Lori shot a glance at her room and said, "I should probably get dressed."

Jessi nodded and turned to go. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard Lori call out to her.

"Jessi…wait."

Half turning around, Jessi glanced back over her shoulder at Lori. She quirked an eyebrow at her expectantly.

"F-Y-I don't go looking in the top left drawer in the bathroom vanity. That's Josh's drawer. You never know what you might find in there."

Although she was slightly taken aback by her sudden helpful demeanor, Jessi was grateful Lori had decided to share a bit of 'insider information' with her. "Okay…Thanks…I'll remember that," she replied.

When Lori headed back to her room, Jessi continued downstairs, Lori's small gesture giving her the boost of confidence she needed to face the rest of the Trager clan and more importantly…Kyle.

**A.N.** Okay…I'm getting a bit bored with following along with Julie Plec's story line for Season Three. Warning…From here on out things may get a little weird. (LOL…but probably not as weird as Jessi's dream in the previous chapter.)


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters. As I stated in the previous chapter, I've decided to veer away from Julie Plec's storyline…However, whether it will be a small deviation or a large deviation remains to be seen.

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Alternative Ending (Part Two)

Chapter 12

_After my mother's abrupt departure, Nicole offered me refuge, from the chaos that had become my mind, in the form of an invitation into her home. My bags barely unpacked, I knew it would take some time to adjust to the rhythm of the household. But was I to be considered a guest or part of the family? Although I was eager to fit in, the role I would play in the family dynamics had yet to be defined…_

"Good Morning," both Nicole and Stephen greeted Jessi when she first walked into the kitchen.

Jessi gave a similar greeting in return, and then stood facing Nicole, awaiting some sort of instruction. When none immediately came, she did her best to look at ease as she watched Nicole carefully remove crispy strips of bacon from the frying pan. But as the decibels of sizzling grease decreased, her own level of uncertainty increased.

She cast a glance at Josh who was spreading butter on a piece of nearly burnt toast and Stephen as he busily measured and counted the scoops of grinds he was adding to the coffee maker. Everyone seemed to be doing their part in preparing breakfast. Hoping for some enlightenment regarding what was expected of her Jessi turned to the one person she knew without a doubt she could count on to clarify things. She was quickly proven wrong.

Kyle was standing by the back door, staring out the window with a soggy half eaten bowl of cereal in his hand. From his distant gaze and distracted manner Jessi determined he was using his long range 'eavesdropping' abilities…And from the direction he was looking she knew exactly who he was 'tuned in' to.

Trying hard to conceal her annoyance, Jessi floundered in indecision. She didn't want to interrupt Kyle's 'Amanda time', but desperately needing guidance she felt compelled to ask…"What should I do?"

Kyle reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the window. "What?" he replied, his thoughts obviously elsewhere.

"Do I help cook or…?" Jessi prompted him.

"Jessi…Your job is to eat," Nicole kindly instructed her.

Jessi breathed a sigh of relief. Although she wouldn't have minded lending a hand with the cooking, she had never helped prepare a meal for so many people before. Her relief however was short lived. When she saw the scrambled chicken embryos on the plate Nicole was offering her she openly cringed.

Jessi didn't much care for eggs. The idea of eating another living creature's liquid offspring never quite appealed to her. "I don't eat eggs," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Oh…Um…Do you want a waffle?" Nicole asked not seeming offended at all by her less than tactful manner.

"Okay," Jessi replied with a quick smile and a 'whatever' shrug, although after a week of eating nothing but Toasty Oats in nearly expired milk for breakfast, waffles sounded like a luxury. She was debating whether to share that personal bit of information with everyone or not when Josh spoke up.

"I'll take a waffle," he stated, looking over at his father expectantly.

"Just eat your eggs," Stephen replied in an irritated 'Don't bother me, I haven't had my coffee yet' tone.

Vaguely aware that she was being treated more like a guest than a member of the family, Jessi sat down at the counter, choosing the same stool she had sat in the night before during both her Scrabble game with Stephen and the conversation she'd had later with Kyle. Comparing how attentive Kyle had been then and how he was acting towards her now…

"How'd you sleep Jessi?" Kyle suddenly asked her as he set his cereal bowl in the sink.

The words 'too little too late' immediately popped into Jessi's head. "Good, I guess. It's a cot," she answered sullenly, unaware of how ungracious she sounded.

Josh quirked an eyebrow at her. "At least you've got your own room," he pointed out.

Jessi's head shot up. Fighting back mild pangs of guilt that threatened to surface at the discontent her arrival had already caused in the household she managed to find a bit of light humor in the situation when Stephen told his son, to 'give it up.' Not feeling quite up to exchanging 'friendly barbs' with Josh she recalled her earlier speculation about what 'breakfast at the Trager's' would be like and thought wryly, _Ward Cleaver to her rescue. _Out of gratitude towards Stephen, she decided that if he ever followed through on his offer for a rematch in Scrabble, she would perhaps go a little easier on him.

Kyle's presence, as he sat down next to her pulled her focus back to the present. His brow was furrowed in thought, his eyes uncertain. Familiar with the negative aspects of listening in on private conversations, Jessi wondered if he'd heard something disturbing to him and she took a moment to 'tune in' next door, but the only sound she picked up was Amanda playing the piano.

"What's wrong?" she asked Kyle, her mind reeling with the possibilities.

"Nothing," Kyle answered after a brief hesitation, and even before she detected the quickening of his pulse, Jessi knew he wasn't being truthful. Her eyes narrowed slightly in renewed annoyance. Why was he acting like such a…

"Has anyone seen my cell?" Lori asked as she breezed into the kitchen and Jessi was grateful for the distraction.

Eager to help Lori, Jessi's thoughts drifted back to the night prior, when while lying in bed, mulling over the mess that had become her life, she'd inadvertently heard her talking to Mark just outside of her window. She was on the verge of suggesting to Lori that she look outside for her phone when she suddenly heard Kyle emit a sound somewhere between a sigh and a gasp. Knowing he was still listening in next door, curiosity got the better of her and instead of joining in on the conversation around her; she surreptitiously 'perked her ears up'.

"_Amanda what's wrong with you?" Carol Bloom asked. "You've been struggling through that piece all morning"._

"_I don't know," Amanda replied. "I can't seem to concentrate."_

"_Well perhaps if you focused your attention more on your upcoming recital, rather than partying the night away with Lori Trager and that Hillary girl…"_

"_I wasn't 'partying the night away'. It was a concert on a boat. And it ended early, remember? God Mom…Why do you always have to exaggerate everything?"_

"_Don't get fresh with me…"_

"_I wasn't…"_

"…_Although I suppose that's to be expected when you associate with girls like that."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Hillary has a tramp stamp…Need I say more?"_

"_No…but I'm sure you will," Amanda said under her breath._

"_And you know what they say," Mrs. Bloom continued as if she hadn't heard Amanda's comment. "Birds of a feather…"_

"…_Flock together," Amanda finished for her. "Jeeze Mom you really need to get some new material." _

"_And you need to stop hanging around those two…It's all their fault you ended up on that boat in the first place. You could have been killed!"_

"_I wasn't in any danger."_

"_Of course you were. You were standing right next to that strange girl when she got struck by the boom...It could have been you."_

"_Her name is Jessi Mom. I've told you like a hundred times already."_

Jessi rolled her eyes.

"_Well whatever her name is…If Kyle hadn't been there and pulled her from the water in time...I shudder to think…"_

"_But he was there. And he saved her," Amanda said, sounding almost wistful. "Kyle saved Jessi."_

"_Of course he did! I wouldn't expect anything less from him."_

"_Especially not when it comes to his soul mate," Amanda said quietly._

"_What was that?" Mrs. Bloom asked._

"Soul mate?" Jessi mumbled to herself, her interest peaked.

"…_Nothing," Amanda replied in a resigned voice. "Look Mom…you wanted me to practice and I only have an hour left before Mass…So if you don't mind…"_

When Mrs. Bloom's loud "harrumph" signaled the end of the conversation Jessi immediately turned towards Kyle. She met his eyes and once again she saw uncertainty behind them…although this time it was directed at her. She had but a moment to ponder Amanda's puzzling comment when she sensed Kyle searching…probing and then…

"You shouldn't have been listening," he admonished her.

Jessi blinked a few times at his harsh tone and then her mood suddenly turned as black as her outfit. Amanda's words forgotten, all she could think about was how distant Kye was being towards her. Deep down inside she knew there had to be a good reason why his attention was elsewhere but it still hurt. Despite his seemingly more than friendly overtures towards her the night prior and his unspoken resolve to be more responsive to her needs, it was obvious his feelings for Amanda would always remain uppermost in his mind. Jealousy flowed through her like a river.

"Neither should you," she threw back at him, knowing her words sounded childish, but at the moment she couldn't seem to care.

Kyle seemed surprised by the vehemence behind her words. His brow furrowed deeply as if he were struggling to understand where she was coming from. Jessi fumed inwardly. If he'd been paying any attention whatsoever to her, he'd know _exactly_ why she was so upset.

During the awkward silence that followed all Jessi heard was two hearts beating so rapidly they were almost in synch. Suddenly the waffle iron dinged and they both turned their heads in unison. Jessi was taken aback for a moment. Everyone was gazing at them with such a mixture of emotion on their faces it was almost comical. Or at least it _would_ have been comical if she wasn't currently feeling like her heart was slowly dropping to the floor.

"You go girl," Lori suddenly exclaimed at the same time giving Jessi an 'air high five' from across the kitchen.

"Looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of the cot," Josh said smugly as he set his forkful of scrambled chicken embryos that had been hovering mere inches from his mouth, back onto his plate.

"Stay out of it you two," Stephen replied grumpily while leaning against the counter, arms crossed, impatiently waiting for his coffee to finish brewing.

"Kyle, is everything alright?" Nicole asked in a soft concerned voice.

Jessi glanced at Kyle wondering the exact same thing. Taking into account his aversion to lying to Nicole she thought for sure she'd finally find out what he was up to. When he didn't answer right away, Jessi could sense that he was deliberating something. He finally responded with, "Everything's fine," adding a forced smile to appease everyone's doubts. But she knew better.

_Sure everything's fine, except for the fact that Kyle's being a hypocrite,_ she immediately thought to herself.

Nicole arched an eyebrow her way, and for one brief moment Jessi wondered if she had read her mind. She knew it wasn't possible, but just in case, she followed Kyle's lead and painted on a smile holding it that way until she felt her face would crack under the strain. Luckily Nicole's attention was averted by the smoking waffle iron. When she looked away to hurriedly flip the top open, Jessi relaxed her features.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Josh commented to no one in particular.

As the activity around them resumed, Jessi leaned forward on her elbows, watching distractedly as Nicole pried out the perfectly formed waffle and plopped it onto a plate. Her brief bout of anger already subsiding, she chanced another glance Kyle's way, but he was facing away from her again and she couldn't read his expression. His heart rate had dropped back down to fifty-nine beats per minute so she could only assume his displeasure with her had also abated. Sensing that he too had resumed his activity prior to their short but heated altercation and was once again eavesdropping on his girlfriend Jessi sighed, her mind a whirlwind of questions…

_Does Kyle make a habit of listening in on private conversations, or just his girlfriends? And what the heck is a 'tramp stamp'? And more importantly…_

"Jessi? Are you ready for a waffle?" Nicole asked.

Jessi glanced distractedly at the plate Nicole was holding out to her. One main question left circling in her thoughts filling her with a glimmer of hope and in turn bringing a tentative smile to her face.

…_Am I really Kyle's soul mate? _

Before reaching for the plate, Jessi suddenly recalled her earlier musings involving a certain blue eyed pod child and a bowl of fresh Fragaria ananassa. "Are there any strawberries?" she asked Nicole nonchalantly at the same time absently running her hand over her pony tail?

Nicole smiled across the counter at her. "There sure are," she replied. "Josh…Can you get the strawberries out of the fridge?"

Josh eyes widened in mock surprise at his mother. "Waffles _and_ strawberries? What is this? Denny's?" He glared at Jessi. "I suppose you want Cool Whip too."

"Josh!" Nicole and Stephen both scolded simultaneously.

"Don't be so rude," Nicole added with a scowl.

Familiar with Josh's entertaining and at times humorous behavior, Jessi wasn't offended at all. She was however beginning to get a craving. "There's Cool Whip?" she asked Nicole hopefully.

Nicole quirked a warning eyebrow at Josh when he gave an exaggerated gasp.

"I'll get them," Lori volunteered, grinning and shaking her head at her brother's antics.

"I know you said you only wanted cereal and eggs, but I have some batter left. Would you like a waffle too?" Nicole asked Kyle.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Josh chimed in. "Why do Jessi and Kyle get special treatment?"

Hearing his name, Kyle turned his attention back to his immediate surroundings. "What?"

"Nicole asked if you wanted a waffle," Jessi relayed as she sat looking stoically straight ahead. She watched Lori close the refrigerator door and strawberries in hand, head to the sink.

When Kyle didn't respond right away, Nicole reiterated, "There's plenty of batter left…" She looked at Josh and added, "…For everyone," and Josh grinned from ear to ear.

"Um…Sure. That'd be great," Kyle said.

Nicole nodded. "I'll have it ready for you in a jiffy."

Knowing Kyle had been too preoccupied with his girlfriend to hear her earlier conversation with Nicole she also relayed, "There are strawberries and Cool Whip too."

"Strawberries?" Kyle looked over at Jessi and then following her gaze watched Lori as she dumped the fresh strawberries in a colander and rinsed them under the faucet. "Do you need any help Lori?" he asked.

"No…I've got it," Lori threw over her shoulder.

Jessi watched Lori as she pulled a knife out of the drawer and placed it on the cutting board in front of her. Once again, taking Kyle's lead, she offered, "I can cut the strawberries if you want."

Josh snickered before mumbling under his breath, "_Not_ a good idea."

"That's enough son," Stephen warned before taking his first swig of coffee of the morning. Catching Jessi's eye over his cup he quirked an eyebrow her way. "Would you like some coffee Jessi?" he asked after setting his cup down on the counter.

Recalling her reaction to caffeine the last time she'd shared a white chocolate Mocha Latte from Starbucks with Declan she asked, "Is it decaf?"

"Nope…It's the real thing." Stephen replied.

Jessi crinkled her nose. "Oh…then no thanks."

"Do you get a bad reaction from caffeine too Jessi?"

Not detecting any lasting anger in Kyle's voice Jessi finally met his eyes. "I don't know if I'd consider it a _bad_ reaction."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked curiously.

Jessi stared at him evenly before replying, "It depends on who I'm with."

Kyle gave her an odd look and then suddenly a look of enlightenment crossed his features followed by a deep blush.

Josh frowned at them. "Wait…Am I missing something?" he asked, glancing back and forth from Jessi to Kyle.

"You mean besides your manners?" Stephen interjected.

"Way to go Dad," Lori commented with a quick nod of approval at her father over her shoulder.

Stephen grinned in return and held his hand up in the air. "Come on, don't leave me hanging."

Lori rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that funny but…whatever." Setting the knife down on the edge of the cutting board, she reached up reluctantly and gave her father a 'high five'. But when she lowered her arm, her hand struck the end of the knife handle, sending it flying across the kitchen, straight towards…

**A.N.** Sorry…Not much weirdness yet. Anyway hope you liked it so far.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters.

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Alternative Ending (Part Three)

Chapter 13

_Life isn't a bowl of cherries; more a bowl of strawberries complete with flying cutlery and unexpected events. And whether they are happy, grim or somewhere in between, learning from those events is the key…_

"…Oh my God." Lori repeated in a dazed tone as she absently wiped several droplets of blood off the counter top. "I can't believe I did that." She looked sheepishly over her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Kyle. I should have been more careful."

"You don't need to apologize," Kyle relayed once again. "It was an accident."

"Actually Lori…" Josh began in his usual 'know it all' manner, "…You should be thanking Jessi, not apologizing to Kyle." He looked thoughtful for a moment and then added. "Or maybe you should thank Jessi _and _apologize to her."

"Josh…"

On a roll now, Josh continued with his ruminations, ignoring his mother's warning. "All I'm saying is…It's a good thing Jessi has such awesome ninja-like reflexes…Otherwise…" He glanced at Kyle and made a slicing motion across his neck.

Jessi felt a small shiver course through her when she realized what Josh was implying. She wasn't comfortable in the least exploring _that _particular 'what if' scenario. However, taking into consideration the weight of the blade and the velocity it had been traveling at before she caught it, mere inches from Kyle's chest, to her relief, Jessi knew if she _hadn't_ been able to stop it in time, the depth of penetration wouldn't have been fatal.

"That's not funny Josh," Nicole chided her son and Jessi mentally concurred. Taking in her daughter's distraught look Nicole continued in a no nonsense tone, "Kyle's right Lori. It was an accident…Pure and simple. A potentially_ misfortunate_ accident, but an accident nonetheless." Turning her attention back to Jessi, Nicole's expression immediately transformed into gentle concern. "I'm sorry Jess," she said softly as she led her towards the sink, "I'm afraid the water's going to sting a little."

"That's ok," Jessi replied with a quick shrug of her shoulders while at the same time wondering why Nicole was making such a fuss over her. Although the cut she'd received from her slight miscalculation was deep, it wasn't deep enough to require stitches. In fact if Nicole hadn't insisted she wash it first, she would have already healed the wound herself. Or better yet…Jessi cast a glance at Kyle as he stood hovering by her side…let Kyle heal her. Recalling the blissful sensation she'd felt when he'd used his special powers on her grazed temple; Jessi felt butterflies in her stomach in anticipation of his tender touch. Lost in thought she didn't even notice when Nicole removed the bloody napkin from her hand. She did however notice when Kyle leaned in closer for a better view. When he made a little hissing noise, his warm breath tickled her ear and gave her goose bumps.

"That looks really painful," he said, his voice full of sympathy.

"Kyle," Nicole said. "I know you're concerned, but your hovering isn't helping Jessi."

_Yes it is,_ Jessi thought to herself. "I don't mind," she quickly asserted when she felt Kyle pull away from her a little.

"Are you sure I can't do anything to help?" he asked Nicole for the third time in as many minutes. When Nicole simply glared at him over her shoulder, he answered his own question. "I guess not." His eyes widened. "I'll…go…sit…over there," he said while slowly backing up. When he returned to his seat behind the center island, he met Jessi's eyes and gave her a lopsided grin.

Jessi couldn't help but smile in return, albeit wryly. It seemed that the only way to attract Kyle's attention lately involved her experiencing some kind of personal injury. There had to be an easier, less painful way to get him to notice her she thought to herself. As she held Kyle's reassuring gaze she vaguely heard Nicole turn the faucet on. She felt a gentle tug on her hand and then…

"Yowzers…That's gotta hurt," Josh exclaimed.

"Gee, Ya think?" Lori replied.

Jessi held Kyle's gaze for a second longer before finally looking away. Suddenly she became aware of an intense stinging sensation on her palm and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

Nicole looked up to find Jessi quietly watching her. "Almost done," she murmured softly. A few long moments later and she turned the water off.

"Lori, can you get your Mother a couple of paper towels?"

Jessi wasn't sure where Stephen had been, but when he suddenly reappeared at her side he was carrying a small white spray bottle that he was trying unsuccessfully to hide from her view. Jessi watched curiously as he reached around behind her and slipped it into Nicole's back pocket of her jeans. "I guess it's true what they say…right Jessi?" he said. When he paused, Jessi thought he might be expecting an answer. The only problem was she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Beginning to feel slightly flustered, she looked passed Stephen and once again met Kyle's eyes. Suddenly she heard a strange short spraying sound behind her.

"It's a proven fact," Stephen went on to explain, "that most accidents occur at home."

Stephen's words suddenly sent a chill down her spine although she didn't know why. She felt him give her a comforting squeeze and then after lightly patting her shoulder he grabbed his cup of coffee and newspaper and headed into the living room.

Lori saw the confusion on Jessi's face and laughed. "Don't worry Jessi. Dad's not crazy. That was just his way of distracting you."

Jessi frowned. "Distracting me from what?"

"From this," Nicole said, holding up the bottle Stephen had placed in her pocket. "Josh and Lori are always telling me…No matter what the bottle says, there's no such thing as 'non-stinging' antiseptic."

"Really?" Jessi asked. She looked at her hand which was now encompassed in what looked to be half a roll of paper towels. "I didn't even feel it."

"Alright everyone," Nicole began, "I think that's enough excitement for now. How about we get back to enjoying our normal Sunday breakfast?"

There was a moment of frozen silence and then everyone spoke at once.

"Sound's good to me," Kyle said.

"Since when is anything normal around here?" Lori asked with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

"If you don't want your waffle, Jessi, I'll take it."

Jessi sat down at her seat, blinked a few times and then looked expectantly at Nicole. She smiled good naturedly when as she thought she would, Nicole followed through with her usual warning quirk of her eyebrow aimed at her son.

"What?" Josh asked. "I was just saying. I mean how's Jessi supposed to eat with her hand bandaged like that? Mom went a little overkill with the paper towels."

Suddenly feeling lighthearted for the first time in a long time Jessi said, "She may be a doctor, but she's no Florence Nightingale." When, for the second time that morning, four sets of eyes stared back at her in a mixture of surprise and disbelief, Jessi's own eyes widened in dismay. Had she said something wrong?

Josh was the first to break the silence. "Looks like our newest podling is learning the art of humor."

Taking in the grins around her as a clue that she hadn't committed some major faux pas, Jessi breathed a sigh of relief at the same time absently reaching for her fork with her bandaged hand. For once, Josh was right, she thought to herself as she looked at her mummy like hand. This wasn't going to work at all. She was deliberating whether she should ask Kyle to heal her when he suddenly reached over towards her plate and picked up her knife and fork.

"Here, let me do that for you," he said. "After all…It's the least I can do."

Not wanting to appear helpless, Jessi was about to tell him that she would manage on her own when he paused from cutting up her waffle.

"You have a little…something…" he said with a slight grin and Jessi saw that his eyes were focused on her hair.

"Wh…what?" she asked, not understanding what he was trying to tell her.

His smile widened. "Turn your head a little to the left."

Without hesitation Jessi complied. She sat frozen as Kyle leaned foreword on his stool and slowly reached a hand towards her. She felt his fingers trailing lightly through her pony tail, and for one brief moment she dared to dream…

"Got it," he said and then he abruptly pulled his hand away.

When he held a small slice of strawberry in front of her face and she realized what his intentions had been, a wave of disappointment washed over her. She quickly collected herself. "I guess it came off the knife," she said and then mentally berated herself for stating the obvious. Where else would it have come from?

"I guess so," Kyle replied, still grinning.

"Oh well," Jessi said with a slight shrug of her shoulders and a mischievous smile. "No sense in letting it go to waist." And with that, she leaned foreword and took the slice of strawberry Kyle was holding in her mouth.

Licking her lips, she looked from Kyle's perplexed expression to her bandaged hand in her lap, and sighing contentedly, thought, "What a crazy random happenstance."

**A.N.** If you haven't already guessed, the whole flying knife incident was a mere ploy to allow Jessi to experience one of her heart's desires. Or at least as close as she can get at this point of the story. Sorry Lori…I know you're not really a klutz. I'm still working my way up to the 'Electric Kiss' scene. Also, the last sentence is one of my favorite lines from 'Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog'. You should check it out sometime if you haven't already. It's awesome!


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters. Bored now…Jumping ahead to my version of the climactic ending. (of "Electric Kiss" that is. A few more chapters to go and then I'll begin my version of "In the Company of Men")

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Alternative Ending (Part Four)

Chapter 14

Kyle stood alone in the middle of his room, or more accurately Jessi's current room. There was a floor lamp directly in front of him and although the blinds were wide open, the late afternoon sun cast long shadows across the walls.

_The last thirty-six hours were a flurry of activity all centering around my concern for Amanda. Along with her growing mistrust in me, after she'd discovered that I'd lied to her about her whereabouts during the after-party, Amanda's headaches and lack of concentration were also steadily increasing. When I learned that her ailments had begun directly after Prom I immediately suspected that Latnok was somehow involved. But I needed proof. Determining that the majority of her symptoms were neurologically based, I enlisted both Josh and Jessi's aid to complete a makeshift brain scan. Through it, I was able to conclude that my suspicions were correct. Latnok had planted something in Amanda's brain…_

"We already know that," Jessi said as she nonchalantly strolled into the room. "Did you figure out what it is yet?"

Kyle spun around. "Jessi…How did you…?"

"Oh…come on Kyle," Jessi said after taking in his look of confusion. "I could hear your inner monologue all the way upstairs. By the way...Nice summary, but you left out the part where you tried to ditch me after Amanda complained that we were spending way too much time together."

"Jessi…" Kyle began in a serious tone, but she quickly interrupted him.

"I know...'ditch' may be too strong of a word. You simply suggested that I go see what everyone else was up to in the house. Which was actually really good advice because after I had a talk with Lori and promised to keep her secret, she told me I was 'in' with her. I think that means she's going to be my friend now." Jessi smiled weakly before adding, "I thought we already _were_ friends, but with Lori I can never tell."

Although he was more than mildly upset with Jessi for eavesdropping in on his inner thoughts, Kyle's features softened somewhat. He knew how important Lori's friendship was to her._ But wait, _he suddenly thought. _Lori's secret?? _His brow immediately furrowed with concern._ What secret was Jessi talking about? _he wondered.

"Oh…Right," he said when Jessi merely tilted her head to the side and arched an eyebrow in answer.

"Anyway," Jessi continued. "Just so you know, my afternoon wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. After I left Lori's room, I decided to see what Josh was up to." She cringed noticeably. "_That_ didn't work out too well."

Jessi suddenly looked so crestfallen, Kyle was almost afraid to ask what happened, but since she was still reading his mind, he didn't have to.

"Don't worry…I'm over it now. So…When I opened Josh's door and noticed he had his pants down…"

"Jessi," Kyle interrupted. "I want you to stop."

A look of confusion crossed Jessi's face. "You want me to stop telling you what happened with Josh just now?"

Kyle shook his head. "No…I want you to stop reading my thoughts," he said in an even tone.

Jessi immediately flashed a smile. "Oh…Okay, no problem." There was an awkward silence and then she asked hesitantly, "Do…You want me to continue with the Josh thing?"

Although he was pressed for time, Kyle could sense that Jessi wanted to finish telling her story. And also he had to admit, he was a little curious about what happened after she caught Josh with his pants down. He hoped for both of their sakes she only meant his jeans and that Josh wasn't completely… "Sure…Go ahead," he said, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

Jessi nodded, but then she hesitated for a moment or two as if in thought. "I tried to make conversation with Josh about the magazine that was lying open on his bed but he was acting all weird and didn't want me to look at it." Jessi shrugged. "I'm guessing it was sports related because after he told me to leave…" Jessi frowned, "…And not in a very nice way…I heard him mumbling something about 'blue balls'…"

Kyle's eyes widened. "That's too bad…" he said quickly.

"I think he's mad at me, but I'm not sure why."

Kyle was about to tell Jessi that perhaps she shouldn't enter someone's room without knocking, but then suspecting she would bring up the whole 'shower incident' he instantly thought better of it.

"You can always try talking to him later," he said instead. _That is if Josh isn't otherwise occupied,_ he thought to himself and then, fearing that Jessi was still reading his mind, he quickly changed the subject. "I'm glad you're here. I need your help figuring this out."

"Are you sure?" Jessi asked in a pseudo-serious tone. "I can go see what Nicole and Stephen are up to if you want? They said they were going to watch some TV in their bedroom, but I can always…"

"Jessi," Kyle quickly interjected and then he frowned when he recalled that Stephen and Nicole didn't have a TV in their bedroom. Suddenly suspecting that Jessi was teasing him, he mentally shook himself. Clearing his mind to the best of his ability, he said, "I don't have time for that."

Bringing his thoughts back to where they'd been before Jessi entered the room Kyle went on to explain, "What we saw in the scan is a nanoscopic neural blocker that was supposed to dissolve. It's attached to the receptors in Amanda's brain stem and keeping her memory of what to play from getting to her fingers. But I think I can eliminate it with an electrical charge." Kyle studied the lamp in front of him with interest. "The only question is how do we do that without electrocuting her?"

"That's a risk _I'd_ be willing to take," Jessi replied flippantly.

Kyle gave her a scathing look. _Time is of the essence. Amanda's concert is only hours away, and Jessi's making jokes. _

"I know," Jessi stated. "You don't have time for this." When Kyle's expression darkened even further, her eyes widened slightly and she said, "I wasn't reading your mind this time. I swear."

Kyle looked at her doubtfully for a few moments before turning his attention back to the floor lamp.

Jessi watched Kyle in silence as he removed the lamp shade and set it on his desk. "That's Amanda's head?" she asked, referring to the incandescent light bulb he was currently tightening into the socket.

"Right," Kyle replied. When he saw the twinkle of amusement lighting up her hazel eyes he should have known.

"It's empty."

Kyle grabbed the electrical plug for the lamp off of the table at the same time letting his annoyance show. "You don't have to be here."

"Except…This is _my _room now," Jessi stated in an equally annoyed tone.

Kyle sighed in exasperation. At times, it was troublesome dealing with Jessi's childishness. Sometimes he didn't know what to do with her. When Jessi suddenly crossed her arms in front of her and rolled her eyes, he wondered briefly if she'd read his mind again. Pushing aside the strange thoughts lurking in his head, he concentrated on the task at hand.

"I have to regulate the voltage and apply just the right amount to disintegrate the block…But...without hurting her," he said. Even though he knew Jessi was perfectly aware of what he needed to do, stating it out loud helped him to focus.

Keeping his eyes locked on the light bulb and one hand firmly grasped around the lamp shaft, it didn't take long before Kyle could feel the energy building up inside of him. But that was the easy part. The hard part was determining the right amount of electricity needed to light the bulb without exploding it.

"That's not enough," Jessi said the moment the light flickered on.

"I know."

"You'll need more power if you want it to work."

"I know," Kyle reiterated in a brisk tone. "Let me concentrate." In the silence that followed he centered his attention and slowly increased the amount of electrical current flowing through the shaft in his hand.

Though she tried not to let it show, Jessi was impressed. The sight of Kyle, his mind and body working together in perfect harmony never ceased to amaze her. She didn't want to break his rhythm of focus, but when she saw the light suddenly growing brighter, she couldn't contain herself. "That's it…You're_ doing_ it!" she exclaimed.

_Not too fast…I need to be gentle,_ Kyle determined. _Keep it slow and gentle._

"More…" Jessi urged, "More…more….more…"

Jessi's excited voice spurring him on; Kyle's whole body began to tingle with the effort…Even his toes.

_Almost there_…They both thought simultaneously. Holding their breath in anticipation, neither Kyle nor Jessi were prepared for the explosive climax that followed.

When the light bulb shattered into a fiery ball of flame Kyle immediately thought of his girlfriend. What would be the outcome if he couldn't control the electrical flow precisely enough when he tried to disintegrate the chip in Amanda's head he wondered? And as he surveyed the glass shards scattered around the room, the answer filled him with an overwhelming sense of worry and tension…

**A.N.** I've been trying to steadily build Kyle's and Jessi's relationship. Adding in some things that may have happened along the way for excitement. I'm still debating one major plot line change but I fear it may veer _too_ far from Julie Plec's storyline and thus since it is not cannon I will loose some of my readers. Let me know if that would be acceptable or if you'd prefer I keep it cannon and then change the plot line after season 3. If you'd rather not leave a review you can email me your opinion. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews so far. They are greatly appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters.

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Alternative Ending (Part Five)

Chapter 15

Jessi watched Kyle in awe, while, like a human dimmer switch, he carefully adjusted the voltage through the lamp. Subsequently, the intensity of the light bulb increased and oddly so did Jessi's excitement.

"That's it…You're_ doing_ it!" She exclaimed.

A picture of concentration and control, Kyle continued to regulate the amount of current going to the bulb in short bursts while Jessi monitored the temperature of the filament.

"More…more…more…more," Jessi urged Kyle on, completely unaware of everything else around them. _Almost there,_ she soon determined, sensing that the seventy-five watt bulb he had chosen was nearing its limit.

Kyle adjusted the voltage once again and then…

_BANG!! _

Although she was as surprised as Kyle when the bulb unexpectedly blew with more than the usual flash and pop, Jessi barely even flinched. Ignoring the slight stinging sensation on her cheek she calmly let out her breath; her attention riveted to the now smoking lamp in front of her.

The good news was that Kyle's plan to disintegrate the neural blocker in Amanda's head using a jolt of electricity would most definitely get the job done. The bad news was too much of a good thing wasn't so wonderful in this case. Fortunately Kyle had had the good sense to experiment on a lamp first.

_Better a light bulb than Amanda's head, _Jessi thought, with a subtle quirk of her lips.

When she glanced surreptitiously over at Kyle, she knew from the mix of anxious uncertainty etched on his brow that he was thinking along the same lines. Suspecting that any derogatory remarks concerning his girlfriend wouldn't go over too well at the moment she deemed it wise to keep her ill attempt at humor to herself this time.

"You're bleeding," she bluntly informed him instead, as he stood silently staring at the lamp before him. Although he appeared relatively unscathed from a physical standpoint, he had a couple of small abrasions where tiny shards of light bulb glass had struck him. There was one small nick on his left cheek and one slightly larger one just under his soft full lips.

Before he had a chance to respond, Jessi impulsively reached out her hand. "Do you want me to heal you?" she asked. Cupping his jaw line with her palm, she gently traced around his lip with her thumb, being careful not to graze the cut there.

"What?" Kyle asked, her touch immediately startling him out of his thoughts.

Kyle's confused eyes met hers and Jessi awkwardly dropped her arm to her side wondering if he was uncomfortable with her being too touchy feely with him. After Amanda's complaint that she was spending too much time with Kyle, she wasn't sure of their 'friendship boundaries' any more. "Your cuts," she reiterated with a slightly annoyed roll of her eyes. "Do you want me to heal them?" Her own confusion increased tenfold when instead of answering, Kyle reached a tentative hand out towards her, his eyes focused on her right cheek.

"You're hurt," he said, and the note of concern in his voice didn't go unnoticed. Jessi held perfectly still as his fingertips gently probed the small cut on her face. "It doesn't look like there's any glass embedded under the skin."

Jessi was finding it extremely difficult to breath. _'Friendship boundaries' be damned_ she thought, his soft touch felt really good against her skin.

Kyle abruptly pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry Jessi. If I'd known the bulb was going to explode…"

"You mean 'implode'," Jessi said absently, her mind wondering about the mixed signals she was getting from Kyle lately.

"Either way," he continued in a serious tone. "It looks like we both got cut by the fragments. You're right. We should probably heal them before anyone sees us. In fact…we could do each other to save some time."

_Do…each other…_When Kyle's meaning sank in Jessi immediately snapped to. "Okay," she said quickly before he changed his mind. She liked his idea…a lot. "After all," she continued good-naturedly, "we don't want Nicole to get out the antiseptic."

"Probably not," he agreed a faint smile relaxing his troubled expression somewhat.

The both of them got into position, facing each other more fully.

Jessi couldn't help a small grin from surfacing at a sudden thought. "I bet I can heal you before you can heal me."

"Jessi…" Kyle began.

Determination replacing the touch of playfulness, Jessi's eyes narrowed as she focused in on Kyle's cut near his lip.

Kyle shook his head in resignation before focusing in on Jessi's abrasion as well. All business now the both of them centered their thoughts.

Reaching a state of intense concentration in record time, it didn't take long before Jessi began to heal the abrasion near Kyle's lip. Her pulse pounding in her ears she quickly proceeded to the cut on his left cheek. Within seconds it too disappeared without a trace and simultaneously she felt her own cut healing.

Their eyes met and as if suddenly realizing the intimate nature of their actions the air between them grew awkward.

Jessi was the first to break the silence. "We both finished at the same time. I guess that means we tied." Though she managed to appear outwardly calm, inside she was feeling a little shaky. Whether from her own healing efforts or the after effects of Kyle's, she wasn't quite sure.

Kyle allowed himself a small smile. "I guess so." When he shifted his stance awkwardly, at the sound of crunching glass, he looked down at his feet and his smile soon faded.

Jessi followed his gaze. She was amazed at the amount of tiny shards of glass scattered across the floor. _We're going to need a dustpan to clean this mess up,_ she thought to herself.

"I'll go get the dustpan," Kyle said.

Jessi's head shot up and she wondered briefly if Kyle had read her mind. When he made no immediate move to leave, Jessi suspected his thoughts were once again with his girlfriend, or more specifically the possible negative repercussions that might result from his attempt to disintegrate the chip in Amanda's head.

"I'll get it," she offered, in order to give Kyle some time alone to figure out the details of his experiment.

"It's in the hall closet under the stairs…Thanks Jessi," Kyle replied distractedly, his only concern at the moment, the well-being of his girlfriend.

Normally Jessi would be fighting back pangs of jealousy over Kyle's preoccupation with Amanda, but instead she found herself fighting back the nearly overwhelming urge to wrap her arms around him and whisper soft words of encouragement in his ear.

Deep in thought, Kyle ran a hand through his hair. "I need more control."

_So do I,_ Jessi thought bemusedly_. _Smiling slightly she turned to leave.

As she made her way down the hallway, she remembered the first time she had initiated physical contact with Kyle, back stage at Amanda's audition. It had started with an accidental arm graze, the brief skin to skin encounter and his warm smile managing to spur her on. She had stroked his forearm lightly and then in a voice shaking with emotion she'd told him they made a good team. Although she was being blatantly honest at the time, he hadn't realized the depth of her words. Why didn't he ever pick up on her feelings for him? If she thought anyone would she was sure it would be Kyle.

Jessi sighed deeply. Perhaps someday when his concern for Amanda wasn't weighing so heavily on his mind she would finally tell him how she felt about him. And maybe, just maybe, he would reciprocate those feelings. She could only hope…


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters.

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Alternative Ending (Part Six)

Chapter 16

Jessi stood at the foot of Lori's bed while Lori lounged against the pile of lavender and pink pillows near her headboard, arms and legs crossed in feigned boredom.

"…And then Kyle left for Amanda's piano recital," Jessi concluded. She peered anxiously at the clock on Lori's i-pod port. _Which should have ended approximately seventy-four minutes ago…Why isn't Kyle home yet?_

_It had been over two hours since Kyle had left for Amanda's recital and I was beginning to get worried, so much so that I had risked Lori's wrath by stopping by her room to talk. Which may not have been the wisest choice considering she had recently been grounded by Stephen for secretly going to see Mark. And since it was partially my fault Stephen had found out where she'd been I can only assume I wasn't thinking too clearly at the moment. Either that or I was suffering from shell shock from the five milliamps of current Kyle had zapped me with during our kissing experiment. My lips are still tingling…_

"So let me get this straight," Lori began in a tone suggesting what she was about to say was as ludicrous as saying Charlie Tanner had just joined the Glee club. "When Amanda walked into the room you and Kyle were in the midst of some kind of weird science project involving neuronic memory thingies, exploding lamps and…" She gave a mock shudder as a look of distaste crossed her face. "…you two making out with each other?"

Jessi rolled her eyes in annoyance. '_Neuronic memory thingies?' _Had Lori not been listening to a word she'd been saying? "It wasn't a 'weird science project'," she asserted before attempting to restate what she'd already said, however in simpler terms so that a more average intelligent person might understand her better.

"Sure sounded like one to me," Lori interjected.

"I told you," Jessi began in an even tone; "Kyle and I were conducting an experiment to destroy the nano…the chip in Amanda's head. In order to cure her memory problems before her recital he needed to administer a dose of electricity through a kiss. He was testing out how to regulate the amount of current to give her on me, when Amanda…" When she noticed a slow grin forming on Lori's face she paused from her summary of what had transpired earlier that afternoon while Lori had otherwise been occupied and sighed deeply. _What now?_

"Sorry…I just had a momentary lapse of maturity."

Jessi raised a brow, prodding Lori to relay the punch line to what she was sure from her ear to ear grin was a very amusing joke.

"Kyle needed to 'administer a dose' of electricity to 'cure' Amanda," Lori said by way of explanation. "You know…the whole 'playing doctor' thing?"

"Playing…doctor?" Jessi repeated, her confusion growing by the millisecond.

"Which come to think of it, is actually kind of disturbing," Lori continued, her grin transforming into yet another look of disgust. "Wow…Two close encounters of the _gross_ kind in a row. I'm on a roll here."

Jessi stared at Lori, surprised at her nonchalant attitude. She didn't seem to be taking the dilemma Kyle was facing seriously. "I thought you'd be interested in what's been happening between Kyle and Amanda." She wasn't certain what reaction she had expected from Lori but she knew lack of compassion wasn't it. "I guess I shouldn't have bothered," she mumbled half under her breath and then turned to leave, disappointment and uncertainty weighing heavily on her shoulders…Her rather sore shoulders…She'd _really_ hit that wall hard.

"No…Jessi wait…" Lori said before she'd taken more than two steps towards the door. "You were absolutely right to come to me."

When Jessi turned back her way, Lori settled back against her pillows once again and smiled at her pleasantly. In hind sight Jessi realized she should have kept right on walking.

"After all," Lori went on to say, "that's what friends do, right? Share secrets with each other? Really important secrets that if their parents found out might just get them grounded?"

Lori's underlying sarcasm wasn't lost on Jessi. _So that's it._ "You're upset about the whole Mark thing," she stated, relieved that she could at least put reason behind why Lori was acting so…

"Upset?" Lori gave a short laugh."_That's_ the understatement of the year." She shook her head in disbelief as she reached over the side of her bed to pick up her guitar.

_I stood at the foot of Lori's bed, feeling totally flustered about how to address the situation. I had suspected Lori might still be angry with me over what had happened earlier but I hadn't known to what extent. For the second time that day I found myself wondering if there was a time limit for anger. _

What was the protocol for situations like this, Jessi wondered. Was there an easy method to clear things up between them or, like Kyle had told her about Josh after he'd blown up at her for causing a power surge while he was ensconced with his laptop and Charlotte Cam Live, would she just have to wait for Lori to 'come around' too?

As Lori began strumming random chords on her guitar Jessi looked away in thought, remembering the emotional scene on the stairwell between Lori and her father, which unfortunately she had found herself caught in the middle of…Stephen's angry accusations, Lori's scornful look and her heated words. '_I'm sure she was a real pillar of secrecy,_' Lori had remarked about her when Stephen had first spoken up in her defense.

At the time, Jessi hadn't been quite sure what a 'pillar of secrecy' meant, but she surmised it had something to do with being strong and keeping secrets, and since Lori had been speaking in an acerbic tone she presumed that Lori believed she'd violated the whole 'us versus them' trust they'd discussed earlier. Even though she'd done so inadvertently when Kyle had detected she'd been lying and directed a single glance her way in front of Stephen.

Stephen had called it an 'I know you're lying look', implying Kyle knew what that was, but of course Kyle wasn't admitting to anything since time was of the essence and he was in a hurry to get Stephen out of the room so he could continue with his experiment. Jessi grinned inwardly. _He must have really wanted to kiss me badly if he would lie to Stephen like that._

Jessi blinked a few times while she gathered her thoughts…

_But of course when Lori made that remark on the stairwell, she didn't know the whole story. And I wasn't going to stick around and explain because Stephen was having anger issues and it was a little scary. It's ironic because in a way, it was more Kyle's fault than mine that Stephen found out I wasn't being truthful about knowing Lori's whereabouts. _

Jessi sighed. Not that it mattered whose fault it was. What _did_ matter was that Lori was mad at her…Because that meant their friendship was on the line…And right now she really needed a friend.

Unsure how to proceed, Jessi glanced at Lori as she sat on her bed, strumming her guitar in a distracted manner. Detecting an opening to continue the conversation she said uncertainly, "Um…you might want to try tuning your guitar."

Lori stopped strumming and raised her eyebrows at her. "Did I _ask_ for your opinion?"

From Lori's soaring heart rate and the angry way she suddenly began plucking at her guitar strings Jessi suspected she had made another one of her verbal blunders. Although she didn't know why Lori would get so upset when she was just offering a little friendly advice on how to improve her music and make it sound more pleasing to the ear. Either way, it was obvious Lori wasn't going to forgive her any time soon.

Jessi attempted to keep her frustration at bay, but despite her efforts, which really only consisted of a deep calming breath, she could still feel it bubbling just under the surface. Her hazel/green eyes narrowed and she tightened her jaw. She was growing tired of both Lori and Josh putting blame on her when it was their own bad choices that got them into trouble in the first place. Like Josh for example. He should have known better than to watch that porn channel she'd unscrambled for him from the satellite transponder in the middle of the living room. Especially when Stephen was just around the corner. She knew he was missing Andy but, just like she'd heard Hillary say once, 'he really should have been thinking with his brain instead of his…'

"Wow…Someone's having a frowny day."

Lori's smug comment finally compelled Jessi to respond. "Listen…Let me break it down for you," she began, doing her best to maintain a modicum of composure. Although she couldn't help a small grin of satisfaction when Lori's eyes widened at the borrowed phrase she had used. "I'm sorry Stephen grounded you. But for your information, I didn't 'rat you out' to him. He figured it out on his own." When Lori shot her a heated glare to end all heated glares, Jessi stood her ground, matching her look with one of her own. Realizing Lori had had more practice at the heated glare thing, she crossed her arms in front of her chest for emphasis before adding, "Maybe if you stopped lying to him, he wouldn't have to punish you."

Without taking her eyes off of her Lori quietly mulled over Jessi's words. The silence between them on the verge of growing awkward she raised her eyebrows before calmly asking, "Are you done venting?"

Jessi doubted if her candidness had settled the issue between them completely, but hoping for the best, she relaxed her stance. Dropping her arms to her side, she offered Lori a half smile before responding, "I am if you are." Although Lori didn't smile in return, Jessi took it as a good sign when she didn't retaliate with her usual sarcastic comeback.

"So…What does Kyle hope to accomplish at Amanda's recital?" Lori asked, effectively putting an end to the short but dramatic interlude and bringing both the conversation and their thoughts back to the matter at hand. "Is he following through with his plans to help her?"

"Of course. He…" Absently placing her hands on Lori's footboard, Jessi sifted through her memory. Recalling her parting words to Kyle before he'd left she said solemnly, "He's going to try to make things right with her." Knowing all too well what 'making things right' with Amanda could possibly entail Jessi's hands clenched the metal bar so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Which means," Lori began as if she were thinking out loud, and she kind of actually was, "that in order to deliver the appropriate amount of electrical current needed to eliminate the nanoscopic neural blocker Latnok attached to the receptors in Amanda's brain stem, somehow Kyle has to convince Amanda to let him kiss her."

Jessi tilted her head to the side subtly. She was a little disconcerted to realize that Lori _had_ actually been paying attention to her all along. Maybe a lot more than a _little_ disconcerted, but she wouldn't give Lori the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Which considering how angry she had to be after walking in on you two in a lip lock," Lori continued, "will be no small feat. Jealousy can bring out the worst in people."

Thinking back on the numerous times she'd wanted to rip Amanda's hair out, Jessi mentally concurred. Curious if Lori was relating to what Amanda was going through she asked in her usual blunt fashion, "Is that why you're so mad at Hillary for kissing Declan at the after party? Because you're jealous?" figuring she could get away with it, because after all, she didn't know any better.

Lori's eye's widened momentarily and then she laughed uncomfortably. "No. Of course not."

"Then why aren't you two friends anymore?" Jessi asked, thinking that the whole off and on friend situation between Lori and Hillary was really quite confusing.

"Look. It's a 'girl code' thing," Lori insisted. "_Not _Jealousy."

Jessi could sense that Lori wasn't being truthful. However, suspecting she wouldn't appreciate her pointing it out to her, she tactfully held back her 'I know you're lying look'. The 'girl code' thing Lori had mentioned somewhat peaked her interest, but then she remembered another question, the same question that had been on her mind all evening and had brought about her knocking on Lori's door in the first place. "Do you think Kyle will find a way to make things right with Amanda?"

When Lori looked thoughtful for a few moments and then flashed a fond smile, Jessi was heartened to see that, all of her passive aggressive behavior aside, Lori wasn't quite so indifferent to Kyle's predicament after all. "Knowing Kyle, I have every reason to believe he'll find some way to make things right with Amanda. At least as far as disintegrating the chip in her head is concerned. But as far as being able to salvage a relationship that was already hanging by a thread?" Lori grimaced before stating, "I see a possible number forty-two."

"Number forty-two?" Jessi asked, perplexed.

Leaning over momentarily, Lori set her out of tune guitar back down on the stand next to her bed. When she straightened and met Jessi's curious eyes again, she explained, although she seemed a little reluctant to do so. "It's a numbering system for breaking down relationship troubles." She sighed dramatically. "I can't believe I'm putting credence into one of Hillary's ideas."

Jessi concurred…The 'Queen of Fabulous' had some _very_ strange ideas. However still highly interested in what Lori's opinion was on the matter she prompted, "So…the higher the number…?"

Lori raised her eyebrows. "The worse the problem."

"And you're predicting…"

"Devastating breakup," Lori stated and Jessi could detect a note of empathy in her voice.

_Declan,_ she immediately thought. Never having been involved in a deep romantic relationship of her own, at least one that didn't involve implanted memories, Jessi wasn't familiar with the amount of emotional turmoil a breakup could bring about. But she_ had_ experienced her fair share of disappointments and let downs in life. In fact, she was still working through her most recent heartache…Sarah's unexpected departure.

If Kyle had to suffer a fraction of the hurt that she'd been put through…Jessi bit her bottom lip as a wave of sympathy swept over her.

Suddenly there was a knock on Lori's door. Before Lori could respond, the door opened and Stephen poked his head inside. "Lori…have you…" Spying Jessi standing at the foot of the bed, he opened the door wider. "Jessi…There you are," he said. He stepped across the threshold. "I've been looking for you."

"Did I _say_ you could come in?" Lori mumbled under her breath.

Jessi looked from Lori to Stephen nervously, hoping for her benefit he hadn't heard her rude comment. Normally he let her sarcasm slide, but not so much lately. When he shifted his glance to Lori and scowled, she quickly interceded. "Why were you looking for me?" she asked smiling pleasantly…She may not have gotten the whole heated glare thing down quite yet but she was an expert at painting on a smile. She blanched when Stephen looked her way, his mouth set in a grim line.

"What's this I hear about you and Kyle?" he asked and then shook a finger at her. "I knew you two were up to something earlier when I heard all that banging coming from your room."

Jessi's eyes widened. _Banging?_ And then she remembered…Kyle's first experimental kiss had sent her flying across the room into the wall. "Oh…Um, a light bulb may have imploded, but we only really banged once," she corrected him. She shot a quick glance at Lori when she heard what sounded like a snicker. Lori smirked at her for a moment or two and then she shook her head as if in resignation before reaching for her guitar again. Confusion once again running rampant in her mind, Jessi glanced back at Stephen. He smiled when he caught her eye.

"I was just teasing you Jessi," he said. "Josh said you two caused a power surge earlier today that fried his lap top. Mine seems to be on the fritz too. Since Kyle isn't around would you mind taking a look at it?"

Thankful she wasn't going to have to explain the whole 'electric kiss' experiment to Stephen, she smiled good-naturedly and replied, "Sure…No problem. Do you want me to do it now or…?"

"Do you mind? I don't mean to interrupt your girl time but I have some work I really need to get done tonight."

"No…I don't mind at all," she assured him, thinking it might just take her mind off her worries for a while.

Stephen smiled. "Great. It's on the dining room table…So whenever you're ready…" He made as if to leave and then hesitated and glanced over at Lori. "I know you said you weren't hungry earlier, but there's some leftover pizza in the microwave if you're interested."

Hunched over her guitar, Lori looked up nonchalantly at Stephen and replied, "I'm sorry…were you speaking to me?"

Jessi winced, but Stephen didn't bat an eye. "Yes," he said simply.

Lori stared evenly at her father before replying, "Thanks…Maybe later."

Frowning slightly, Stephen opened his mouth to say something else but then stopped himself. Finally he raised his eyebrows and said, "Suit yourself." Turning, he flashed a quick smile at Jessi before walking out the door.

_Wow…That was awkward,_ Jessi thought to herself.

"Way to be a suck up," Lori said once her father had closed the door behind him.

Jessi flinched at the vehemence in her tone. "Did…I do something wrong?"

Lori tilted her head to the side. "Let me give you a bit of advice. All those brownie points you think you're earning with my Dad aren't going to mean squat in the long run."

_Brownie points?_

The next question forming in her mind about to reach the tip of her tongue, Jessi paused when a sudden powerful, yet familiar feeling overcame her. Renewed anxiousness coursing through her, she concentrated, searching for the heartbeat she'd long ago ingrained into her memory. When she located it a small smile found purchase on her lips.

_Kyle…He's home._

"And you find that amusing because...?"

"I have to go…" Jessi said before turning and heading for the door. Her hand gripping the door knob, she turned back around and smiled at Lori. "Thanks," she said, a little uncertainly. She continued to smile as she opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

"Curiouser and curiouser," she heard Lori state as she closed the door softly behind her.

Eager to see Kyle again, Jessi nearly bumped into Josh as he was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Josh," she said, in a hurry to get downstairs. As she made her way past him she watched him fumble with the magazine in his hands.

"Oh…Hey Jessi," he replied, folding it over and holding it up against his chest.

Walking backwards towards the stairs, she motioned over her shoulders. "I need to go…um talk to Kyle," she said, hoping Josh wouldn't think she was being rude. But from the look on his face, he didn't seem to mind at all. In fact he seemed to be relieved.

"That's a good idea," he replied, flashing a smile and inching towards his room.

She smiled in return and then looking at the magazine in his hands, which she had already recognized as the same magazine she'd seen on his bed earlier said, "Have fun reading your sports magazine", and then, her heart racing in anticipation she turned on her heel and all but raced downstairs.

**A.N. **One more chapter to go for the Electric Kiss Saga and I promise it will include the actual kissing scene. But of course in a flashback. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. Thanks for all of your reviews. Like I said before…They really do inspire me.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters, nor do I own the song lyrics below. They belong to April Matson.

Trials and Tribulations

Electric Kiss Alternative Ending (Part seven)

Chapter 17

Jessi paused at the bottom of the stairs, one hand on the banister the other tucking a strand of her shoulder length hair behind one ear.

…"_Sports magazine? I think not!" "Where the hell's my tuner when I need it?" "Two weeks?" "Two? I was thinking more along the lines of one." …_

Highly tuned in to the sounds of the household around her, she took a moment to adjust her auditory input in order to more easily locate the familiar steady beat of Kyle's heart.

After pinpointing Kyle's exact location in the house she could feel her own heart beating with nervous uncertainty. What had happened at Amanda's recital, she wondered? Did Kyle finally reveal the secret life he's been living as a superpowered pod child…The knowledge of which would lead to an understanding of his past actions…And more specifically did he explain 'the kiss'? Did he in fact 'make things right' with Amanda or as Lori had predicted was a 'devastating breakup' the inevitable conclusion?

Jessi's hand tensed on the banister in remembrance. Having had her own heart bruised on numerous occasions in her short span of consciousness, she had a fairly good sense of the hurt involved when a relationship comes to an abrupt end. After her mother left, her emotions had run the gamut from disbelief to despair and then finally to angry resignation all in one night. Was the devastation one might feel at the end of a romantic relationship really any different than what she had gone through and in fact was still going through?

Was that what she had sensed upstairs in Lori's room, when along with Kyle's presence; she'd felt a familiar disquiet stealing over her? she asked herself in sudden realization. She _had _been a little out of sorts all evening. But…was it a true 'special connection' vibe that she was picking up on or her own uneasy feelings manifesting?

Jessi shrugged her shoulders knowing that there was really only one way to find out. Tempering her eagerness with pessimism, she rounded the stairwell and hastily made her way down the hallway her anxiousness increasing with every step.

When she found Kyle he was sitting in her room on the edge of her cot. His back was to her and although the room was darkened she could see that he was holding something in his hand. She hesitated before entering.

Should she knock first or just go in? Normally she would just walk right in, especially taking into consideration that this was currently her room. Kyle never seemed to mind in the past whenever she barged in on him unannounced.

But somehow it felt different now. Did he even_ want_ to see her? After all, if it wasn't for…

"You can come in Jessi."

As Kyle's quietly spoken invitation cut through the darkness; Jessi physically cringed at the defeat lacing his tone. Oddly, the number forty-two popped into her thoughts but almost instantaneously she brushed it aside, not wanting to jump to any foregone conclusions…no matter how knowledgeable Lori was on the subject of relationship troubles.

"Okay," she said tentatively reaching for the light switch. "Do you want me to turn the light on first?"

"No…I mean…If you want…It doesn't really matter…"

Frowning slightly, Jessi let her arm drop back to her side. _Not a good sign,_ she thought to herself, and then, acutely aware of the possible ramifications of their kiss, she crossed the threshold of her room and stood facing Kyle, regarding him with deep concern.

"Kyle, what's wrong?"

Kyle didn't even look up. With unaccustomed patience, Jessi waited for him to speak, but he just sat there motionless.

"Everything…Everything's wrong…" he finally replied after another long moment of silence.

All sorts of horrible scenarios running through her head, Jessi took a deep breath to calm herself and then sat down next to him. "What do you mean?" she asked, ignoring the squeaky protests from the metal frame of the cot along with her pessimistic thoughts.

Kyle shook his head slowly, as if he were too choked up to speak.

A mixture of worry and curiosity compelling her, Jessi debated reading his mind. However, she instantly thought better of it, deciding instead to enhance her sight to better assess the situation. She hadn't used her newest ability since the night of Amanda's rescue on prom night, but the process was automatic to her.

After extending her visual spectrum beyond what the half-moonlight shining in from the open blinds behind her allowed her to see, a shiver made its way down her spine. To say that Kyle looked despondent would be an understatement and Jessi was pained to notice that there were traces of dried tears on his cheeks. If she was to hazard a guess as to the results of his attempt to make things right with Amanda at that exact moment…

"It's over..." Kyle said in a sigh of deep resignation. "…Amanda broke up with me."

The pronouncement of the current status of his relationship barely out of his mouth, Jessi watched as Kyle turned his head away, biting on his lower lip as if to keep it from trembling. The action tugging at heartstrings already taut with emotion, she moved closer and slid her arms around him consolingly, even going so far as to rest her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Kyle," she said. She was in the midst of searching her memory for words of comfort that didn't sound trite or cliché', when the unexpected happened…Kyle followed suit…Turning, he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a warm embrace. A moment later, by symbolic happenstance Jessi thought, the object he had been holding slid from his lap. She caught a quick glimpse of it as it fluttered to the floor before it landed face down on the small area rug in the center of the room. Glancing over Kyle's shoulder she quickly located the blank spot on the wall where the highly detailed stippled picture of Amanda normally hung.

A world of emotion swept through her as realization began to sink in…Amanda's bond with Kyle was broken. For whatever reason, she had set him free.

Jessi could feel the pounding of her heart in her chest along with Kyle's as they sat there quietly holding each other. Adjusting her visual spectrum once again, she let the darkness encompass her as she struggled with her conflicted thoughts. How many times in the past had she wished for just such an occurrence, she wondered, reflecting on her own selfishness? Even if she thought Amanda was the wrong choice for Kyle, she should have been more sensitive all along to his feelings and considered the world of hurt he would suffer…

Already overwhelmed by emotion, a tightness formed in Jessi's throat and she immediately felt goose bumps when almost as if on cue; the sound of Lori's guitar drifted down from up above. She closed her eyes and listened to the melody, letting her thoughts drift idly along with the lyrics, savoring the moment, the memory, no matter how bittersweet…

"_Hold my hand, whisper everything's all right_

_Carry me, if only for tonight_

'_Cause I know you think of me as taking on the world_

_But I don't want to be strong tonight"_

When she felt Kyle's chest heaving with a restrained sob Jessi tightened her arms around him protectively, wishing with all her heart she could take away his pain.

"_Catch my head before it hits the sheets_

_Lay me down; let me feel I'm weak_

'_Cause I don't know how long I can keep this up_

_So here I am…can your love fill my cup_

'_Cause I know it always seems I know just what to do_

_But I don't want to be strong tonight"_

Lost in the intimacy of the music, Jessi wondered if now was the time to tell Kyle how she felt about him. The decision came quickly.

_Kyle…I love you so much…Why can't you see that? Why can't you see that we were meant to be together? Our bond is special…We're soul…_

Suddenly Jessi felt Kyle's warmth leave her. Looking up, she followed his movement with questioning eyes as he rose from the cot and restlessly started towards the window in the corner of the room. When he reached it and stood staring out across the darkness, Jessi suspected he was 'listening in' next door and a short huff of exasperation escaped her lips before she could stop herself.

"I healed her," Kyle said, the moonlight glistening off the fresh tears in his eyes. "But I couldn't heal her broken heart."

Jessi couldn't bear to see Kyle so upset. He'd never cried in front of her before. Kyle had always been the strong one. And just like the line from Lori's song, she'd always thought of him as being able to take on the world. But Amanda had changed all that. She had charmed him into loving her until she was his whole world and then in one night…she had broken his heart…broken him. How could Amanda do that to him?

_I would never do that to you. _

Jessi stood up abruptly and mentally shook herself, knowing Kyle needed her support. Crossing the room, she stood beside him and took his hand in hers, hoping the small amount of physical contact would provide some comfort and in turn, pull him back into the here and now.

"It wasn't your fault," she offered softly, although from her own personal experience in dealing with guilt, she knew he wouldn't be ready to accept her words of consolation for some time…And yet knowing that, she couldn't help from trying to assuage his pain by shifting some of the burden onto herself.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" she hesitated, unsure how exactly to put into words what she was feeling. Was she sorry for needing him? For moving in with his family? Because, whether intentional or not, it was her presence in his life that had caused the rift between Kyle and Amanda to widen.

Turning away from the window, Kyle met her gaze evenly. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for Jessi. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But what about when we…?" She looked away in confused silence, thinking about the kiss they had shared. Ironically, the same kiss that had awakened so many pleasing emotions within her own heart had ended up breaking his.

"What?" Kyle asked in equal confusion.

"When we…kissed," Jessi said softly, more to herself than to him as she remembered the moment…

_Flashback..._

"_I don't want to hurt you again," Kyle said, his apprehension evident in his face and his voice._

"_I can take it," Jessi replied, thinking the pain couldn't be any worse than Kyle's first frenzied attempt to kiss her, when he'd accidentally zapped her with five milliamps of current. Her shoulders were still hurting from when she had subsequently been thrown across the room into the wall, but she wouldn't let Kyle know that._

"_Maybe if I touch you," Kyle suggested, ever the problem solver. "Use my hands to complete a circuit. Any extra current will flow back through me."_

_His theory sounded plausible. "It's worth a shot. Do you have enough charge left to try again?"_

_Looking at his hands briefly, Kyle assessed the current flowing through him. "I think so…" he said and then moving nearer, he placed his palm gently on her right cheek. "How's that?"_

_Jessi assessed how her own body was responding to the current…or to Kyle's nearness, she wasn't quite sure. "It's not bad. I feel all…" she closed her eyes briefly to better identify what she was feeling, "…Warm and it…tingles a little." _

_Kyle moved in a little closer. "Are you ready?" he asked hesitantly._

_Feeling a bit hesitant herself Jessi said with a nervous little laugh, "Just try to be gentle."_

_Kyle's brow furrowed with concern momentarily before he gave her a quick smile of reassurance._

"_I can hear your heart beating," Jessi said as he drew in closer, her voice coming out in a breathless whisper._

"_Yours too," Kyle replied mere moments before meeting hers lips with an electric embrace._

_As they continued to kiss, Jessi could feel shockwaves coursing through her, traveling down to the tips of her fingers and toes. The sensation took her breath away. The first kiss had felt nothing like this. Kyle's idea to touch her to complete the circuit was working. The tingly and woozy feeling she'd felt when he'd first placed his palm on her cheek was still there, but now she was feeling it all over her body…In some places more than others. It was…pleasant. In fact it was more than pleasant. She'd never experienced anything like this before. Wondering if Kyle was feeling the same, she tuned in to his thoughts…_

…_It's science…it's science…it's…Jessi… I'm kissing Jessi… I've seen her naked…dripping wet shower naked Jessi…Her lips feel so soft, so tingly, so good…so…heartbeat…not mine…not Jessi's…whose?_

"_Amanda!"_

"That wasn't your fault Jessi," Kyle said at the same time giving her hand a little squeeze. "You were just helping me. You didn't know Amanda would…"

"That she would barge in to my room without knocking?" Jessi asked. "You're right…I didn't expect that." When Kyle's shoulders slumped, she immediately regretted her harsh words.

"But I should have…I mean…I should have been more careful," he said, his eyes downcast. "And more importantly, I should have told Amanda the truth from the beginning. Instead I kept secrets from her. You can't have secrets in a relationship. I don't know what I was thinking…"

Realizing Kyle hadn't revealed what exactly he _had _told Amanda, Jessi was curious, but hesitant to ask. Curiosity won out. "_Did _you tell her? I mean about Latnok?"

Kyle shook his head. "There wasn't time. And even if there was…She didn't want to hear it." He stared over her shoulder with a distant look on his face as if he were remembering the scene.

"She said she couldn't be with me anymore…She said she was loosing me to…" His voice trailed off and his hand slipped from hers. He looked at her oddly for a few moments before glancing away again. "She said a lot of things," he stated simply.

Jessi frowned, wondering what he'd been about to say. _Loosing him? To who? Could Amanda possibly have meant me? _She barely had time to form the thought, before doubt began to creep in. _Why would she think Kyle has feelings for me? He loves Amanda. Not me. He thinks she's his soul mate…not me…never me… _

Jessi reined in her emotions and her insecurities. It was Kyle's pain that needed to be attended to, not hers. "I don't mean to sound like Nicole, but…How do you feel?"

After a brief reflective moment of silence, he took a breath. "I'm not sure. Sad…And disappointed in myself. Mostly I just feel tired. Really, really tired."

"Oh?…You can lie down on my bed if you want," she offered helpfully. "But I have to warn you. It's not very comfortable."

Kyle glanced over at her cot. "It's not that kind of tired," he said absently, "but…Maybe I will. Thanks Jessi."

"Do you want me to tell Nicole and Stephen you're back?"

Kyle looked thoughtful before answering, "You can tell them I'm back so they don't worry, but…I don't feel like facing anybody right now. I just want…"

Jessi was confused. If he didn't want to face anybody, then why did he come into her room? When Kyle suddenly spun around towards the window, she blinked a few times in startled bewilderment.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Kyle shuddered and Jessi could almost feel the wave of depression descend upon him. Once again suspecting that he was listening in next door, Jessi frowned.

_How is he ever going to get through this with Amanda living right next door?_

Deciding another distraction was in order Jessi rested her hand on Kyle's arm lightly. "I have to help Stephen with his computer, but before I get started I can bring you some leftover pizza from the…"

"I'm not hungry," Kyle interrupted her without turning around.

"Are you sure? I can…"

"Jessi…Please," Kyle pleaded, his voice thick with unshed tears.

Suddenly understanding Kyle's urgency she said. "Oh…Okay. I'll just…go then…"

Turning, she headed for the door, making a special effort to step over the picture of Amanda on the rug, although secretly she wanted nothing more at that moment than to grind it into dust.

By the time Jessi reached the stairwell she could already hear Kyle's soft sobs of grief behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 18

"Is that enough?"

"Nope," Josh replied, "I like mine with a lot more Fluff."

Jessi crinkled her nose in aversion. "Are you sure? It seems like there's already too much Fluff."

Josh's eyes widened at her words. "Blasphemy! There's no such thing as too much Fluff."

Rolling her eyes at Josh's dramatics, Jessi scooped out another lump of the white gooey substance from the jar and began spreading it around on the slice of wheat bread in front of her. When she was done, she glanced questioningly across the kitchen island.

Josh eyed the amount she'd added critically. After nodding his approval he watched Jessi as she carefully flipped the two slices of Fluff covered bread over onto another slice, each already covered with the appropriate amount of peanut butter. "Ah…Fluffernutter," he said, as if already anticipating the taste. "The comfort food of my youth." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "And the fuel for my dreams."

Wiping her hands on the dishtowel next to her, Jessi looked at Josh curiously. "Really? You actually dream about eating one of these? Because I recently read an article on dream interpretation. If you were eating alone in your dream, that can signify loss and melancholy. Maybe because you miss Andy…"

"Whoa, before you go all Freudian on me, let me just mention that when I dream?" Josh quirked an eyebrow. "…I'm never alone."

"So…In your dream when you're eating a Fluffernutter, you're with someone…" Jessi muttered frowning in thought. "Oh…If you're eating with others, then that denotes personal gain and…" Her voice trailed off when she noticed Josh shaking his head at her.

"You're not getting it are you? I never actually said I dream about eating a Fluffernutter sandwich." At Jessi's look of confusion he continued. "Okay…Dream interpretations aside…All I can say is…" He grinned. "You'd be surprised at the amount of enjoyment that can be had from a single jar of Fluff…" He paused and his grin quickly faded when he noticed Lori approaching. "And that's how you make a Fluffernutter," he added, his voice suddenly taking on a serious tone.

"It's not exactly rocket science," Lori said as she breezed into the room. Taking in the scene she snorted humorlessly. "So…What? Josh can't fend for himself any more?"

"Hey," Josh said defensively. "She offered."

"Not exactly," Jessi asserted distractedly, still trying to fathom the meaning behind Josh's peculiar statement concerning the amount of enjoyment one can derive from a jar of marshmallow spread. "I offered to make _Kyle_ his favorite sandwich. But then you told me that there was a fine art in creating the perfectly balanced Fluffernutter and that I needed practice."

"And you fell for that?" Lori scoffed over her shoulder as she reached into the pantry.

"Fell for what?" Jessi asked. Picking up one of the plates in front of her she held it out across the counter for Josh. "Here's your Fluffernutter…Heavy on the Fluff, light on the nutter." She jiggled the plate a little when he didn't take it from her right away.

Looking up from the plate, Josh smiled sheepishly at her. "Could you cut it into quarters?"

"Jessi…Let Josh cut his own sand...wich…"

The words barely out of Lori's mouth, Jessi set the plate back down on the counter, pulled a sharp knife from the drawer and in a blur of motion neatly cut the freshly made sandwich into perfect quarters.

Lori rolled her eyes, while Josh whistled, marveling at Jessi's expert use of cutlery. "That kind of skillage totally qualifies you for a job at Benihana." He cautiously waited until Jessi set the knife down before reaching across the counter to pick up the plate. "Thanks Jessi." Sporting an ear to ear grin, he headed towards the kitchen table. "And you…quit bogarting the chips," he said, snatching the bag of Ruffles out of Lori's hand along the way.

"Hey," Lori said with a mouthful of chips and a scowl. "Not cool."

Shrugging, Jessi looked down at the remaining sandwich on the plate in front of her. "I guess I'll go give Kyle his Fluffernutter."

Lori sighed as she crossed the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "You know where to find him."

"Of course," Jessi replied. "In his tub."

"I meant that rhetorically, but…whatever," Lori said as she pulled out a can of Diet Coke and popped the top. After turning back around, she glanced towards the stairway and gave a melancholy shake of her head. "Poor Kyle. He's been through so much lately. After what happened with Amanda and then Adam dying and the whole Latnok thing with Cassidy..." She shuddered. "I'll just be glad when things get back to normal around here."

As Lori took a swig of her soda, Jessi's eyes lit on the empty stool across the kitchen island where Kyle usually sat when eating his lunch. _Normal,_ she thought to herself, _things haven't been normal around here for quite some time now. _

She frowned as she remembered the night…The night when she'd rushed home from Nate's apartment only to find Kyle in a deep despondent trance. His mood had changed significantly with Cassidy's threats against his family...Cassidy's shocking revelation that he was his brother adding to his depressed state of mind. And ever since then everyone had been trying to pull him out of it.

"It's hard to believe it's only been a week," Jessi said more to herself than in response to Lori.

"Yep…It sure is. Not to mention…it's déjà vu all over again." At Jessi's perplexed look Lori expanded on her comment. "You know…the whole devastating breakup with Amanda a few months back?" she explained in obvious exasperation. "Breaking up is hard to do, but evidently so is learning you're related to a blackmailing mur…" She stopped short and grimaced. "…merciless son of a bitch."

Jessi cringed inwardly in remembrance and then nodded, mentally concurring with Lori's slightly peevish remark that it was…'déjà vu all over again'. Unfortunately Lori was right, she thought to herself…The current situation with Kyle was a perfect example of history repeating itself.

Not that Jessi minded Kyle's restless tossing and turning in his tub keeping her up half the night or occasionally making him one of his favorite meals and then standing around arms crossed to make sure he actually ate it…In fact, it had been kind of enjoyable hand feeding him chicken soup at the peak of his depression, when he had refused to eat on his own. And the sponge bath she'd given him had been surprisingly erotic considering how extremely necessary it was at the time. But she was growing tired of Kyle hiding himself away in his room…shutting himself off from the world around him… shutting himself off from her. It was time for him to put his life back together…Time for everyone to stop kitty-footing around him…Time for Kyle to come to a decision…Jessi looked down at the sandwich on the plate in front of her and then her eyes lit on the jar next to it. Recalling her conversation with Josh, a slow smile began to play around her lips.

"Fluff is the stuff dreams are made of," she said knowing exactly what she needed to do to help Kyle out of his self imposed funk. And with that she grabbed the jar of Fluff and set out determinedly to do just that.

"Hey, you forgot Kyle's sandwich," Lori called after her once she'd recovered from choking on her ill-timed swallow of soda.

**A.N.** If you didn't catch it already...After much deliberation, I have decided to jump ahead in the time line. From here on out the rest of the story takes place after the end of Season 3. Enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 19

That same Saturday afternoon, after a week of restless nights and anxious days…

Kyle stood at his bedroom window. Outside, a group of children passed by, the small rubber like wheels on their razor scooters and skateboards noisily thumping across the breaks in the sidewalk. Inside, the majority of the remaining members of the Trager household were blissfully going about their daily activities; Lori on her cell phone planning her next date with Mark, Josh grinning appreciatively at Andy on his web cam for flashing him in cyberspace, Stephen sharing a joke he'd heard around the water cooler with Nicole as he helped her put the last of the groceries away.

Kyle stared straight ahead eyes unfocused, oblivious to all but Cassidy's menacing words reverberating through his consciousness…

"_Anyone with a brain knows there's only one way to get you to cooperate." _

A montage of images flashed through his head…Images of his home…his life…the ones that he held most dear. Kyle shivered with outrage. Anger gripped his heart every time he thought about the threats Cassidy had made against them. His mind glued to the events of that terrifying night when Cassidy revealed not only his true nature, but also the full origins of his parentage, Kyle clenched his fists at his side.

_I had my hands wrapped around pure evil. Why didn't I stop him when I had the chance? One quick snap would have been all it would have taken. One quick snap would have leveled the playing field. It doesn't matter that everyone thinks I did the right thing. It doesn't matter that we might be brothers. I should have killed…_

And just like that night, he stopped himself, the mere thought of committing such a horrendous act against another human being twisting his stomach into knots.

_No…I'm not like Cassidy...We may share the same biological parent but we don't share the same traits. Murder is not in my nature…I don't even like fighting. I could never take a life…Unless… _ And as his introspection came around full circle, uncertainty began to cloud his mind. _Could I?_

Momentarily startled out of his vacillating thoughts, Kyle stiffened when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and a head press softly against the back of his shoulders. Instantly recognizing Jessi's heartbeat, he relaxed somewhat although he continued to stare unblinking through the pane of glass in front of him.

"I'm glad you're finally up…" Jessi said her words slightly muffled against the hoodie on the back of the thick cotton sweatshirt he was wearing. "…And dressed." She gave a low throaty chuckle as she slid her hands beneath his clothing, stroking his smooth belly. "Of course if I had my way…"

"_Ah…So…You've found out about my Mum." _Once again, Cassidy's voice rang in Kyle's head, Jessi's choice of words dredging up another chilling memory. _"You know…If she had her way, you would not still be living this life of yours. Latnok would have complete control of you. And believe me, it's only a matter of time before she figures out how to get what she wants."_

"I can feel your heartbeat racing. Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?"

"How could she want to do that to me?"

Snuggling closer to Kyle, Jessi grinned against the back of his shirt. "You can blame my libido. Well that and the six and a half ounces of marshmallow Fluff I just polished off. I guess caffeine isn't the only thing that makes me feel amorous."

"My own mother…I'm nothing more than a science experiment to her...nothing more than a number…"

"Kyle…?"

"…781227…No matter how hard I try to be normal that's all I'll ever be."

"Kyle…You need to stop…" Jessi said, raising her head along with her voice.

Weary of the dark thoughts that besieged his mind Kyle sighed heavily. "Sometimes I think I'm living a nightmare…A bad dream that I can't wake up from." He visibly flinched when he suddenly felt a sharp pinch on his left hip just above his pants line.

Slipping her hands back out from under his sweatshirt; Jessi dropped her arms to her sides as Kyle slowly turned around and met her gaze.

Kyle looked at Jessi with a dumbfounded expression, her presence finally fully registering in his tired mind. He rubbed his hip absently, frowning slightly when the pain persisted. "Jessi…why did you pinch me?"

She shrugged. "You were wondering if you were dreaming. Now you know you're not."

At her matter of fact explanation for her seemingly impulsive action, Kyle's brow furrowed deeper as he suddenly realized he hadn't really been paying attention to Jessi since she came into his room, or, for that matter, the past week. "Jessi…I…" He was in the midst of formulating an apology when she smiled at him.

"I was planning on stopping by earlier with a Fluffernutter I made for you, but then I got distracted." She leaned into him placing her hands on his chest. "You must be famished."

The allure of Jessi's radiant smile and the warmth of her body pressed up against him lifting him another notch out of his despondency, Kyle followed suit…Loosely wrapping his arms around her waist he matched her smile with a hesitant one of his own. "Not really…Lori brought me the sandwich you made. And along with lunch…I got a lecture as well." He studied her curiously, staring deeply into her warm hazel eyes he wondered vaguely if she had put Lori up to it.

"Lori lectured you?" she asked, her voice laced with a hint of disbelief and awe.

Kyle nodded distractedly, the steady beat of Jessi's heart giving him his answer.

"Good," she replied in her usual perfunctory way. "Whatever she said obviously worked. You've changed out of your pajamas and…" She paused and tilting her head up, momentarily put her nose to his neck. "You smell really good now. Did you take a shower?"

"Yes…A long one." He grimaced. "I pretty much had to after what Lori said."

"Okay, now you've got me curious. What exactly did Lori say to you?" A short chuckle escaped her lips, before her expression turned serious. "Wait…Let me guess. She said she's tired of everyone kitty-footing around you like they're afraid you're going to break." A sudden teasing smile softened her features as well as her words. "And I'm guessing she also mentioned that sponge baths just weren't cutting it for you any more."

Kyle blushed, suddenly recalling the well needed although rather inappropriate sponge bath Jessi had administered sometime earlier that week. "Um…Yes…that pretty much sums up her speech…although the actual words she used to describe the way I was beginning to smell, I'd rather not repeat." Jessi raised her eyebrows and they shared a smile. "And by the way…I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"You mean...the um...sponge bath?"

Kyle nodded.

She grinned. "Actually I kind of enjoyed it."

Kyle quickly looked away, her comment provoking another heated blush.

"So how are you feeling?" Jessi began tentatively, breaking the awkward silence between them that followed. "I mean about what Cassidy told you. I know you said you wouldn't even consider working for Latnok. But have you decided what you're going to do about his threats?"

A twinge of frustration resurfaced. He frowned and dropped his hands to his side. "No…I haven't." He met Jessi's eyes. "In fact I haven't made any kind of decision at all." When she bit her bottom lip, he knew she'd caught his double meaning and he continued. "Of course in the long run, it might not matter what I decide. When I finally tell Amanda the truth about me she might just run for the mountains."

Jessi crossed her arms in front of her looking like she was getting angry. "I think you mean 'run for the hills' and I doubt it. Amanda's tougher than you think."

Kyle debated telling Jessi, but then deciding it would be better to be straightforward with her, he said in a rush of words, "I called her earlier...She's coming over tonight." He braced himself for Jessi's reaction but she simply nodded noncommittally.

"Are you going to tell her everything? Because you should." A frown darkened her features. "She deserves to know."

Kyle stood in stunned silence. Although he mentally concurred, he was surprised to hear Jessi say it. "Jessi…" he began, suddenly sensing her heart rate soaring. "I'm going to tell Amanda the truth...But only because she needs to know what kind of evil she might be facing this time if…" He broke off tactfully.

"You mean if you choose her as your girlfriend and Latnok comes after her again," she finished for him.

Kyle nodded. "I believe Cassidy's threats Jessi. And you should too. I know you said you can take care of yourself but…"

"Kyle, I know what Cassidy is capable of, but I'm not afraid of him."

"Maybe you should be," Kyle said softly, suddenly not liking the stubborn set of her jaw.

She rolled her eyes impatiently. "Well let me know when you're ready to regroup and come up with a plan about Latnok. But if you take too long…deciding…I might just have to take matters into my own hands," she said and then she turned and walked briskly out of the room.

Kyle eyes widened in concern as he stared after her. Was she talking about Latnok or the decision he still had to make about getting back together with Amanda?


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 20

Jessi sat on the edge of her bed, after hastily making her way back to her room, her mind still reeling from the unexpected turn of events. She had gone to see Kyle in the hopes of coaxing him out of his despondent mood with a strong dose of 'intimate snuggling', which according to an article she'd recently read, 'helps to alleviate stress and anxiety'.

_And of course, the added benefit of enhancing Kyle's feelings for me._

Jessi exhaled loudly in frustration. She couldn't believe it…All her well researched plans of 'making a cozy connection' with Kyle falling by the wayside with a single utterance…

"_I called her earlier…She's coming over tonight."_

Confusion wrinkling her brow, Jessi was unsure if she was more upset at Kyle for his poorly timed pronouncement or at the fact that after breaking Kyle's heart and subsequently dating one of Latnok's lackeys, Amanda had once again wormed her way back into his life.

'_Wormed' being the key word…Worms spread by exploiting vulnerabilities…And currently, Kyle's firewall is unprotected._

Although Jessi was feeling more than a little vexed at the moment…at her analogy…a small smile found purchase on her lips…albeit temporarily. Her immediate purpose thwarted, she glanced around the room aimlessly, at a loss as to what to do next. When her eyes lit upon the empty jar of marshmallow Fluff next to her bedside lamp, she reached across the nightstand, sliding the latest issue of Cosmopolitan out from under it, she briefly scanned the cover…_Cosmos 50 Best Relationship Tips…How to Keep Love Strong When Life Gets Crazy_…

"Too bad there isn't an article in here on how to keep the annoying girl next door from stealing your boyfriend," she mumbled to herself dispiritedly. After absently flipping through the pages for a few moments she tossed the magazine aside and pulling the throw pillow from beside her, hugged it to her chest, her stomach churning into knots at the possibility that another defining moment in her life was lurking just around the corner.

_Will tonight be the night, _she wondered?_ The night Kyle finally realizes who he wants to be with?_

The first few days after his encounter with Cassidy, whenever she had broached the subject with him, Kyle had tensed up, an unreadable emotion clouding his features. Jessi's mind turned back to the advice Lori had given her when she had consulted her on the matter.

"_Cut him some slack Jessi…Kyle's obviously got a lot on his mind. After all, it isn't every day that you destroy a warehouse full of potential biocomputer pod children, get the snot tasered out of you and send 'Doctor Evil' to the hospital with a broken larynx."_

Not wanting to add to Kyle's stress level Jessi had followed Lori's suggestion and not pushed the issue with him. Instead, she had focused her attention on more important matters…Healing Kyle both physically and emotionally. The electrical burns across his back and his chest…the result of Cassidy's attempt to incapacitate him with his supercharged taser…had been the first thing she'd attended to. Jessi clenched her teeth in remembrance. Luckily for Cassidy, the police had already been on the scene when she arrived home. Otherwise he'd be suffering from a lot more than a broken larynx. Just thinking about all of the pain and emotional turmoil that man had caused in their life made her want to rip his heart out.

_Either that or tie him up, gag him and lock him in a room with his dog Brutus and then telepathically instruct him to tear Cassidy to pieces. No…That would be too cruel…For Brutus. Forcing a dog to eat his own master wouldn't be right…No matter how gratifying that would be to watch._

_Or…How about if I sneak into his hospital room and inject…_

Jessi stopped herself mid thought. She sighed wearily. The numerous not so pleasant ways she would enjoy snuffing out Cassidy's life were _not_ what she wanted to be fantasizing about at the moment. Wincing slightly, she rubbed her temple, suddenly beginning to feel the 'not so pleasant' after effects of a sugar rush combined with a major emotional letdown. Sliding her shoes off, she shifted her legs up onto her bed and settled back against her pillows as she gathered her thoughts, trying her best to come up with an answer…The unequivocal answer to the one main question that had been spiraling around in her brain for what seemed like an abysmal amount of time…

_Amanda or me…Who will Kyle choose?_

Her heart skipping a beat, she closed her eyes, the concept of a life without Kyle too unbearable to even imagine.

_But do I really even stand a chance with Kyle now that Amanda is back in the picture?_

She knew Kyle had feelings for the both of them, and that circumstances beyond his control had kept him from his long overdo talk with Amanda, but still, she couldn't help but feel that he'd made his choice the moment she had, in an effort to be honest and mature in their relationship, divulged the 'fair warning' Amanda had given her. Though he had tried to hide it, the spark of interest in Kyle's eyes, which she'd instantly detected after sharing the 'not so wonderful' news that Amanda wanted him back, had filled her with dismay. Was it any wonder that at that precise moment she began to have doubts that his decision would end happily for her?

Only hours prior, Kyle's proclamation that his feelings towards her were deeper than just friendship had been encouraging to say the least. In fact, she had been so overjoyed, that she had grabbed him, pulled him to her and then indulged herself with a rather heated kiss. It was amazing. For the first time in a long time she'd felt whole…alive…as if deep inside a part of her had been reawakened…

Her eyes still closed, a secret smile spread across Jessi's features…

_Relax…Focus…_

…And just like she had done during the week of endless days and nights while Kyle had been otherwise occupied, she replayed the scene…

_After bidding his fond farewells to both Nicole and Stephen, Jessi followed Kyle into the foyer. "Are you sure you don't need backup?" she asked as he prepared to leave for the warehouse where Cassidy was storing his experiment._

"_We can't risk anyone seeing you until this is all over." _

"_When it is over…What happens with your life?"_

_Confusion crossed Kyle's brow. "What do you mean?"_

"_We'll destroy the experiment…And then we can focus on Cassidy, but…" Jessi gave a small shrug. "…one day soon, if we're successful your life will just…return to normal."_

_Kyle took a breath." I'm starting to realize my life can never be normal. But it would be nice to get back to some type of constant."_

"_Does constant mean Amanda?" Jessi asked as she handed him the syringe containing the bacteria needed to destroy Cassidy's formula. _

_Kyle looked thoughtful before responding. "I don't know what it means. I'm sorry Jessi…I wish I did…I wish I could understand how I could have feelings for more than one person."_

"_You're saying you have feelings for me?" _

_At her look of total wonder, Kyle's expression softened into a gentle smile. "Why would you even have to ask that?"_

_Elated beyond words, Jessi held herself at bay while she scanned the immediate area._

_Kyle seemed puzzled by her actions. "What are you looking for?" _

"_Nicole…" _

"_Why?" Kyle asked, still seemingly clueless as to what she was planning._

Concentrating on the memory, Jessi froze the image in her head at the precise point where she grabbed Kyle and pulled him to her, their lips mere millimeters apart. Curiosity getting the better of her, she accessed her holographic memory and examined Kyle's reaction. To her amusement she realized his expression of pleasant surprise was very similar to the face he'd made on the first night she'd moved into the Trager's, when he'd walked in on her while she was showering.

_I guess I really did catch you by surprise…On both occasions._

Unfreezing the moment, Jessi followed the progression of their kiss in slow motion. A few seconds later, she paused the memory again. However this time, she didn't need to search his expression for a reaction. His response to her ardent kiss was clearly evident, not only with the rapid implosion of the light bulbs in the nearby chandelier but also, the way he had reciprocated when she'd started to french kiss him...tentative at first and then more boldly.

Taking in Kyle's expression of rapt absorption she noticed a hint of a smile on his lips. She remembered that she had almost smiled too. Although she knew what she was seeing wasn't tangible, she was unable to resist the temptation to physically touch him and she reached out a hand to caress his cheek. As she knew it would, her hand passed right through him, without any effect whatsoever. Dropping her arm, she let their kiss continue to play out, ending the memory when they broke apart. She sighed in contentment. Though it had taken her the better part of an hour to sweep up the shards of glass, replace the dimmer switch, and change out the bulbs, she didn't regret her impetuous kiss in the least.

Jessi cringed inwardly remembering how just a few days later that same impetuous behavior had gotten her into trouble with Nicole when she'd caught her, sponge in hand, hovering over Kyle's bathtub. She had only just gotten started with...

"Jessi…?" Nicole said, poking her head around the corner. "I need to talk to you about something. Do you mind if I come in?"

Completely caught off guard by Nicole's sudden appearance, Jessi sat up abruptly and blinked several times, banishing all thoughts of a shirtless Kyle from her mind. It wasn't the first time she'd been 'awoken' from a heated daydream about Kyle. Weeks of practice kept her from glancing guiltily at Nicole as she hovered in the doorway, waiting for a response. Hiking herself up further on her pillows she nodded her acquiescence.

Nicole hesitated before entering. "'Yes' as in you mind or…?"

"Yes…" Jessi reiterated. Trying to appear nonchalant she flashed her attempt at a casual smile Nicole's way before adding, "I don't mind if you come in."

Nicole smiled in return and stepped through the doorway. She gestured towards the bed. "May I?"

"Sure." Jessi scooted her legs away from the edge of the bed, giving Nicole more room to sit. Once she was seated, Nicole took a breath and turned to face her with what Jessi quickly determined as her 'I don't mean to pry but I'm going to anyway' look.

"I don't mean to pry," Nicole began and Jessi had to will herself not to flinch. "But I overheard you and Kyle earlier." She paused, as if she were expecting some kind of a reaction out of her.

An inkling of suspicion flashing across her brain Jessi waited for Nicole to continue.

Nicole tilted her head to the side giving Jessi what she had also come to know as her 'concerned mother' look'. "I'm concerned about the strain this whole…situation has put on your relationship."

This time Jessi _did_ flinch, but more at the sudden thought that Nicole might have also inadvertently overheard her somewhat feeble attempt at 'embracing her inner seductress' with Kyle. She held back a blush, averting her eyes, suddenly finding great interest in the magazine on the bed next to her.

"I hope you two aren't planning on doing something rash against Latnok," Nicole continued and Jessi breathed a small sigh of relief. "Or more specifically…Cassidy."

"No…We're not," Jessi stated in a matter of fact manner. "Unfortunately Kyle seems to be on hiatus…In fact…He has been ever since he nearly…" She let her voice trail off tactfully.

"Yes...Well..." Nicole paused as if gathering her thoughts. "I'd like to think of it as a well needed sabbatical. We all need one from time to time. Speaking of which…That brings me to the main point for my visit. After much deliberation, Stephen and I have come to a decision." She quirked an eyebrow. "Jessi…I want you to pack your bags."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 21

This isn't happening, Jessi thought for nearly the hundredth time that hour. But the proof was right in front of her. Her bags were packed and everyone was waiting for her out on the driveway. She knew they were in a hurry, but she wasn't quite ready to go yet.

Kneeling by the side of her bed, she reached under her mattress and pulled out the carving knife she'd 'borrowed' from the kitchen drawer. She'd hidden it there that very same night, after Kyle had warned her that Cassidy had made threats against his family. Her mother's absence in her life a true indicator of what Cassidy was capable of, it made her feel better just knowing it was there.

Although she wasn't quite sure if she would need it any time soon, she thought it best to take it along. She opened up her suitcase and slid the knife in between her black jeans and her favorite pair of camisole pajamas…the red lace trimmed ones with the hearts, peace signs and doves printed on them. She brushed her hand across the soft silky material, a slight smile on her face, remembering how much fun it had been picking them out with Lori and Nicole when she'd gone shopping with them at the mall. She'd chosen that particular pair with Kyle in mind knowing red was his favorite color. They were low cut, the waistband hitting quite a few inches below the belly button. _"It's the perfect style to show off a tramp stamp," _Lori had told her.

Not that she had either a belly button or the inclination to get a tattoo. Either way, they looked really cute on her, and from the way Kyle had ogled her the first time she'd worn them, when she'd bent over to pick up her cosmetic bag that she'd 'accidentally' dropped on the way to the bathroom, it was apparent she'd made the right choice.

Jessi closed her suitcase and snapped the locks shut, her head turning at the sound of the horn on the Trager's van. Now that the moment was upon her, she could feel butterflies forming in her stomach. She didn't really want to go but her opinion hadn't even entered into the discussion. Not that she expected her opinion to matter.

Nicole had been adamant in her decision. "It's for the best," she had said and although Kyle had shown some signs of resistance, in the end, he had agreed. And after much internal deliberation of her own…So had Jessi.

She understood that family came first and that Nicole was anxious for their lives to get back to some semblance of normalcy. And if that meant packing up her things and leaving school, leaving Seattle, then it was the least she could do. Determined to make the best of the situation, Jessi took one final look around her room before grabbing her bags, painting on a smile and heading for the door.

A.N. Sorry the chapter is so short. The next one will be longer I promise.


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 22

"Pinch me, I think I'm in the middle of a nightmare," Jessi mumbled to herself in aggravation. She was sitting in the back of the Trager's Nissan Quest. Everyone was already buckled in, ready to set off on their road trip, with the exception of Kyle who was busy loading the last of the suitcases into the storage area…And Amanda Bloom was cutting across the yard, making a bee line straight for him.

"Don't even think about it," she warned when out of the corner of her eye she detected Josh's arm snaking around the back of his seat towards her.

"But you said to pinch you," he replied innocently. "Hey…Lori…Can you keep your backpack on your side? A man needs his leg room."

"It's not a backpack…It's a purse. And if I was sitting next to a 'man' I'd be more than happy to give him all the leg room he nee…Oh God what is that smell?"

"Hey what can I say…A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"Ugh…I could have been flying first class with Hillary to Disneyland, but instead I'm stuck in the car for the next eighteen hours with my rude obnoxious brother..."

"More like twenty," Jessi said distractedly. Her eyes narrowing she watched Amanda as she approached the back of the van holding out what looked to be a plate of freshly made cookies…A blatant attempt at scoring a few last minute 'brownie points' with Kyle. "Pfft…Obvious much?" She mumbled half under her breath. She jumped a little when she heard the hatch closing behind her rather forcefully.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked.

"Amanda," Jessi pouted with her arms crossed over her chest. "She's trying to seduce Kyle with baked goods."

Lori rolled her eyes. "No…Before that…"

"Oh…Um. I know you googled the distance and the amount of driving time it takes to reach Los Angeles, but eighteen hours doesn't take into consideration stops for gas and meals."

"Are you kidding me? We're gonna be stuck in this car for _twenty_ hours?" She sighed loudly. "Just shoot me now."

Josh grinned. "And don't forget to add in the occasional emergency pit stop at the nearest rest area. Although I wouldn't recommend detouring _too_ far off the road. You never know _what_ you might find."

"What are you talking about?" Jessi asked curiously.

"Well there was this gruesome movie Kyle and I watched a few weeks ago. This chick and her boyfriend were on their way to Los Angeles when they got stranded at some out of the way rest stop with a bunch of crazy psychopaths. They didn't quite make it out of there 'all in one piece', if you catch my drift..."

"I sure did..." Lori interjected with a scowl and Josh smirked a little before continuing.

"And get this…The girls name was Nicole and the dudes name was Jess." He quirked an eyebrow. "Coincidence? I think not."

"But that was just a movie," Jessi pointed out. "A fictitious story."

Josh shrugged. "Fictitious or not, in order to ensure we're all 'well equipped' to shake hands with Mickey…I say we stick to the road more traveled." Powering up his PSP he settled back in his seat.

"Darn!" Stephen said in frustration. "I thought these newer GPS models offered faster satellite location."

"Do…you want me to take a look at it?" Jessi offered.

"No," he answered quickly and Jessi flinched at the sharpness in his tone.

"Sounds like somebody's in desperate need of a cup of coffee," Lori mumbled under her breath as she put her earphones in.

"Maybe you should read the instructions…I'm sure there's something in there that explains how to get it to find the satellite quicker," Nicole suggested and Stephen shot her an irritated look.

"_More like a whole pot,"_ Jessi thought to herself.

"Okay…There it is. Now I just have to program in our destination…Anaheim Marriott."

"Are you guys all settled in back there?" Nicole asked and Jessi nodded. Lori had the volume control on her i-pod cranked up and Josh was too absorbed in his game to respond.

Nicole peaked out the back of the van. "It looks like Amanda still has Kyle's ear."

"That better be all she has," Jessi huffed. She shrugged slightly when Nicole arched an eyebrow at her.

"What's taking Kyle so long?" Lori asked impatiently. She followed her mother's gesture towards the back window and gave a small sigh. "You'd think after staying up half the night talking they'd run out of things to say."

Nicole smiled. "I guess after everything Kyle told her she's still full of questions."

"She's full of something all right," Jessi muttered.

"What'd you say?" Lori asked, tugging out her earphones.

"Nothing," Jessi replied. Another eyebrow arch from Nicole had her cringing in her seat.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Lori mused as she continued to watch Amanda and Kyle out the back window.

Jessi was wondering the exact same thing however this time she thought it wise to keep her thoughts to herself. Not wanting Kyle to get annoyed with her she tried to refrain from turning around or eavesdropping. When without even adjusting her audio range, she heard Amanda's attempt at coquettish laughter she ground her teeth together. It was the silence that followed that got to her. Was that the sound of lips smacking together, she wondered after giving in to her impulses and cranking up her own inner volume control? Were Kyle and Amanda kissing? She spun around in her seat. Oh…Good. Kyle's just eating one of the cookies she made. Poor Kyle…If that lasagna was actually a sample of her cooking I bet they taste like…

"Crap!" Lori suddenly exclaimed. "Here comes Mrs. Bloom."

"Oh?" Nicole glanced out her side window. "I wonder what _she_ wants."

Jessi looked up to see Amanda's mother storming across the driveway towards them. She was visibly shaking. "She doesn't look too happy." She shrugged. "But that's nothing new."

"Amanda Bloom!" Her mother yelled so loudly Jessi was sure it could be heard around the neighborhood. "Get away from that boy this instant!"

"Oh my," Nicole said. "I better go see what the problem is."

"Great," Lori groaned as she watched her mother exit the car and head across the driveway. "At this rate, we won't get to Disneyland until next season."

**A.N.** Good guess Anya! Sorry for keeping everyone in suspense but what can I say...A fan fiction writer's gotta do what a fan fiction writer's gotta do.


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 23

"I know I shouldn't have lost my temper with Carol, but I couldn't help it," Nicole said. She was sitting in the front passenger seat of the family van, pouring the last dregs of coffee from the thermos into Stephen's old LWK Software travel mug. She could still see the look of shock on Carol Bloom's face.

Stephen reached over and patted her leg reassuringly. "It's all right honey. She was completely out of line. You had every right to say what you did."

"Yeah," Lori agreed. "Good thing you had Kyle's back. Otherwise, I would have gone all kinds of crazy on her ass."

"Well she's always been rude to me," Jessi said. "But evidently she has an even larger bug up her ass about Kyle."

Nicole raised an eyebrow and Stephen frowned into the rear view mirror before taking a sip of his coffee. "Language girls."

"Yes...please," Josh said as he gave a shiver of disgust. "Can everyone stop talking about Mrs. Bloom's…"

"Slug bug!" Lori called out, while simultaneously punching Josh in the shoulder and Josh immediately turned to look out the window.

"Hey." Frowning at his sister, he rubbed his arm. "Car lots don't count, remember?"

"Only if it's a _Volkswagen _dealership. That's a used car lot. Any VW Beetles on the premises are fair game." She smirked. "Yeah…Take _that_ and rewind it back!"

"Whatever…" Josh whined. "I don't really wanna play anymore anyway."

"Why?" Lori asked, still smiling smugly. "Just because you're losing?"

"No," Josh replied. "Because it's not as much fun when there are only two of us playing." He glanced surreptitiously over his shoulder at Kyle.

"I'll play with you," Jessi said eagerly.

Lori shook her head. "Sorry Jessi you've already been banned from the game."

Jessi crossed her arms across her chest. "Well I still don't think it's fair that I get penalized just because I can hear a slug bug coming way before I actually see it."

"Who banned Jessi from the game?" Nicole asked after setting the empty thermos down by her feet.

"I did," Lori said. "She cheated."

"And," Josh added, "She hits way too hard."

"Well can't you _un-_ban her?" Stephen asked and Jessi smiled hopefully.

"No way," Lori replied insistently, "She'll just cheat again." She glanced over her shoulder. "Sorry Jessi…nothing personal. It's just in your nature."

"Lori…" Nicole admonished. "That was uncalled for."

"Maybe so," Lori grumbled, "But it's true."

Jessi was about to speak up when she heard a deep sigh. It was a distinct sigh…a discouraged sigh and one that she was immensely familiar with.

"_I can't believe I'm back to square one,"_ Kyle thought dismally to himself as he sat in the back of the van, eyes unfocused, choosing to stare into the past, instead of joining in on the conversation around him.

In desperate need of fun and normalcy in their lives, his family was bound for Disneyland. But the trip hadn't gotten off to a good start and although they had traveled over two hundred miles away from home, he was unable to leave his problems behind.

_After my climactic confrontation with Cassidy and my subsequent week-long 'reflection', my life had come to a standstill. I had yet to come up with any kind of plan of action against Latnok, and as far as finding a constant, what I had come to realize was that the only thing constant in life is change._

_Frozen by my fear for Amanda's safety, I had procrastinated about telling her my secrets. Although the truth had been a long time coming, deep down inside I was worried that she might not be able to handle it. But the truth of the matter was it wasn't Amanda I should have been worrying about. Though it had been well over two months since our breakup, Mrs. Bloom hadn't yet forgiven me for causing her daughter so much heart break… and nearly costing her her scholarship in the process. My relationship with Amanda's mother had always been strained at best, but now…_

"Kyle," Jessi's voice cut through his thoughts, "you know you shouldn't be doing that."

Kyle blinked a few times before looking over at Jessi. He was surprised to see her glaring at him. Why did she look so annoyed?

"Doing what?" he asked and Jessi simply rolled her eyes as if to say "what do you think?" When he continued to look at her in a befuddled manner she leaned in towards him.

"If you're in a quandary about Mrs. Bloom's bug then you're wasting your time," she told him. "And we're on vacation, remember? Both Nicole and Stephen stipulated that for the next four days, we refrain from talking about Lat…" Her eyes shifted to the front of the van. "About you know what," she continued and he instantly caught her drift, recalling one of the main ground rules for their trip to Disneyland.

But he hadn't been talking about Latnok; in fact he hadn't said much of anything for the last fifty miles or so. Kyle stared at Jessi in confusion, and then it hit him. "You were eavesdropping on my thoughts, weren't you?" At her somewhat sheepish grin, his suspicions were confirmed. He sighed in mild frustration. "Jessi…Why do you do that when you know I don't like it?" He asked, and still grinning, she shrugged.

"It's in my nature?" He held her gaze, silently mulling over her words. After a long moment, he shook his head in bewilderment, unsure how to respond. "You know if you're bored," she said, "we can always do something together." Smiling, she locked eyes with him. He heard the click of her seatbelt unbuckling and then she scooted across the middle of the bench seat towards him until she was sitting so close he could feel the heat of her body through his jeans. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her hand on his thigh.

"Is something the matter?" She asked and there was a strange look in her eyes…The same look she had given him that morning right before Nicole had walked in on them after their peculiar discussion about libido's and power surges. Whereas before he had been on the verge of kissing her, presently, with his family in such close proximity, it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Jessi…I d-don't think…" he stammered lamely. Not quite sure what her intentions were, he glanced nervously towards the front of the van.

"Your body temperature is rising," she stated matter of factly. "Do you want me to adjust the overhead air vents?" In his peripheral vision, Kyle saw Jessi lean foreword and reach up towards the roof of the car; he turned, inadvertently bringing his view in direct line with her chest. Eyes widening in shock, he quickly pivoted his head around, focusing his attention on the back of Josh's seat instead.

The air vents redirected, Jessi settled back into the middle seat. "That's better," she said. "Now for some entertainment." He was startled when she suddenly leaned across his lap. The moment her breasts pressed up against his knees his libido began to make itself known and his thoughts immediately turned to the multitude of electrical components currently surrounding them. Traveling in a car going seventy-two miles an hour down the highway wouldn't be the greatest time to cause a power surge. He held his breath, willing himself not to react.

"I hope this is fully charged," Jessi said a little breathlessly as she reached down between Kyle's legs. After grabbing the laptop from the floor by his feet she pushed herself up off his lap, her hand accidentally grazing his crotch in the process.

Or was it an accident , he wondered as he took in the small smile playing on her lips. Placing the computer across her thighs, she quickly buckled herself in before flipping it open and powering it up.

Kyle slowly let his breath out. When Jessi looked over at him curiously he found himself feigning sudden interest in the computer screen as it booted up. Needless to say, he was feeling more than a little disconcerted. And of course, Jessi being Jessi picked up on it.

"Kyle…" she said softly. "Relax. I just want to take your mind off of things for a while." When he didn't respond, she rolled her eyes. "I'm not planning on doing anything inappropriate if that's what you're thinking." Realizing the inappropriate route his mind had already detoured to Kyle could feel his face flushing with embarrassment.

"I didn't say you were," he said defensively…Perhaps a little too defensively. He shifted his gaze to the front of the van. "It just about lunchtime…Shouldn't we be stopping somewhere to get something to eat?" he asked loudly enough to be heard by the others.

"But I was going to watch a movie with you," Jessi said and although Kyle could hear the disappointment in her voice, he ignored it.

"Sounds good to me Kyle," Stephen said. "Not only can I use a break from driving." He smiled over at Nicole. "But you know what they say about coffee…You never actually drink it, you only borrow it for a while." Nicole laughed as she reached towards the dashboard.

"Let's see what the nearest options for food are," she said as she pulled down the GPS.

"I remember when we used to have to read the road signs to see what was coming up ahead," Stephen said almost wistfully.

Nicole smiled. "Yes and before you get all sentimental, just remember how many times we got lost because you were too proud to ask for directions." She shook her head. "While we're waiting for the GPS to respond are there any opinions?"

"Burgers and fries," Josh replied.

"Gross," Lori said. "I opt for Mexican."

"How about Subway?" Stephen chimed in.

"That's a much healthier choice," Nicole said. "Kyle…Jessi…What's your vote?"

_My vote would be for Jessi not to be such a tease,_ Kyle thought to himself. "Um…Subway's fine I guess," he replied. He looked over at Jessi and once again he was surprised to see her glaring at him, arms crossed in annoyance.

"Subway sounds good to me," she replied after only a moment's hesitation without taking her eyes off of him and Kyle shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well we're in luck," Nicole said with a chuckle. "There are actually twenty-two Subways in the vicinity."

Kyle swallowed and looked away from Jessi's icy glare. Although the ride to the nearby Subway was only a few minutes, the awkward silence between them made it seem much longer. Kyle sighed. If this was how things were going to be between them, the trip to Disneyland was going to be an eternity.


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 24

Half an hour later Stephen pulled the van out of the Subway parking lot. "Don't forget to get gas before we get back on the highway," Nicole reminded him as they came to a stop at the nearby traffic light.

"Excuse me," he replied after letting out a tiny burp. "I won't…I was planning on pulling into that Shell station up ahead."

Testing the waters between them, Kyle leaned over towards Jessi. "Sounds like he's already got it," he said quietly.

"Got what?" she asked.

"Gas," he replied jokingly. "I guess that meatball sub Stephen ate didn't agree with him." He smiled at her good naturedly, but Jessi didn't even bat an eye. Instead she just looked away. Kyle sighed.

_Although I was more than willing to put our earlier altercation behind us, it seemed like Jessi wasn't. I really couldn't blame her for being angry with me. I shouldn't have gotten so upset with her when she was only trying to take my mind off of my problems, and thinking back on her actions, and the thoughts they had conjured up…she'd done an excellent job._

Suddenly seeing the humor in their misunderstanding, Kyle turned to face her. "Jessi," he said, his voice softening. "I'm sorry about before. Can we stop being mad at each other?" As he glanced at her hopefully, both the odd look she gave him and her reply filled him with confusion.

"I'm not mad."

"Then why did you leave like that?" he asked, recalling how instead of dining with the family in the restaurant, she had asked Stephen for the car keys and all but bolted out the door with her food. "Did you just want to be alone?"

Her eyes flickered his way briefly before she glanced away again. Not sure if she was choosing to ignore him or if something was distracting her, he followed her gaze and looked out his side window.

They were stopped in front of a convenience store, two doors down from the Subway they had just eaten at and sitting up against the front of the building was a homeless man. The man was eating what looked to be some kind of sandwich, slowly bringing each bite to his mouth with shaky hands. Carefully setting his sandwich down on the white wrapper at his side, he picked up his cup and then paused, the straw poised inches from his mouth. Kyle wasn't sure, but he seemed to be focused on their van…Or more specifically…

_Looking into the eyes of a homeless man, I felt an unexpected surge of emotion. I didn't want to stare, but I couldn't seem to look away._

When he suddenly nodded their way, Kyle was on the brink of returning the gesture when the man shifted his gaze. The light changed to green and their van pulled away, but before he passed out of view, Kyle caught sight of something on the ground next to him and frowned.

"That's weird," he mused. Turning in his seat, he was surprised to see Jessi smiling at him.

"What's weird?" she asked, casually settling back into her seat.

"That homeless man had a plate of cookies," he replied remembering the freshly baked heart shaped sugar cookies Amanda had brought over for him earlier that morning as he was packing up the car.

"Yes…That's both weird_ and_ fascinating," Jessi said with an amused roll of her eyes.

"But they had a red stick-on bow on top, just like…" Thinking it was too much of a coincidence, Kyle furrowed his brow as a thought suddenly struck him. Almost as if on cue, Jessi's stomach let out a loud rumble of hunger.

Smiling a secret smile, she wrapped her arms around herself and turned to glance out the window next to her, watching the approaching gas station as if it were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

A look of wonder spread across Kyle's face as he found himself thinking the exact same thing. "Jessi…," he said softly and turning, she met his eyes.

One brow rising questioningly, she waited for him to speak, but he remained silent.

_I wanted to ask her why. Why she had given her lunch to the homeless man. But then I decided I really didn't need to ask a question that I already knew the answer to. And besides…knowing Jessi, she would only deny it. _

"Are you ready to watch that movie now?" he asked instead.

Her eyes widened slightly and then she shrugged, as if she didn't care. But Kyle knew otherwise. She cared very deeply.

Once Stephen pulled the car into the gas station and turned off the engine, Kyle unbuckled his seatbelt. Picking up the laptop at his feet he scooted over next to Jessi. "Which movies did you bring?" he asked as she reached into her small backpack for her DVD album.

"Pretty much most of my collection." She glanced at him sheepishly before opening up the case. "I couldn't really choose."

Kyle grinned knowing how much Jessi enjoyed watching older classic movies. But looking at her collection as she flipped through the discs, it looked like she'd been broadening her tastes beyond romances. He was still grinning when out of the blue a wave of sadness washed over him.

_Although I had gotten used to the wide range of feelings I had always felt for and around Jessi, the 'simpatico' emotions that we often shared whenever we were in close proximity had been noticeably missing from my life lately. I couldn't help but wonder why, at that precise moment, this strange ability we shared had returned. My concern for Jessi uppermost in my mind, I tried to determine what was troubling her. _

When he noticed that she had paused in her search, Kyle looked down at the movie she had the album open to and read the title to himself_. _

"That's a strange title for a movie," he said tentatively, wondering if there was something special about that particular movie or if something else was bothering her.

Curious, Lori turned around in her seat and peaked at the disc. "'The Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood'. Yep…Strange name but a really good flick."

Josh snorted as he pulled his PSP out of the pouch on the back of his mother's seat. "If you like chick flicks. Which I don't," he added.

"If you're talking strange names for movies, what about 'The Men Who Stare at Goats'?" Nicole chimed in. "Now _that's_ a strange title." Kyle was nodding his agreement when Jessi suddenly handed him the DVD case.

"Here," she said. "Why don't you choose a movie for us to watch?"

Kyle's brow furrowed in concern, but he took the case from her without saying a word and began flipping through the remainder of her DVD collection, while at the same time wondering what was on her mind. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her fiddling with Sarah's ring. Ever since that night she'd found it in Nate's apartment it had never left her finger. Suddenly making the connection a pang of sympathy shot through him.

_Thinking about her mother always brought sadness to Jessi's mood…I wondered if that particular movie in her collection had something to do with Sarah. Considering how profoundly affected Jessi had been by the loss of her mother and how sensitive of a subject it still was for her…_

Remembering his own recent loss, Kyle's mind drifted back to the night Foss told him the devastating news about Adams death. And as usual of late whenever he thought of the man who created him, he found himself struggling to contain his emotions.

_Adam had told me once that he had no one…no real family…no one whose mind worked like his…and that he didn't want to be alone. But despite creating me to fill that void…that was exactly how he had died._

Choking back the guilt and disappointment at not having had the chance to say goodbye, Kyle was startled when he felt Jessi place her hand into his. Lacing her fingers tightly around his own she gave him a little squeeze. Kyle looked down at their intertwined hands.

"I'd like to think that…wherever they are…they're together," she said softly.

_Along with her words, Jessi communicated telepathically with me, sending me a vision of Adam and Sarah holding hands while walking along the surf on a beach. _

Warmth flooded Kyle's mind and he could feel his unsettled thoughts begin to dissipate. Looking up in surprise he met Jessi's eyes.

Smiling, she shifted her gaze to the front of the van. "So…What's so special about Disneyland?" she asked. "Isn't it just another amusement park?" Kyle smiled and squeezed her hand in return, but when Josh swung around in his seat he reluctantly let it go.

"Just another amusement park?" he asked in disbelief. He shook his head. "Your ignorance amuses me."

Both Jessi and Kyle shared a glance before Nicole spoke up. Turning in her seat she frowned at Josh briefly before looking their way. "I believe what Josh is trying to say Jessi is that Disneyland is more of a theme park than an amusement park. Amusement parks, for the most part are a collection of rides. Theme parks on the other hand are designed around certain ideas and are much more organized."

Jessi looked thoughtful for a moment. "So…The theme for Disneyland is…a talking mouse?"

Nicole smiled. "Think of it as a whole world of themes," she suggested. "There's Adventureland, Tomorrowland, Fantasyland…"

"And don't forget Frontierland," Lori threw in.

"That's my favorite part of the park," Josh asserted. "Splash Mountain's a fairly decent roller coaster ride if you don't mind getting soaked." He grinned. "Actually the more wet you get the better. I definitely recommend getting a fast pass to avoid the long lines. Or you can always cut in line. I remember this one time…I was eating this giant turkey leg…"

Kyle glanced over at Jessi as she listened to Josh ramble on about one of the escapades he'd gotten into in the park. Taking in her amused and yet excited expression he smiled.

_Maybe Nicole had been right after all when she said this trip was necessary. We hadn't even arrived at Disneyland and already the magic had started._

"All gassed up and ready to go," Stephen said as he got back behind the wheel and for the first time in a long time, Kyle felt a genuine excitement building up inside of him. His smile widened as Jessi leaned over towards him.

"Maybe he shouldn't have eaten that meatball sub," she whispered in his ear and unable to contain himself, Kyle burst out laughing. He blushed when everyone gave him a strange look.

"It's good to see you in a better frame of mind," Nicole said as she smiled fondly at him. "It's amazing what a change of perspective can do for you, isn't it?"

"Whenever I find myself in a negative mindset, a stimulating reminder always helps," Jessi said and Kyle's eyes widened in shock when a second telepathic vision suddenly flashed in his head.

"Grapefruit!" he yelped and then cringed in his seat after receiving another round of strange looks.

"So is everyone excited to be going to Disneyland?" Stephen asked, ending the uncomfortable silence that followed.

"That's a dumb question," Lori replied, but instead of her usual sarcasm, Kyle could hear laughter in her voice.

Josh nodded. "Yeah…Who wouldn't be excited to be going to 'the happiest place on earth'…where your only job is to have fun?"

"Is everyone all buckled in and ready to go?" Stephen asked before starting the engine.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm more than ready," Nicole said and everyone wholeheartedly agreed.

_No one gets through life without facing their fair share of adversity. We all deal with trials and tribulations differently. It's how you handle them that define you as a person. With the many twists and turns my life had taken I had come to realize that there had only ever been one constant in my life. It is the one constant that I treasure more than anything in the world._

A feeling of contentment and serenity washing over him, Kyle reached down between them and clasped Jessi's hand in his.

_I knew it wouldn't be like this forever and that there were still difficulties waiting back at home, but for now I was with my family and that's all that mattered._

"All right then," Stephen said as he pulled out of the gas station. "Disneyland…Here we come!"


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters. Nor do I own the song or lyrics mentioned below.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 25

Anaheim California, early the next morning…

Hovering over her backpack on the bed, Jessi looked questioningly over at Kyle, who stood shirtless in front of the sink just outside the bathroom in their hotel room.

_"It's a world of laughter, a world or tears  
it's a world of hopes, it's a world of fear…"_

"Should we take the sunscreen with us?" she asked loud enough to be heard over the sound of both the shower running and Josh's voice as he blissfully sang the lyrics to the song 'It's a small world'.

_"There's so much that we share  
that it's time we're aware  
it's a small world after all."_

Kyle popped off the top to his shaving cream and shook the can a few times. "Nicole said to apply it before we leave the hotel room. We probably don't need to bring it along," he added and as she stared at his reflection in the mirror, Jessi frowned in thought.

_"It's a small world after all  
it's a small world after all  
it's a small world after all  
it's a small, small world."_

"But the weather forecast for Anaheim this weekend calls for sunshine with temperatures in the mid eighties," she said as she watched Kyle squirt a small amount of shaving cream into the palm of his hand.

Kyle set the can down on the edge of the sink and nodded. "I heard what the weatherman said earlier on the news channel. It really _is_ a lot warmer here than Seattle."

_"There is just one moon and one golden sun  
and a smile means friendship to everyone…"_

"If we sweat…the sunscreen will wear off," Jessi went on to explain when Kyle didn't immediately make the connection. "Which means if we don't reapply it, our skin will be susceptible to sunburn."

_"Though the mountains divide  
and the oceans are wide  
it's a small small world."_

"Sunburn can be painful," Kyle replied matter of factly as he popped the top back on the can of shaving cream and although she mentally concurred with him, Jessi rolled her eyes impatiently. Should she bring the sunscreen or not?

_"It's a small world after all  
it's a small world after all  
it's a small world after all  
it's a small, small world."_

"But," Kyle continued, "Since our bodies haven't had a chance to acclimate to the change in weather yet, we won't be sweating much."

"That's true," Jessi acknowledged. "I hadn't taken into consideration the fact that our bodies haven't adapted to the…um…the higher temperatures…" She let her voice trail off, suddenly less interested in the effects of the local weather on a Seattleites sweat glands and more interested in Kyle's half naked muscular physique as he leaned in closer towards the mirror to inspect his nearly two day's growth of beard. Her gaze drifting upwards, she grinned appreciatively, mentally acknowledging how his unshaven face gave him more of a rugged sexual appeal.

"Do you have to do that?" she asked before she could stop herself. Not that she had any intention of doing so. Tactfulness wasn't exactly her strong point. Kyle paused, his shaving cream filled hand mere inches from his face.

_"It's a world of laughter, a world or tears  
it's a world of hopes, it's a world of fear…"_

"Do what?" he asked catching her eye in the mirror and Jessi had to hold back a chuckle at his look of total bewilderment.

_"There's so much that we share  
that it's time we're aware  
it's a small world after all."_

"Shave," she said simply. "You should let it grow for a few more days." A slight frown crossed his brow at her suggestion.

"Really?" he asked. Looking at his reflection again, he reached up with his free hand to feel the short stubble on his chin. "Amanda never liked it rough."

_"It's a small world after all  
it's a small world after all  
it's a small world after all  
it's a small, small world."_

Jessi blinked a few times at the sheer unexpectedness of his statement, and as per usual whenever Kyle dropped the "A" bomb, her hackles rose. Not wanting to start the day off with a sour note, she tried her best not to sound too peevish. "When did she say that?" she asked conversationally, already aware she wasn't going to like Kyle's answer.

Still seemingly oblivious to her slightly perturbed state of mind, Kyle's frown deepened into more of a scowl before he replied, "Quite a few times during our relationship."

Just at that moment the shower shut off, but needless to say, the silence in the room was deafening.

When after a few moments, Kyle turned around and awkwardly met her eyes; Jessi knew he had realized his blunder. However, determined not to let petty jealousy spoil their first day at Disneyland, Jessi instantly forgave him. "Well I don't care what Amanda likes," she stated emphatically. "I like it rough." Turning her immediate attention back to the tube of sunscreen in her hand she was still unsure whether to take it along or leave it behind. She shrugged. "I'll bring this lotion along just in case. If in all the excitement, we actually _do_ break a sweat, we might just need the extra protection."

"Don't put it away just yet," Kyle asserted before she even had the chance to unzip her backpack. "I need it right now."

"Right now?" Didn't he need to shave first? Jessi looked up to see Kyle rinsing the shaving cream off of his hand. The fact that he was being so amenable to her wishes and going for the unshaven look brought a huge smile to her face. "I can do you if you want," she said as she made her way around the bed towards him.

After drying his hand on a nearby hand towel, Kyle turned around and cast a sheepish glance at the sunscreen in her hand. "Sure," he replied. "If you don't mind getting your hand all sticky."

"Not at all," Jessi replied as she eagerly unscrewed the cap on the lotion. She squirted a small amount of lotion into her hand and began applying the sunscreen to Kyle's face. She smiled at the bristly feeling of his beard against her palm and as if reading her mind Kyle chuckled.

"Is it rough enough for you?" he asked teasingly and Jessi couldn't help a small giggle from escaping her lips.

"Yes," she replied at the same time trying to concentrate on not getting any of the lotion too near his eyes. "But if you want me to do this without hurting you, I think it might be better if you close your eyes." Kyle closed his eyes compliantly, but opened them a second later when the bathroom door suddenly flew open. Josh stood in the doorway, a white bath towel wrapped loosely around his waist and a horror stricken look on his face.

A.N. Hope this chapter didn't offend anyone. I've had a bit of a writers block lately. Sorry for the long delay.


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland…Yeah right. Like I'd be writing this if I owned Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 26

It was nearing noon on the Trager's first day at Disneyland, and despite having just spent the last forty-five minutes standing in line for the 'Finding Nemo' ride with only an occasional cluster of patio umbrellas offering relief from the heat and bright rays of the California sun, everyone was feeling as cheerful as when they first entered the park…Everyone with the exception of Lori that is, who was still rather peeved with Hillary, AKA her on-again off-again best friend.

Taking into consideration the fact that, in an effort to repair the damage their relationship had suffered as a result of the whole 'Declan kissing Hillary incident' at the prom after-party, Lori and Hillary had made plans to meet up at the hotel and then carouse the park by themselves, and that instead, Hillary had reneged on said plans to spend the day park hopping between both Disneyland and California Adventureland with some local boy she'd only just recently made acquaintance with, was it really any wonder it was presently the latter?

"Well this is another hour out of my life I'll never get back," Lori said sarcastically as she continued to fan herself with her official Disneyland Park map.

Kyle looked at her, seeming confused. "But…I thought you said you _wanted_ to go on this ride."

Had she said that? Oh…That's right…She had. But that was before…Earlier this morning when she thought she'd be hanging at the park with Hillary. They had made plans to check out the ride together. They'd thought it would be a kick.

Memories…It was silly really. 'Finding Nemo' had been the theme for her tenth birthday party. She'd seen the movie along with eight of her closest friends. Eight of her _closest _friends but only one _best _friend.

"I did. But only if the wait wasn't too long." She gave an impatient huff, knowing she was sounding like a whiny five year old, but she couldn't seem to help herself. "It really sucks they don't offer Fast Passes here. We got them for Space Mountain…Why not for this ride?"

"I'm not sure," Kyle responded in his usual good natured manner. "Maybe Stephen knows."

"Because they don't offer Fast Passes on any of the non-thrill rides," Stephen explained after turning around in line and smiling fondly at Kyle. He looked over Lori's shoulder, and whistled. "Take a gander at the length of the line now. It's snaking under the monorail and all the way back to Toontown. At least we made it before the crowds hit, right Kiddo?" His smile turning more playful, he curled up his own park map and affectionately tapped her lightly on the top of her head with it.

"Can you stop doing that?" she said, unamused. "It's really annoying." And it was, but she instantly regretted telling him so. Ever since they'd arrived at the park, her father had been acting weird. She didn't mind him showing Kyle and Jessi the ropes. It was their first time and they were excited to be there.

It was the little things that irked her…calling her Kiddo, pretending they were all buddy buddy…It was embarrassing, but still, it was the same way he always acted whenever they came here. It never bothered her before, but now…Well things were different now. She wasn't a kid any more. Why couldn't he see that? Shaking her head slightly, Lori looked over at her father, who after catching her eye, promptly winked at her. Although he seemed undaunted by her overreaction, she could sense his patience was beginning to wear thin.

As the line in front of her began to move forward once again, Lori cast a quick glance behind her before pushing herself up off the metal gate she'd been leaning on. She wasn't surprised in the least when she noticed her mom studying her. What _was _surprising was the look on her face. It was a look she'd seen before, but not so much recently. Her mom, the most kind and easy going person she knew was obviously not pleased with her at the moment. Great, now she was ticking both her parents off. It was…To borrow one of her mother's terms…An inevitable conclusion with misplaced anger. Thanks Hillary. Thanks a bunch.

"I heard when this ride first opened a couple of years back, people waited in line for five hours," Jessi said conversationally after the next batch of passengers were loaded onto the submarines and once again the line they were in came to a standstill.

Josh gasped. "Really? Five hours? Holy Moly!"

"Wow…" Kyle said in agreement. "That's amazing. It must be a pretty awesome ride."

"And pretty ninki too."

Josh frowned at Jessi in puzzlement. "Wait…Who's pretty kinky?"

"Not who…The Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage ride we're in line for," Jessi corrected him. She nodded towards a young couple passing by, wearing matching Mickey and Minnie mouse ears. "I heard that girl say it's a really popular ride."

Lori rolled her eyes. And they were speaking Japanese. Which means Jessi can speak Japanese. Geeze…showing off much?

"Oh…" Josh smirked. "Not nearly as 'ninki' as the Matterhorn though. That ride _always _draws the crowds."

Kyle smiled. "Maybe because the mountain is the first thing you see. When we were walking here from the hotel and I saw it in the distance I felt a rush of excitement. I'm really glad everyone agreed to ride the Matterhorn first."

Grinning sheepishly, Josh quirked an eyebrow Kyle's way. "Well I hate to be the one to burst the gratitude bubble, but we _always_ ride the Matterhorn first. It's tradition, right Dad?"

"You got that right," Stephen replied. "And since our tickets today included the Magic Morning early admission feature, not only did we ride it within fifteen minutes after entering the park, we were pretty darn close to scoring the first bobsled too." He held up his hand and Josh high-fived him. Lori groaned inwardly when Kyle joined in. Was there no end to her embarrassment?

"And considering how many people were already lined up at the gate when we got here, being the sixth bobsled of the morning is nothing to sneeze at." When Jessi nudged his arm, Kyle dutifully added, "And the seventh bobsled is nothing to sneeze at either." Jessi held up her hand and without hesitation Kyle bumped palms with her also.

Not quite in the mood to join in on any of the reindeer games, Lori quickly crossed her arms in front of her. Kyle glanced over at her and grinned.

"Although after the big splashdown finale when Lori got water up her nose she was sure sneezing a lot," he teased.

"Good one," Jessi said, nudging his arm again.

Kyle's attempt to use humor to lure her into the conversation falling well short of the mark, Lori stared at him with a deadpan expression for a few moments until she felt a vibration in her pocket. She immediately fished out her cell phone, hoping it was Mark. It was a text message from Hillary.

Without even reading it, she hit the delete button.


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 27

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA) 11:53 a.m._

Nicole stood in what would be the first of many long lines that day, watching her daughter wearily, disappointment ruining the pleasant feeling of anticipation mixed with contentment she'd woken up with.

Although she believed Lori had every reason to be upset with her friend Hillary, one would think that after three wild roller coaster rides, one nostalgic river ride through the indoor exhibit 'It's a Small World' and a warm hug from none other than Mickey Mouse himself, her mental outlook would have mellowed somewhat.

"Can you stop doing that…It's really annoying?"

Nicole glanced at Stephen. He rolled his eyes at her, as if to say 'here we go again', yet when Lori looked his way he seemed to have no qualms whatsoever about endorsing her ill temper with a quick wink and a smile. She was a little frustrated by his reticence but nevertheless glad the magic of Disneyland had beguiled at least one of them. Either that or he just didn't want to chance ruining the current 'truce' he'd established with his daughter recently. Their relationship had been so painfully strained in the past she couldn't really blame him for relaxing his parental role somewhat in order to hold on to the metaphorical olive branch she'd offered him after he'd finally relented on the whole dating issue. It was ironic really. Lori's main pet peeve with her father had been that by not letting her see Mark, he wasn't treating her like the adult she believed she was. And with the type of behavior she was currently exhibiting?

As the line slowly began to shuffle foreword again Nicole studied her daughter curiously. Without even attempting to interpret her body language it was clear Lori's defenses were up. She'd been out of sorts all morning…Ever since she'd found out via text message from Hillary, that do to 'unforeseen circumstances', she wouldn't be meeting up with Lori until later in the evening. When she'd received the news, delivered in some form of incomprehensible teenage IM lingo that she herself had long ago given up on deciphering, her daughters immediate response had been one of ease and understanding. However, after three plus hours of snappish and surly behavior on Lori's part and countless ignored calls and cell phone messages that just seemed to be adding fuel to the fire, it was plain to see she was anything but.

A loud burst of carefree laughter and uncontrollable giggling suddenly ringing out nearby, Nicole tuned in to the young children and their parents coming to a stop directly behind her in line as they amused themselves by observing the many fun and interesting sights around them.

"Mommy…What are those seagulls saying?"

"You mean the seagulls way over there on that buoy?"

"They're not on a boy. They're on some kind of red floaty thingy."

"That's called a buoy sweetie and I think they're saying 'mine'…"

"Really? That's silly…"

"_Mine…Mine…Mine…"_

A melancholy detachment curling her lip into some semblance of a smile, Nicole found herself longing for the simpler times in her life. The times when her children parked their petty squabbles outside the gate and let the magic of Disneyland encompass them. She knew it would be unrealistic to expect that same level of excitement and wonder from Josh or Lori now. They were, after all, teenagers and much like the typical teenager of today, they tended to be more on the jaded, cynical side.

But Kyle and Jessi…?

As she often did, Nicole sighed a deep sigh of resignation as she looked at them, mentally mourning over, not only their missed childhoods but their lost innocence as well. She had wanted this time for her family to be enjoyable, and memorable and after everything they'd been through this last season, starting with Amanda's kidnapping, both Adams and Sarah's death, Latnoks eerie secret cloning experiment and ending with Cassidy's shocking pronouncement that he was Kyle's brother, to say that they deserved this trip to Disneyland would be an understatement.

"Although after the big splashdown finale when Lori got water up her nose she was sure sneezing a lot."

"Good one."

As she listened in on her family's friendly competitive banter and good natured teasing that accompanied it, Nicole could sense an underlying current of unease the root of which oddly had nothing at all to do with the aforementioned difficulties… Nor with the aforementioned pod children for that matter.

Focusing on the unreadable mask currently settling into her daughters features, Nicole wished that, like the ability Kyle and Jessi shared, she could somehow 'hear' Lori's thoughts. But no matter how valuable, and no doubt unsettling such a capability could prove to be at times, her own acquired skills as both a psychiatrist and a mother had never failed her in the past…

When once again, Lori pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, Nicole watched her facial expressions go through a series of changes, from disdain to anticipation and finally back to open animosity. Without even retrieving her message she snapped her phone shut with a force and noise comparable to that of the famous jewelry box scene between Richard Gere and Julia Roberts in the movie Pretty Woman. A classic example of displaced…

"Why did you delete Hillary's text message without even reading it?"

After a quick glance at Jessi, Nicole looked back at Lori. Confusion crossing her daughters brow, she stared at Jessi in bewilderment. "It wasn't from Hillary…The caller ID was blocked." She shrugged. "Which means it was probably just a prank call."

Although her tone of voice and gesture of forced nonchalance didn't fool Nicole in the least, one didn't need to be a trained psychologist to detect that Lori wasn't being truthful. Her hypothesis was further proven when after only a moment's pause, both Jessi and Kyle shared a glance with one another. A glance that Nicole and Stephen immediately recognized as their 'I know you're lying' look. In his own giant smoked turkey leg and deep-fried churros induced state of bliss, Josh didn't seem to be quite clued in at the moment.

"Ahh…The joys of 'star sixty-seven'. I remember this totally classic prank call, I…um…One of my friends made once involving fainting goats, a portable toilet rental company and…"

"But the vibration I heard was your text message alert," Jessi pointed out, effectively cutting short Josh's humorous yet most likely disturbing jaunt down memory lane. "You may say it wasn't from Hillary, but your heart rate tells Kyle and I otherwise. And FYI? You can't block your number when you send a text message." Still looking at Lori, she smiled a teasing smile. "At least the more average intelligent person can't," she added and at the challenging, yet hopeful look that followed, Nicole wondered if Jessi was taking a page from one of her psychology books she'd loaned her and trying to entice Lori out of her self imposed misery by offering her the perfect opening for a round of therapeutic verbal sparring.

"That's true…Star sixty-seven doesn't work on text messages," Josh commented when Lori merely glowered back at Jessi, as if mulling something over in her mind. And then he quickly added, with a shrug and his patented look of innocence, "Not that I ever needed to block my caller ID from anyone's phone…"

At her son's unintended revelation Nicole couldn't help a small smile from appearing despite her added concern that, unbeknownst to her, she was harboring some kind of text-stalker under her roof. However with Lori's next comment, her smile quickly transformed into more of a wince.

"Maybe if you had any friends of your own, you'd figure out why," she snapped.

"Lori," Nicole admonished reflexively and then she quickly cast a concerned look in Jessi's direction. Catching her eye, Jessi merely shrugged, as if she didn't care, but she knew otherwise. Jessi often used impassive behavior as a coping mechanism for dealing with her emotions. As if realizing as much, Kyle reached down and clasped one of Jessi's hands in his and when she looked up at him questioningly smiled at her reassuringly.

Knowing there was really only one way to handle the current situation and that was head on, determination creased Nicole's brow. Her only dilemma was how to go about it without causing further unrest within the ranks or providing dramatic entertainment for the 'audience' of park guests waiting in line along with them. Or more precisely, how to succinctly and tactfully stop the heavy weight of Lori's misplaced anger from bringing her entire family down during their vacation at what was meant to be, 'the happiest place on earth'.

Just at that moment the maze of people around them began moving again, and everyone slowly weaved their way through the roped off area and closer to the entrance to the ride, and as luck would have it, when the line stopped moving and Kyle came to a stop in front of her, Nicole found herself face to face with Lori on the other side of the rope.

She watched Lori for a few moments as she briskly put her cell phone away, all but tearing the pocket of her jeans in the process. When she looked up and their eyes met, she hid her displeasure with her daughter behind a smile, hoping to coax something other than sullenness into her expression. Lori attempted a smile, but it was forced, her insincerity obvious by its brief duration. Sensing not only her own mood but the collective mood of her family quickly deteriorating, Nicole found the motivation to put her thoughts into words. She took a breath, her plan of action, a bit of cathartic venting on both her part and Lori's.

Unfortunately…once again, Jessi beat her to the punch.

"You know if you're upset with Hillary, you should tell her, instead of taking it out on everyone else," Jessi said and over the din of the crowds and music playing through the loudspeakers Nicole could have sworn she heard Stephen mumble a mild expletive under his breath. Catching her eye, he ducked his head slightly and quickly looked away.

Seeming more shocked that she was the one calling her out on her rudeness rather than showing her usual annoyance for her habitual bluntness; Lori looked over at Jessi for a moment before responding, "Upset? Why would I be upset?"

Instantly recognizing the loaded question, Nicole held her breath in anticipation of Jessi's response, at the same time readying herself to intervene on her behalf.

"Because Hillary bailed on meeting up with you, just to spend the day with some cute Disneyland tour guide she met on her flight over here," she stated, seemingly unaware of the deep water she was treading in. "And after you both agreed you wouldn't let a guy come between your friendship again."

Her naivety and earnestness often working against her, Nicole was encouraged when Jessi was only rewarded with a mild look of annoyance from Lori. Jessi's baffled expression that followed bringing a twitch of a smile to her lips; Nicole was on the verge of giving both girls a motherly hug of comfort when Kyle suddenly cleared his throat, as if he wanted to offer insight on the matter. However Nicole allowed her smile to widen somewhat when, as if taking a cue from Stephen, Kyle immediately looked away, his eyes searching for a way out.

"Wow," he said gazing over Jessi's shoulder. "Look at the size of that stuffed elephant that little boy is carrying." His strategy more obvious than he had intended, both Lori and Jessi merely rolled their eyes at him.

"Yeah that's one huge Dumbo," Josh said in an offhand manner, before offering his two cents on the real elephant in their midst. "And speaking of Dumbo's if you want my opinion on this whole Hillary 'for the lose' move this morning…If you two were planning on riding any of the more thrilling rides in the park, I think you're better off without her."

"Why's that?" Both Jessi and Kyle asked curiously and after a brief look of surprise at their simultaneous response, the way they smiled almost shyly at each other, had Nicole slightly curious herself. They'd been doing that all morning. In fact, the various behaviors and body gestures she'd picked up on between them had her wondering if they were flirting with each other. Deciding she already had enough on her plate to deal with at the moment, she tucked her uncomfortable thoughts away for further reflection later and turned her attention back to Josh, who was currently looking quite pleased with himself.

"'Cause ten to one, she's a screamer," he replied matter of factly. "That in itself would ruin the ride for everyone within a hundred yard radius." At Lori's dagger like gaze, he looked to Kyle for support. "Come on…Back a brother up. Am I right or am I right?"

Looking somewhat like a deer caught in headlights, Kyle glanced back and forth from Josh to Lori. "Um…I guess so," he finally replied, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Not to mention…" Josh went on to say. Holding up his hand, he began counting off on his fingers. "…She talks too much, criticizes everything and everyone and for the most part is a royal pain in the…"

"Josh," Stephen quickly interjected and although the flicker of his eyes was subtle, his warning tone was not. Josh immediately caught his drift.

"Whatever," he continued after following his father's glance. Taking in the number of families with young children within hearing distance he dropped his hands to his side. The children may have been too filled with excitement in anticipation of their next ride to pick up on their conversation, but quite a few of the bored adults waiting in line along with them had practically made a hobby out of listening in.

"Let's just say she can be a real Eeyore." At the conclusion of Josh's additional ten cents worth of unsolicited opinion, all eyes fell upon Lori…including the nearby adults eavesdropping in on them.

Everyone tensed, as they waited to see if Lori would use Josh's remark as a springboard for a sarcastic rebuttal or resort to her usual silent sullenness. There was a collective sigh of relief all around when a smile slowly broke through her scowl. "Yep…That's Hillary in a nutshell."

As if signaling the end of the show---at least for the moment---the line began to move forward again. Rushing to catch up with Kyle, a look of enlightenment suddenly came over Jessi's features.

"Oh…I get it now." Kyle stopped and turned around, a questioning look in his eyes. Jessi met his gaze before continuing, "Josh was referring to Hillary as Eeyore, the donkey from Winnie the Pooh, because sometimes Hillary acts like an…"

Kyle shushed her before she could go any further. It was how he did so that once again caught Nicole's attention. In lightning fast reflexes he quickly yet gently pressed two fingers up against her lips. Taking in Jessi's look of confusion, Kyle quickly dropped his arm to his side. They held each other's gaze, and then Kyle smiled. A sheepish look on Jessi's part had Nicole wondering if they were communicating telepathically with each other. When a few moments later Jessi reached into her backpack and handed Kyle a tube of sunscreen her suspicions were confirmed.

Kyle took the sunscreen from her and then quirked an eyebrow at her. At Jessi's teasing smile, he blushed profusely. Jessi looked away, trying to stifle a laugh. When their eyes met again, although he was still blushing Kyle smiled. "I can't believe he could think that."

Jessi watched Kyle unscrew the cap on the sunscreen and squirt a small amount of the lotion onto his fingertips. "I know…It's pretty crazy."

After witnessing the strange exchange, Nicole quirked an eyebrow their way when without preamble, Kyle began applying sunscreen on Jessi's face.

Nicole's breath caught in her throat momentarily at the intimate way Kyle's hand caressed Jessi's cheek, a pair of bemused blue eyes searching her warm brown ones.

As she continued to watch them, once again Kyle grinned at Jessi teasingly. This time it was Jessi's turn to blush profusely, a small nervous chuckle escaping her slightly parted lips. Nicole sighed with renewed weariness.

_Barely one problem solved, and another one crops up_, she thought to herself.

A.N. Okay...Now the fun begins! The next few chapters will be from Kyle's and Jessi's perspective.


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 28

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA) Blue Bayou Restaurant 1:37 p.m._

Jessi didn't think she'd ever have a day as perfect as this, but as she gazed up at the 'night sky', 'fireflies' flitting about in the trees, she saw _past_ the painted ceiling and tiny blinking LED lights suspended from thin wires, allowing the magic of Disneyland to entrance her, just as she'd been doing since she'd first entered the park at precisely seven-oh-two that morning.

Already more cheerful than she ever remembered feeling, she glanced around the table, the happy, slightly exhausted faces surrounding her elevating her mood tenfold. She couldn't believe she was actually in Disneyland with Kyle and his family. And to think that, when Nicole first told her to pack her bags two days ago, she had thought she was kicking her out of the house…and now here she was comfortably ensconced in the middle of Disneyland…or in the middle of 'the world of yesterday, tomorrow and fantasy' according to the words on the plaque above the entrance to Main Street that Stephen had pointed out to her.

Jessi sighed contentedly. Disneyland was nothing like she'd expected it would be. Not that she'd ever really thought she'd be coming here or even taken the time to ponder what such an experience would be like. 'A spontaneous vacation' was a concept Madacorp had discreetly left out of her programming. Her life had been all business and no pleasure from the get go. Well maybe not _all _business, she thought to herself as her eyes found purchase on a certain blue-eyed pod child sitting next to her at the dining table. She_ had_ managed to work in _some_ pleasure. At least in more recent times.

"Are you having fun so far Jessi?" Nicole asked. Jessi was about to respond with a resounding 'yes', when Lori suddenly pushed her chair back and abruptly stood up.

"I'll be back in a few," she said and then after grabbing her purse off the back of her chair, she bolted through the restaurant.

"What's up with her?" Josh asked as he watched Lori leave. His eyes widening, he quickly threw up his hand. "Wait…" He crinkled his nose in mock disgust. "If it's some kind of girl thing…I don't want to know."

Jessi rolled her eyes, not sure why Josh was making such a big deal out of such a natural process. "She's not currently menstruating if that's what you mean."

Throwing his elbows on the table, Josh covered his ears, looking aghast. "Ugh…I told you not to tell me."

Ignoring her son's dramatics Nicole spoke up in concern. "Hopefully Lori only meant a few _minutes_."

"I think I heard her cell phone vibrating," Kyle offered when both Stephen and Nicole shared a worried look.

Jessi frowned, wondering why she hadn't heard it also. But she quickly shrugged it off, chalking it up to the many distractions presently surrounding her. "Text message alert?" she asked Kyle and he nodded.

"Maybe she's finally going to answer those 'prank calls' she's been getting all day," he said jokingly.

Recalling the minor altercation she'd had with Lori earlier, Jessi cringed inwardly. But then, realizing how Lori's mood had improved afterwards, she looked at Kyle hopefully.

"Do you think she's finally over being mad at Hillary?" she asked. Not that she actually cared for Lori's friend that much. It was more the fact that when Lori was mad, everyone around her tended to suffer the consequences. She wasn't surprised in the least when, as if reading her mind, Stephen voiced her exact thoughts on the matter.

"I sure hope so. Because when Lori's upset, the whole world suffers."

Nicole smiled and shook her head good naturedly. But as she observed Kyle reaching into the backpack on the back of Jessi's chair an odd look came over her face when she saw the tube of sunscreen in his hands as he momentarily shifted things around in his search. When he pulled out a bag of candy her expression softened once again.

"Lori's bark is always worse than her bite," he said, coming to his sister's defense.

Having been on the receiving end of Lori's bark more often than she cared to remember, Jessi wasn't so sure. However she was in too good of a mood to argue. Smiling across the table she noticed that Nicole was watching her.

"So…You never answered my question Jessi."

"You mean about whether I'm having fun?" she asked cheerfully. When Nicole raised an eyebrow, she took it as a silent prompt to continue. "Disneyland is cool…I'm having a blast."

"How about you Kyle?" Nicole asked after shifting her gaze back to Kyle.

"I'm not sure this day can get any better," he replied and there was such a genuine smile on his face when he looked in her direction that Jessi couldn't help another contented sigh from escaping her lips.

And yet even though she wholeheartedly agreed with him she could think of at least _one_ thing that would make the day even more phenomenal than it already was…

Although she was more than happy to be with the boy of her dreams, she wished Kyle would finally come to some kind of decision. Or more aptly put…come to the realization that they were just 'meant to be'. They were soul mates pure and simple, had been from the start. She could only hope Kyle would soon comprehend that fact…because for a genius, when it came to relationships and knowing who was the right choice for him, at times he was, to borrow a quote from Winnie the Pooh, 'a bear of little brain'.

Continuing the strange and yet somehow, highly adorable simile, Jessi watched Kyle as he snacked on a handful of Sour Patch Kids while waiting for their lunch to arrive. Like Poohs appetite for honey, he had that little orange bear beat when it came to his obsession with those sugary coated candies. She didn't much care for them herself, but whatever…to each his own.

"Would you like some Sour Patch Kids Jessi?" Kyle asked when he suddenly caught her watching him. He offered her the bag, which she immediately declined.

"No thanks. Sweet things just don't do it for me…I'm saving my appetite for something _much _more substantial." Taking the opportunity to offer a hint at the thoughts that were currently going through her mind, she purposely let a tiny bit of annoyance seep into her tone. "Maybe you should too."

Kyle's brow furrowed as he looked at her and for a moment she thought he might have actually picked up on her double meaning. But then he simply shrugged and as he reached down to stow away his candy, she shook her head in resignation. He was such a 'Pooh bear' sometimes. But he was _her_ 'Pooh bear'. The thought instantly brought a warm feeling in her chest. She liked that idea. She liked it a lot.

But then again…Jessi smiled as she remembered the handful of 'electric' kisses she'd shared with Kyle back in Seattle. Perhaps he was more of a Prince Charming in the romance department. Or maybe a combination of the two. Her own cute cuddly Prince Charming, holding her in his arms, holding her heart in his hands…

If only he would choose once and for all…

But would he choose her? Was that 'happily ever after' in their destiny? Or would he choose Amanda over her?

When Kyle finished zipping up her backpack she quickly cleared her mind, lest she inadvertently reveal the heavy feeling that often accompanied such a thought. And besides, Disneyland was no place for such unsettling uncertainties. Like the plaque said, she was in a new world now…A world of fantasy where anything can happen. And cuddly Prince Charmings aside…It was here that she'd finally found her inner child. And now that she'd found it she wasn't letting go.

Of course it was easy to keep your imagination alive in a place like this…

Looking out across the 'dock' towards the 'river', Jessi could almost imagine she was dining outdoors at nighttime on a bayou in some remote rural area of Louisiana. However, she had to squint her eyes somewhat and ignore the fact that the ambient temperature in the room didn't correlate with the number of chirps per minute the Snowy Tree Crickets were emitting in the nature mix playing through the restaurants speakers. The Tyta alba, otherwise known as the Common Barn Owl periodically hooting in the background was a nice touch though, and easily recognizing the distinctive call of the Pinewood Tree Frog which she knew to be indigenous to the Southern United States…Suddenly distinguishing _two_ different calls, Jessi smiled knowingly and, seeing the waitress approaching their table at a speed greater than she should have been, considering she was carrying a tray overflowing with several steaming hot entrees on her shoulder, quickly leaned in closer to Kyle.

"Sounds like those Pinewood Tree Frogs can't make up their minds," she said in a joking, yet hushed tone. Not that she was being secretive. She just didn't think anyone other than Kyle would understand her brand of humor.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Frogs?" he repeated distractedly as he watched the waitress precariously set down the tray on the edge of their table.

"You had the Jambalaya, right?" she asked Kyle and Kyle gave her a slight nod and a toothy grin.

Jessi rolled her eyes when it appeared that Kyle wasn't listening to her. However, thinking it was more his hunger than a piece of fluff in his ear that was contributing to his inattentiveness she decided it was unintentional. "Yes…Frogs," she replied patiently, keeping her voice light and her smile wide. Kyle glanced at her briefly before turning his attention back to the waitress.

"What about them?" he asked.

Remembering the nature show they had watched together on television a few weeks back, she was surprised he hadn't picked up on it also. But after a full morning of all but sprinting to and from rides with nothing to sustain him save a bag of Sour Patch Kids and an occasional greasy fried pastry, perhaps his brain _was_ currently functioning in more of a 'Pooh bear' mode.

"Half of them want a mate and the other half wants it to rain," she explained amidst the oohs and ahs of both Josh and Stephen as they eyed Kyle's choice of lunch as it made it's way across the table towards him.

"Thank you," Kyle told the waitress, once his entrée was placed before him and then still not taking his eyes off of his food he continued cheerfully. "I wonder if they know it never rains in southern California." Smiling a contented smile, he picked his spoon up and stirred around the contents of the bowl in front of him before tentatively bringing a spoonful of the thick steaming liquid to his lips.

Jessi smiled at his quick comeback, despite his unusual lapse in memory and then leaning on her elbow, her head on her hand she watched Kyle curiously as he blew on the spoon for a few moments before taking an experimental taste.

"I know what _I _want," she said, wondering vaguely if he could handle the heat. She almost laughed out loud when his eyes suddenly went wide and he coughed and sputtered a bit.

Setting his spoon down on the plate under his bowl, he reached into his lap for his napkin. "What's that?" he asked, nonchalantly dabbing around his chin and mouth.

Jessi leaned back in her seat, allowing the busboy to fill up her water glass before answering. "I want a taste of that spicy Cajun Jambalaya…It smells delicious."

Kyle spread his napkin back in his lap and chuckled lightly. "Only if I can try some of your roasted chicken and Bayou potatoes," he replied with a teasing smile. "It not only sounds good…" Kyle paused, watching with interest as the waitress placed Jessi's entrée in front of her. "…But it looks good as well."

Jessi smiled pleasantly at the waitress and then quirked an eyebrow Kyle's way. "Deal," she said with an emphatic nod. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lori returning. "I'll trade you a taste of my tender breast for a mouthful of your spicy sausage." When she heard a short derisive snort from across the table she glanced Lori's way.

Lori shook her head in bemusement as she pulled out her chair. "I don't even want to know," she said, before rejoining her family at the table. She looked down at the Monte Cristo sandwich on her plate. "This looks really delicious."

"Can I get anything else for anyone?" the waitress asked after taking in the table full of happy smiling faces.

"Lori?" Stephen asked. "Are you sure you don't want a Tinker Bell and Friends punch?" He smiled teasingly. "It comes with a lighted Tinker Bell straw."

Lori rolled her eyes but grinned. "A world of no."

"Alrighty then," the waitress continued with a pleasant smile. "If you need anything else, just give a holler." A nod from Stephen and Nicole and she was off.

As Kyle hand fed her a spoonful of his Jambalaya, Jessi held out a forkful of her Tesora chicken. She focused her amused brown eyes on him as he leaned over towards her. She had always loved the romantic thought of hand feeding each other strawberries dipped in chocolate, but Cajun food would work just fine. As he savored her entrée she savored the moment.

"Good choice," he commented and her mouth still full, Jessi nodded in agreement.

"How's yours?" she asked after swallowing. "I noticed it took you a while to decide. Do you like what you chose?"

Kyle looked down at his bowl of Jambalaya. When he looked back at her he was grinning sheepishly. "It's a lot spicier than I thought. But I'm glad I chose it."

Another opportunity to offer a subtle hint at hand, Jessi took pause for a moment. But instead, she held her tongue and without another word, turned her attention to the food before her. However deep down inside she knew she wouldn't stay silent forever.


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 29

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA) Blue Bayou Restaurant 2:08 p.m._

Kyle's POV…

_Nicole had asked me numerous times since we entered the park if I was having fun. It was almost as if she was afraid the day wasn't living up to my expectations. Considering how this vacation had been spontaneous I had had no expectations. But if I had, this long weekend trip to Disneyland would have more than exceeded them. _

_We were only halfway through the first day at the park, and though we had already ridden on quite a few of the rides--some more than once--I felt more energized and relaxed than I had in a very long time. It was great just being with my family, doing things other than the normal routine of life. Not that my life had ever been normal nor for that matter, my families from the moment they took me in and opened up their home to me...opened up their hearts. _

_All things considered I felt extremely lucky to be sharing this special experience with them. I was having a wonderful time, and needless to say, I was ecstatic to see that Jessi was also. If anyone deserved this respite from the strain of the last few weeks--few months in fact--Jessi did. And to think…we still had two more days in Disneyland before we had to head back to Seattle!_

"Is everyone ready to go?" Stephen asked after taking his credit card out of the tray along with a copy of the receipt for their lunch.

Leaning back in his chair, Josh patted his stomach. "Yeah…but you may have to roll me out."

Jessi glanced at Kyle, her brow crinkling in confusion. Kyle smiled. "It's just an expression Jessi. It means he's really full."

"Oh…" Jessi said as she nodded in understanding. "Then perhaps he shouldn't have ordered chocolate cake and a sweet beverage for dessert." Kyle silently concurred, but more because the meal had been pricey enough without adding both a seven dollar drink and an expensive dessert to the tab.

"Yeah, Josh...And by the way..." Lori smirked as she reached across the table. "...don't forget your toy prize that came along with your 'sissy drink'."

Josh's eyes widened. "Oh…right…I almost forgot." He leaned over and snatched his Lightning McQueen clip-on light out of his sister's hand. "And it's not a 'toy'," he groused. "It's a mere trinket to remember the occasion by."

"You say potato…"

"But I didn't say 'potato'. I said 'trinket'."

"Right… and 'trinket' means 'toy'. Maybe if you put the video games away and actually read a book once in a while, you'd learn a few things."

"And what type of book that _I _would want to read would include the word 'trinket'?"

As Josh and Lori's teasing banter continued, Kyle got up from the table and taking a cue from Stephen as he politely helped Nicole out of her chair, quickly moved behind Jessi's chair. She looked up at him in surprise, and after a moment's hesitation and an amused quirk of an eyebrow, allowed him to pull it out for her.

"You know you didn't have to do that, I can manage on my own."

"I know, but..." Kyle paused as yet another chorus of high pitched squeals reverberated across the water. As he stood wondering how steep of a drop the first waterfall was to elicit such a reaction he remembered he would soon be finding out. Jessi watched him as an uncontrollable grin lit up his face.

"From the length of their screams it doesn't sound like much of a drop," she said as she swung her backpack over her shoulder.

Still smiling, Kyle shook his head in agreement. Scooting her chair out of the way, he tucked it back under the table. "It may not be as thrilling as some of the rides we've been on but I'm still _really_ looking forward to it."

"Is that why you're smiling like a bear who just found a bag filled with Sour Patch Kids?"

His immediate hunger more than satisfied Kyle's brow furrowed at the thought of eating one more bite of food. "Don't you mean like a bear who just found a bee hive filled with honey?" he asked in confusion and as he stepped back and allowed Jessi room to squeeze past him her arm brushed up against him.

"You say potato…" she replied, her lips flickering into a familiar smirk.

Still slightly perplexed, Kyle chuckled lightly and followed his family out of the restaurant a flurry of anticipation rising within him and oddly along with it a strange vision momentarily flashed in his head.

That was weird, he thought to himself. Why did he just picture Winnie the Pooh holding a glass slipper?

A.N. Sorry this is such a short chapter. I promise the next will be longer and still from Kyle's POV.


	30. Chapter 30

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 30

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA) 2:12p.m._

Kyle's POV…

_After watching the excited, and at times, nervous expressions, on the faces of various park guests as they slowly floated by in their boats while I was enjoying lunch with my family on the waterfront of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, I was really looking forward to finally experiencing the ride first-hand. And I could tell by the way Jessi's eyes had lit up when Stephen had told us we would be going on the ride directly after lunch, she was just as anxious as I was._

_Unfortunately…once we left the dining area, and made our way back to the entrance to the ride itself, we learned that the wait in the official line, as well as the Fast Pass return time was currently an hour and fifteen minutes. Which wouldn't have been a problem if, earlier, I hadn't made one small incorrect assumption. That, combined with two enthusiastic pod children being let loose for the first time in a magical portal into fantasyland, made the next half hour of our vacation an experience and a memory that I would re-live for many years to come._

"What a total bummer," Josh said, as he glared at the clock near the Pirates of the Caribbean Fast Pass distribution line. "I guess we should have gotten our passes _before_ we went to lunch."

Lori sighed. Her brother's penchant for stating the obvious still bothersome to her, despite being in a more amiable state of mind than when she'd first entered the park. "Ya think?"

"It's my fault," Nicole said in a matter of fact tone. "I didn't want us to be late for our reservations."

Josh nodded. "You _were_ kind of rushing us…"

"Hey," Lori interjected. "Don't be such an ass Josh. At least Mom had the foresight to make reservations at the restaurant yesterday while we were on the road. And she even managed to get us a table on the waterfront. Otherwise the wait would have been ridiculous."

"I think you mean don't be such an 'Eeyore'. And you're right…," Josh replied with an unabashed grin. "…the wait would have been 're-_donk_-ulous'." When both Lori and Nicole groaned at his corny play on words, in apology Josh's grin turned slightly sheepish before he continued in a more serious tone. "You'd think after the big bucks we just shelled out for lunch, they'd give us some kind of unlimited Fast Pass for this ride, to use whenever we want."

"That would be nice. Or a free meal or even some kind of discount on our next visit to the restaurant," Stephen replied. "But the waitress did give each of us one of these chocolate doubloons along with the check. At least that counts for something."

"It _was_ fairly tasty chocolate," Josh admitted, eying the gold foil wrapped candy in his father's hand. "But I'd _much _rather have the passes."

"Why don't we get our next set of Fast Passes for the ride now," Nicole suggested. "We can check out New Orleans Square, maybe do a little shopping and then come back?"

"Shopping?" Josh repeated, his interest peaked.

Lori exchanged a glance with her mother before looking back at her brother in disbelief. "Since when are you interested in shopping?"

"Well there is this one store we passed earlier that I wanted to check out. Andy wanted me to get us a pair of custom mouse ear beanies embroidered with our gamer tags." Josh grinned. "Although she normally hates that kind of thing…She said it was too cliché to pass up."

"You're so 'whipped'…" Lori told Josh and then she shook her head in mock shame for him. "…shopping for souvenirs for your girlfriend."

"Hey…" Josh protested. "What's wrong with that?"

"Absolutely nothing," Stephen replied, coming to his son's defense.

Lori rolled her eyes. "Not really…But…Whatever…"

"Jessi? Kyle?" Nicole said after taking in their slightly uneasy expressions. "Does that sound like a plan?"

Kyle felt a little guilty, but he'd really been looking forward to going on the ride. He glanced over at Jessi, who was looking equally as guilty, if not more so. "I used my ticket and Jessi's when you were checking on the reservations before lunch," he blurted out as he reached into the front pocket of his jeans. He looked at the time printed on the Fast Passes to make sure they hadn't expired. "They're still a few minutes within the return time." Expecting Stephen to be upset with him, he was surprised when instead he patted him on the back.

"I guess Nicole isn't the _only _one focusing on what's ahead," he said with obvious amusement.

"Here." Holding the two passes out, Kyle offered them to Stephen. "Why don't you and Nicole use them?" After all…It was the least he could do considering they had not only paid for lunch, but also footed the bill for everyone's tickets into the park. "Is that all right with you Jessi?" he asked almost as an afterthought and although she hesitated at first, she gave him a small shrug.

"Sure," she mumbled.

Nicole eyes flickered curiously over Jessi's face before she shifted her attention back to Kyle. "Thank you for offering…the both of you…but I've got a better idea. Since this is your first time, why don't you and Jessi go ahead and ride? Meanwhile we can get Fast Passes with everyone's tickets as soon as your old ones expire, and then ride together as a family later."

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked, still feeling enormously guilty. Ever since earlier that morning, he'd been hoping to get some alone time with Jessi. It was almost as if he'd planned it this way, but he hadn't. After all…It was Jessi who had originally suggested they use their tickets to get the passes. He'd just assumed everyone else had already done so. "I mean...We could wait and ride with everyone later…"

"No sense in wasting the passes son. You two go ahead," Stephen said when Nicole merely tilted her head to the side and smiled fondly in response. He checked his watch, "Figuring ten minutes to get through the line and twenty for the ride itself…We'll meet you at the exit in half an hour."

Not wanting to make any more incorrect assumptions, Kyle looked questioningly at Jessi, wondering if that would work for her. Her ear to ear grin said it all. His heart skipping a beat in anticipation, Kyle reached for her hand. They'd only taken a few steps towards the entrance to the Fast Pass line when Stephen called after them.

"Hold up you two!"

Stopping in their tracks, they turned back around. Kyle looked at Stephen in confusion when he held out his hand…And then it dawned on him. "Oh…the tickets," he said, blushing in embarrassment. When he heard Jessi chuckling to herself, he wondered what was so amusing. As if in answer, another peculiar image flashed through his minds eye.

"Right," Stephen said with a nod and a smile. "Hand over your theme park tickets. We can't get the next set of Fast Passes without them."

Kyle watched Jessi curiously, while at the same time reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. Smiling a secret smile, she unzipped the side compartment of her backpack and fished out her ticket. He did the same, making a mental note to ask her why she was telepathically projecting images of Winnie the Pooh his way.

"Sorry…I'm just excited for this ride," Kyle said as they handed Stephen their tickets.

"I know…I can tell," Nicole replied. Normally Kyle could read Nicole's emotions, but for some reason, he couldn't decipher the odd look she gave him when he glanced her way. It bothered him, but only momentarily so. When Jessi slipped her hand back into his, and pulled him toward the entrance to the ride he cast one last chagrined glance his family's way and then he was off.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do son," Stephen called after him and Kyle frowned.

"How do you know what he wouldn't do?" Jessi asked over her shoulder as they weaved their way to the end of the Fast Pass line.

"I don't know," Kyle admitted. "That expression always baffles me."

A.N. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Next up…Pure Kessiness!


	31. Chapter 31

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 31

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA) 2:18p.m._

After rushing excitedly to meet up with the back of the line as it circled downward into the dungeon-like queue for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, both Kyle and Jessi were equally winded. Although he couldn't speak for Jessi, Kyle decided his slight breathlessness was due more to eagerness than exertion.

"We should be boarding the last boat in the next cycle," he determined by taking a quick head count of park guests ahead of them in line and tallying up the number of seats per boat 'docked' at the passenger loading area. Knowing Jessi could easily do the math, Kyle was aware he was only stating the obvious, but he couldn't seem to contain his enthusiasm. Not only was he really happy to finally have some alone time with Jessi, but he would soon be experiencing a ride with her, based on one of his favorite movies of all time.

"You know Pirates of the Caribbean; Curse of the Black Pearl is one of my favorite movies," he said, wondering what her opinion was on the subject. "Have you seen it?"

Kyle didn't recollect seeing a copy of that particular movie in Jessi's collection, or either of the other two movies from the trilogy for that matter. And from the selection of DVD's she'd brought along with her for viewing during the long road trip to and from Seattle, 'swashbuckling pirate movies' didn't appear to be her type of thing. But even so, from what Josh had told him, he was sure she'd enjoy the atmosphere of the ride.

"I knew it was one of your favorite movies, but no, I haven't seen it yet," Jessi replied and Kyle smiled. It was on the tip of his tongue to mention how Amanda never liked that genre much, even though she did have somewhat of a crush on that Orlando Bloom actor, but when Jessi turned around and Kyle saw her face, he instantly knew something was up. Even more so when after catching her eye, she looked away, her attention shifting to the floor near their feet.

"Is something the matter?" Kyle asked her, sensing there was something of importance she wanted to tell him. And at the way she was nervously worrying at her bottom lip, despite his lighthearted demeanor, he began to feel a little nervous himself and yet oddly, at the same time amused. She looked so cute standing there absently fidgeting with the loose end of her backpack strap dangling down from her shoulder…Like a child who'd been caught with her hand in the…

Kyle blinked a few times.

Definitely not a child, he decided, noting how Jessi's thin cotton low-cut t-shirt stretched rather tightly across her heaving breasts. He quickly averted his gaze, focusing instead on her face as he waited for her to tell him what was bothering her. The silence between them growing more awkward by the second, she looked up, slowly, almost reluctantly meeting his eyes.

"Don't get mad."

Knowing it was never a good thing when Jessi uttered those words, Kyle took a deep calming breath...Although, the fact that her heart rate seemed to be returning to her normal baseline pattern, rather than increasing with growing apprehension, reassured him that whatever it was she may have done or said wasn't serious.

"Before lunch...when I suggested we get our Fast Passes for this ride..." Jessi hesitated as if unable to say the words...However…she didn't have to.

"You knew the others hadn't gotten theirs yet," Kyle said, quickly drawing the conclusion. He had suspected as much outside the entrance to the ride, but he hadn't known for sure until then.

Jessi nodded solemnly. "And I didn't say anything...On purpose."

"Because you wanted some time alone with me?" Kyle asked, hoping the reasoning behind her behavior was as simple as that.

"Yes..." She looked at him in bewilderment, as if wondering how he knew.

Kyle grinned. "I've been thinking the same thing all day," he said with a sigh of relief, and at his answer to her unspoken question, the fretful look on Jessi's face faded.

"Really? So you're not mad?"

In a way, he was actually glad. Although he was sure Nicole and Stephen wouldn't have minded if he had asked if both Jessi and he could venture out into the park by themselves, he hadn't wanted to risk hurting their feelings.

"No…I'm not mad," he replied, easily dismissing what he understood to be, in reality, a relatively harmless deception. And as he remembered his _own_ brand of deception, a couple of seasons back, he'd directed towards Amanda's mother when she had her on lockdown for dropping out of the music conservatory, Kyle grinned. It was ironic really how in the end Jessi's jealousy over Amanda had resulted in him being grounded…And now here he was, on the other end of the spectrum so to speak. Kyle chuckled inwardly, hoping Nicole or Stephen wouldn't find out about Jessi's small transgression. He wasn't sure how she would take to being grounded…Especially while they were in Disneyland. Not that they actually would ground her, but still...

"Wow…If you had a mood ring on right now it would definitely be bright," Jessi said when she saw Kyle's face lighting up in amusement.

"I _am_ pretty stoked right now," Kyle replied, still grinning from ear to ear. "You had me worried for a moment though. I thought you might be tired of being with my family." When he saw Jessi flinch at his words, he added "You're not, right? Not tired of being with my family I mean."

"No…Of course not," Jessi quickly assured him. "Your family is great…It's just that…"

"It's just that what?" he asked, trying without success to keep the concern out of his voice. Although his family meant the world to him and he could never visualize himself growing tired of being around them, he knew Jessi wasn't quite cut from the same gene pool when it came to being sociable.

"Nicole…" She began and Kyle tensed up when again, he picked up a nervous hesitancy in her voice. "She's been watching us."

Was that all it was? Well this was an easy fix, he thought. "Of course Nicole's been watching us," he explained. "She planned this whole trip to take our minds off of our problems back at home. She wants to ensure we're having a good time." Expecting Jessi to be relieved by his words, he was surprised when instead, she sighed in mild exasperation.

"I know, but...it's more than that. I feel guilty around her. Especially when I get the urge to…you know…." She let her voice trail off and a vague shrug of her shoulders followed, as if he should be able to conclude what she was hinting at.

"The urge to what?" he prompted her, and yet he wasn't quite as clueless as Jessi might think. A plethora of possible answers bringing both a frown and a smile to his face, he watched curiously as Jessi cast a glance over his shoulder back towards the entrance.

Kyle followed her gaze, marveling at the number of park guests that had already lined up behind them since they'd entered the queue for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. The number of hot and sweaty park guests, he thought offhandedly as he watched the majority of them fanning themselves with various items. His own body temperature along with Jessi's had maintained a rather low-rise throughout the day. However, in the next thirty seconds or so the temperature between them rose dramatically.

He turned back around and before he could stop her--not that he wanted to--Jessi leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Kyle stood frozen, partially in shock and partially in sheer delight.

_Shiver me timbers,_ he thought a bit disconcertedly as he found himself sliding back into a state of eager breathlessness,_ Jessi sure knows how to kiss.._.


	32. Chapter 32

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland. This chapter's a little longer...Sorry...I'll try to do better.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 32

_Day one – Anaheim Marriott, Suite 452 - 6:08p.m._

Jessi awoke from her impromptu nap in a state of euphoric bliss, her heart filled with an insurmountable happiness. If she were back home the first question that would have popped into her head would have been…What am I doing in Kyle's room? To be quickly followed by the guilt-laden…Where are Nicole and Stephen? And then, not to forget, the all important…Why is Kyle sleeping next to me with his head in my lap? Guilt feelings optional at that point. Lying on Kyle's queen sized sofa sleeper propped up by two extra fluffy hotel pillows Jessi gave a quiet sigh deciding that presently she had none. Of course she couldn't speak for…

Jessi held her breath and tilted her head to the side curiously when Kyle suddenly let out a snore. She stared at him for a few moments, watching and listening. He shifted a little, curling up into somewhat of a fetal position, at the same time snuggling his head deeper into her lap and although his snoring stopped, he remained asleep.

She let her breath out and shook her head slightly, wondering if there was truth to the old saying 'a clear conscience promotes sound sleep'. More often than not she had trouble making sense out of 'old sayings' she'd heard or read--another seemingly irrelevant detail Madacorp had left out of her programming and yet a highly frustrating one--however, there was one saying she understood that seemed to not only hold some truth but was entirely apropos at the moment…'While the cats away the mice will play.'

The reason behind her thinking was that Nicole and the rest of the Felis cattus were all still at the park…or at least that was where Stephen had told them they were going to be until after the "Remember…Dreams Come True" fireworks display, which was scheduled to begin at nine twenty-five that evening. But of course they would be meeting up with everyone beforehand for the "Street Party", another 'not to be missed' Disneyland experience. With the exception of Lori that is, who after both sending and receiving a steady stream of 'mysterious' calls and messages throughout the day, had finally made up with Hillary. Jessi was glad Lori and Hillary had kissed and made up. Well maybe not kissed, but they did finally clear the air between them, and that was a good thing, because a grumpy Lori had the potential to turn a 'dream come true' into a nightmare.

And on the subject of kissing…Remembering she actually did have something she should feel guilty for Jessi grinned and then quickly frowned in puzzlement. _That's strange_, she thought as she tentatively ran her tongue over her bottom lip. Not only was the bruised feeling gone, but the slight swelling had all but disappeared, which meant either she had healed on her own or Kyle had used his powers to repair the nerves in the area of the bruise while she was sleeping.

The latter was highly unlikely, given the fact that she had withheld the truth from Kyle earlier and not let on that she had been in a fair amount of pain. She hadn't told him because if Kyle knew their impetuous kiss back in the Pirates of the Caribbean queue had resulted in personal injury, he might think twice before kissing her again. She didn't want that to happen –No not at all.

She liked kissing Kyle. She liked it a lot.

Smiling, Jessi closed her eyes and pulled up the memory of how it felt to have Kyle's warm soft lips against hers...Their more recent endeavor the most accessible at the moment as it was fresh on her mind. As she relived the experience her lips parted slightly and she reached up impulsively, softly tracing a finger across them as she remembered. From start to finish the kiss had lasted a mere twenty-eight point five seconds, ending with more of a literal 'bang' than she had been hoping for. Her eyes flew open as she quickly corrected herself...

Actually, it wasn't the kiss itself that had been the problem, it was more the chain of events which transpired directly _after_ the kiss that had led to her injury. Of course she only had herself to blame. After the whole blowing out the dining room chandelier episode that had occurred a little over a week ago back at the Trager's house, she should have learned from experience not to kiss Kyle ardently with any kind of lighting fixture in the vicinity…And now she had a new parameter to add. To avoid all heck from breaking loose, don't attempt a passionate lip-lock with Kyle while standing in the middle of a dark and dank dungeon filled with frazzled parents accompanied by their precocious young children with overactive imaginations…Especially when one of those aforementioned children happens to have a thirty inch Pirates of the Caribbean Jack Sparrow Sword made of hard plastic in his possession.

At the time, she hadn't been able to resist the temptation, but if she had known that kissing Kyle would have caused all the light bulbs overhead to implode within a twenty foot radius and echo throughout the entire queue like cannon shots, thus causing people to push and shove each other and flee in panic towards the exit…Well…She'd have to think about that for a while. After all…It _was_ a pretty magnificent kiss. Definitely well worth the price she'd paid…A slightly swollen and bruised lip…The result of one particular squirrelly kid flailing his toy sword about wildly in the dark while screaming, "The pirates are coming!".

_It was a good thing Kyle kept a cool head even though I could sense he was in the process of 'overheating' just then, _Jessi thought to herself, recalling the way Kyle had calmed down the crowds as they'd floundered about in the dark, by quickly explaining that there must have been a short in the system and that the emergency breaker would kick in shortly. It did of course, just as he'd predicted. He was always so good at taking charge and fixing problems. Even if he _was_ partially responsible for the problem to begin with. After all…As the old saying goes…'it takes two to tango'. And even though she had originally initiated the 'tango', before the unexpected 'electrical episode' Kyle had most assuredly been 'tangoing' her right back.

Jessi looked over at the clock on the entertainment stand across from her wondering if there was enough time to initiate the next phase of 'tangoing' and then immediately glanced down at Kyle when she felt him stirring again. She was glad to see that he seemed to be awakening. She watched with amusement as he rubbed his eyes. He looked like a little boy just waking from his afternoon nap, his hair all tousled from sleep…

"Hi…" she said when their eyes met.

"Hi," Kyle replied reflexively. He seemed a bit groggy. "What time is it?" he asked and Jessi grinned, debating whether to act flirty and tell him it was time for them to make-out again, but then her logic kicked in and she thought better of it, because unfortunately, they didn't have the time.

"It's a quarter after six," she replied instead.

Kyle's brow furrowed in mild dismay before he sighed and closed his eyes again. He reached up and rubbed his palms over his face as if to clear away his sleep induced stupor. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" he asked, his voice sounding muffled, behind his hands.

"I just woke up myself," she quickly explained and thinking there was still time for a little flirting at least she added, "Besides…You looked too cute to wake up." As she looked at him she mentally amended her assessment...Maybe 'cute' wasn't quite the accurate description. His slightly more rugged look was definitely more sexy than cute. Unable to resist, Jessi let go of the covers and let them pool around her waist as she leaned over to caress the side of Kyle's cheek. Running her palm over his two day growth of beard, she recalled how he had held off shaving for her that morning simply because she'd asked him to. She also recalled how he had told her that Amanda didn't like his stubble. _It figures,_ she thought to herself, _of course she'd like a more clean shaven Kyle...Little Goody Two Shoes that she is_.

"You know it wasn't as rough as I'd expected…It actually tickled more than anything," she said. And it was true, when they had kissed, his stubble had tickled her skin quite pleasantly.

Removing his hands from his face, Kyle looked up at her and Jessi grinned. Expecting more of a warm, friendly response, Jessi was surprised when Kyle suddenly gasped audibly and then pulled away from her. Sitting up abruptly, he looked around. First taking in their intimate surroundings and then looking down at his attire. Or lack there of.

His deltoid and trapezius muscles in his back flexing with the movement, Jessi watched in distracted confusion as Kyle quickly grabbed the end of the covers in his lap and lifted them up. When a sense of total relief washed over him she knew exactly where his mind had gone.

"Gah!" Jessi crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Really Kyle?" she asked in disbelief and hearing the exasperation in her voice, Kyle frowned, at the same time making sure to keep his eyes averted.

"I'm a little confused," he said as he continued to stare at the pattern on the blanket that was currently half covering his jeans. "Um…I thought we might have…I mean I can see your…Um Jessi? Why are you topless?"


	33. Chapter 33

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 33

_Day one – Anaheim Marriott, Suite 452 - 6:17p.m._

Keeping his eyes trained on the covers lying haphazardly across his lap, a warm blush spread across Kyle's cheeks. "I'm a little confused." …And both extremely curious and a bit hesitant to hear Jessi's explanation for her current attire, or more aptly put her current _lack _of attire.

"Um…I thought we might have…I mean I can see your…Um Jessi? Why are you topless?" he asked, his mind drawing a blank, apart from the obvious elucidation that Jessi was often impetuous and impulsive by nature. Well that and the fact that her shirt had been as wet as his after the series of plunges on their last roller coaster ride…appropriately named 'Splash Mountain'. After the final splashdown, since they were sitting in the first two seats at the front of the five passenger log, they had both been soaked to the skin.

"Why do you think?" was all Jessi said by way of explanation, and although Kyle was bewildered by her answer and didn't know how to respond, he was more troubled by her tone. She sounded a little miffed. _Did I do something wrong_, he wondered? _Yes_, he quickly told himself as realization sunk in; _I slept with Jessi while she was topless! _

Suddenly the story behind why Kyle had woken up from his impromptu nap with Jessi, to find her lying next to him in bed completely nude from the waist up didn't seem to matter at the moment. The inappropriateness of their behavior combined with their present state of undress, spawning a sense of trepidation as to what might happen if Nicole or Stephen were to find out, Kyle swung his legs over the side of the bed. He grabbed his t-shirt off of the lamp on the nearby table where he'd left it to dry and tugged it down over his head. It was still a little damp. As was his current mood…

Exhausted from the unaccustomed heat and events of the day, he had fallen asleep in the middle of a conversation with Jessi, their short respite from adrenaline highs and the hard work of having fun, resulting in guilt laden feelings.

_Oh my gosh, _Kyle thought,_ what if my family had walked in while we were sleeping? In fact...What if they were coming down the corridor right now? _

"Jessi…You need to get dressed…Now," he said, emphasizing the word 'now' when she made no attempt whatsoever to cover herself. He could see her in his peripheral vision. She was still sitting on the bed, arms crossed under her ample...

Kyle quickly turned away and averted his gaze to the wall sconce across from him, studying the smooth glass mosaic tile with the rapt interest of an interior designer at the forefront of a remodeling project.

"What's the hurry?" she asked nonchalantly, as if sleeping topless with her boyfriend was an every day occurrence and Kyle was reminded that Jessi's education was still somewhat lacking in the propriety department. He wondered vaguely if, after his last eye-opening encounter with her on the first night she'd moved in with his family, Nicole had ever had that talk with her about modesty. Kyle raised an eyebrow as he nervously straightened his clammy t-shirt over his shoulders. Somehow he suspected not.

"Is it because you're worried about your family getting the wrong idea?" Jessi continued in a slightly huffy tone when he didn't answer right away. "Just like _you_ did? I saw you checking Kyle. You thought we had sex, didn't you? Pfft…And I thought_ I_ was the naïve one."

Kyle was a little disconcerted by his actions and at the fact that Jessi had picked up on his presumption, but at the moment he was more concerned about the noise he was picking up down the hallway. He glanced apprehensively towards the door leading out to the corridor, easily concluding that what he was hearing was just the hotel maid pushing her cart into the room at the end of the hallway. Maryann was her name…he'd seen her earlier on his way back to the hotel room with Jessi. Not that it mattered what her name was at the moment…

"It doesn't matter now," he replied, trying to impress upon Jessi the gravity of the situation. "What matters is the fact that Nicole or Stephen could walk in at any time. Which means you need to get dressed."

"But didn't Stephen say they were going to be staying at the park until after the fireworks display?" Jessi asked. "And besides…wouldn't we hear them first? I mean…If we perked our ears up..."

_Why is she arguing with me instead of getting dressed_, he wondered? And then he shook his head, the answer escaping him. His thoughts turning to more urgent considerations, Kyle pictured the shocked look Nicole would have on her face if she caught him alone in the hotel room with Jessi...or more specifically…alone with…

The brief yet vivid image of Jessi hovering over him in all her topless glory flashed into his minds eye--'Flashed' being the key word at the moment. Kyle quickly cleared his mind when he felt another blush coming on.

"We don't need to perky our ears up…_You_ need to get dressed," he said while running his hand through his hair in frustration, still gallantly refraining from looking at Jessi. To say it was somewhat of a struggle would be putting it mildly.

"You said perky."

"What?" he asked distractedly as he edged his way over to the bathroom vanity to splash some cool refreshing water over his face--lots and lots of cool refreshing water--and perhaps run a comb through his hair. "When?"

"Just now," Jessi explained. "You said perky instead of perk."

"I did?"

"Yes…You did," Jessi replied and Kyle took pause mid splash and almost turned around when he heard her soft laugh, but luckily for his libido he caught himself just in time. "Wait…That was totally a Freudian slip wasn't it? I read about them in one of Nicole's psychology books."

Grabbing a hand towel off the rack--_towel_ rack that is-- Kyle glanced nervously at the door again. "Jessi…I don't think…" he began, but she interrupted him.

"That's just it Kyle. You didn't think. It's a classic example of a parapraxis…An unconscious thought. Often sexual in nature. You said perky instead of perk because you were subconsciously thinking about my breasts."

"Well of course I was thinking about your breasts," Kyle replied anxiously, "I was thinking you should cover them up."

"But my breasts aren't perky," Jessi stated in an offhand manner. "Amanda's are perky. Mine are more natural looking. And according to an article in one of Lori's Cosmo magazines, most guys like the natural look. In fact…not that mine apply…but there's an old saying…'more than a handful…'"

Thinking that Jessi _was_ more than a handful, in more ways than one, Kyle tossed the towel down on the counter and quickly interrupted her. "Jessi please…Can you just put a top on or something?" he pleaded and as if sensing his growing exasperation with her, after a few tense seconds, Jessi finally agreed.

"Okay…If you really want me to," she said in a begrudging tone and as he picked up his comb, Kyle could almost see her rolling her eyes at him. To his surprise he found himself fighting back a grin although he wasn't sure why. There were always so many questions surrounding his life and lately, in particularly around his relationship with Jessi. So very different from Amanda, she was like an enigma to him, someone who he identified very much with, and yet at the same time he wondered if he'd ever fully understand her. But there was something compelling about her that made him want to try.

"I really want you to," he said, trying to keep the bemusement out of his voice. He didn't want to encourage her obstinate behavior or...at least for the present…her nudity.

Hearing the creak of the mattress behind him, Kyle breathed a silent sigh of relief as he ran his comb through his hair. Jessi sighed deeply at the same time, although it sounded like it was more in annoyed resignation.

_Good,_ he thought, _she's finally getting dressed._ When as he combed his hair, he suddenly caught a glimpse of Jessi's reflected form in the vanity mirror, he tried to keep his focus on his own reflection. But although Kyle was a gentleman by nature, with the soul of a knight and the chivalrous heart of a prince, he was also a seventeen year old boy with all the impulses a boy his age can have.

His brow furrowed in consternation, Kyle secretly watched Jessi as she made her way over to the private bedroom that she was sharing with Lori during their stay, knowing he was being somewhat of a hypocrite, but he couldn't seem to look away.

Almost as an afterthought, after entering her room, Jessi turned around and shut the French doors behind her. Kyle blinked a few times in surprise when, looking through the curtained glass in the doors she grinned and then playfully stuck her tongue out at him before turning back around and heading towards the luggage rack by the window. Kyle wasn't' quite sure if she could see him through the sheer curtains, but he continued to watch her shadowy form nevertheless. And Kyle being Kyle, of course the guilt weighed on him heavily each and every moment as Jessi's tantalizing womanly curves wrecked havoc on his mind.

"I don't know what the big deal is. I mean it's not like he hasn't seen me naked before," she muttered under her breath as she bent over her suitcase and began sorting through her wardrobe. From his vantage point Kyle could see the silhouetted shape of her breasts bouncing with the effort. He gulped and closed his eyes, determined not to open them again until after she was dressed. In the silence that followed, Kyle heard her fastening the clasp on her bra, and the swoosh of her top as she pulled it over her head. He set his comb down blindly, when he heard the French doors opening, wondering if it was safe for him to open his eyes yet.

"Okay…You can look now."

Picking up on the teasing lilt in Jessi's voice, Kyle grinned sheepishly and opened his eyes before turning around. Although she still had on the same pair of jeans, she had changed her top from earlier in the day, which was logical considering she'd been sitting in front of him and had gotten more soaked than him on the log flume ride.

"Is that the shirt you just bought in the shop in Critter Country?" he asked, referring to the area in Disneyland located next to the Rivers of America and Jessi nodded. "It looks cute on you." And it did. He was so used to seeing her wearing black; the warm blue color was a pleasant change. "I like the color."

Jessi nodded "It matches your eyes." She shrugged. "I didn't really choose it for the color though. I chose it because of the little bear." Reaching up she traced around the small orange emblem embroidered over her heart. She shrugged again. "Anyway, I thought he was sweet."

"Is that Winnie the Pooh, holding a jar of honey?" Kyle asked as she made her way over to him, and Jessi smiled a secret smile.

"Yep." She grabbed her backpack off the floor by the bed. "We better go or we'll be late."

Kyle frowned. Something was tugging at the corners of his mind. And then it dawned on him. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you," he said as they headed for the door and Jessi's face lit up, her smile widening.

"Really? What's that?"

Kyle smiled a little unsurely, not knowing if he should ask, but he was curious. "Why were you telepathically projecting images of…" he nodded towards the emblem sewn on her shirt, "…that little bear to me earlier?"

She flinched a little before answering. "I told you… I thought he was sweet." She shrugged again. "I didn't realize I'd done that though."

Kyle wondered if the reason was as simple as that. From the rapid way her heart rate was accelerating he thought not. However sensing she didn't really want to talk about it at the moment he tucked his questions away for the future.

_Besides, _he thought,_ we don't really have the time __right now…If we don't hurry we're going to be late for the next event at the park. _

"Come on." Kyle held the door for her. "We better go. It's almost time to watch the street party," he said and Jessi chuckled.

"You mean it's almost time to _celebrate _at the "Celebrate…A Street Party" event," she corrected him.

"I guess I did mean that." Kyle grinned. "Although I doubt we'll be doing much celebrating."

Jessi raised an eyebrow. "Speak for yourself. Who knows…I might just be compelled to join the conga line."

Kyle laughed. "What about doing the twist?" he asked and Jessi cringed.

"Maybe not," she replied, crinkling her nose in amusement. "But we'll see. I just might surprise you."

Kyle smiled and took Jessi's hand as they headed down the long corridor toward the elevator not doubting it for a moment.


	34. Chapter 34

**A.N**. I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 34

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA) 7:42p.m._

As it turned out, Jessi didn't actually join the conga line during the 'Celebrate! A Street Party' event on Main Street U.S.A. that evening, nor did she get picked from the crowds of park guests to do the twist, but she did really enjoy watching the show. There were colorfully dressed stilt walkers towering precariously overhead as they circled the parade of floats, bicycle chariots peddling random characters around in front of spectators, high energy dancers in sequined costumes and a live DJ throughout it all encouraging the audience to 'raise their hands and celebrate'. Never having had an authentic childhood of her own, there were quite a few Disney characters that she wasn't familiar with that made an appearance and who were celebrating and dancing to the lively music along with them. A few of those that she did recognize included Donald and Daisy Duck, Pluto and Goofy, and of course Mickey Mouse himself with his girlfriend…or wife Minnie…she wasn't quite sure which. Kyle's family helped to fill in the void on the who what and where of the rest of the cast.

Although the whole event lasted less than fifteen minutes, Jessi thought it was quite entertaining. Her favorite part was when Jessie…the yodeling cowgirl from the animated movie Toy Story, ditched Woody briefly, to dance with the sweet and lovable Winnie the Pooh character. Somehow that tickled her funny bone and made her laugh out loud, earning her a curious look from Kyle. Both Stephen and Josh were too busy ogling the female dancers in their tight sequined mini dresses to pay her any mind. However, Nicole, as she had been doing a great deal throughout the day, smiled at her, but not in her usual comforting way. Her look of concern spoke volumes to Jessi, increasing exponentially when Kyle leaned over to whisper in her ear, asking her what was so amusing. Obviously she couldn't tell him…even if she wanted to. Not with Nicole watching their every move…on the alert for any and all incongruous behavior. It made Jessi wonder if, with her astute eye for recognizing emotions in others, perhaps she sensed that something was up between them.

At times it almost seemed that like Kyle, Nicole could read her mind, but she knew that wasn't possible. And Jessi was glad Kyle's mom didn't have the ability to mentally connect with her…for her sake. But more because of where her thoughts had been for most of the day…Particularly during that last ride with everyone back on Splash Mountain. If Nicole had picked up on the fact that she had purposely chosen to sit up front on the five passenger log, because that was where she'd determined she would get the most 'splash for her flash' on the final plunge down the flume, she probably would have gotten an earful of words on how inappropriate she was behaving…Which would have put more than a damper on her plan back at the hotel to give Kyle an eyeful of something he wasn't expecting and...as she'd once overheard Josh euphemize how he felt about Andy after she'd first 'quenched his thirst'…leave him 'thirsting for more'.

Of course, when Kyle woke up from his nap and found her in bed with him, air drying her clothes as well as her mammae--or 'boobs' as she'd heard Josh on numerous occasions refer to a woman's breasts--she had been hoping he would react a little more enthusiastically and with a lot less chivalry. Instead, what happened had been almost comical in its awkwardness.

And yet, her plan hadn't been a complete failure. Although it had been extremely frustrating and seemingly futile to get Kyle to take notice of what she was doing, she had at least gotten a rise out of his subconscious. Giving her hope that maybe someday soon his conscious mind would catch up and that the mental stimulus she'd given him would not only help to speed up the seemingly long process of deciding who he wanted to be with, but also nudge him in the right direction.

Jessi smiled. And she'd keep right on 'nudging' Kyle for however long it took to persuade him that they were not only soul mates, but really and truly meant to be together. It wasn't going to be an easy task turning her Pooh bear into more of a Prince Charming, but for the sake of the pursuit of love, romance and that elusive 'happily ever after' she was willing to _bear_ with it…

"You sure are smiling a lot today Jessi…Is there something you'd like to share with us?" Nicole asked, and as the doors opened and their guide began to usher everyone standing along with them in the foyer into the octagonal shaped room, otherwise known as the 'stretching room' of the Haunted Mansion ride, Jessi shrank back a little from the sheer unexpectedness of her question. _Probing for subtle and secret meanings much_? She thought to herself.

"Um…not really," she muttered not wanting to meet Nicole's eyes, her actions as well as the noticeable edge in her voice unwittingly rendering herself to suspicion. Kyle's mom was psychoanalyzing her again, she was sure of it. Even though she couldn't actually read her mind, Nicole was a trained psychologist and Jessi often sensed she could see right through her, as if her thoughts and emotions were as translucent as a ghost.

When, before stepping across the threshold, she cast a furtive glance over her shoulder and saw the slightly hurt look on Nicole's face she could feel the guilt weighing heavily on her heart…And of course knowing Nicole's suspicions were justified made her feel and look all the more guilty.

Once their group came to a stop inside the dimly lit room and the doors slid shut behind them, Kyle, as if sensing her discomfort, laid a gentle, calming hand on Jessi's shoulder.

"It's something Jessi does when she's nervous," he explained to Nicole. "She's probably just a little jittery about going on this ride, right Jessi?" he asked, his soft smile letting Jessi know he was only teasing.

"Are you nervous about the ride Jessi?" Nicole asked, suddenly sounding worried. "You know it's not too late. We don't have to go on it if you're uncomfortable with that type of thing."

"No…I'm fine, Kyle's just…," "_joking I'm sure," _she telepathically transmitted to Kyle._ "I know it's all fake and that the special effects are achieved with illusion and the help of rudimentary devices Kyle."_ "…teasing me," she continued in a raspy hesitant voice as she diverted her gaze from Nicole, and as she did so, she was rewarded with another smile from Kyle, a smile that radiated throughout the packed room in its appealing invitation to reciprocate, which she did almost immediately.

"Oh he is, is he?" Nicole replied in mock admonishment and when she looked his way, although his smile stayed in place, Kyle shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

Jessi watched as Nicole relented from her own brand of teasing and gave him a fond hug, and though she was still smiling herself, she couldn't help but wince on the inside, Kyle's tactful remark hitting a little too close to the truth. She had actually been feeling more than a little jittery earlier, but not for fear of the ride.

As they'd entered through the wrought iron gates and made their way into the gardens of the 'mansion', they had passed a small cemetery on the grounds featuring tombstones with humorous epitaphs. The display, although not unusual as haunted mansions go, brought to mind one of the main reasons she was there with Kyle and his family… and along with the deep feelings of grief and regret that always surfaced whenever she thought about her mother, there was anger mixed with trepidation for the one who had banished the tentative transition she had been undertaking with Sarah to a mere memory…_Michael Cassidy…_

"_Is something the matter Jessi?"_ Kyle telepathically broke into her thoughts and as she looked at him and saw the amount of concern in his eyes, for one brief moment she debated telling him.

However, determined to not only keep the mood light but Kyle's mind clear from his own inner demons she gave him a subtle shake of her head, purposely curbing her urges as well as her thoughts, and promptly filling them with the booming voice of their 'ghost host' lest Kyle try to reach inside her subconscious.

"Welcome foolish mortals to the Haunted Mansion…"

Ignoring the speculative look that followed and that Kyle made no attempt to hide; she glanced around the room, taking in the flickering lights and eerie portraits with a jaded eye. Not looking for things to criticize, but more realizing that no experience in Disneyland could be that scary or that evil as what both she and Kyle had suffered at the hands of Madacorp and Latnok. They had both been through so much together and yet here they were, still standing strong. Together they made a powerful team, if only Kyle would open his eyes long enough to see that.

When the guide told their group to kindly step away from the walls, and move to the 'dead center of the gallery', Jessi did as she was told and sidled up next to Kyle, even going so far as to reach around him and slip her hand into the back pocket of his jeans. Although it was meant as more of a gesture of comradeship, it quickly escalated into a brazen experiment to see what Kyle's reaction would be…a simple testing of the waters or another 'nudge of persuasion', she wasn't quite sure. Nevertheless she couldn't resist the temptation.

Jessi tried not to smile as she observed the room seemingly stretching before her eyes, and when the host queried whether it was just everyone's imagination; she cupped her hand, and gave a little squeeze. Kyle jumped a little, and then shot her a startled, questioning look.

"_Jessi…Did you just pinch me?" _she 'heard' in her head and she blinked a few times before giving him a deadpan look in response.

"_No Kyle…I didn't…" _she 'replied', the mocking sound of their host's laughter echoing through the chamber and when the room was suddenly pitched into darkness, she let a slow smile spread across her lips._ "…It must have been your imagination."_

**A.N.** Next up, Kyle's POV...Will he finally come to a decision or will he need another 'nudge of persuasion'?


	35. Chapter 35

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 35

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA) 7:44p.m…Kyle's POV _

Kyle was just easing away from Nicole's warm hug when he felt a strange and yet somehow familiar surge of emotion pulsing through him. He glanced back at Jessi, his brow creasing empathetically.

_Despite Jessi's outward appearance of calm and control-the same manner of ease she had managed to maintain throughout our overwhelmingly eventful day in the park-I could sense that something was disturbing her. Something recent…Something more than just the creepy abnormal décor and eerie special effects of the Haunted Mansion attraction assaulting her senses._

"_Is something the matter Jessi?" _

Kyle had communicated the question telepathically, not wanting to be overheard by others and in particular, not wanting to alert Nicole…even though, taking into consideration her extremely observant nature, it was highly possible that, like him, she already suspected that something was upsetting Jessi.

Her contradictory 'reply' puzzled Kyle. Was she telling him the truth, he wondered or was she simply being evasive to avoid worrying him? Familiar with Jessi's tendency to hide her true feelings from everyone, especially when she was hurting inside, Kyle quickly determined he should follow his intuition and pay more heed to the slight pause that preceded the subtle shake of her head.

"Welcome foolish mortals to the Haunted Mansion…"

But as he stood at Jessi's side she suddenly turned away from him, following the lead of his family as well as the group of park guests who had entered the 'stretching room' along with them, and began perusing over the odd gallery of paintings displayed high on the walls…portraits of some of the 'guests' said to be haunting the mansion as they appeared in their 'more corruptible mortal state'.

Half listening to their 'ghost hosts' attempt to set everyone's mood for the upcoming ride, Kyle took the opportunity to study Jessi more closely, searching her expression for clues as to her current frame of mind…But only the flickering 'candlelight' reflected in her eyes, nothing more. His own mood curious, yet precariously bordering on worried, he briefly debated probing Jessi's subconscious, but then instantly thought better of it, remembering how much he disliked it whenever she dropped in on his own inner thoughts uninvited. Besides, considering the many times he'd scolded Jessi for doing so, he didn't want to appear hypocritical, and there was no doubt in his mind that she would call him on it and maybe even be angry with him for invading her privacy.

_And I don't want to give Jessi any reason to be angry with me. Not now…not when our relationship has only just begun to… Gah! What the heck? _Kyle thought to himself when after following their guides instructions to step away from the walls and move toward the 'dead center' of the room, Jessi sidled up even closer to him and then casually slipped her hand deep inside the back pocket of his jeans.

_At least I hope its Jessi's hand. The room is so crowded…with everyone packed as tightly together as agar in a Petri dish…it's a little hard to…_

_Grapefruit! _Kyle yelped inwardly in surprise when he suddenly felt an unmistakable pinch on his butt. Hoping more than ever now that it _was_ Jessi's hand he quickly concentrated on his thoughts.

"_Jessi…Did you just pinch me?" _he 'asked', unsure if his telepathic query would come through over the loud audio recording, challenging them to find a way out from the windowless and doorless chamber they were currently occupying, and Jessi immediately turned his way, indicating that it had.

"Of course…there's always _my_ way…" the taunting voice of their host continued, nearly blocking out Jessi's 'reply'.

"_No Kyle…I didn't…" _he heard in his mind moments before the room was shrouded in darkness. _"…It must have been your imagination."_

Having enhanced his vision almost reflexively when he'd first felt a mysterious hand grabbing his behind in a most familiar manner, Kyle watched as a teasing smirk spread across Jessi's face and despite her insistent reply, he concluded that, not only was she not being truthful, but whatever it was that had been bothering her was no longer in evidence. However, before he had a chance to fully grasp the significance behind the puzzling fact; he was jolted out of his thoughts by a sudden sound of thunder overhead.

Kyle looked up and instantly caught sight of a particularly gruesome scene…one of the mansions more recent 'victims' hanging down from the rafters in the attic-'hanging' being the key word-although since he had previously switched his range of sight to night vision mode he only had a millisecond to decipher what he was seeing before he was blinded by the high powered strobe lights used to simulate the effect of lightning.

After sensing another brief but intense surge of emotion emanating from Jessi at the exact same time the skeleton had appeared overhead, Kyle wondered if what was causing Jessi's distress was all of the various references to death they had encountered since entering the Haunted Mansion attraction. He'd noticed a subtle change in her mood for the first time just inside the gates when his family had stopped to read the humorous sayings on the tombstones in the cemetery. Some of them had been quit clever in their endeavor to use a rhyming pun and epitomize the dead in fun, and yet Jessi hadn't laughed even once. Not that that was unusual for Jessi. She often hid her emotions behind a mask of impassivity. In fact she hid them so well; he wouldn't even have detected anything out of the ordinary if it hadn't been for the fact that he'd noticed her fiddling with her mother's Latnok ring on her finger. That alone had been cause for concern. But when she hadn't seemed to care when the perfect opportunity to poke fun at Josh presented itself when Madame Leota's animated headstone suddenly 'came to life' and Josh shrieked louder than the howling wolves audio and spooky music playing over the speakers perhaps he should have followed his gut instinct and persuaded everyone to skip the ride right then and there.

_But I didn't, _Kyle thought to himself as the last shrilling scream died away in the room. _And now here we are, at the brink of experiencing something not only unfamiliar, but most likely filled with dark moments that hint at…_

"Your eyes are closed. You weren't scared, were you Kyle?"

Kyle jumped a little at the sound of Jessi's voice whispering in the darkness. He hadn't realized she'd been watching him. The lights turned back on and he blinked a few times as his pupils dilated and he regained his normal vision.

Even though he was a little confused by Jessi's seemingly abrupt mood shift Kyle managed a pleasant grin when he found her staring at him with a ghost of the same teasing smile lighting up her face. The fact that she seemed to be handling the situation so calmly immediately put his mind at ease. He had to admit he was still somewhat curious to find out exactly what was causing her emotions to flare like that, but nevertheless he was pleased to see that she wasn't letting herself get too preoccupied with other things…the same things that he knew from his own recent struggles it wouldn't help to dwell on. Especially not when doing so meant missing out on the new and exciting experiences happening in the here and now.

Suddenly wanting Jessi to know that he understood what she might be going through, he reached out with his hand as well as his mind. Giving her fingers a little squeeze, his blue eyes locked on her hazel ones.

"_Jessi…I'm right here…If you need me,"_ he told her telepathically and seeming slightly taken aback by his message at first and the sudden sincere look on his face she looked at him in confusion. However in a flash the smirk was back in place.

"Me too," she said before giving his hand a quick squeeze in return and after sharing a look of understanding with him, the both of them turned their attention back to their ghost host's mockingly apologetic voice as he cued everyone to exit the room.

"Oh…I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely; the real chills come later… And let's all stay together, please…" their host continued and still smiling and holding his hand, Jessi turned towards the exit at the precise moment the hidden panel leading to the portrait hall began to slide open, almost as if she'd predicted it was going to happen. As Kyle was trying to figure out how she might have known, Nicole leaned over towards him.

"Well that was exciting," she said as the 'door' fully opened and everyone began to move forward at a slow shuffle. "I know its coming and yet that whole overhead scene when the ceiling disappears still catches me by surprise every time."

Kyle smiled at Nicole reassuringly remembering how he'd heard her slight intake of breath at the first abrupt sound of thunder. "I don't think you're the only one who got caught by surprise," he replied, the various gasps and screams of the crowd still echoing in his mind. When Jessi chuckled, Nicole looked at her oddly and then quirked an eyebrow at Jessi's hand in his. Without another word she smiled at Kyle in return before quickening her pace to catch up with Stephen and Josh who had darted out into the hallway ahead of the crowds. As they followed his family Jessi looked over at him and smiled.

"It catches most people by surprise because unlike us, they can't hear the elevator lowering. They probably think the ceiling is solid but it's actually a painted piece of fabric that becomes translucent when lit from behind…I noticed it when we first entered the room and knew they were going to try to surprise us with something. You might say it was a _dead_ giveaway," she added with a teasing grin, putting emphasis on the word 'dead' and for a long moment he gazed in wonder at her.

"Good one," he finally said with a slight chuckle, his mood suddenly brightening. But as they made their way towards the 'Doom buggies' for the actual ride through the Haunted Mansion he found himself hoping that during the chills and thrills to come, Jessi's sense of humor would still remain intact.

* * *

_Earlier that day...Intensive Care Unit in a private hospital somewhere near Seattle  
_

Away from the wholesome theme park world of make believe and magical impossibilities and back in the immoral real world of evil conspiracy and scientific possibilities, an operative from Latnok's surveillance team assigned to keep track of Kyle and his family was in the process of informing Michael Cassidy of their impromptu vacation.

"As per your request before your…uh…unfortunate confrontation with the subject at his residence, our surveillance division has continued to monitor not only his movement but his family's as well."

He took pause momentarily when Cassidy reached his hand up and brushed his fingers lightly over the thick bandage across the front of his throat. Under Cassidy's glaring gaze, the man tactfully (or perhaps not so tactfully) cleared his own throat before continuing.

"During your…uh…unscheduled absence… someone, either the subject himself or someone working closely with him, managed to locate and destroy the entire lot of vehicular and personal tracking devices that were implanted over the course of our...study."

_Jessi_…the man thought to himself. Kyle had been too preoccupied with his own thoughts at the time to deal with matters. Before elucidating further on the subject, he shot a curious glance at the screen on the monitor next to Cassidy's bed at the sound of an accelerating heart rate. Not sure if it was wise to upset his boss in his current condition, he wondered briefly if he should postpone his visit until a later date or proceed with his report. However fearing for his own personal safety, he quickly decided it would be better to update Cassidy on the current situation with the Trager's while he was still somewhat incapacitated.

"They were destroyed only a few hours before their departure," he continued, "forcing us to…uh…activate our sleeper agent to enable rapid deployment of a GPS tracking system before they made their move at approximately 0600 hours, yesterday. We were able to track them as far as Eugene Oregon, and then…" The man shook his head, and gave Cassidy a rueful smile. "…a funny thing happened and we lost them. But only for a short while," he added nervously when, despite his grogginess after having just recently emerged from a chemically induced coma, Cassidy managed to push himself up in his hospital bed, one eyebrow shooting upward and an intense look of fury crossing his face.

"A 'funny thing'?" Still recovering from an operation to repair a broken larynx, Cassidy could only just barely manage to whisper his displeasure to the unlucky 'Latnock lackey' who'd been chosen to dispatch the news as to Kyle's recent whereabouts. "Millions of dollars worth of surveillance equipment at your beck and call and you allow a 'funny thing' to get in your way?" Cassidy eked out slowly as an intimidating sneer worked its way across his features. "Tell me…I'm ever so curious. Just what do you equate as a 'funny' reason for loosing our only available link to retrieving the data for Baylin's experiment?"

_So much for being incapacitated,_ the man thought to himself. Adopting more of a serious stance, he straightened and locked his hands behind his back. "Well sir…It's just my guess, but because the tracking device we were using at the time was configured in the form of a…" He paused when Cassidy suddenly sucked in a raspy breath.

"Bollocks!" Cassidy hissed impatiently and then immediately regretted his attempt at a harsh tone. Swallowing tentatively, he closed his tearing eyes and, after settling back up against his pillows, took a slow, wheezing, yet calming breath. "You reminded me…it takes complex thinking to understand sarcasm." He opened his eyes again before waving his hand for the man to proceed, his IV tubing getting tangled up with the metal rail on the side of his bed in the process. "Get on with it man…" he prompted in renewed irritation after untangling himself, his jaw set with tension and pain. "I take it from the way you were smiling so cheerfully a few moments ago, you were able to locate them again? After you bungled the last job I gave you, I'm not quite sure how you managed that." He held the man's gaze, watching him shift uncomfortably on his feet for a few moments before continuing, "We'll deal with your incompetence later. What I want to know is…where is Kyle now?"

"Disneyland sir," the man replied, his nervousness abated a bit. He'd been at the ready to defend both himself and his team for not only allowing Kyle to somehow get the jump on them and take off unexpectedly on an unplanned road trip with his family, but also for tricking them into thinking he was on their side and destroying the special cloning formula literally right under their noses back at the warehouse. Needless to say, he was more than willing to glaze over both subjects and move on…though he knew very well it was only a temporary reprieve. "We were able to locate his family again by running a trace on Stephen Trager's credit card. Well that and triangulating his daughter's cell phone once she turned it back on. We're unsure if it was planned as a strategic means of a deterrent, but until 0700 hours this morning all of their communication devices were turned off."

After a few moments of contemplative silence, Cassidy turned his head away and glanced towards the window. "Disneyland…" he whispered curiously.

"Yes sir, Disneyland" the man replied, once again glad his boss wasn't focusing on the seemingly endless list of details concerning Kyle's latest endeavors that his team were still 'unsure of'. But when he didn't immediately respond he frowned...knowing he was from England, he wasn't sure if Cassidy was aware of the exact location of the Disneyland theme park. "It's in Anaheim, Cal…"

"I know where it is," Cassidy interrupted the man again, albeit in a calmer manner now. "And you're positive Kyle is still with them?"

"Yes sir…We've deployed our mobile system and tapped into the surveillance cameras at the park sir. The subject was last seen exiting the Splash Mountain ride." When Cassidy smiled at him the man relaxed and momentarily letting his guard down decided to share a bit more of the details than he should have. "You wouldn't believe what XX has been up to lately to get Kyle…I mean our subject…to choose her over Amanda. The guys back in the surveillance room have a bet going…" His voice trailed off and he dropped his gaze when he saw renewed annoyance flash across Cassidy's face.

"So our man Kyle has decided to ignore my request to fix the damage he so righteously just inflicted upon Latnok and have himself a jolly good time instead," Cassidy said, after a long moment of uncomfortable silence between them.

"Yes sir," the man answered and then wondering if Cassidy's statement might be another attempt at sarcasm, he openly cringed before blurting out the last piece of pertinent surveillance data he'd been told to relay. "The Trager's have reserved room 452 and 454 at the Anaheim Marriott for the next two days. As far as we can tell, they plan on returning home at that time." At Cassidy's quirk of an eyebrow he grinned before continuing. "We have someone on the premises 'looking into' the situation for us as we speak."

Cassidy nodded his approval and then smiled his usual smirk of a smile. "A three day weekend at Disneyland…What fun…I've never been myself. My Mum was always too busy with…" He squinted his eyes momentarily, as if a spasm of pain had shot through him.

The man glanced back at the monitor nervously unsure whether it was normal for Cassidy's blood pressure to be rising so rapidly. He was just beginning to wonder if he should summon a nurse when he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching in the hallway. He made to back away from the bed, but Cassidy grabbed his hand before he could.

"I need you to do something for me," Cassidy told him in a strained whisper.

"Yes sir…Anything sir," he replied stoically, although truth be told he wasn't as calm and collected as he was letting on. Once Cassidy gave him his instructions he was feeling even less so. In fact, as he left the room, the man was literally shaking in his boots.


	36. Chapter 36

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 36

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA) 7:52 p.m._

Jessi was sitting next to Kyle when the Doom Buggy they were sharing swiveled to face a wall of mirrors…only to reveal that they were no longer alone.

Although she was sure most first timers to the ride would have been surprised at the sudden invasion of their personal space by a 'ghostly apparition', Jessi had suspected when she'd seen the trio standing on the side of the road in the classic hitchhiking pose with their thumbs out that there might be a 'chilling' encounter with at least one of them. Well that and their host had just voiced a warning to 'beware of hitchhiking ghosts'.

"It seems we have a visitor," Kyle said, and normally Jessi would have rolled her eyes at the fact that he was stating the obvious, but instead, she smiled, thinking it was cute.

"Darn…" she said distractedly as she studied the 'transparent' animatronic figure curiously as it moved along a track on the other side of the two way mirror, making it appear as if he were riding along with them. "…I was hoping it wouldn't be the short one. He's not exactly my favorite."

Kyle met her eyes in the mirror briefly and then turned his head to look at her when their carriage swiveled back around. "You have a favorite?" he said as if he were about to laugh and Jessi let a slow grin spread across her face.

"More like an _un_-favorite."

At Kyle's look of confusion Jessi was about to explain how the shortest ghost with the extremely long white beard reminded her of the garden gnome statue that Amanda Bloom had in her front yard, but the safety bar rose signaling that the ride had come to an end…and as they disembarked from their carriage and traveled upward to ground level, Jessi turned her attention to the melodious, eerie audio playing through the nearby speakers inviting them to 'hurry back', while studying the small projection image of a woman in a bridal gown at the top of the moving walkway with curious interest.

"Hurry back…Hurry back…Be sure to bring your death certificate, if you decide to join us…Make final arrangements now…We've been dying to have you…"

Jessi furrowed her brow at the unsettling invitation, but at the same time her curiosity piqued when she felt Kyle squeeze her hand, which he'd been holding ever since they'd left the 'stretching room'. "Why do you keep squeezing my hand?" she asked Kyle the moment they stepped off of the people mover.

"I don't know," he said looking somewhat startled by the bluntness of her question. He grinned at her a bit sheepishly. "I guess I just thought the ride might be a little…overwhelming for you."

"You mean you thought I might be scared," she stated, well aware it wasn't the first show of concern Kyle had expressed over the span of the last seven minutes.

Kyle passed through the exit turnstile and then waited for Jessi to do the same before answering. "Something like that," he said, watching her expression closely. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he seemed to change his mind when he spotted his family waiting for them across the courtyard.

As they made their way over to them, Jessi frowned in thought. From Kyle's earlier offer right before they'd boarded the ride that he was 'there if she needed him' and the way he had held her hand so tightly when their Doom Buggy had passed by the beating heart of the ghostly bride, she could only surmise that he'd been worried about the darker aspects of the ride dredging up disparaging memories of her mother's death. Jessi swallowed hard, realizing his concerns hadn't been misplaced.

"Is everything okay?" Nicole asked after they'd joined back up with them and as she had done throughout the ride…and for most of her life…Jessi masked her feelings with a show of nonchalance.

After a furtive glance at Kyle, she smiled and shrugged, all the while making sure not to make eye contact with Nicole, who as if sensing her discomfort tactfully changed the subject.

"If everyone doesn't mind, I'd like to take a group photo in front of the mansion before we head over to meet Lori for the fireworks show."

"Sure…How about taking one in front of the invisible horse carriage?" Stephen suggested and without hesitation Nicole nodded her approval.

"So…What did you think of the ride?" Josh asked looking from Kyle to Jessi as everyone headed that way.

"What did we think about what, exactly?" Jessi asked, unclear if Josh was referring to the thrill factor of the ride or if he wanted to know their opinion from a technical viewpoint.

"The whole ride," Josh clarified. "Did you guys enjoy it? Or did you get scared and have to hold Kyle's hand?"

Jessi recognized the teasing smirk on Josh's face at the same time she realized Kyle's hand was still intertwined with hers. Kyle must have realized it too. He cleared his throat, but to her surprise he didn't release her hand.

"I didn't have to hold Jessi's hand because she was scared," he replied matter of factly. "We held each other's hand because…" He caught Jessi's eye before continuing. "…that's what couples do." At Josh's gasp of utter astonishment, he smiled. "And as far as if we enjoyed the ride or not…I can't speak for Jessi but…" Letting his hand slip from hers he reached around and put his arm around her waist as they walked. "I had an unexpected, creepy good time."


	37. Chapter 37

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland or the song or lyrics mentioned below.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 37

_Seattle Washington 7:56 p.m._

"I didn't have to hold Jessi's hand because she was scared. We held each other's hand because…that's what couples do…And as far as if we enjoyed the ride or not…I can't speak for Jessi but…I had an unexpected, creepy good time."

At the precise moment that Kyle was saying these words, Amanda Bloom was on her evening jog down the streets of her neighborhood. She had already been running for almost forty-five minutes now and was nearing home. As usual she had her head phones in, and she was listening to the play list she'd made earlier that week compiled of songs having to do with missing someone. Currently she was singing along in her head to Blackmore Nights 'Wish You Were Here'.

_I've got feelings for you_

_Do you still feel the same?_

_From the first time I laid my eyes on you_

_I felt joy of living_

_I saw heaven in your eyes…In your eyes…_

_Wish you were here…_

If Amanda hadn't been so wrapped up in the song and her thoughts about getting back together with Kyle, perhaps she would have noticed the black van slowly following her at a distance.

But she didn't. Nor did she hear the sound of the engine a few minutes later revving up to come closer. In fact she never even turned around. Not even when the passenger side door on the van slid open as it drove up along side of her just outside of her house.

And as the man in the chemical protective suit and gas mask grabbed her around the waist and pulled her struggling form inside, it was at that exact moment, nearly twelve hundred miles away, that Kyle, his arm wrapped around her waist, drew Jessi in closer as his family gathered together for a group photo in front of the invisible horse carriage just outside of the Haunted Mansion…

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA) 8:00 p.m._

"Can you squeeze in a little closer? Perfect. Okay…say 'doom buggy' everyone," the photographer called out, but only Kyle and Jessi responded before he snapped the picture.

"'Doom buggy everyone'…"

And with that single click of a button, the moment was captured for posterity…A precious moment depicting a happy new couple and a not so happy set of parents, along with their totally confused son…and two 'hitchhiking ghosts' from the Haunted Mansion ride to be added later courtesy of Photoshop.

"Wait," Jessi blurted out urgently when, after the group picture was taken, Kyle began to lift his hand from around her waist, and he hesitated, looking at her curiously. "We're a couple now, right?"

"Right," Kyle replied, Jessi's genuine look of happiness bringing a smile to his face.

"We've already established that couple's hold hands, but…"

An inkling of suspicion began to form in Kyle's mind. Suddenly seeming embarrassed by what she was about to ask, Jessi grinned almost shyly at him before continuing.

"…don't they also share a kiss with one another after moments like these?"

More than happy to oblige her, Kyle leaned over and kissed Jessi on the lips, making an effort to keep the kiss light and 'voltage free'. But as they kissed, he began to feel a familiar tingling sensation coursing through him. Apparently Jessi wasn't quite on the same page as him. Trying not to smile, he gently pulled away from her and then immediately searched her face as he suddenly realized something.

"Did I do something wrong," Jessi asked as if sensing his slight disappointment.

"No, of course not," Kyle said quickly. He grinned sheepishly. "It's just that…" His eyes flickered to the white horseless hearse parked to the right of them and then back to Jessi. He'd really wanted their first kiss as a couple to be special. "…this isn't exactly the most romantic of places for our first kiss."

"You mean our first kiss as an official couple," Jessi stated and Kyle nodded, remembering not only the kiss Jessi had surprised him with back at home before he'd left for the warehouse, but also the one from earlier that day which had inadvertently caused the maintenance workers in the park to temporarily shut down the Pirate's of the Caribbean ride. Brushing a strand of hair back from her face, Jessi's eyes twinkled as she tried to hide a smile. "You're right. It was far from my fantasy kiss." At his look of surprise she continued. "But it was still pretty awesome."

Kyle looked at Jessi questioningly not quite sure what she meant by her 'fantasy kiss', however he didn't have time to ponder her strange observation.

"Now that's just messed up," Josh mumbled under his breath as he watched them and Jessi shot a look of mild annoyance over Kyle's shoulder before stepping back from him and reaching down for her backpack under the rope cordoning off the area directly around the invisible horse carriage.

Since his earlier proclamation concerning his relationship status change, Kyle had wisely refrained himself from trying to discern his family's reaction to the news. He didn't have to…he could feel their disapproval of what he was doing almost as if it were a tangible thing.

After having thanked the park photographer, for taking their picture Nicole busily engaged herself with putting her camera away. "I don't mean to interrupt," she said with a frown as she burrowed in her purse and Kyle cringed inwardly at the faint sarcasm in her tone. Abruptly zipping up her purse, she glanced at the time on her cell phone and then over at Stephen…basically looking anywhere but at Kyle and Jessi. "But we really need to get going." She turned to leave and after casting an annoyed and yet concerned look their way, Stephen quickly followed suit.

Kyle watched his parents walk away from him. He had known he was in for a rough road when he decided to make his announcement, especially taking into consideration that he'd promised Nicole he wouldn't pursue what she had already deemed as an 'inappropriate' relationship with Jessi. But despite knowing where both his parents stood on the issue, he couldn't help but wonder…why _didn't_ they deserve a chance to be a couple just like anyone else? When his parents reached the gate at the exit of the Haunted Mansion, Josh turned to him.

"Lori's gonna freak when she finds out that you two are…"

"That we're what?" Kyle asked beginning to get frustrated.

Josh scowled at him. "Dude…I can't even say it." Shaking his head, he rushed ahead to catch up with his parents.

Kyle sighed as he watched him go. Perhaps he was being naïve to think that he could change his family's way of thinking…

"_Kyle…I'm right here…If you need me…"_

But when he 'heard' Jessi's comforting thoughts in his head and turned to look at her, he saw her smiling hopeful face…And knew he had to try.

**A.N.** Sorry this is still a rather short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	38. Chapter 38

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 38

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA) 8:30 p.m._

Half an hour later, Kyle, Jessi and Nicole were sharing a bench on the platform of the Main Street Station. The three of them were alone for the moment, or at least as alone as you can get on any given day at Disneyland. Once Kyle and his family left the Haunted Mansion and New Orleans Square and staked their claim on the 'perfect location' for viewing the fireworks display, Stephen and Josh had headed over to Space Mountain, with the intention of squeezing in one last ride before they began. Both Jessi and Kyle had opted to stay behind with Nicole, while waiting for Lori to make an appearance.

Although Kyle's mom hadn't as of yet confronted them about their seemingly flagrant disregard of her opinion that pursuing a relationship 'just wouldn't be appropriate', both Jessi and Kyle knew an altercation was in the wings. However, instead of preparing themselves for the inevitable lecture by formulating some sort of plan or strategy in their defense, they were still reveling in the newness of it all...

_"I'm so glad we're a couple now." _The words…communicated telepathically in order to keep Nicole from overhearing…were like a whisper in Kyle's ear. So much so that he felt goosebumps all over his body. It was strange; in all of the conversations he'd had with her, he never remembered feeling goosebumps with Amanda…Of course he could never read her mind either…And she could never read his…Which was actually a good thing, because if she could read his mind she would have not only known all of his secrets about Latnok and his origins, but she would have also known the exact moment when he realized he had feelings for Jessi. Still feeling goosebumps all over his body, Kyle wondered vaguely if Jessi felt them too whenever she read his thoughts.

"_Wow…I just got goosebumps," _Kyle suddenly heard in his head.

As he looked into her eyes, Kyle was getting the sense that Jessi was teasing him in some way. _"Me too," _he 'replied' wondering what she was up to.

"_You mean…you're glad we're a couple too? Or…you have goosebumps?"_

His brow furrowed curiously when her lips rose into a half smile. _"Both," _he communicated to her as he smiled in return.

When Jessi impulsively placed her hand on his, Kyle glanced guiltily over at Nicole, but she was busy sorting through the pictures on her camera. However even if she did look their way, Kyle was relieved to note that what Jessi was doing was out of Nicole's view.

And what Jessi was currently doing was tracing small circles on the back of Kyle's hand with her finger…her light touch causing another sensation he'd never felt with Amanda...a pleasant tingling traveling all the way up to his elbow, the electrons causing the hair to raise up on his arm. Kyle sighed softly. Although he cherished the memories he shared with Amanda and still thought what they had was special, what he'd felt for and around her was different than what he felt with Jessi now. What they had together was more complicated than just butterflies and electricity. They were bonded in a way that was so unique and so obvious he was surprised he hadn't realized it sooner. And why _didn't _he realize it until now?

_"I knew it from the start."  
_

When Kyle looked at her, Jessi was looking down at the goosebumps on their arms in wonder.

"_Wow…There they are again…"_ She looked up and he met her eyes. Each of them knowing what the other was thinking they shared a smile.

"_Isn't this another one of those occasions?" _ When her teasing request reached his mind and her warm, hazel gaze lowered to his lips Kyle knew that Jessi wanted him to kiss her without even having to read her thoughts.

Suddenly realizing how much he had missed this part of a relationship...the spontaneous silly banter, hinting at romantic overtures...Kyle playfully feigned bewilderment by raising his brow questioningly as if he were asking Jessi to explain what she meant. Unfortunately he remembered too late that he had neglected to block his thoughts from her, and his plan to do a little teasing of his own backfired. Kyle's breath caught in his throat when Jessi 'explained' what she meant with a rather graphic and steamy illustration. Blinking, to clear the startling image from his mind, Kyle looked at her a little shocked. _How does she know about things like that?_

"_Things like what?"_ Jessi 'asked' staring at him with an almost identical expression of puzzlement...minus the blush...and Kyle, more than a little flustered now, was clueless how to respond. Luckily Jessi instantly took pity on him. _"It's your own fault you know…You should have just kissed me."_

Suddenly it all made sense to Kyle and he had to laugh at himself. She was right. He should have just kissed her.

"I'm glad you agree…" Jessi said, once again staring down at his lips. "…but I'm still waiting."

Lost in the moment, Kyle leaned in to meet Jessi's lips, but then he hesitated and pulled away from her when he remembered that Nicole was sharing the bench with them. Cautiously glancing over Jessi's shoulder he was more than a little concerned to see that she was not only watching them, but also, from her expression, well aware of what they'd been doing.

"Shocking," she said in a disapproving tone, and before Kyle could respond...not that he knew how to...Nicole got up from the bench, mumbling something about there being entirely too much static electricity in the air for her liking.

As he watched Nicole walk away, Kyle heard Jessi huff audibly. Still 'in tune' with her, he could physically feel her mood shift from a state of blissful happiness to one of agitation. He wondered if she was loosing her patience with the situation or with him.

"_Both…"_

Crossing her arms for emphasis Jessi turned to glare at Nicole as she made her way across the platform. "So when is she going to stop being mad at us?" she asked, seemingly uncaring that his mom was still within hearing distance.

"Jessi," Kyle muttered distractedly, the answer to her question obvious, but painful to admit. There was really only one way Nicole would stop being mad at them. Kyle's brow furrowed as he concentrated on locking down his emotions. He didn't want Jessi to pick up on how worried he was.

* * *

_Meanwhile somewhere just outside of Seattle...  
_

Little did Kyle know that he had more than just his relationship with Jessi to worry about.

At that very moment, a black van was heading south out of Seattle, the man driving intent upon following his bosses' orders without flaw despite any misgivings he was experiencing. Knowing very well what Cassidy was capable of he wouldn't even begin to think about questioning him about his motives. No...he would dutifully follow Cassidy's instructions to the letter, just as always. If he didn't, he might just end up like Sarah. And he didn't want that. No not at all.

As he drove towards his destination, making sure to maintain an acceptable speed, the man physically shuddered, remembering what condition he'd found Sarah's body in when he'd been ordered along with his crew to 'clean up' after Cassidy...All that blood and the defensive wounds on her hands and arms. She must have put up one hell of a struggle before that final plunge of the knife severed her spinal chord. He could only hope that for her sake she'd not only been paralyzed, but that she had been unconscious while she was bleeding out on the floor. The man shook his head. What a horrific way for Latnok's former Einstein gestation prodigy to go. And to think that Cassidy had tried to explain away his actions to the council...saying that Sarah had attacked him first and that he had had no choice. He didn't believe it for a moment. If Sarah was anything like XX, she could have taken him out easily.

But she hadn't. In fact Cassidy came away from it all without even a scratch. Which meant he had to have caught Sarah completely by surprise. No...no matter how much he tried to deny it, it was true. Cassidy had murdered XX's mother outright. He didn't know why he'd even bothered to try to cover up the fact or let on otherwise. Perhaps he'd been feeling some sense of remorse or guilt at the time, but having dealt with Michael Cassidy for more than six years now he highly doubted it.

"The subject is sedated and stable," came a muffled voice from behind him and the man quickly collected himself. Reaching up he directed the rear view mirror until he could see the small slot on the panel separating the driving cab from the back of the van.

"She gave you no trouble?" he asked, remembering how after she'd broken into his apartment, he'd overheard Nate telling Cassidy that the girl had overpowered him by using some form of martial arts on him.

"No trouble whatsoever," was the reply. "Just like the last time, we caught her completely by surprise."

Gritting his teeth at his coworker's choice of words, the man nodded solemnly and the panel slid shut. So far all was going as planned...not that his crew had done much planning for this. They hadn't really been given the chance. However, luckily, what Cassidy was asking of them didn't require much planning.

Which was strange. The last test the Latnok council had put XY through to bring about his abilities had been months in the planning. This one, although still highly necessary, seemed more of a personal nature. And from the way it had come about, he was almost sure Cassidy had been making it up on the spot. Approved by Grace Kingsley? He thought not. After all, his mother hadn't even bothered to call on him the entire week her son had been lying in a chemically induced coma. How could she have given her approval of the plan, let alone discussed it with him. Heck, with his broken larynx and all the pain he was dealing with on both an emotionally and a physically level, he hadn't been in the right mind set to formulate a new approach nor had he had the ability to even form words.

Less worried about her son's injuries and more concerned with recreating Baylin's experiment, Grace had been livid when she'd learned that 'Kolos' had once again allowed Kyle to get the better of him.

The man smiled to himself at the derisive name Grace had for Cassidy whenever he failed to meet her expectations before continuing on with his thoughts.

But despite her desire to get the ball rolling once again on the multiple cloning of XY, it was understood that the council would wait until Cassidy was completely healed before proceeding with the next plan of action. So he could only assume that whatever plan she had been referring to hadn't as of yet been revealed. Evidently the whole striking while the iron was hot thing...as Cassidy had labeled it when he'd spoken to him back at the hospital, was simply Cassidy going against his mother's wishes just to carry out his vendetta against both XY and XX. His mother was right...Cassidy was no scholar that was for sure. In fact, he personally thought he was more of an ass, and since 'kolos' was not only Hungarian for 'scholar', but also meant 'butt' in Greek, the pet name Grace had for her biological son fit him to a "T".

However, no matter how much he disliked the man on a personal level, Cassidy was his boss and he would comply with his wishes. Meaning subject "A" would be delivered to the address as specified at the time required for phase one of the test. Phase two, according to the surveillance team he had deployed in Anaheim, California earlier that day, was already underway.

He really hoped Kyle and his family were enjoying themselves, because their spontaneous vacation at the 'happiest place on earth' was about to turn into a nightmare.


	39. Chapter 39

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 39

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA)  
_

_The day had seemed too good to be true…The sun was shining, everyone was smiling and having fun, and worrisome thoughts about the threats Michael Cassidy had made that previous Friday against Kyle and his family were few and far between. With the exception of having to wait in long queues for rides which in actuality were far less thrilling than Josh and Stephen had made them out to be, there had been periods of time that were so utterly amazing to Jessi, she had wanted to pinch herself to check if she were dreaming, like earlier that afternoon when after a relaxing break and a chance to freshen up back at the hotel, she awoke from a nap to find Kyle sound asleep next to her with his head cradled in her lap, or more recent events, when out of the blue, he announced to his family that they were a couple. He had done it so casually it had made it seem like it was the most natural progression for their relationship to take, when in reality Jessi knew it had to be one of the hardest decisions he'd ever had to make. _

_But it was more than just unexpected milestones catching her off guard…no matter how hard Jessi tried; nothing ever went quite right for her. Lost or broken for the majority of her life she had come to realize that if things seemed too good to be true, they usually were. And yet as understandably skeptical as Jessi could be at times, when her dreamlike vacation at Disneyland began to slowly but surely turn into a nightmare, she was still taken by surprise…_

An overwhelming feeling of frustration engulfing her, Jessi watched Nicole as she walked away from them. She couldn't believe this was happening. Kyle had finally come to a decision about who he wanted to be with. He had chosen her as his girlfriend over Amanda and a nagging sense of guilt and negativity was sucking all the joy out of what should be a happy occasion for the both of them.

The less than lackluster response they were getting from Stephen and Josh, following Kyle's sudden revelation that they were a couple now wasn't so surprising to Jessi. What _was_ surprising to her was the way Nicole was acting towards them, as if what they were doing was so terribly wrong that she couldn't even stand to be near them. And although most times the use of sarcasm was lost on her, Nicole's out of character dig towards them regarding their recent public display of affection was not and had irked Jessi more than anything…

"'Shocking'?..." she muttered half under her breath as she let a spark of electricity jump from the tip of one finger to another. "…I'll give her shocking."

"You don't really mean that Jessi…Do you?"

"Of course I do," Jessi replied without hesitation. "Why else would I have said it?"

Although Kyle's eyes were fixed intently on Jessi, Jessi's eyes were fixed on Nicole's back as she stood at the railing just across from them on the uppermost platform of the Disneyland Railroad Station looking down over Town Square as the crowds of park guests below searched for their own perfect location for watching the upcoming fireworks.

"You told your family we were a couple," she continued, making no special effort to keep her voice low. "And instead of being happy for us, Nicole has a bug up her…"

"Jessi stop…she'll hear you and…"

"And what?" she quickly interjected. "Get angry with me?" As she sat alongside Kyle, Jessi observed the body language that his mom was exhibiting. "She's already angry Kyle. I can easily recognize at least three physical cues." Nicole's crossed arms, retracted shoulders and accelerated breathing far from signs of acquiescence...

"Maybe she is a little angry," Kyle conceded softly. "But she's not the only one."

Detecting a note of reproach in Kyle's voice, Jessi turned to him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"I've read Nicole's psychology books too you know," he added and after pointedly looking down at her own crossed arms, he flashed her a teasing grin.

Sensing that Kyle was using humor to either make her feel better or as a defense mechanism for the awkward situation they were currently in Jessi wasn't sure how to respond. Either way, she wasn't quite in the mood for levity at the moment. Normally Jessi would have pointed that out or made a sound of impatient annoyance, but realizing Kyle wasn't the initial source of her irritation she simply stared at him in stoic silence.

Seemingly undaunted by her sudden quietude, Kyle nonchalantly reached under the bench for her backpack. "I don't know what it is about being in California…but it seems like the more water I drink, the thirstier I get."

As Kyle busied himself with searching through the backpack for something to quench his thirst, Jessi's thoughts drifted to the possibility of her own 'thirst'...for love and affection...going unquenched. She clenched her jaw and glanced across the platform, determined not to let that happen again. A slight frown creased her brow as she looked at Nicole. It was hard for her to believe that after everything she'd been through in her life...all of the betrayals and emotional letdowns she'd suffered...that Nicole was the one thing standing in the way of her happiness...and Kyle's too now obviously...which was why, knowing how much he valued his family's opinion over everyone else's, Jessi didn't understand why Kyle wasn't as upset as she was about the way they were acting towards them. And when Nicole had made that disapproving comment, why hadn't he spoken up in their defense? She realized that Kyle had been in and around different types of family and social relationships for longer than her and thus responded differently to problems, but still it hurt her that he didn't seem to want to fight for them.

Jessi sighed softly. Of course, standing up to Nicole wasn't so easy she thought to herself as she recalled the last altercation she'd had with Kyle's mom and how just as rigidly determined she had been to persuade her not to pursue Kyle as a boyfriend. Jessi let her thoughts drift back to another emotionally-wrought moment she'd shared with Nicole, and as she did so, a wave of disappointment washed over her. Kyle's mom had once told her she would never give up on her. And now, at the first sign of dissent, here she was…literally turning her back on not only her, but her son as well.

_So much for heart felt words and noble intentions, _she thought dryly…

"Are you as thirsty as I am?" Unscrewing the cap, Kyle offered her one of the courtesy water bottles they had brought back with them from the hotel room that afternoon.

The unintended irony of Kyle's question taking her aback a little, Jessi couldn't seem to form words at the moment. She shrugged noncommittally before looking away from him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him studying her curiously but she kept her expression neutral. Finally he gave a subtle shrug of his own and as he sipped from the bottle, Jessi turned her attention to the crowds of people either milling about aimlessly or sitting on the nearby benches waiting for the fireworks show to begin. She rolled her eyes, impatiently recalling how everyone had rushed to secure this 'perfect location' immediately after having their group photo taken in front of the horseless hearse just outside of the Haunted Mansion ride. They still had the better part of an hour until the show would begin. The 'hurry up and wait' routine they had repeated throughout the day was getting to be a real drag.

When the motion of her steadily drumming fingers across the back of the metal bench they were sitting on drew Kyle's attention, Jessi instantly halted the restless habit. Subconsciously crossing her arms across her chest, she glanced back over at Nicole, who at the moment was staring at her open cell phone with an irritated look in her eyes. Jessi sighed with renewed frustration. With fireworks on the horizon and Kyle at her side she should have been feeling ecstatic. But somehow being in Disneyland didn't seem so fun anymore. Not when its 'magic' couldn't keep a normally kind hearted person from behaving less like an understanding psychologist and more like an evil stepmother trying to keep her from making out with her prince…

Jessi paused mid thought when she heard Kyle nearly choking on an ill timed swig of water.

"Nicole's not an evil stepmother Jessi," he said with a small chuckle after having obviously just read her mind and Jessi looked at him doubtfully as he continued. "And she's not turning her back on us either. She'll come around. She just needs some time to get used to the idea of us as a couple."

Jessi glanced away from Kyle before responding, wondering if there were some kind of predetermined time line for a mother to 'get used' to her son's 'less than ideal' choice for a girlfriend. Not that she thought of herself in those terms...at least not anymore...it was more the fact that on more than one occasion, Nicole had expressed her opinion that any romantic relationship she might have with Kyle would be considered 'inappropriate'. Jessi couldn't help but think that there might just be more to it than that and that maybe, just maybe Nicole was using that as an excuse. Was the feeling she was getting merely a case of her own self esteem issues rearing their ugly head or was there some truth behind the notion...that Nicole didn't consider her good enough for Kyle?

"And how long will that take?" she asked, any hope she may have had that Nicole would 'come around' fading as fast as the sun was currently disappearing behind Cinderella's castle on the horizon.

His brow furrowed in consternation, Kyle paused briefly and then hesitantly held out the bottle of water again. "Are you sure you don't want some?" he asked and Jessi immediately narrowed her eyes at him as she instinctively tried to read his mind. Her suspicions were confirmed when she found that he was closing her off from his thoughts, which, since he obviously didn't want her to know his true opinion on the matter, logically meant that the answer to her question had to be somewhere between 'when staphylococcus aureus bacteria ceases from growing in Josh's dark and dank room and never'. The thought disturbed her, as did Kyle's seemingly unperturbed demeanor about it all. How could he be so calm about the survival of their relationship in the face of so much unwarranted rejection, she wondered? She got a clue when he made a rather lame attempt at an appeasing smile…

He wasn't as cool and collected as he was letting on, she decided.

When she didn't respond right away, Kyle studied the contents of the bottle in his hands thoughtfully. "I know the water might be a little too warm for your liking…but I can always fix that..."

He glanced back at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and rolled the bottle in his hands a few times as if he were suggesting that he would use his freezing powers to lower the temperature of the contents inside. Jessi looked at Kyle in disbelief. He was willing to risk exposure by using his powers in front of a park full of tourists with cameras and yet he wasn't willing to risk Nicole's displeasure with him for kissing her?

"Great!" she exclaimed suddenly in a slightly sarcastic tone, earning her a wide eyed look from not only Kyle, but quite a few park guests passing by at the moment. "Not only is your mom's presence blocking you from expressing your affection towards me, but now you're trying to distract me from what you're feeling inside as well. I know you don't have much faith that your family will ever accept us as a couple Kyle. You don't have to try to hide it from me."

"Jessi…I don't think that at all," Kyle replied, sounding truly shocked that she had drawn that conclusion.

Jessi huffed softly to herself, noting that he wasn't bothering to deny either the fact that he was hiding his feelings from her or that Nicole had just basically 'kiss-blocked' them, her disapproving manner causing Kyle to withdraw from her advances like a naughty adolescent rather than the mature seventeen year old superhuman with highly developed mental capabilities that he was.

Tightening her arms around herself Jessi gazed off into the distance. Her eyes once again, coming to rest on the faint blue and pink tones of the castle she focused on closing her thoughts off from Kyle. Not that she was being childish…It was simply more of a natural reflex to close her mind from the rest of the world when she was confused or feeling troubled about things…and more importantly…she didn't want Kyle to know what she was thinking, because at that exact moment, her own form of doubt was insinuating itself into her thoughts…that their newfound relationship wouldn't survive all of the complications.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A few minutes earlier..._

"Talk about complications," Lori grumbled as the final "all aboard" call echoed throughout the train depot. She watched the train pull away from the New Orleans Square station and then turned to Hillary. "So much for the perks of dating a Disneyland tour guide. It would have been nice if Alex could have warned us the train might be late and that there was a chance that not enough people would be getting off at this station instead of letting us waste the last fifteen minutes waiting in line. I'm supposed to meet up with my family at the Main Street Depot…" Pausing from her tirade, she checked the time on her cell phone and then cringed noticeably. "…right about now actually."

"Well that wasn't very smart of you was it?" Hillary said looking both nonplussed and rather amused, even though it had been her idea to take the train in the first place.

"Seeing as it would have taken us less than twenty minutes to walk there?" Lori replied, her voice dripping sarcasm. "I guess not." Although she was a little mad at Hillary, she was more mad at herself for agreeing to take the train instead of just walking the distance, especially when, even if the train _had _been on time and there had been enough available seats for them to board, they would have still been late meeting up with her family. She looked at her friend curiously when Hillary put her finger to her lips as if in thought.

"And now the next train isn't coming for _another_ fifteen minutes," she said. "Which tack on to that the travel time it would take to ride it through the Toon Town and Tomorrowland sections of the park before we finally arrive at Main Street Station means…" She tilted her head to the side, as if she were doing mental calculations. After a few short seconds she dropped her arm back down to her side and gave a dramatic 'whatever' roll of her eyes. "…your parents are going to be doubly as pissed…"

Lori gave a short chuckle although she was groaning inwardly, Hillary's less than brilliantly thought out mathematical conclusion having more than a ring of truth to it. "Which means I can kiss any chance I had at them agreeing to let me go to Alex's party tonight goodbye." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cell phone again, wondering why she hadn't thought about that factor fifteen minutes earlier. "I guess I better let my Mom know I'm going to be late."

"Although…" Hillary began as she watched Lori flip open her phone. "…didn't you say Stephen was acting all nicey nice today?" She smiled at Lori knowingly. "Since he's obviously caught up in the 'magic of Mickey'…there's still a chance he'll forgive you for your small transgression and let you go."

"I highly doubt that," Lori replied, her father's recent attitude change towards her not exactly much to count on.

"Always the dutiful daughter," Hillary stated with an exaggerated shake of her head when Lori began texting her mom. "And now we have to rush to meet up with your family to watch some silly fireworks show. Just how are we going to get there by the way? And what am I going to tell Alex? I really wanted to go to that party. But I don't want to go without you."

Lori raised a brow as she hit the 'send' button on her phone. "Believe me, I was looking foreword to the party just as much as you." She sighed audibly. "I'm totally bummed right now. But…in answer to your first question? Have feet…can walk," she replied as she quickly turned around in line, thinking no way in hell was she going to listen to another excuse from Hillary that her feet hurt so much she couldn't think straight let alone walk another step. She frowned, quickly realizing it wasn't' going to be an easy task to maneuver their way through the remaining people still waiting in line behind them.

"Don't fret mon ami," Hillary said instantly picking up on her distress. "I know exactly what to do." Grabbing Lori by the arm she began pulling her back through the queue. "Out of the way people. We need to get through here."

"Hills stop," Lori protested, both amazed at her friends speedy recovery and slightly embarrassed at her behaviour. "You're being rude." Squinting her eyes she cringed a little. "Not to mention hurting my arm." When Hillary continued tugging on her arm and all but pushing people out of the way, hell bent on hastily maneuvering them back through the line, Lori couldn't believe it…but most of all she couldn't believe she was letting her. "Oops…Sorry about your giant turkey leg kid…Really Hillary?...Oh my God…Don't mind my friend…She's French…"

"Okay, so now that your feet aren't hurting anymore and you can think straight again…What's the deal?" Lori asked a few more long and agonizingly embarrassing moments later after finally clearing the crowded queue and coming to an abrupt stop at the top of the stairs leading back through New Orleans Square.

Turning towards her, Hillary gave Lori a blank stare. "What do you mean? What deal?"

Lori rolled her eyes. "Obviously I was wrong about the 'thinking straight' part, but…I thought you said you had some kind of a plan on how to get my parents to agree to let me go to the party."

Hillary waved a hand and gave a little giggle. "A plan? We're on vacation Sweetie. The only plan I have is to consume as many alcoholic beverages as possible as quickly as possible tonight. Well that and make out with Alex. Have you ever seen such totally luscious lips?"

"But I thought you said if I wasn't going you weren't either…" Lori said, lost in confusion, even more so when Hillary smiled her trademark Cheshire cat grin.

"You're absolutely right. I did say that. Which is why you simply can't _not_ go."

Lori shook her head. "Well as much as I'd like to oblige you, there's still the not so small matter of getting parental permission…" She was slightly taken aback when Hillary suddenly reached out to put her hand across her forehead.

"My my your just burning up Sweetie. I think you might be coming down with a case of the 'let's make a short appearance with the parental units, don't even bother asking their permission about going to the party for fear of instant refusal, and blow off the fireworks to go meet up with Alex' sickness.

"You mean I should pretend I'm not feeling well and say I'm heading back to the hotel?" Lori clarified and when Hillary gave an enthusiastic nod she looked thoughtful for a few moments. "That just might work. The only problem is…Kyle will be there."

"So?"

"He always knows when I'm lying. Jessi too…" Lori gritted her teeth remembering how many times they'd busted her just from one single look appearing on their face in front of either of her parents. The fact that they could detect her heartbeat increasing during a lie, wasn't something she could explain to Hillary in detail, but her friend understood that both Kyle and Jessi were too blatantly honest and naïve at times to put up a front for her, even if the possibility of her getting grounded was at stake.

"That's an easy fix. When the time comes, I'll just have to distract them. Starting with your hot brother." Shaking her head, Hillary smiled a secret smile. "The sacrifices I have to make for our friendship."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but…how are you going to do that? Kyle's been acting all clingy and huggy with Jessi lately. It's almost like they're a…" Lori let her voice trail off, unwilling to say the word 'couple'. She shivered inwardly...just the thought of them together in that way making her think of the movie "Deliverance". Although Jessi had explained to her once that the two of them weren't in fact related she couldn't seem to get the idea of it out of her head. And just why _were_ they getting all icky sweet with one another she wondered, not for the first time that day?

"No problem," Hillary replied before Lori had a chance to ponder the mystery. "I've got it covered. In fact…Just like Madame Liotta might say, back at the Haunted Mansion ride… 'I can see it in the not too distant future…Girl sees boy, boy sees girl, girl takes boy off to the side and plants a big wet smooch on his lips, lips which soon become too embroiled in passion to rat out his sister."

Lori laughed, quickly getting into the flow of how her friends mind functioned. "And not in the too distant future after that girl gets her ass kicked by 'crazy girl'. Jessi's not going to be too thrilled with you…But then again…major points for killing two birds with one stone," she added, suddenly thinking that Hillary's plan might just work after all. Not only would Kyle be distracted and unable to detect the lie she'd be telling her parents, but Jessi's reaction would cause further conflict, thus creating a diversion for their 'escape'.

As if rethinking her plan suddenly, Hillary swallowed noticeably. "Well minus the killing part it was a pretty awesome plan of action while it la..."

"Oh no you don't," Lori quickly interjected. "You're not chickening out on me now." Reaching down, she grabbed Hillary by the hand and dragged her friend down the short flight of stairs.

"But my feet…" Hillary protested.

"Quiet down Missy," Lori laughingly threw over her shoulder. "You'll be thanking me before your first keg stand."


	40. Chapter 40

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 40

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA)  
_

Even as her eyes were being drawn to the faux fairytale castle at the center of Disneyland Jessi could sense a familiar probing in her mind and knew instantly that Kyle was trying to reach out to her in the special way that only he could do. Realizing she was blocking her thoughts from him, he promptly took her hand in his.

"Jessi…"

She turned at the sound of her name, which although spoken softly, was still audible over the group of noisy children gathering nearby in excited anticipation of someone named 'Tinkerbell' soon making an appearance somewhere 'way up high in the sky'. Jessi didn't know who Tinkerbell was and she didn't really care. She was too preoccupied with the feeling of Kyle's fingers intertwining with her own…as his touch always did…it sent pleasant chills throughout her body, and helped to calm the growing ache of doubt threatening to overwhelm her.

"Please don't shut me out," Kyle said with a sincere expression in his sparkling blue eyes and somehow Jessi knew he didn't just mean telepathically. And then, as if he had finally determined that evasiveness wasn't going to work on her, he managed to say exactly what she needed to hear at the moment. "I realize things might seem a little uncertain now. But if we're going to get through this we need to stick together…no matter what."

It was straight and to the point and despite the rather somber turn their evening had taken, Jessi almost found herself smiling at his choice of words…She'd been trying to get that same message across for months now to no effect…under different circumstances of course, but she had meant it just as sincerely.

Still melting a little inside from the sudden intense way Kyle was looking at her and somewhat in awe at the way he always seemed to know just what to do and say to put her mind at ease; Jessi resisted the urge to say I told you so. Nevertheless, she couldn't resist raising a brow at him, at the same time wondering vaguely if he was also intuitive enough to figure out what she was currently thinking without the benefit of reading her mind.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked his own brow quickly furrowing with concern.

"No…not at all." In fact, quite the opposite, she thought to herself. "I was…just thinking..."

"…About…what?" At the cautious tone in Kyle's voice, Jessi had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes at him. But she managed to retain her composure. She held his gaze and after a few silent moments passed between them Kyle looked at her, seeming confused. However Jessi was soon heartened to see his expression of genuine bewilderment turn into a look of enlightenment when he caught on to her ever so subtle hint.

"Oh…" was all he said by way of verbal acknowledgment, obviously having realized the significance behind his words.

Jessi watched Kyle shift a little uncomfortably on the bench beside her, feeling the beginnings of a smile breaking through her oppressive mood. Kyle managed to smile back at her although his was noticeably more sheepish than her pleased one. Not wanting him to feel guilty for causing her so much heartache in the past by being so blinded by what she'd recently concluded was nothing more than a strong case of 'puppy love' for 'the girl next door' that he couldn't see what was right in front of him, in the next instant, Jessi gave Kyle's hand a comforting squeeze, trying to impress upon him that even though it had taken him far too long to make the right choice…they were together now and that was all that mattered. Her smile widened even further when, as if silently agreeing with her, Kyle's own smile brightened and he squeezed her hand in return.

The fact that they understood each other so well they didn't need the use of words or their telepathic abilities to communicate lifted Jessi's spirits another notch. It also reminded her that she had been right about something else as well. This time, she felt compelled to verbally point it out to Kyle even though there was a chance that doing so might ruin the moment they were having. It was that important to her.

"I guess the gypsy wasn't lying," she said, thinking that since he had chosen her over Amanda that Kyle's opinion on the matter surely had to have changed. She held her breath in anticipation as she studied his reaction…and her heart skipped a beat.

From the way he was looking so deeply into her eyes…to the very core of her soul…she could only surmise that not only did he know exactly what she was referring to but he also clearly believed it in his heart to be true. It didn't surprise her in the least. Why wouldn't Kyle believe they were soul mates she asked herself? Their bond was the kind that only soul mates shared….that same unexplainable yet intimate connection they had felt with each other long before they'd ever met.

"The gypsy knew it at a glance," Kyle finally admitted and although she kept a straight face, inside her head, Jessi was mentally doing a victory lap around Amanda Bloom's house. As Hillary might say at a moment like this…'That girl can just suck it' she thought to herself…Not that Jessi knew what that phrase actually meant, but it seemed to fit the occasion. Her 'victory lap' complete, Jessi mentally collected herself as Kyle continued.

"She told me I'd be saving my soul mate that night." He cringed briefly at the bittersweet memory and then reaching up, he scratched his stubble covered chin as if in wonder. "Which is still a little surprising to me."

"What do you mean?" she asked, smiling curiously at his sudden sheepish look.

Dropping his hand, Kyle shrugged. "I guess I should have more faith in the power of prediction." The words barely out of his mouth Kyle's eyes flickered over to the railing and his smile soon faded.

Intuitively knowing where both his gaze and his thoughts had drifted to, a second later Jessi's smile followed suit. "And speaking of the power of prediction…a crystal ball would be pretty useful right about now." Kyle looked at her in surprise for a few moments and then, acknowledging the cloud of uncertainty still hanging over their heads, reluctantly nodded. The unpredictability of not only human relationships, but life in general extremely exhausting to them at times, both Jessi and Kyle sighed simultaneously.

"I wish we could somehow magically know what words to say that would sway my family over to our way of thinking," Kyle said pensively and Jessi wholeheartedly concurred with that by eagerly clarifying just what their 'way of thinking' was.

"That we were meant for each other from the beginning. We're soul mates…And nothing will ever change that…" Her voice trailed off as an unexpected round of happy laughter rang out close by and the both of them turned to watch a young couple heading across the platform. They stopped a few feet away from Nicole to gaze down at the crowded street below. The back of their hands touching on the railing, their eyes met and they shared a secret smile...only why they were smiling wasn't so secret to Jessi. It was perfectly obvious to her that they were in love and having a wonderful day at 'the happiest place on earth'. Of course, that was the term Josh had used. At the moment, Jessi wasn't so sure she agreed with the label.

Although, she thought, allowing a tinge of optimism to surface, if Kyle's family would only accept their new status without any further anguish whatsoever then maybe Disneyland truly _would _be 'the happiest place on earth' in her eyes. She could only wish. An odd expression popping into her head, Jessi shivered inwardly recalling where she'd heard it...from one of the many awkward conversations she'd had with Emily Hollander.

"'If wishes were fishes…'" she murmured more to herself than to Kyle as she thought how far she had come from the person she was in that 'not so sisterly' dynamic. At least she had Emily to thank for something, she thought, trying to look on the bright side. If it wasn't for her 'sister', she would have never met Kyle…

"What…?"

Already turning to face him once again, Jessi stared at Kyle blankly for a few moments before she realized he was still waiting for her to continue. "Oh…'then we'd all cast nets in the sea'," she concluded and when Kyle's expression remained uncertain she gave a little laugh. "Don't worry…I never really understood it either."

The smile her uncharacteristic confession brought to Kyle's face was distracting to say the least. Jessi shifted a little in her seat, trying to keep her focus on their current dilemma. As she mentally shut the door on past disappointments laced with silver linings, Kyle reached over and affectionately tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She blinked a few times, forcing herself to concentrate on the matter at hand. They'd have plenty of time for romance later…Hopefully…

"Okay…We already know Nicole isn't too pleased with us right now," she said, suddenly anxious to get things settled with his family so they could enjoy the rest of their time they had left in Disneyland together without worry of being judged. "The question is…what do we do about it?" Her heart pounding and her stomach churning, she considered their options, thinking since Lori wasn't due to show up until the fireworks show and Stephen was off hurtling through the cosmos with Josh, that now would be a good time to confront Kyle's mom.

"We need to tell her how we feel."

Jessi nodded in agreement. She was glad that she and Kyle were finally both on the same page and that like her, he was willing to do what it would take to ensure they would remain a couple. 'No matter what' he had told her…which could only mean one thing. If Kyle's family didn't 'come around', then either one or both of them was going to have to move out…although she hoped it wouldn't come down to that. She really loved living with the Trager's and to say that Kyle felt the same way would be an understatement of epic proportions. The last thing she wanted was to come between Kyle and his family. Nicole had to know that he shouldn't be made to choose between them. But if she didn't, Jessi was willing and able to fill her in.

"We should strike while the iron is still plugged in then," she suggested. Her emotions all revved up and ready to go, she scooted to the edge of the bench. "You know…" She shrugged. "…just let it all out now?" She made a move to stand up but Kyle pulled her gently back into her seat.

"That's…probably not a good idea," he replied with a hint of a smile and a light squeeze of her hand.

"Why not?"

When Kyle didn't answer, Jessi tried to determine what sort of plan he might have in mind, but she was momentarily distracted when he turned her hand over and then began to lightly trace small circles across the inside of her wrist with his thumb. She narrowed her eyes at him as she felt the beginnings of goosebumps forming on her skin.

What kind of a plan was this she wondered?

Before she could say 'Minnie Mouse' the goosebumps faded as a soothing tingling sensation followed, traveling all the way up her arm to her shoulder. She stared at Kyle curiously and when another little tingle traveled through her, Kyle's smile broadened until her own lips acquired a trace of amusement despite suddenly realizing that probably the only immediate plan he had in mind was to try to calm her down and prevent her from doing something rash.

"Isn't this another one of those occasions?" he asked and Jessi gazed down at Kyle's lips, and knowing perfectly well what his motives were, she found that she didn't mind at all. Actually, maybe she could use a momentary 'time out' to relieve some stress, she thought to herself. In fact, she couldn't think of a better way than kissing Kyle.

"What kind of occasion are you referring to?" she asked. Not that they really needed any 'special occasion' to show affection towards one another. Not now that they were a couple.

"We just had our first altercation. Isn't it time to make up?"

Jessi smirked, although it hadn't been much of an 'altercation'...at least in her book...she liked where this was going…except for one small detail. "Um…Are you sure you don't mean 'make _out_'?"

"Isn't it the same thing?" Kyle asked and after thinking about it for a few moments, Jessi shrugged. She didn't really know for sure and quite frankly, with the possibility of kissing Kyle's soft lips on the line, she didn't really care who was right. Although…there was one thing that needed clearing up before she gave in to her hopes as well as her cravings.

"What about Nicole?" she asked with only a hint of sarcasm in her voice, remembering how only minutes earlier, under his mom's watchful gaze he had pulled away from her embrace. Which had been extremely frustrating to her.

"What about her?" Kyle countered after a quick glance across the platform and then locking his eyes on Jessi's he brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

Normally extremely receptive to any show of affection from Kyle, Jessi was feeling conflicted. She thought about the repercussions another blatant display might bring about if Nicole were to look their way. Shouldn't they do the mature thing and refrain from exacerbating the situation until they could come to some kind of understanding with her? Jessi wanted to do the right thing, but her libido was already well past that idea, and the charmingly sweet look in Kyle's eyes was making it difficult for her to resist. The decision came when another pleasant tingling sensation coursed through her.

"Well…then in answer to your first question…yes…," she managed to eek out in a slightly raspy voice as she sidled even closer to him on the bench. "…it's definitely another one of those occasions."

Leaning in, Jessi closed her eyes and met Kyle's lips. And as they kissed, of course she found herself wondering if Nicole was watching them…In fact she hoped Nicole _was_ watching them, thinking it would not only show her that she couldn't guilt them into keeping to the boundaries she was trying to enforce upon them, but that they were united in their determination to be together. Her stubborn nature and eagerness to settle the matter with Nicole, amiably or not soon took a back seat as Kyle began kissing her more earnestly, and it didn't take long before her mind could no longer form a coherent thought.

Slowly reaching up for him, Jessi wrapped her hand around the back of Kyle's neck and lightly sliding her fingers into his hair pulled him closer as they continued to kiss. Loosing herself in the moment, she let the warm velvety feel of Kyle's lips on hers wash through her mind. More tantalizing and deliciously sweet than honey she often found herself craving the very specific touch and taste of them. Her own lips tingling with pleasure, Jessi had to hold back a smile when, in a blissful daze, she idly wondered how she'd ever equated Kyle with the character Winnie the Pooh. He may be as endearing and lovable as that little yellow bear, she thought, but he certainly wasn't giving off soft and cuddly vibes at the moment.

What he _was_ giving off presently were small electric shocks that were racing through her body like bobsleds on the twisting west side track of the Matterhorn ride. She could feel her heartbeat increasing with excitement until it was keeping perfect time not only with Kyle's heart, but with the bell signaling the next steam engine pulling a train of cars filled with park guests into the station. Which suddenly reminded Jessi where they were and that they were going to have to stop what they were doing soon before something else besides just light bulbs exploded. After all, light bulbs were one thing, but they might just get thrown out of the park if they accidentally derailed one of the Disneyland trains. That wouldn't be good. No...not at all.

When a few long moments later Jessi and Kyle finally broke apart they were both slightly breathless with wonder.

"Wow…" Kyle said, his words coming out a little shaky…and not just from the vibration coming from the nearby railroad tracks. "…that was incredible."

Jessi was feeling equally as shaky. "More like frickin' amazing," she corrected him. She grinned knowingly; realizing that this was the first time Kyle had kissed her back with such intense passion. She should get stressed out more often if this was the result, she thought to herself and then she took pause for a moment, remembering what had brought about her stress in the first place.

Jessi's gaze flickered to Nicole at the same time Kyle's did, both of them noting that she was still standing at the railing with her back to them. A little disappointed herself, Jessi wondered vaguely if Kyle would have gone through with the kiss if Nicole had been watching them. She sighed a bit as she looked back at him. Somehow, she thought not.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, his face suddenly filled with concern and Jessi raised an eyebrow.

"You mean besides the obvious?" she asked cringing slightly and gesturing with her eyes towards Nicole. Although she was anxious to get it over with, she really wasn't looking foreword to a verbal encounter with Kyle's mom.

Kyle glanced across the platform again and after a short pause of solemn contemplation said, "The others will be here any minute now. I guess we better get this over with."

He stood up and offered Jessi his hand and without hesitation she took it, her eagerness to tackle the challenge of acceptance, from both of Kyle's parents and the rest of his family, overriding any trepidation she was feeling. As she got up from the bench and Kyle wrapped his arm around her waist she couldn't help but wonder if it was to protect her from the potential wrath of his mom when they told her just what she could do with her 'boundaries' or simply to present a united front.

"Neither...I just like holding you."

More than a bit startled, Jessi eyed Kyle hesitantly as they made their way across the platform. "You were listening in on my thoughts just now?" she asked, confusion bringing a puzzled frown to her face.

"No…not exactly…" he replied with a grin and as she searched her memory, Jessi tried to place the exact moment she had stopped blocking her thoughts from Kyle, thinking that since she hadn't done it intentionally, it had to be accompanied by some form of distraction.

_Of course…sometime during our kiss,_ she quickly concluded, _or more specifically, when __I quite literally lost myself in the moment._

A blush crept over her face as she remembered what she had subsequently been thinking about. Had he been listening in then too she wondered? She certainly hoped not because not only would it be embarrassing to her, but she didn't think Kyle would like her comparing him to cute and cuddly character from an animated Disney classic.

They had to slow their pace somewhat in order to weave around all the people. Jessi waited until the crowds thinned out again before catching Kyle's eye. "Umm…what do you mean by 'not exactly'? You weren't consciously listening in or it wasn't 'just now' that you were doing it?"

When Kyle frowned slightly and then shot a glance at the emblem of Winnie the Pooh on her shirt Jessi felt mortified. Completely caught off guard to the point where she didn't know how to respond, she came to an abrupt halt and simply stared at Kyle with wide eyed astonishment.

"So then…you know about the…" she mumbled after a long moment of expectant silence, but she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Jessi…" Kyle said quietly and as if sensing her distress he took her hand in his. "I'm not mad if that's what you're worried about." He smiled at her reassuringly. "It actually explains a lot now that I think about it."

Jessi averted her eyes momentarily, wondering what else he may have 'inadvertently' overheard. When she looked back at Kyle suspiciously, he blinked a few times, suddenly seeming a bit flustered. Finally his voice took on a serious tone.

"And I wasn't spying on you either." When Jessi quirked an eyebrow at him he quickly explained. "You were projecting your thoughts to me. Just like you're doing now."

_But I'm not…_

"Yes…You are," Kyle replied and Jessi flinched. She hadn't realized she'd been doing that.

"But…I didn't want you to know about the…thing with the…bear…"

Kyle smiled. "Then you shouldn't have projected it to me."

"I wasn't…" _…at least not intentionally_. Jessi frowned. _Why was I projecting my thoughts to Kyle earlier? I certainly wouldn't have wanted him to know I sometimes think of him as my Pooh bear. _Jessi looked at Kyle in dismay as she realized she may have just revealed yet another embarrassing fact to him that she hadn't intended to. When he turned away as if to hide another smile, she sighed in exasperation and then immediately slammed the door to her internal thoughts.

As if deciding a quick change of subject was in order Kyle motioned back towards the bench they had been sitting on. "I guess we lost our 'perfect spot' for viewing the fireworks."

Eager to not only change the subject herself, but to forget about it all together, Jessi looked back at the bench, which was now being shared by a family of four…two adults and two small children, each child holding a purple Mickey Mouse shaped balloon within a balloon in one hand and a giant smoked turkey leg in the other. Spying something on the ground next to them she let go of Kyle's hand and started to head back to the bench.

"Where are you going?" Kyle called after her, sounding a bit worried.

_I forgot my backpack,_ she transmitted telepathically, not wanting to shout in anyone's ear. She continued to weave her way back through the hoards of passengers who had just disembarked from the train and the large crowd of people congregating on the platform in anticipation of the fireworks show. When she finally made it back to where she'd been sitting with Kyle only minutes earlier, she quickly bent down and reached under the bench from behind, so as not to disturb the new occupants, and pulled out her backpack. Swiftly hefting it up she was startled when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, her eyes widening in surprise.


	41. Chapter 41

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 41

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA) 9:00p.m._

_The day had started off innocently enough, and with the exception of a slightly problematic exchange of text messages between Lori and Hillary, had proceeded in the same direction. Everyone had been having a good time, the fun filled atmosphere of 'the happiest place on earth' giving us all the boost we needed to put our troubles behind us for the weekend. Free time was in abundance in Disneyland and we had all used it to our advantage._

_Stephen and Josh were bonding over their mutual enjoyment for riding roller coasters. Lori had finally made up with Hillary and they were best friends…again. This 'spontaneous vacation' away from Seattle and the seemingly endless conflict with Latnok had given me the much needed time to reflect on my true feelings about who I wanted to be with romantically. And speaking of Jessi…_

_Walter Elias Disney had envisioned Disneyland as a place where people could come, to not only enjoy themselves, but to experience a respite from the pressures of life in a safe and happy environment. The nearly constant smile lighting up Jessi's face throughout the day was proof that he had turned his dream into reality. _

_All in all, the day thus far had been a nearly perfect day. Only one thing would have made it better…Having my family's approval and acceptance…_

_I had finally made a choice. A choice that had been such a long time coming, but now, in retrospect, seems obvious to me. Jessi was my soul mate...my forever. The one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. My decision had really been more of a realization than a difficult choice. The heart wants what it wants. It was simple really, but it hadn't always seemed that way. While Jessi may have realized it from the start, I had only just become enlightened by the simplicity of it all. _

_I couldn't help but be amazed at how far Jessi and I had come from that first day we met. And yet, after everything we'd been through to get where we were, there was at least one distraction overshadowing what should have been a memorable moment for the both of us. And since both my family's opinion and my girlfriend's happiness means so much to me, it was a major one in my book. _

As he stood on the platform, Kyle glanced furtively toward Nicole. He was so wrapped up in the thought of getting his family to budge from their position on his newfound relationship, that he didn't notice who had quite literally just come off the train and re-entered Jessi's world when she'd gone back to the bench for her knapsack. It wouldn't be until much later that he would wonder…_What would Walt say if he knew the kind of characters that were running around in his park today? _

Kyle sighed heavily. Although he hadn't been quite sure what to expect when he informed his family of his decision, he had known there would be some form of negativity. What he _hadn't _expected was the immediate amount of discontent his statement would evoke. Somehow he had hoped that making his announcement that he and Jessi were a couple, while everyone was happily enveloped in a sense of fun and excitement, would allow him a temporary respite from their ultimate disapproval. But, from the cold shoulder they had instantly gotten from everyone, he knew that he'd been overly optimistic about the possibility, let alone in hoping for some small level of support from Nicole.

The magic of Disneyland hadn't bedazzled her in the least. In fact looking back at her behavior over the course of the day, it was almost as if she had felt some foreshadowing to the point where she had predicted he was going to come to the realization that he wanted to be more than just good friends with Jessi. He had dismissed Jessi's suspicions earlier, but perhaps she had been right after all when she had warned him that Nicole was not only watching them, but also judging them in some way.

Kyle mentally berated himself, thinking he should have put more credence in her claim. If there was one thing he'd learned about women, it was that, in most situations they were more sensitive to criticism than men and emotions in general. Highly intuitive by nature, perhaps Nicole had known all along…her own 'motherly intuition' clueing her in.

As to the question of what he and Jessi should do about it…Kyle knew there was really only one choice for them. And there was no getting around it.

_Jessi and I need to tell her how we feel, _he reiterated in his mind. If they were going to get through this, they needed to stick together…_no matter what…_

Anxiousness settling in his chest like a heavy weight, Kyle glanced back towards the bench hoping to catch a glimpse of Jessi as she headed back his way. Not immediately seeing her, but thinking she was probably working her way back through the thick crowds of tourists, Kyle managed a small smile as he remembered how she had wanted to 'strike while the iron was still plugged in'.

The deterrent he had subsequently offered to calm her down somewhat before she boldly accosted Nicole fueled by a mixture of passion and her usual reckless abandon still fresh in his mind, suddenly Kyle was just as determined as Jessi had been, if not more so, to make things right with his family. He hesitantly turned back towards the railing. Taking one look at Nicole his chest clenched once again as he met her disapproving glare. Knowing he couldn't just ignore his mom while he waited for Jessi to join him, he took a deep breath and moved a few steps closer. Forcing a smile, albeit a nervous one, he quickly covered the distance between them, all the while in the back of his mind, hoping Jessi would be there soon to help 'present a united front'…

TBC…

**A.N.** Sorry this is so short. The last few chapters were way longer so it about evens out I guess. Anyway…the lack of reviewers recently…and not just in the Kyle XY category…really bums me out at times. Sorry…just had to vent. I'll still continue with this story though, because it seems like there are a few that follow it along. To all of my faithful readers…thanks for reading! Any thoughts and opinions, please feel free to email me. And I know I'm not in the minority when I say that I like getting reviews. So thanks much to those who take the time to do so. It is greatly appreciated.


	42. Chapter 42

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 42

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA) 9:00p.m._

"Hi Jessi."

Jessi stared at the 'biggest slut' of Beachwood high school. Her first impulse, after recovering from her astonishment, was to say something cool, but at the moment, even the simplest form of greeting seemed to be evading her.

"I guess it really_ is_ a small world after all."

_Yeah… that was pretty cool,_ Jessi thought to herself while hitching her backpack up onto her shoulder. _Why couldn't I have come up with something like that?_

Pulling herself out of her stupor she replied, "Yeah...I guess it is," trying not to sound as uncertain as she was feeling about Charlie Tanner 'coincidentally' showing up on the same weekend as the Trager's 'spontaneous vacation' at Disneyland.

_Okay, just don't stand here staring at him suspiciously…say something else,_ _something less awkward_ she prodded herself, at the same time brushing a purple Mickey Mouse shaped balloon away from her face in a distracted manner. "What are you doing here?" _Oh wow…that was unbelievably lame. Of course…he's on vacation. What else would he be doing in Disneyland?_ _After all, Latnok wouldn't hire a basketball jock from Beachwood High to spy on Kyle and his family... Or would they?_

"My family and I are on vacation." Charlie motioned towards the train where the last of the passengers were disembarking from the cars. "My little sister really likes that blue alien guy…Snitch or Stitch…whatever. He was scheduled to be here on the platform signing autographs, along with a couple of the 'not so popular' characters." He looked around and shrugged in a blasé fashion. "I guess my Mom got some bum information."

Jessi breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted a little girl of about seven holding what looked to be a blue stuffed alien beanie doll to her chest as her mother consoled her. _Yikes! All those jagged teeth and that huge bulbous nose. That's one ugly being…Not the kid…the alien creature._ She glanced back at Charlie, smiling more sincerely now.

"My family's here too." Jessi averted her eyes briefly and then quickly amended her statement without elaborating on the details. "Well not my_ real _family…the one I'm living with presently." Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"You mean…Kyle Trager's family." Jessi nodded and then cocked her head to the side a bit when she detected Charlie's blood pressure rising.

"You're still holding a grudge against Kyle for your break up with Amanda," she stated and then she cringed inwardly. _Sure the words are flowing now. Too bad they're the wrong ones._

Charlie frowned, working his jaw line a little. "Uh…no…not anymore." He looked around, as if trying to locate Kyle. "I'm cool with Kyle now." Not spotting him, he glanced back Jessi's way and smiled. It was a good smile…_one that would definitely stimulate the pleasure related regions of the brain of anyone witnessing it,_ she decided not for the first time. _No wonder he gets all the girls to sleep with him. Although Amanda never did. And she never slept with Kyle either. She either has really strong will power or…she's a lesbian. But just in case she isn't and has any ideas about trying to steal Kyle away from me…_

"You know Amanda isn't dating Nate anymore. She's available now," she blurted out before she could stop herself. _I can't believe I'm babbling like this. I'm acting like such a nerd in front of one of the most popular boys in school. Not that I care what Charlie Tanner thinks of me. At least not anymore… _

"Really…That's…interesting." His heart rate increasing slightly, Jessi wasn't sure if Charlie was in fact still 'into' his ex girlfriend or simply lying about the interest value of her statement so as not to embarrass her. His past history giving her a clue of just how much he cared about other peoples feelings Jessi thought it was more of the former…_unless of course he's changed for the better_. But seeing as how he'd, only just last month, thrown two members of their schools Glee club into the dumpster, she highly doubted it.

"So who are you dating? Anyone I know?"

"Um…" Jessi stammered, not quite sure if she should let on that Kyle and she were a couple now.

"You know _I'm _currently available. I'd love to take you out sometime." He smirked, causing Jessi to immediately narrow her eyes at him. He was being his usual egotistical self. Knowing how crass boys like him could be at times, she knew if she told him that she wasn't interested because she was dating Kyle, his knee jerk reaction might be to make some snide comment about how convenient it was that they were living together. But then again, even if she didn't tell him now, he would eventually find out. She could almost hear him smugly talking to his friends…telling them outright that Kyle and her were probably having sex, or making some bold statement that it was in the near future for them, when it was really none of his business…or anyone else's for that matter. Suddenly realizing that Charlie wouldn't be the only one assuming the worst…or the best…depending on how you looked at it, Jessi could finally see the idea that Nicole had been trying to get across…That living with Kyle at the same time she was dating him wouldn't be considered appropriate behavior.

"Um…earth to Jessi." Charlie laughed. "You know if you want people to stop calling you 'crazy girl' you really have to stop spacing out like that."

"People still call me that?" Jessi frowned as she stared at her shoes. Well _that_ was disconcerting news.

Moving closer to her, Charlie snaked an arm around her and patted her shoulder. "Not me."

Jessi hadn't thought about the rather irksome nickname her classmates had given her in a while. Leave it to Amanda's insensitive ex boyfriend to bring it up again. Kyle had told her once how he thought Charlie was not only a player, but a real jerk in general. Jessi agreed. Suddenly feeling more than a little annoyed she swung an arm up, knocking Charlie's hand from her shoulder. Why was she wasting her time with him, when she could be with Kyle? Stepping back a little, she said, "I have to go now. Kyle's waiting for me."

"Hey," Charlie replied, not seeming deterred in the least. "If you don't want to stay for the fireworks. We can always hook up back at my hotel. We're staying at the Radisson. I'm in room 232."

When he waggled his brow at her suggestively, Jessi was about to tell him off when the bone from a turkey leg suddenly flew past her, hitting Charlie square in the chest.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 43

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA)  
_

"Whoa!" Charlie exclaimed as he looked down at his chest. "What the hell was that?" He brushed at the large brownish colored grease stain now adorning the front of his light gray Rolling Stones tee shirt in a distracted manner and then glanced down at his feet and frowned.

"Turkey femur," Jessi replied matter of factly; trying to suppress a grin at the shocked look that had come over Charlie's face when the remains of someone's dinner had splatted against his chest, but Charlie ignored her.

"It's a drumstick," he mumbled in confusion while frantically kicking the large poultry bone from the top of his Nike's where it had come to rest after rebounding off of his upper torso. "Gross."

Jessi shrugged in mock indifference. "You say drumstick…I say femur…" Now _that_ was a cool comeback, she thought to herself.

"Yeah, but someone _threw_ it at me...what's up with that?" he asked and narrowing his eyes, he began to look around for the culprit.

Jessi smiled a secret smile, knowing very well who the 'culprit' was. After all, not everyone had the ability to lob the upper leg portion of a Meleagris gallopavo across a crowd of tourists with such pinpoint accuracy. The way it had landed on Charlie's shirt right smack dab in the middle of the printed image of an open mouth with a large tongue protruding from it was pretty impressive. The only question perplexing her at the moment was where Kyle had gotten the half eaten giant smoked turkey leg from. Well maybe that and why he had taken so long to toss it Charlie's way.

Jessi watched in stifled amusement as Charlie did a quick visual scan of the crowded platform before his eyes came to rest on the current occupants of the bench directly behind her…in particular the two young boys accompanied by their somewhat exhausted looking parents. Knowing Charlie wasn't the sharpest tack in the box so to speak, Jessi could almost see his mind working. He studied the boys suspiciously for a few moments until it dawned on him that since they were both still holding onto their giant smoked turkey legs they couldn't very well have chucked one at him.

"Well those two are holding a balloon and don't have a free hand so _they _couldn't have done it," he concluded, although Jessi noticed that he was still eying the turkey legs in their hands a little suspiciously. She rolled her eyes at him, realizing she may have overestimated his intelligence. "Jerks!" he suddenly exclaimed to no one in particular. He sighed resignedly and bringing his hand up into his view, curled his upper lip in obvious disgust. After unsuccessfully attempting to shake a few minute globules of congealed fat from between his fingers, he immediately wiped his greasy palm onto the front of his jeans in frustration. "Why would someone do a thing like that?" The wounded look in Charlie's eyes almost had Jessi feeling sorry for him. But then she remembered something and shrugged.

"I guess for the same reason someone might toss a perfectly good Glee club member into the dumpster." _Yes!_ She thought to herself as Charlie looked over at her in surprise. _Another great comeback! _She was definitely on a roll.

"Toss a what into a what?" came a voice from behind Charlie and he jumped a little before turning around. A tall middle aged woman with light brown eyes and dark brown hair just like Charlie's stepped into view, followed closely by his younger sister, 'Snitch' or 'Stitch' doll in tow.

"Oh hey Mom, I know I said I'd only be a minute but…"

"Charles Fabian Tanner what in the world is that all over your shirt?"

'_Fabian?'_ Wait till she told Kyle, Jessi thought as she turned to look at Charlie and saw that he was turning red…unless of course he's somewhere close by…'listening in'. Which was highly likely since he'd obviously picked up on how inappropriate Charlie was acting earlier.

"I swear, you can dress him up but you can't take him anywhere." Shaking her head in reproach Mrs. Tanner reached over to lightly brush at the greasy stain on Charlie's shirt, at the same time making a clucking noise with her tongue…appropriately so, Jessi thought.

"It's not going to come off Mom…its grease…you're only making it worse." He sighed in exasperation. "If you really want to help, I could use some hand sanitizer."

While his mom reached into her purse for a bottle of hand sanitizer Jessi caught Charlie's eye. As she watched Charlie's blush of embarrassment spread to the tips of his ears the corners of her mouth crept upward. However, in the next instant, when his sister imitated her mother, by shaking her head at her brother and attempting to make a clucking sound with her tongue, it grew into a full fledged smile. Finding the little girl's action oddly cute, Jessi couldn't restrain a small chuckle. Especially since the noise she was making didn't sound anything like the one her mother had made, as she seemed to be missing her two front teeth, both on the top and the bottom. When she suddenly found a huge pair of brown eyes watching her curiously, Jessi quickly shifted her gaze, so Charlie's little sister wouldn't think she was laughing at her. While patiently waiting for an opportune moment to make her escape, she idly studied the strange looking doll in her hands.

Maybe it was a good thing that the life size version of this alien character hadn't actually shown up, she thought. Otherwise, Charlie's little sister might have taken one look at him and run screaming from the park. It made her wonder where Disney had come up with the idea of the little alien creature. Real aliens, if there were such a thing, wouldn't look anything like blue koala bears. And what was with the extra set of arms anyway? And those teeth…they were as jagged as any sharks. "Wow…He's really ugly," she said conversationally, feeling another bubble of laughter surfacing at the odd fact that a little girl could think such a repulsive creature was so cute and cuddable.

Quickly recovering from his embarrassment, Charlie looked over at Jessi and frowned. "I told you…Lucy's my _sister_." Handing the hand sanitizer back to his mom, he glanced at his little sisters pouting face and grinned. "She's a little girl this big, she has black hair and brown eyes and she hangs around with…" He pointed to the blue beanie doll in her hands. "…that thing."

"Oh you…always the kidder," Mrs. Tanner said affectionately and Jessi quirked an eyebrow when Charlie grinned at his mom and then reached over to tousle his younger sisters hair who was now beaming from ear to ear. When she promptly grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her dolls mouth while chomping her toothless gums together in a less than threatening manner Jessi was more than confused. But she didn't have much time to ponder the action before she found the strange blue doll being shoved practically into her face.

"Aloha," Lucy said. "My name ith thtith. Whath yourth?"

"Oh," Jessi said trying not to look too startled. "Nice to meet you Lu…Uh…Stitch. I'm Jessi." She held her smile as Lucy continued to hold the doll towards her face while looking up at her expectantly. "You have some really sharp teeth," she added, thinking she wanted her to make some comment on her doll.

"Thath tho I can _eat_ you." Reaching lower on Jessi's torso, Lucy pressed the Stitch doll over the Winnie the Pooh emblem on her chest, this time making strange guttural sounds deep in her throat.

"Lucy…that's not appropriate behavior," Mrs. Tanner warned. And talking through a stuffed animal was, Jessi wondered?

"Sorry my sisters acting like such a spaz," Charlie offered, gently taking hold of Lucy's arm and directing the doll elsewhere. "I think Lucy's had too much sugar today."

"Me too," Lucy said aiming Stitch at her brothers face now. "But I'm thtill hungry." Catching a glimpse of the giant turkey legs the two young boys on the bench behind Jessi were feasting on Lucy turned to her mother, her arm dropping heavily to her side…hunger evidently taking precedence over playtime. "Mommy can I have one of thothe?"

Mrs. Tanner eyed the smoked poultry dubiously. "Well I suppose it's more nutritious than McDonalds." She tilted her head at Charlie and smiled.

Charlie stared blankly at his mom for a few moments and then smiled a lopsided smile. "I guess I can find out where they sell them and bring it back to the hotel for her. Raising a brow, he looked pleadingly at his little sister. "Unless you changed your mind and want to stay for the..."

Lucy shook her head vehemently and then focusing her attention on her doll, used two of Stitch's four clawed hands to cover his ears.

Turning to Jessi, Charlie grinned sheepishly. "Lucy's afraid of loud noises," he explained. "Which means watching the fireworks show is out of the question."

Her brow knitting with concern, Mrs. Tanner glanced at her watch. "Speaking of which. We better head out of the park before they start." She turned to her son all business now. "Do you have enough money to cover dinner Charles?" she asked and Charlie tapped the wallet in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Got it covered."

"Well then." Glancing at Jessi, she smiled cordially. "It was nice meeting you Jessi."

"Nice meeting you too," Jessi mumbled suddenly feeling a little guilty for thinking her son was such a major jerk. After just having witnessed a slightly more sensitive side to Charlie that seemed really genuine she may just have to rethink her opinion of him.

Holding out her hand Mrs. Tanner waited patiently while her daughter took her backpack off and gently deposited Stitch into it, after giving him a quick farewell kiss of course. Jessi smiled knowingly at the backpack Lucy was using…a square compact version of Stitch's head, ugly features and all, although she was a bit surprised at herself for not having noticed the huge ears protruding from behind her back earlier. Obviously she'd had other things on her mind...like a certain soul mate waiting for her in the wings.

"Infatuated much?" Charlie muttered under his breath and thinking his comment and slight smile meant he was making mild fun of his sister's love for the little blue alien Jessi stole a quick glance down at the Winnie the Pooh emblem on her shirt. Perhaps it was catching she thought jokingly, wondering if there was someone Lucy equated her stuffed toy with. Charlie's next statement gave her a clue. Watching his mother and sister walk away, hand in hand, he said, "Well that's my family…a little broken, but still good." Jessi forced a smile when he looked her way, suddenly realizing the 'someone' who was missing from the picture.

Charlie blushed, as if he were embarrassed by his unasked for offering of a small window of insight into his family life, and in a knee jerk reaction, the more familiar Charlie Tanner was back, smirk and all. "Hey the offer still stands." A suggestive wink and a small chuckle later and he had backed up towards the stairs leading down to Main Street, in a sudden awkward rush to reach the giant turkey leg cart. "The Radisson…room 232," he reminded her, before turning around and with that he was off.

Jessi rolled her eyes, thinking it was probably a good thing he was beating a hasty retreat. Who knows what kind of debris a certain Prince Charming would have sent heading his way if he stuck around. And on the subject of Kyle…she had a bone to pick with him…a turkey bone. She really didn't need saving like some fairy tale damsel in distress, she could have taken care of the situation on her own. Dealing with someone like Charlie Tanner was a piece of cake. It was Kyle's parents that she really needed his help with.

Turning towards the railing overlooking Main Street, Jessi took a deep breath as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulders before heading with a purpose across the platform. No more distractions to keep her away from a long overdue conversation with Nicole, thoughts of acceptance and approval were once again weighing heavily on her mind. Now all she had to do was figure out what she was going to say.

**A.N.** The next few chapters may get a little weird, but I promise I will tie up all the loose ends soon. And like Jessi said 'No more distractions' the next chapter will be Kyle's and Jessi's long overdue conversation with Nicole. Enjoy! Thanks again for reading and for all of the great reviews!


	44. Chapter 44

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 44

_Day one - __Disneyland__ Park__ (__Anaheim__, __CA__) _

Kyle spotted the top of Nicole's blonde, coiffed head as she broke away from the swarm of people now overcrowding the Disneyland Railroad platform and followed her progression as she hastily descended the lighted stairway leading down to the sidewalk below. All he could think about was the sternly delivered piece of advice she had given him, suggesting that he should break up with Jessi and how disappointed she had looked when he told her he wouldn't.

_-Flashback from a few minutes earlier…_

After discussing everything from how pretty the sun setting over Cinderella's Castle was to comparing the weather in Seattle to Anaheim, California-with a short intermission part way through when, after trying to determine what was delaying Jessi, he 'picked up' on his girlfriend being inappropriately propositioned by none other than Charlie Tanner and Kyle momentarily excused himself to head to the nearest garbage receptacle in order to find something of an appropriate nature to throw back at him in response-Kyle's conversation with Nicole finally worked its way around to what he had been tactfully trying to divert her attention from…the huge elephant in their midst. And no it wasn't a Disneyland employee dressed up as the Dumbo character. Although while trying to explain why he suddenly felt the need to send the remains of someone's dinner skimming across the top of the crowds, Kyle_ did_ find himself wishing he had the young circus elephant's ability and could somehow magically fly away somewhere, anywhere to escape the disapproving eyes of his mom.

Now that the small talk and the rather abrupt flinging of discarded turkey femurs were over, Kyle knew he couldn't delay the dreaded conversation with Nicole any further. He awkwardly stuck his hand in the front pocket of his jeans as his other hand gripped the railing next to him a little tighter. He would have preferred to be holding the hand of a certain hazel eyed brunette instead, but evidently she was still occupied with Charlie and his family…along with a friend of his little sisters, someone named Stitch, who, if he'd just 'overheard' Jessi's comment correctly, had some _really_ sharp teeth. Shifting on his feet a bit, Kyle adjusted his hearing level back to normal range and, hoping she hadn't noticed his slight distraction this time, turned his full attention back toward his mom.

"First off, I want to say that I'm sorry Nicole."

"You should be," Nicole said aiming an unaccustomed frown at her foster son and then she got straight to the point. "You crossed new boundaries today Kyle and I never thought I'd have to say this to you, but that's not acceptable to me."

Although she spoke in a normal tone of voice, Kyle could hear the anger behind her words. It troubled him to think that it was his actions that were the main source of her displeasure, but he knew there was nothing he could do to change that. There was only one thing he could do now that might improve the current situation and that was to try to make her understand the reason behind why he had gone against her wishes and initiated a romantic relationship with Jessi. Yet genius that he was, Kyle really had no clue whatsoever how to go about doing that, because truth be told, he wasn't quite sure himself and was only just now beginning to see things with a clearer vision than before.

What he'd done was selfish in a way, he knew that, but oddly he couldn't seem to care. The heart wanted what it wanted and for once he was letting his heart rule his head regardless of whatever consequences might follow. Kyle furrowed his brow at his sudden realization of what those consequences might be, but then just as quickly pushed the thought aside. He was aware of the possible repercussions, but now was not the time to dwell on the negative aspects of his decision, he knew Nicole would expound on that particular point all too soon.

Knowing she was waiting for his response, Kyle thought for a moment, wondering how he could explain his reasoning to Nicole without coming right out and saying that he had ignored her rules simply because he had deep feelings for Jessi and finally realized that he wanted to be more than just friends with her…But the truth was the truth and he couldn't deny it.

"I know you stipulated that as long as Jessi and I were living under the same roof we couldn't pursue a relationship…" Backpedaling a little Kyle felt the need to clarify exactly what he was apologizing for, but Nicole interrupted him.

"Yet you did anyway." Kyle blanched a bit at the accusatory look Nicole was giving him…Not that he didn't think it was justified.

"More like in pursuit of our friendship a romantic relationship developed," he elucidated, suddenly thinking that maybe it was a good thing Jessi wasn't currently present. The long overdue conversation had only just begun and he already didn't like where it was headed.

Cringing inwardly at the intensity of emotion in Nicole's eyes, Kyle hesitantly continued trying to explain his actions, all the while regretting that he was so ill prepared to do so. "I tried to resist it at first…but somewhere between the Disneyland Street Party and the Haunted Mansion ride I realized my feelings for Jessi were too strong…and ignoring them just wasn't an option anymore."

Kyle's brow furrowed with worry, hoping he wasn't sounding like his brother Josh, who, when it came to the opposite sex, often acted like a hormonal adolescent. Heck, he was only sixteen and had already lost his virginity to his girlfriend Andy even though they'd only been dating for a few months at the time. From the statistics he'd read, having intimate relations on prom night happened more in movies than in real life. Yet despite having relayed that fact to Josh, and then subsequently, Andy herself brushing off the possibility that sex was even on the agenda for them, they both voluntarily gave in to the cliche.

In the end impatience won out over rationale.

Was that the case with Jessi and him as well? Kyle wondered. By hooking up as a couple now were they giving in to their desires without concern for either the restrictions his parents had given them or the repercussions? Were they just like Josh and Andy? Perhaps in a way they were, depending on how you looked at it.

But of course Josh and Andy's definition of 'hooking up' was a heck of a lot more involved than just kissing…that was for darn sure. Not that kissing Jessi didn't spark his own interest in exploring a more intimate relationship with her, Kyle thought to himself. Despite the origins of his creation, he was after all a seventeen year old guy, coping with all the typical urges that might arise on occasion.

And it had most definitely arisen on more than one occasion while kissing Jessi…

At the ever-so-subtle smile on her foster sons face, Nicole tilted her head to the side. "So you're saying that being in Disneyland gave you some special insight and helped to influence your decision in some way and that you had no choice in the matter?" She smiled, however it wasn't the kind smile Kyle had grown accustomed to. "We always have choices Kyle…even if we don't like the one's available."

Nicole's thoughts were a sobering reality to Kyle but what was even more of a sobering reality to him was the fact that Jessi might be headed their way, and if he didn't get his point across soon and get his mom to see reason…and in turn, lighten her mood some…and remembering how determined Jessi had been to let her feelings out and tell Nicole exactly what she could do with her boundaries…he shuddered to think how messy the situation could get.

"I guess being here finally gave me the change of perspective I needed…" he replied, trying to hurriedly explain away his actions, although his excuses for going against his parents wishes were beginning to sound lame even to his own ears. "…and trying to decipher my true feelings for Jessi and Amanda wasn't an easy task, believe me. But once I did, any decision I had to make was an obvious one. I know I screwed up by not coming to you and Stephen first once I figured out who I really wanted to be with and instead, blurting it out like I did. I was just so excited…I felt a rush of emotion surge through me and I couldn't seem to contain myself." Having elucidated the overall situation to the best of his ability Kyle could feel his heart rate increasing in nervous anticipation of Nicole's response. He had been hoping for some small sign of approval or at least understanding. His hopes had been unrealistic. He could see that now.

Looking at him, with a serious expression, Nicole took a breath before saying anything.

"I can't say I didn't expect something of this sort after witnessing the way you two were behaving towards each other today. I thought at first it was just the excitement of being in Disneyland. But after discussing my suspicions with Stephen when you and Jessi went back to the hotel for a change of clothing after the log flume ride, we both concluded that something was definitely up between you."

Kyle stiffened a little guiltily, remembering all too clearly the 'something' that had been 'up' back at the hotel after he'd awoken from a short nap to find Jessi topless in his bed.

"Yet even knowing that…" Nicole went on to say raising one eyebrow questioningly, as if she wasn't quite certain he was paying attention and Kyle blinked a few times to clear the erotic image from his mind as he focused on what his mom was saying. "…Stephen and I both were more than a little shocked by your announcement earlier…in fact in the last couple of hours, my own emotions have run the gamut, and right now they're teetering from anger to disappointment."

Kyle swallowed hard, feeling more than a tinge of remorse for not approaching her sooner. "I didn't mean to upset you or Stephen Nicole. The last thing I want is to ruin the family vacation."

"The 'family vacation' is the least of my worries right now."

"I know and again…I'm sorry." Pulling his hand away from the railing, Kyle stood up straighter, steeling himself for whatever was to come. "I guess now that Jessi and I are a couple; we need to discuss our options with you," he prompted. Having even a vague idea of the consequences for his actions he could feel his stomach churning into knots.

"The two of you living together as a romantic couple? As far as I'm concerned you only have one option Kyle."

"Wh…What do you mean?" Kyle asked a little surprised, thinking there had to be at least two options for the conundrum they were currently facing. If his parent's verdict was that Jessi and he couldn't live under the same roof while they were concurrently involved in a relationship with each other, logically that would mean that one of them would be forced to move out. The only question he had thought would be up for discussion was who would be packing their bags once the family vacation was over and everyone returned to Seattle…Jessi or him?

"What I mean is you need to tell Jessi you've changed your mind and aren't ready to make any decisions yet."

"'Changed my mind'?" Kyle repeated unable to believe his mom could even suggest such a thing to him. Confused beyond belief, he tried to see things from Nicole's point of view to determine where she was coming from. Remembering something she'd said earlier, he didn't' want to draw conclusions, but it was the only explanation he could come up with in the spur of the moment. "Is that why you said you were disappointed? Is it because you think Amanda would suit me better?"

"No…that's not what I meant at all," Nicole replied and Kyle immediately took in the fact that her heart rate wasn't increasing. But he needed further clarification, his mom's astonishing request having put him on the defensive path.

"You didn't have to. When I told you I still had feelings for her and for Jessi too, it wasn't Amanda that you had a problem with…It's because of Jessi's past, isn't it? I know she's had a lot of difficulties but…she's not the same person she was Nicole. Jessi said it herself. She's not as fragile as you think she is…And I know you think we can't handle the complications, but…you're wrong."

Nicole merely stared at him, either considering his words or waiting for him to continue, Kyle wasn't sure which. "Are you finished with your presumptions and accusations? Misguided as they were?" she finally asked.

"Uh…I guess so…"

"Good, because now it's your turn to listen to me… In my humble opinion, you two need to distance yourself from each other before this goes any further. Some time apart would do you both a world of good. It's true, hindsight is twenty-twenty, but if I had known this was going to happen before inviting Jessi into our home?…Well I'd like to think I would have handled the situation the same…perhaps enforced the boundaries rule more? But all that is irrelevant now and knowing how stubborn you two can be once you get an idea into your heads I'm not going to argue the point. I've already stipulated that you should rethink the relationship situation; you both need to focus on yourselves more, before you even consider exploring your boundaries with each other. Jessi has barely had the chance to deal with the loss of her mother and you?…well I'm not going to break my own rule and mention the situation you still have waiting for you back in Seattle. But that said…I have a feeling you won't take my advice. Am I wrong?"

Nicole wanted him to break up with Jessi the very same day he had 'hooked up' with her? Still too shocked for words, Kyle mumbled his reply. "No...I won't do that to…" Kyle hesitated uneasily when he suddenly picked up a familiar sound coming from somewhere nearby. As it had been with Amanda, the ability to discern Jessi's heartbeat-even with the din of a crowd buzzing in his ears-was automatic now. Searching through the large group of people hovering about he saw her bright blue shirt first. He met her eyes and smiled sheepishly as she quickly weaved her way towards him.

"Jessi…"

"Sorry…I would have been back a lot sooner but…"

"But you ran into Charlie Tanner," Nicole asserted, her eyes still focused on his and Kyle listened to the rest of what she had to say in somewhat of a daze.

"Yes Kyle told me all about it. Listen…I believe a family meeting is in order… seeing as over the course of the day the…'relationship status' between you two seems to have changed… But not here. With the fireworks starting soon this place is as busy as Grand Central Station. I have to discuss a few things with Stephen first, but…why don't you both meet us back at our hotel room after the show… for a more private conversation concerning your… choices?"

_-End of flashback-_

"…How could he even think I'd say yes to a proposition like that? I mean who does he think I am? Hillary?...Kyle? Are you still mad?"

Kyle snapped out of his grim thoughts and looked over at Jessi. He knew she had been saying something about Charlie Tanner but he hadn't really been paying full attention. Hoping Jessi wouldn't misconstrue his preoccupation as a sign that he wasn't interested in what she was saying he took a deep calming breath as he tried to figure out the best way to respond without revealing how distracted he had been…or more importantly…the reason behind his distraction. Jessi hadn't heard the entire conversation that had transpired between him and his mom and thus didn't know what Nicole had asked of him…and he intended to keep it that way.

"I don't think Charlie thought you were Hillary," he stated, glad he had at least caught a portion of what Jessi had been saying to him. "I agree though…what he said to you wasn't cool at all. It was totally a Charlie move, but I'm not mad anymore. He got his just deserts."

Jessi leaned over the railing and Kyle followed the line of her gaze, catching sight of the 'biggest slut' of Beachwood high as he made his way down Main Street to the turkey leg cart. "More like he got the 'main entrée'," she said with a smirk and Kyle knit his brow in confusion for a moment.

"What? Oh…I get it." He laughed a little uncomfortably, wondering if his efforts to put Charlie in his place had been effective.

"His ego is as big as Disneyland. It has to be if he thinks I'd be that desperate to hook up with him."

A little startled at her use of the term 'hook up' Kyle glanced over at Jessi and saw that she was looking at him thoughtfully. Thinking she was merely expecting another comment about Charlie's ridiculous behavior he offered lamely, "Yeah…the list back at school had him pegged. He's a 'man slut' all right. I wonder what Walt would say if he knew the kind of characters that were running around his park today?"

Attempting to pull himself more fully out of his reverie, Kyle mustered up what he thought might pass as his usual genuine smile, only he could tell Jessi wasn't quite buying into it. She turned to study him more closely with those curious brown eyes. Even in the dim light around the train station he could detect her questioning look. Which meant she could most definitely detect his worried one. He quickly turned his gaze away, but it was too late.

"What's wrong?" Jessi asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Kyle replied hurriedly, thinking she might just accept his answer at face value in her own attempt at ignoring the 'elephant in the room'. The fact that she seemed to be avoiding the issue herself gave him some hope. But knowing Jessi as well as he did, he had a feeling it wouldn't last. Jessi never ignored 'elephants'…she plowed right into them.

"You're lying. I can hear your heart rate rising…and your blood pressure is slightly elevated."

His girlfriend's bluntness dashing his hopes like a bucket of cold water, Kyle blinked a few times. It was obvious she was on to him, but he still wasn't ready to completely fess up. "Sorry…I'm not feeling too well," he said and it was true, he really did feel sick. As it always did, anxiousness was making his stomach churn uncomfortably.

And it wasn't the kind of anxiousness that was going to dissipate anytime soon either, Kyle thought dismally. Nicole had always been more good natured and easy going towards him, especially when it came to matters of the heart. It not only saddened him to think that she was disappointed in him but it also worried him as well. After their brief but heated exchange he didn't even want to begin to think about what was going to happen once the fireworks show was over and they were in a more private setting. A 'family meeting' back at the hotel with both Nicole _and _Stephen present? with Jessi's impetuous and at times argumentative nature added to the mix? He wondered if that would be when the _real_ fireworks would begin.

"What's the matter?" Jessi asked again, still studying him attentively and knowing he was evading the truth Kyle was having trouble meeting her eyes.

"I probably ate too many unhealthy things today," he offered, once again thinking his excuse sounded lame even to his own ears. "That on top of eight roller coaster rides…"

"We only went on seven," Jessi corrected him and at the matter of fact way she said it Kyle had to smile a little. However, hoping to give a convincing display that his stomach distress was due to something besides anxiety, he wiped his expression clear as he dredged up the not so pleasant memory of his night out drinking with Josh and Declan, when he'd subsequently gotten drunk and given new meaning to the phrase 'power chuck'.

"Maybe I should alter the polarity of my stomach contents," he said, while he rubbed his belly thoughtfully and cringed a little. Although he was legitimately feeling mild pain from stirring acids, he knew he wouldn't really take things that far. After all, a little white lie to keep from hurting someone's feelings was one thing; a gross demonstration of regurgitation in front of your girlfriend was another.

"I don't think your stomach's hurting from eating too many Sour Patch kids. I think you're just anxious about talking to your parents." Kyle's stomach gave another sickening lurch…even more so when he felt another white lie forming in the back of his mind. Nevertheless, he offered Jessi a smile, while simultaneously trying to relax and lower his heart rate. Not very well practiced at deceit, it wasn't an easy feat.

"My stomach isn't hurting from nervousness Jessi." Kyle could feel his heart starting to beat faster but after concentrating for a moment, he got it under control. "Why would I be nervous about talking to Nicole and Stephen?"

They held each others gaze, Jessi looking at him with a trace of doubt in her eyes and Kyle suddenly wondering why he had even bothered to try to hide the truth from her. They both knew each other so well that even before Jessi's lips parted hesitantly Kyle was already planning his next response. Little white lies, fibs, slight omissions of the truth…they were all useless in each others presence. Combine that fact with Jessi's, at times, blunt approach to things and Kyle never even stood a chance.

"A 'more private conversation' in your parent's hotel room… about our choices?" Jessi said with a serious look in her eye. _Nope, no chance at all, _Kyle thought to himself. "You know..." she continued when he didn't immediately respond, "…'more private' means less witnesses."

"'Less…witnesses'?" Kyle asked, Jessi's peculiar remark completely throwing him off course. Feeling more than a bit confused, he got a clue when he noticed her trying to control the muscles in her face to keep from smiling. Was Jessi making a joke he wondered?

"Easier to dispose of our bodies," she pointed out when he looked at her expectantly. "You know." Jessi relaxed her facial muscles and a small grin instantly broke through her composure. "…since your parents are going to kill us? At least that's what Josh always says is going to happen to him when he gets into trouble and there's a family meeting…which means he must have some kind of a death wish considering how many times he's gotten caught doing bad things, just since I've been living with you guys." She laughed a little uncomfortably; as if it suddenly occurred to her she might be taking things a bit too far.

Grinning appreciatively at the rarity of the moment, Kyle allowed his smile to reach all the way to his eyes to let her know she hadn't. In fact, quite the opposite, he thought. Recalling how ticked off Jessi had been after witnessing Nicole's initial reaction to the news that they were a couple, he was both heartened and relieved that she had learned to find humor in their situation.

"I think you know my parents wouldn't actually do that Jessi," he said, still smiling and looking into her eyes sincerely. The touch of comic relief concerning his brother's less than fully hatched schemes and pranks exactly what he needed at the moment; Kyle vaguely noted that the endorphins his smile was releasing into his blood stream were actually making his stomach feel a little better. "But I appreciate what you're trying to do."

"Oh really?" Jessi asked, her lips twitching into another smirk. "And what's that?"

"You're using humor to reduce stress," he speculated, wondering if she had read Nicole's notes from the continuing education seminar she had taught recently at U-Dub. Still not intending to let Jessi know just how worried he really was about their impending conversation with both of his parents he realized his error too late.

"So…you _are_ nervous about talking to them," Jessi said somehow managing not to sound accusatory at all. "I thought so."

"No…I'm…"

"Yes you are," she interrupted him. "You always blink your eyes like that when you aren't quite telling the truth." Kyle's brow furrowed. He hadn't realized he'd been doing that.

"Maybe a little bit," he finally admitted realizing, not for the first time, that he wasn't very good at telling lies. Still hoping to skirt around the exact reason behind his anxiousness he made a conscious effort to shift the focus off of himself. "Are you? Nervous about talking to my parents I mean?" He watched Jessi's reaction closely and when she paused in thought, his gaze drifted back to her mouth as she bit at her lower lip, cluing him in that she was indeed nervous. Obviously she wasn't aware of her own giveaway traits.

Catching his eye she immediately stopped the habit and smiled at him, the sudden rapid beating of her heart suggesting to him that she might be thinking about offering up a little white lie or half truth of her own in order to put on a brave front. Wondering if it might be a better idea to just get it over with and have their in-depth conversation with his parents now instead of waiting until after the end of the fireworks show, Kyle was ready to call her out on any fibs she might be thinking about throwing his way.

"N…no…not at all," she replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently, trying to coax the truth out of her. "I mean…I know the last time Nicole confronted you…about us…things got a little intense between you two."

Jessi's eyes widened momentarily as if remembering the occasion. Kyle was a little taken aback when in the next instant a grin overtook her features. "Great…I may not have been nervous before…but now I am."

Focused more on her admission than the comical way she had delivered it, Kyle reached out and took both of Jessi's hands in his. "Then maybe we should skip the fireworks show and just head back to the hotel now," he suggested, gazing intently into her eyes. "I think this is one of those occasions where the more you delay doing, only gets worse."

While waiting to hear her opinion on the matter, he massaged her fingers to warm them up. Despite the fact that it was just a little past sundown, and the temperature had only dropped a little less than ten degrees he was surprised at how cold they felt. Jessi frowned, obviously not concurring wholeheartedly with his wise words. "Maybe…" was all she said, her nose crinkling in a rather adorable way.

"But you'd still rather stay for the show," Kyle surmised with a knowing smile and a light squeeze of her hands to let her know that would be okay with him also.

"Would you mind if we did?" Jessi asked tentatively. Gently maneuvering her fingers out of his grasp, she stepped closer to him and put her arms around his waist as if she were trying to entice him further into agreeing with her…even though she'd had him at 'maybe', Kyle thought, a smile still turning up the corners of his mouth.

Wrapping his arms about her in return, he shrugged. "Whatever you want to do," he stated. He knew he'd made the right choice when he felt Jessi sigh with relief.

"Then let's stay. After all, it seems like we've been waiting forever for the show to start." She glanced briefly over towards the bench seats they had secured for over an hour and then ultimately lost in the blink of an eye. "Even though it would still be better if we had somewhere to sit while we watch, I've kind of been looking foreword to seeing them with you."

Eager to please his girlfriend, Kyle turned his head a little towards Main Street, narrowing his eyes; he enhanced his vision to scan for any available seats nearer to the 'stage'…Cinderella's Castle. "We can try finding seats somewhere closer. It might be warmer…" he said, pausing when out of the corner of his eye he detected motion. Blinking to set his vision back to 'normal' mode he turned to catch Jessi shaking her head at him, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Or…we can just stay here and snuggle to stay warm." Wrapping her arms around him more securely Jessi slipped her hands into the back pockets of Kyle's jeans. "After a day of being forced to embrace our inner child I think we're both entitled to a little 'adult entertainment'."

Kyle chuckled lightly and perhaps a little nervously, hoping Jessi's definition of 'adult entertainment' would match his. Taking into consideration their present location, he thought it might be best if they kept anything beyond light kissing and snuggling to a PG-13 rating. After all…there were young children present.

"Sure…" Kyle said and almost immediately Jessi gently nudged her body into him pushing him backwards a few inches until his lower back was pressing up against the railing. So much for the PG-13 rating Kyle thought to himself as he felt her give one of his cheeks an affectionate squeeze.

"We have about ten minutes before the show starts. I think we can put them to good use," she said and smiling her cute sexy smile, the one Kyle noticed she reserved only for him she lifted her lips, inviting him to kiss her.

Of course, Kyle being the gentleman that he was, obliged her.

**A.N.** Sorry for the long delay. Hope everyone is still interested in this story.


	45. Chapter 45

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 45

_Day one - __Disneyland__Park__ (__Anaheim__, __CA__) _

With New Orleans Square behind them, Hillary and Lori headed down Main Street, their goal, to meet up with the rest of the Trager clan at the Main Street train station and then ultimately, if things went as planned, exit the park for the party Hillary's friend Alex had invited them to. As simple as that might seem, it wasn't an easy task considering they were walking in the opposite direction from the crowds who were making their way towards Cinderella's Castle still hoping to find an open spot to view the fireworks from. However, in a rush to reach her parents before the show began, Lori was bulling her way through towards the station, Hillary in tow...

"Slow down L," Hillary whined dramatically, wondering where her friend was finding the strength and determination to continue on, but Lori ignored her. Grasping Hillary's hand more securely in her own, she forged ahead, dodging and weaving her way down the street.

Needless to say, Hillary wasn't having a good time. Her calf muscles were tightening up and her feet were throbbing badly. In fact she was in so much discomfort that if there wasn't a party with the promise of free beer and sexy OC type boys on the horizon she would have plunked herself down right smack dab in the middle of Main Street. She knew time was of the essence, but couldn't they take just one minute to catch their breath?

"Don't wimp out on me now Hills," Lori threw over her shoulder before side stepping over someone's legs that she suddenly found thrust out across her path. She rolled her eyes in frustration, not only at the rudeness of certain individuals who thought their comfort was more important than the safety of others, but also at the way her friend was tiredly dragging her feet. Why was she being such a baby? Sure the crowds in Disneyland were ridiculously thick and it was hard to maneuver their way through the hordes of people both sprawled out on the sidewalk and wandering about in the street in anticipation of the upcoming fireworks, but in reality, they had really only walked a short distance.

"I think I have blisters. Ow…And son of a stitch I've got a bitch in my side…I mean…Ow…can we just stop for a minute already?"

Heaving a therapeutic sigh, Lori reluctantly decided to give in to Hillary's whining, but more because she was suddenly feeling a little winded herself. With the lights outlining the Main Street train station flashing in the near distance, she came to an abrupt stop in front of the "Partners" statue in central plaza causing Hillary to nearly run into her. Letting her friend's hand slip from her grasp, Lori crossed her arms across her slightly heaving chest impatiently.

"Fine," she drawled in a tone that sent goose bumps down Hillary's spine. "You've got exactly one minute." As she looked ahead, taking a moment to assess the sea of people they still had to contend with, a perplexed frown creased her brow. Why _were_ the lights around the train station platform flashing, she suddenly wondered? Was it some kind of signal to everyone that the fireworks show was starting in ten minutes?

"Wow Lori." Tossing back her blonde curly mane, Hillary gazed in wide eyed astonishment at her friend. "Aren't _you_ all domineering and bitchy," she criticized while wiping her sweaty palm across the seat of her Abercrombie jeans shorts. Although secretly, she had already decided that the way Lori was behaving towards her was kind of a turn on, she forced a frown onto her features suspecting that she wasn't in the frame of mind to hear about it.

"Whatever," Lori grumbled looking away in disdain, thinking someone had to take charge of the situation. And besides, it was mostly Hillary's fault they were late meeting up with her parents in the first place. She shouldn't be complaining. After all, she was willing to lie to her parents and feign illness, just so her friend would have someone to accompany her to the party. If her parents found out, it wasn't Hillary's butt that was on the line. Feeling totally stressed, she was on the verge of rethinking her decision when something caught her attention. _Is that…?_ she wondered focusing on a rather familiar looking person standing by one of the food carts in a nearby alcove.

"Hey…Is that who I think it is?"

"I don't know…who do you think it is?" Hillary said in a slightly snarky tone as she made a half-hearted attempt to follow the line of Lori's gaze. But in the incandescent lighting and with all of the people milling about it wasn't easy. Realizing she was too tired to care anyway, she gave up and immediately squatted down to examine her feet. She was sure she had a blister from her sandals. Sliding her sandal forward a bit on her left foot, she ran a finger along the inside of her big toe.

"Charlie…" Lori replied vaguely as she waited for the person to turn around so she could get a better look at his face.

Hillary winced after finding definite evidence of a blister forming. She shook her head, wondering why oh why she hadn't chosen comfort over fashion and worn sneakers instead of sandals to the park. "Charlie Brown from _Peanuts_?" she asked in a blasé manner, realizing full well she would never wear sneakers with shorts in public. "Charlie Bucket from _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_? We're in Disneyland. You'll have to be more specific L."

"Neither one of those are Disney related Hillary. And stop calling me "L". This isn't a scene from Gossip Girl. Look…over there, by that food stand. If that's not Charlie Tanner holding a giant turkey leg than I'm not a born again virgin."

Carefully slipping her sandal back onto her foot, Hillary straightened, a teasing smile lighting up her features. "Well technically you're a born again, born again virgin now that you and Mark have decided to wait until…" she began, turning a little to look where Lori was pointing. "Oh my gosh you're right. That _is _Charlie Tanner holding a giant turkey leg. I can't believe it. Those things are so bad for your cholesterol."

"I can't believe he's here in Disneyland," Lori said thinking her life was just full of surprises lately.

"You and I are here in Disneyland. Why is it so strange that Charlie is too?"

Lori raised her eyebrows. "I don't know, maybe because in my world coincidences aren't ever meaningless occurrences and always come back to bite my family and me in the ass?"

"What do you mean?"

Smiling a secret smile, Lori shook her head a bit. "Nothing...Come on Hills...We don't' have time for small talk. We need to amscray before Charlie sees us."

"Well _that's_ not very sociable," Hillary replied as she eyed the way Charlie's tight Rolling Stone's t-shirt hung on his extremely muscular physique.

"No…but if we don't hurry up and do the obligatory face to face check in with my parents soon in order to secure a hall pass to freedom, your plan to be 'sociable' with Alex later tonight will be in jeopardy."

Hillary dragged herself out of her stupor and feeling a sudden urgency upon her, grabbed hold of Lori's arm. "Then by all means," she gasped in a serious tone, at the same time mentally berating herself for falling into her old habit of eye groping gorgeous unattainable hunks. Besides, she was so done with guys who treated her like dirt. She smiled, remembering the chemistry she had felt with Alex earlier in the day. "Let's_ amscray_ to ensure we can _sneak away_, and meet Alex for a bit of _foreplay_."

"I think you had _way_ too much sun today," Lori replied, smiling slightly and shaking her head in disbelief. "'Foreplay'? Really Hills?"

"What?" Hillary asked, a look of innocence on her face as she allowed Lori to take her hand in hers so they wouldn't get separated when battling the crowds. "I'm talking about kissing…embracing…maybe a little touching. What's wrong with that?"

"You mean like how you were acting with Alex earlier? Talk about teasing…"

"What? You don't approve? Well get used to it Lor. Now that we're both basically self imposed clean teens, teasing is our only form of sexual satisfaction."

"I thought being a clean teen meant complete sexual repression. Which after your little display with Alex in the "It's a Small World" exhibit totally rules you out. Not only are you far from a clean teen, but now every time that song goes through my head I'm gonna have flashbacks." Her brow furrowed in distress. "And it's a really catchy song Hills."

"So sue me, I kissed a girl and I liked it...Big deal," Hillary asserted with a grin, as she followed her long time friend towards the railroad station.

**A.N.** I know this is a short one...Next one will be longer and hopefully quicker.


	46. Chapter 46

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 46

_Day one - __Disneyland__ Park__ (__Anaheim__, __CA__) 9:20_

Lori stood near the bottom of the stairwell leading up to the Main Street Station as the announcement blasted over the parks speakers that the fireworks show would be starting soon. Like the majority of the Disneyland guests, her eyes were glued to the sky above Cinderella's Castle in anticipation of the magical experience that was about to take place, although by the frown on her face it was obvious her thoughts were elsewhere. And for good reason. Not only was she having second thoughts about lying to her parents but she knew if Hillary did what they had planned there was a possibility something terrible could happen to her. Not that Kyle would complain or get annoyed if Hillary suddenly upped and kissed him. Most boys would be happy not annoyed. Lori was well aware that her foster brother wasn't like most boys; however it wasn't Kyle's reaction she was worried about. She was worried about the fact that Jessi had the major hots for Kyle to the point where she might just slip into her old habit of 'want...take...have'.

Even knowing the circumstances surrounding her origins, Jessi's reaction to certain situations at times was still rather perplexing to Lori, and despite not witnessing any severe mood shifts of late she wasn't all together sure she had completely reformed from her old ways. Whether or not the nickname of Crazy Girl applied to Jessi any longer was still up for question. At least in Lori's eyes...one of which once bore the black and blue marks from being on the receiving end of a major bitch slap session. Not a fond memory of hers to say the least.

"So...is the plan for me to divert Jessi's and your brother Kyle's attention while you make nice with the folks still on the agenda?" Hillary asked Lori as they paused momentarily to catch their breath and discuss how their scheme would work. She smiled slyly as she pulled her tube of lip gloss out of the front pocket of her shorts. "And by 'divert' Kyle's attention I mean kiss. And not so much 'make nice' as lie like you're dying."

Still undecided as to whether she would actually go through with it or not, Lori delayed answering Hillary, who was busily prepping herself for the potential lip lock with her unsuspecting brother. Hillary's main objective? To keep both Kyle and Jessi from detecting Lori's lies and unintentionally...or intentionally, whatever the case may be...ratting her out to her parents.

Lori swallowed hard. Although she appreciated the 'sacrifice' her friend was willing to make to cover for her and ensure she would be able to accompany her to Alex's party, she really hoped it wouldn't actually end up _being_ a sacrifice. From what she remembered, Jessi had a_ really_ mean right hook. "Maybe," she replied tentatively. "I'm not sure. But either way, we have to find them first." Just where was everyone anyway? Her parents had neglected to tell her the exact area on the train platform to meet up with them.

Before taking her cell phone out of her pocket to text her mom and pinpoint their whereabouts, Lori looked up to scan the crowds on the uppermost level of the train station at the off chance that she might spot a member of her family. Although with the weird way all of the bulbs in the lampposts surrounding the platform kept flickering on and off it was really difficult. Perhaps the problem they were having with the lighting was why so many people seemed to be carrying around glow sticks, she thought idly, she could understand that. But what was with all the neon bracelets and necklaces the younger crowd seemed to be wearing? Was it some kind of weird Southern California trend?

When the lights flickered on again and then held, Lori heard some random clapping and spontaneous shouts overhead to "get a room" and caught a glimpse of a couple pressed up against the railing. When she saw them, Lori recognized them immediately. "Oh my God," she gasped unable to contain her surprise at the sight of what appeared to be Kyle and Jessi in the middle of a make out session. "Please tell me I'm on some kind of a trip."

"O-kay…a bit random, but I'll play," Hillary replied once she finished applying her lip gloss. She smacked her lips together before continuing. "You're on some kind of trip. A trip to Disneyland in fact."

"No...not that kind of trip..." Lori grimaced at the shocking way Jessi was groping her brothers ass. "...I mean like an acid trip or something because I can't freaking believe what I'm seeing." When had Kyle's and Jessi's relationship progressed to _that_ point, she wondered as she pointed up overhead and to the left of the stairs? Surely her eyes were deceiving her. "Look...up there...!" Lori exclaimed and Hillary rolled her eyes before dutifully following the line of Lori's finger.

"If you say 'in the sky...it's a bird...it's a plane...it's su-per'...Kyle? Ho-ly crap Batgirl! What the hell is Jessi doing to your brother? And even more baffling is why he's letting her? Well actually I can see what she's doing to him, and he's a teenage boy so it's obvious why he's letting her. The real question is why oh why would he stoop that low?"

Lori frowned in confusion as she voiced her immediate thoughts out loud. "They were acting all weird earlier today...laughing and giggling together, communicating te..." About to say 'telepathically' Lori caught herself just in time, quickly adding, "...echnical information with each other…"

Hillary looked at her curiously. "'Technical information'?" she questioned, but Lori merely continued on with her speculation.

"…holding hands like they were actually a..." She paused, as the truth suddenly dawned on her. "Oh my God, Kyle went and did what my mom told him not to do."

"Communicated technical information with Jessi?" Hillary asked, still stuck on that thought. "Why is that bad?"

Lori paused before replying, her eye's widening in realization. "Because Kyle finally made a choice. He chose Jessi over Amanda."

At the precise moment Lori spoke the words, music started up over the PA system and the crowds throughout the park whooped and cheered...including Hillary, who let out an ear piercing scream that would have shattered glass if they just happened to be standing next to some. But why she was screaming was another matter all together.

_Meanwhile..._

When the enchanting music began to play over the PA system signaling the start of the "Remember…Dreams Come True" fireworks show, Jessi turned her attention towards Cinderella's Castle, her lips still tingling from kissing Kyle. She tilted her head to the side at what sounded like a scream coming from somewhere down below on Main Street, but instantly shrugged it off, chalking it up to an excited reaction from some overly emotionally child in the crowds. Feeling a bit overly stimulated herself, but on quite a different level, she leaned back a little and snuggled up against Kyle as he stood behind her, his strong arms wrapped about her waist. Jessi sighed with contentment at the warmth and closeness of her body pressing up against his. For once she felt that everything was as it should be.

The night was like a dream...magical and surreal...so much so that she had thought she might be dreaming. She was thankful that she wasn't. She knew this for a fact having already checked. Jessi lifted her hand from the railing to rub her forearm where she'd pinched herself.

Happiness filled her soul. And even though she couldn't see Kyle's face, she could sense that he was having similar thoughts. She smiled as she watched the strobe lights cascading across the distant castle in a spectrum of colors, their life suddenly seeming like a fairy tale, literally unfolding before their eyes…

_"Good evening…this is Julie Andrews…Once upon a time, there was a magic kingdom made of hopes and childhood fantasies…"_

Half listening to Julie Andrews' opening speech Jessi almost laughed out loud at how befitting her words were to the moment. Wondering if Kyle was thinking along the same lines, she tensed a little when he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Jessi...Who's Julie Andrews? I've heard her name but I have no idea why she's famous."

Jessi lifted an eyebrow._ I may share a deep connection with Kyle, but evidently soul mates don't always share every single thought and feeling,_ she concluded in bemusement. She leaned back a bit. "She's an actress…from that movie. You know…the hills are alive...?" she whispered huskily, trying to make herself heard over the show and the excitement of the crowds.

"Did you say _The Hills Have Eyes_?" Kyle asked and turning slightly, Jessi looked at him curiously when she felt a vibration from his chest against her back as he chuckled to himself.

"Have you seen that movie?" she asked and aware of the genre of the film she wondered why Kyle was laughing._ The Hills Have Eyes_ was a horror flick full of violence and gore.

"No," he replied with an amused glint in his eyes. "I've never seen it but Josh has. He said he really liked it…even though watching it made him sick to his stomach." He shook his head. "I don't really understand why he would watch that kind of movie when he knows it's going to creep him out."

"Oh," Jessi said in understanding, already having pegged Kyle's brother as a creature of contradiction, although most times she found his responses predictable. "That's not the movie I was referring to though. I was reciting a line from the song Julie Andrews sang in the movie _The Sound of Music_. But you're right. I don't get it either. Why do people like to watch scary movies? The world is scary enough."

Kyle physically flinched at the matter of fact way she'd said it, yet fully aware of the real life horrors in the world he concurred with Jessi wholeheartedly. "At least we're safe here," he offered. "Not even Latnok would dare to approach us at 'the happiest place on earth'." He gave her a small smile hoping she would smile back, and after a few silent heartbeats she did.

"I guess not," she conceded, although feeling a slight shiver spread through her body as she turned her attention back to the show, Kyle's brow suddenly knit in concern. After everything she'd been through, Jessi needed this respite from worries and woes. He hoped he hadn't somehow spoiled the moment for her.

Turning his own attention away from worrisome thoughts, the sense of wonderment didn't' really hit Kyle until the initial barrage of aerial fireworks blasted across the night sky. Well practiced at abiding by Nicole's wishes...at least when it came to maintaining warm, fuzzy thoughts and feelings throughout his family's first day of vacation at Disneyland...he couldn't quite pinpoint when his joyful response had become effortless, he did however know why. He had his family to thank for his ability to bounce back from adversity but his time together with his girlfriend was what fueled his dreams. He couldn't even begin to imagine the dreams he'd be dreaming that night after the spectacular events he'd experienced with Jessi recently. Smiling to himself, he leaned over a bit and hugging Jessi tightly, planted a kiss on top of her head. Despite the troubles with his mom, he couldn't have wished for a more perfect day.

_"…Are you ready to wish upon a star? Then it's time to open your heart and remember…Dreams come true."_

At the conclusion of Julie Andrews' opening speech Kyle's brow rose in surprise. Her words matched his thoughts exactly. He had opened up his heart to Jessi after recognizing that he would be lost without her. Kyle grinned a little sheepishly. He was about to whisper in Jessi's ear about his own dreams coming true now that they were a couple, but before he could get the words out a voice boomed out from somewhere nearby...It was a distinctly familiar voice that could only belong to one person...

**A.N.** Hope this is fast enough for everyone. Life's been kind of hectic lately so it's not easy. Let me know what you think. Any ideas and opinions are most welcome.


	47. Chapter 47

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland or the lyrics to the song below.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 47

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA) _

"Star light, star bright…First star I see tonight…I wish I may I wish I might…have the wish I wish tonight…We'll make a wish, and do as dreamers do…And all our wishes…all our wishes…will come true."

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," Lori said in a deadpan response to Hillary suddenly breaking out in song in the middle of a conversation they were having with Charlie Tanner. Everyone knew her best friend was somewhat of an attention whore, but this was over the top even for her. "That was _completely_ random Hills."

"And yet highly entertaining," Charlie joked, his eyes twinkling with amusement as Hillary reached behind her when the song ended and blindly handed the smoked turkey leg she had been using as a pretend microphone back to him. Her expression never changing, she watched the fireworks scene happening at the opposite end of Main Street in captivated silence for a few moments longer before turning to face Charlie and Lori once again.

"I love Disney show tunes," she sighed dreamily, the palm of her hand resting over her heart.

"Yes…we _all _do," Lori said, trying to stifle a laugh. "But, could you have _been_ any more off key?"

Finally snapping out of her mesmerized state, Hillary waved a hand in dismissal. "Look, just because I'm not a professional like you doesn't mean I can't make the occasional musical offering to my eager fans."

"You're tone deaf Hills," Lori scoffed at Hillary's instant defensive comeback. "And who besides me was even listening to your out of tune attempt to sing along with Mickey and friends."

"Ouch, that was major harsh L," Hillary replied, making a point to use the nickname for Lori she didn't particularly care for.

"Kind of like your voice H," Lori threw back at her, her good humor quickly fading.

"Well _I _was listening," Charlie asserted cheerfully into the tense silence between the two girls that followed and as if suddenly remembering his presence, Hillary and Lori turned to look at him in unison. "And I thought it was pretty good. In fact I could feel the emotion pouring out of you." He sidled up next to Hillary, resting his free hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should join the Glee club or something." When she saw him wink in a conspiratory manner at Lori, Hillary's eyes flashed.

"Shut up Charlie," she exclaimed as she flung his hand from her shoulder. "You don't get to share your opinion because I'm still mad at you." She was still annoyed at what he'd done a few minutes earlier, when he'd snuck up behind her to surprise her, making his presence known by slapping her on the ass. Not that she minded that kind of attention from boys…or girls for that matter…but the way Charlie had made fun of the scream his less than thought out move had elicited, saying it had sounded like a pig getting its testicles chopped off with a blunt instrument had really hurt her feelings. Why did she let him get to her like that?

"Hey, I _said_ I was sorry," Charlie replied, hoping he hadn't totally screwed up his chances of getting back into Hillary's good graces. Not very proud of his past history he knew he had acted shady as hell back when he was still dating Amanda. Sure he had made mistakes but he was trying to improve. Why couldn't anyone see that?

Detecting an irritated note in his voice, both girls glared at Charlie in exasperation, Hillary in particular looking like she wanted to kick him in the shin again. And she would have too if she hadn't recently learned that kicking someone while wearing sandals not only wasn't very effective, but hurt like the dickens.

"You're such a jerk,"she said instead as she squiggled her toes on her right foot around a bit to make double sure she hadn't broken anything. Finding the pain had already subsided...at least the physical form...she dismissed Charlie with a haughty tilt of her chin and turned her attention back to Lori, who immediately squared her shoulders upon seeing the wounded look in her friends eyes. _BFF to the rescue_, Lori thought to herself.

"Don't you have somewhere you have to be?" she asked Charlie, thinking he might just be too self centered to take a hint, and Charlie looked thoughtfully at the turkey leg in his hands.

"Yeah Charlie, why don't you make like one of the hitchhiking ghosts in the Haunted Mansion ride…" Hillary added for good measure in the same droll tone, and then she snapped her fingers in his face. "…and disappear." She smiled with satisfaction as Charlie looked back and forth at them, opening his mouth as if to say something and then closing it again. A frown worked its way across his brow and then, without even bothering to say goodbye, he turned on his heel and headed towards the exit.

"And good riddance to the biggest slut of Beachwood high," Lori said in a relieved tone, however feeling a little guilty for being rude, she at least waited until Charlie was out of earshot. Hillary on the other hand wasn't feeling the slightest amount of guilt and when he turned back around, a dejected look already replacing his frown, she waggled her fingers at Charlie in a saucy farewell. The moment he disappeared into the crowds she let out an unexpected sigh.

"Why do I always fall for the wrong people?" she said in regret and then in a voice void of all sarcasm added, "There were so many things I wanted to say to him, but never did."

Lori rolled her eyes at her friend, hoping for her sake she was only being her usual overly dramatic self. But just in case she was having any weird thoughts that she still had feelings for Charlie she asked, "Remember our joint motto Hillary? 'Screw the past and love the one your with'?" And Hillary blinked a few times, as if absorbing what she'd said.

"All righty then," she said in a suddenly cheerful tone, her mood bouncing back to its previous high. "Time to make nice with the folks and then off to party the night away with Alex." She started up the steps with enthusiasm, nearly running into Lori who had taken a few hesitant steps towards the platform and then come to a complete stop half way up the flight of stairs. "What's the matter?" Hillary asked, brushing a blonde lock of hair back from her face. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

Lori's brow wrinkled with concern. "And third and fourth thoughts. Look Hills maybe this isn't such a good idea. My parents are probably pretty freaked out right now. What with Kyle and Jessi coupling up for potential nocturnal adventures and all." She looked back over towards where she'd seen Kyle and Jessi making out earlier and put her hand over her stomach, just the thought of them together like that making her queasy.

"Not a problem Lor," Hillary said in a less than reassuring tone, making Lori wonder if she was having second thoughts of her own. "In fact it's a blessing in disguise. With the thought of two hormonal teenagers in a budding relationship living under your roof your parents brains will be too distracted with mind chatter to catch on to our somewhat devious ulterior motives, and with good reason. Because from the way your brother and Jessi were going at it, in the not too distant future, the odds of them moving to the next level and exploring their spontaneous feelings together are pretty high."

"Who's pretty high?" A familiar voice suddenly said from behind them and a bit startled, both girls spun around on the stairs to see Stephen and Josh smiling back at them.

_Meanwhile..._

"She's pretty high," Jessi said referring to the Tinkerbell character flying around Cinderella's Castle. "It's a good thing she's wearing a harness made out of thick leather."

"She_ is_ pretty high," Kyle said offhandedly, not immediately catching on. He was too busy marveling, not only at the cool synchronization of pyrotechnics and music going on over the castle, but also at the way Jessi's hair smelled like a mixture of mango and apricots. He would have thought after a day spent outdoors, her shampoo smell would have faded. But it hadn't. And it was driving him crazy with desire. He wanted to kiss her so badly right then. But she had said she wanted to watch the show with him earlier so he was trying to focus more on her desires than his. Trying being the operative word since one of the benefits of being a pod child was a heightened sense of smell, which unfortunately he couldn't turn off at will. He knew this for a fact after having attempted it on numerous occasions during the time he'd been temporarily rooming with Josh. Dark and dank didn't even begin to describe the unpleasant smell permeating throughout his brothers bedroom.

Unaware of Kyle's efforts, Jessi continued. "I can see the zip line she's attached to without even enhancing my vision. Along with the harness, it sort of spoils the illusion that she's flying on her own." His arms wrapped around Jessi's waist, Kyle felt a snort of laughter bubbling out of her. "Not that I believe in fairies," she concluded.

Although rather amused by his girlfriends observations, Kyle kept silent for a few moments as he idly watched the 'fairy' slide across what he knew from having spotted it earlier in the day to be a cable mechanism running from the Matterhorn to the castle. Now that it was dark, he could see the cable line whenever the spotlight shone on it but besides that he couldn't really see any proof that the fairy was wearing a harness. Curious, he squinted his eyes when the fairy slid back towards the Matterhorn again, but he quickly concluded that he was too far away to see her harness under her costume let alone determine what it was made out of even after activating his enhanced vision.

"You can see her harness from here?" he casually asked Jessi into her ear, or more, her hair. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the perfumed scent of her, hoping she wouldn't notice the effect her close proximity was having on him. Although Kyle knew it was a perfectly natural response, it was still a bit embarrassing to him.

"Uh...sure...Can't you?" Jessi asked as the conclusion of Walt Disney's speech rang out over the PA system.

Kyle's eyes fluttered open, but more from the huge burst of fireworks signaling the end of the introduction to the show than Jessi's unanticipated answer. "Not really," he replied, wondering if Jessi had recently acquired a new ability. If she had, he was sure she would have shared her knowledge with him. Recalling a memory from the past that related to the moment he asked jokingly, "You're not holding out on me are you?"

_Your attention please...the Disneyland limited...now leaving for a grand circle tour of the Magic Kingdom...Booard!_

Kyle's words sounding familiar to her, Jessi shuffled through her memories as a train whistle rang out and the next segment of the fireworks show began. She remembered how she had made a similar comment to Kyle on Prom night at Latnoks headquarters when they had joined forces in an attempt to rescue Amanda. He had been so gallant and brave that night, not to mention selfless. All the qualities she adored in him...along with his sense of humor, and the way he was always so very accepting of her, no matter what she did...or how well she did it. Slowly turning around to meet Kyle's eyes, she hesitated before answering. It had taken her a little over a week to train herself. But her efforts had been rewarded with the ability to zoom her vision in on distant objects with incredible precision. An overachiever by nature, there was a time when she had been so obsessed by the challenge of one-upping Kyle that she would have used the opportunity to impress him. For whatever reason, she just didn't feel the need anymore.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've taught myself to telescope my vision on to objects, but like with the fairy's harness, since she was in motion I couldn't really focus in on it. I'm still fine tuning that ability, along with trying to extend my visual range." Continuing to play down her recent accomplishments, she added half jokingly, "Who knows, maybe someday I'll be able to see so clear and so far, I'll catch a glimpse into the future." Smiling almost wistfully she looked down at her mother's ring on her finger, thinking how different her life would be if she could. When she glanced back at Kyle there was an odd look on his face. It wasn't an unfamiliar look to her. As he'd often done before, he was trying to understand where she was coming from.

"Jessi...why didn't you come to me for help? We could have learned together." This time it was Kyle's turn to smile wistfully, having often envisioned what it would be like developing his powers alongside Jessi. When he saw her fiddling with her mother's ring, he took her hand in his. Their eyes locking, he said softly, "I would have really enjoyed training with you."

Jessi looked away from Kyle briefly and then back at him. "I wanted to, but you were otherwise occupied at the time."

Kyle could tell Jessi was making a point to keep her tone light and casual and taking a cue from her, he thought it might be best to leave it at that. Instead he thought about what she had said concerning her new ability, in particular the problem she was having with her focal length. Something about it had struck him as odd. "Maybe I'm not understanding, but...if you couldn't focus in on the fairy's harness from this distance, how did you know it was made out of leather?"

A half amused, half anxious smile flourished on her lips. "I listened in on a conversation in the crowds a few minutes ago and overheard someone explaining the behind the scenes details of how Disneyland makes it look like Tinkerbell is flying when I was trying to focus my hearing on something besides Hillary's out of tune caterwauling to that song about wishes coming true."

"Tinkerbell?" Kyle asked, his brow furrowing in curiosity. Although the real point of wonder for Kyle was why was Jessi suddenly acting so nervous around him. Never having heard her say so many words in one breath before, he found it oddly touching and puzzling at the same time.

"Tinkerbell is the name of the fairy character," she explained a bit hesitantly now, almost as if she were embarrassed by her previous outpouring of words. She motioned over to a group of people standing several yards away. "And according to that guy in the purple Disneyland aloha shirt, some people actually believe she's really a man. Not that women can't be just as athletic as men." She gave a slight roll of her eyes. "I mean duh."

On the verge of asking Jessi if something was bothering her, a serious expression washed across Kyle's features and then just as quickly vanished as he let what she'd just said sink in. His brow rising with his query he gazed at her in disbelief. "Tinkerbell is a drag queen?"

A little embarrassed at how loud he had asked the question, Kyle blushed, at the same time trying to hold in his mirth. But when he pictured Dwayne Johnson, aka 'The Rock' dressed in a tights and a pink tutu soaring high above Cinderella's castle, a sporadic burst of laughter erupted from him. Jessi looked at him a little strangely but then she let out a short husky laugh, her tension visibly fading away. However when their laughter turned into silence, and they were simply sharing an amiable smile, she asked curiously, "What's a drag queen?"

Kyle chuckled a little at that before replying uncertainly, "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do," Jessi insisted. "Why else would I have asked?"

_Ole' Ole' it's showtime..._

As The Enchanted Tiki Room music started up for the Adventureland portion of the fireworks show, Kyle reached out to brush a loose strand of hair behind Jessi's ear. "Jessi...Let's just enjoy the rest of the show, okay?"

"Fine," she replied after a long moment. Her voice edged with mild disappointment she reached out, resting her hands on his hips. "Don't tell me." Returning the embrace, Kyle breathed a sigh of relief thinking the matter closed until, with a dramatic sound of thunder from the nearby speakers crashing around them, she said under her breath, "I'll just Google it on my own later."

_The gods have been angered by all the celebratin'..._

Kyle smiled gently as he met her eyes and stepping closer, Jessi smiled back. "That's probably not a good idea," he advised feeling more than a little distracted, but not just at the sensual way Jessi was sliding her hands up his body. She grinned at him when his questioning gaze met hers and thinking how cute and sexy she looked with that mischievous look in her eyes, Kyle tensed when one of her hands briefly brushed across the zipper on the front of his jeans.

_As you enter the Chamber of Destiny...Do not look into the eyes of the idol!_

Knowing the unpleasant thought of grapefruits wouldn't be enough of a deterrent at present, Kyle turned his gaze away in an effort to keep his libido under control, focusing his attention on the ominous music and fiery explosions erupting over the castle. A few troublesome moments later, the Indiana Jones theme song flooded his brain and a flash of memory from the ride came upon him. He remembered when the King Cobra in the snake temple lunged at the transport vehicle his family was sharing and Jessi grabbed onto his arm in a tight grip even though she knew it wasn't alive. Her reaction had taken him aback. Until that moment, he hadn't known Jessi was afraid of snakes.

"If it's such a big secret..." Jessi's voice broke through his thoughts and he jumped a bit when her fingertips brushed up higher on his torso moving with a feathery lightness across his belly button area...or at least where it would be located if he had one. "...why can't you just tell me telepathically?" A hint of amusement flashed across her eyes when she saw his reaction as if she had suddenly realized he was a little ticklish. A look of concentration replacing her brief show of merriment, she transmitted a telepathic thought to him._..No one will ever know._

Kyle wondered if Jessi meant she wouldn't tell anyone the fact that he was ticklish or that no one would be the wiser if he defined the slang term 'drag queen' to her telepathically. However he didn't have time to ponder that before his libido came back into the equation as her hands gently continued their trail upwards, hovering across his pectoral muscles briefly before finally coming to rest on his shoulders. Jessi's strong fingers began to knead along his shoulder blades, the tense muscles he hadn't even been aware of instantly relaxing with her administrations.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" she asked.

Kyle sighed as he held Jessi's gaze, more than a little in awe of her persistence...in fact it was one of the many things he loved about her, he decided. One of the two hundred and twenty-six things to be more exact and the list was still growing. Thinking he could loose himself in Jessi's brilliant hazel gaze Kyle almost surrendered. Feeling his resistance slipping and his pulse racing, he knew there was only one thing he could do.

**TBC  
**


	48. Chapter 48

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 48

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA) _

Kyle sighed as he held Jessi's gaze, more than a little in awe of her persistence...in fact it was one of the many things he loved about her, he decided. One of the two hundred and twenty-six things to be more exact and the list was still growing. Thinking he could lose himself in Jessi's brilliant hazel gaze Kyle almost surrendered. Feeling his resistance slipping and his pulse racing, he knew there was only one thing he could do.

_Approximately three minutes later..__._

_Surrender ye yello livered lubbers! Put up your white flag!_

After kissing Jessi throughout the entire Haunted Mansion and Pirates of the Caribbean segment of the fireworks show, Kyle wanted nothing more than to surrender, to succumb to his desires.

"Jessi," he said in a breathless tone as they continued to kiss, although his breathlessness was due more to excitement than exertion. Kissing Jessi was not only extremely pleasurable for him, but was quite literally electric. His body was tingling in ways that it never had with Amanda and although it was amazing, he was still getting used to the difference.

Perhaps that was the reason he was having trouble keeping to the promise he had made himself. Taking their current location into account, he hadn't wanted to take things this far. But any semblance of restraint had disappeared along with his logic as he lost himself in the sensation of kissing Jessi. His concept of time virtually non existent, Kyle didn't know how long they had been kissing but he knew it was longer than would be considered appropriate in a public place such as Disneyland. It was after all a family park which meant there was a possibility if they didn't stop soon they might just be escorted off the premises, but yet still he kissed her more...Jessi's lips...so tantalizingly sweet...really making it hard to stop. However...shortly thereafter a more immediate concern became apparent to him, giving him the added incentive he needed to end their rather heated make out session. And so with something of a pressing nature arising, Kyle kissed Jessi a little longer but more tenderly as if to signal the end of the kiss.

"Jessi...we need to stop," he said, and his lips close to hers, he kissed her one last time.

Jessi's eyes fluttered open as he slowly pulled away from her, the look on her face was the same one she'd given him the first time he'd told her he had feelings for her...a look of happiness mixed with confusion.

"Why?" she asked.

Kyle blushed in embarrassment and as he thought about how to go about explaining the effect kissing her and holding her close had on him, she moved her arms from around his neck to his waist. Kyle took a step back, but unwilling to give in entirely to his voice of reason, kept his arms draped loosely about Jessi's waist.

"Is it because of the little blue alien?" she asked when he didn't answer right away and Kyle's eyes widened in mortification at the smirk that suddenly appeared on her face. He had hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Jessi...I can explain..." he said trying desperately to pull his t-shirt down over the bulge in the front of his blue jeans. _Wait...the 'little' blue alien?_

Shifting a little uncomfortably on his feet, Kyle suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, ever so slowly, to see the real reason behind Jessi's smirk...And came face to face with a blue furry bear with a huge bulbous nose, black eyes, and a wide mouth full of sharp jagged teeth. Only it wasn't quite a bear Kyle concluded in the next moment. However whatever it was, it was apparently not pleased with him.

Using hand motions to communicate, the creature shook one blue clawed finger at him in silent disapproval before turning towards Jessi with a show of affection. Throwing its arms wide open it moved past him to embrace Jessi in a warm hug. Kyle watched in amused fascination when Jessi grinned and hugged the creature back tightly.

Obviously Kyle knew it was one of the characters from the park but which one, he hadn't a clue. As if reading his mind, Jessi quickly filled him in.

"It's Stitch," she said over the blue creature's shoulder and as it pulled away from her, the crackling sound of static electricity caught Kyle's ear.

Someone a few paces behind them shouted out the creatures name and everyone turned around to see a man in a purple aloha shirt making a beeline for the Stitch character.

_"Kyle,"_ Jessi sent him telapathically, a look of concern crossing her brow. _"I was all charged up from kissing you. That man is wearing metal. If Stitch touches him..."_

Kyle nodded once, immediately making the connection as to what could possibly happen if the two actually _did_ make the connection, and then, as he watched what he thought could very well be dangerous sparks of static electricity shimmering like phosphorescence across Stitch's blue fur, he did what any rational teenage super-genius would do.

**A.N.** Sorry this is so short everyone, but I wanted to get something posted today as a special favor to someone. Happy Birthday!


	49. Chapter 49

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 49

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA) _

Kyle nodded once, immediately making the connection as to what could possibly happen if the two actually _did_ make the connection, and then, as he watched what he thought could very well be dangerous sparks of static electricity shimmering like phosphorescence across Stitch's blue fur, he did what any rational teenage super-genius would do.

Not quite faster than a speeding bullet but still pretty darn quick, Kyle leapt in front of Stitch, landing in a squatting position near his feet. His intention? To make light contact with his costume in order to draw away the high level of static electricity that had manifested from Jessi's sexual energy. Only with his own pent up sexual energy still coursing through his veins he might have overcompensated just a tad on this one. And when he reached up to make the connection, instead of a gentle touch, it came off looking more like he was administering the Vulcan death grip to Stitch's huge bulbous nose. Fortunately it was only a costume and no one was harmed in this endeavor. Unfortunately it happened in Disneyland, where wherever you go, the Mouse is always watching...

When Kyle's right arm shot out in a lightning fast motion, Jessi physically winced at the excessive amount of speed and power he had used and was still using to keep the little blue alien at bay. More accustomed to Kyle erring on the side of caution when it came to exposing his super abilities, she knew intuitively that he had made some kind of miscalculation. Jessi tilted her head to the side curiously as she continued to watch him. From the grip he had on the creature's nose, if he squeezed any harder, Stitch was going to come _un_-stitched. However not wanting to interrupt Kyle's efforts to neutralize his statically charged costume she tried to point that out as subtly as possible.

_"Maybe you should think about decreasing your exercise regimen,"_ she 'mentioned' offhandedly, still linked to him telepathically and Kyle shot her a quizzical look over his shoulder.

_"I thought you approved of my more muscular physique," _he 'replied' before refocusing his attention back on the task of channeling static electricity from Stitch to the ground.

Jessi's face went warm. She wanted to amend her suggestion and tell Kyle that not only did she approve of his more buff physique, but that that combined with his new more rugged unshaven look made him by far the sexiest guy she'd ever laid eyes on. But instead, all she could do was mumble something about his body being 'nice' as she recollected how wonderful it felt to run her hands across the warm bare skin of his well formed pecs.

A few agonizingly long moments later...at least on Kyle's part...

Satisfied that the static charge had been successfully and safely drained away and that the Disneyland cast member had been rendered harmless once again, Kyle stood up and took a step back to allow him to proceed to his meet-and-greet area on the platform, where, much to his surprise in the few seconds it had taken to destaticize the costume, a long line had already formed behind the tourist in the purple Aloha shirt. His hair a little more spiky than usual, but otherwise no worse for the wear, Kyle was hoping that everyone would go about their business as usual. _Yeah. Right._

Kyle lifted his brow in dismay when instead, the Stitch character took the opportunity to express his displeasure with him. Using the standard Charade's signal for 'correct' he placed one hand on his now slightly misshapen nose and pointed accusingly at Kyle with the other, his oversized head wobbling from side to side in what could only be a gesture of reproof. Kyle stared at Stitch, looking on helplessly for a few moments, before turning to Jessi.

"What should I do?" he asked, running a hand through his hair in either a nervous gesture or in an effort to smooth it down. Either way, Jessi thought it was hot. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Um..." Wiping off the silly smirk that always appeared on her face while mentally undressing Kyle with her eyes, she calmed her libido by flashing visions of snakes in her mind all the while trying to come up with a reply. A multitasker by nature, she assessed the situation. Both of Stitch's clawed hands were now balled into fists and he was rubbing his eyes, as if pretending to cry. Jessi found his actions humorous and she grinned, but more, at the ease of the fix. "...you hurt his feelings. So..." She shrugged at the simplicity of it. "...you should apologize."

Logically that was the correct thing to do Kyle thought glancing back at Stitch a little sheepishly. And obviously some kind of explanation was due. But what could he say? My bad...I kissed my super-powered girlfriend into a state of electric euphoria, which created a strong electrostatic force when you hugged her. However using my own body as a conductor, I drained the static electricity from your costume saving one of your overzealous fans from receiving a major static shock that, with the ridiculous amount of gold jewelry he's wearing could have caused him serious bodily harm?

Opting instead, to keep his apology both simple and truthful Kyle smiled, albeit a bit awkwardly. "Sorry," he explained. "I couldn't resist."

Like most costumed characters in Disneyland, Kyle knew 'Stitch' didn't have clearance to talk to park guests but he was at least expecting some kind of gesture to let him know he was forgiven, which came almost instantly when Stitch stopped 'crying' and threw his fuzzy blue arms around him in a warm embrace. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kyle hugged him back. While doing so, he thought he heard a muffled voice coming from somewhere inside the costume, telling him to "watch it", but with the huge amount of pyrotechnics and music suddenly blasting loudly through the PA system he wasn't one hundred percent sure if those were the exact words the slightly peeved Disneyland employee had used.

Thinking it a little strange that the voice had sounded female, Kyle eyed Stitch a little warily, when after breaking away from the hug, she reached up with one clawed hand to pat him on the head. He was still watching her...or him, whatever the case may be...when a few more awkward pats on the head later, tuning in to the lively Toontown music from the fireworks show, Stitch suddenly danced away from him while strumming an air guitar. In the next few moments Stitch was accosted by the tourist in the Aloha shirt who wanted him to pose for a picture with him, but to his and everyone else's dismay, after whispering something in his ear, Stitch's assistant quickly and politely ushered him towards the nearest backstage exit. As he disappeared into the crowds, Kyle stood there feeling silly and guilty all at once.

"That was a good one," Jessi said sidling up next to him. "Electricity takes the path with the least resistance."

Kyle felt a little more cheerful at the fact that Jessi had at least gotten his inside joke, but he couldn't help but notice the angry glares they were getting from the crowds. Not wanting to let on to the fact that he was worried there might be further repercussions from the incident, he stood up straight and put on his most charming smile. "I think we're the only one's who get it though."

Jessi smirked. "Well it's not like anyone knew what your real intentions were when you tweaked Stitch's nose. And that's a good thing seeing as Disneyland wouldn't approve of one of their cast of characters electrocuting a park guest...even if he is wearing the ugliest shirt in the world." After a quick glance over her shoulder at the handful of people still staring at them she turned back around and all but jumped up into Kyle's arms, exclaiming in a joking manner, "You saved the day!"

"Jessi," Kyle gasped as he caught her in his arms, his girlfriend's spontaneous hug completely catching him by surprise. A wide smile lighting up his face, he gave Jessi a tight squeeze before setting her feet back down on the ground. Stepping back, he looked over her shoulder wondering if anyone had overheard what she had said. But for the most part everyone seemed to finally be going about their business...either talking amongst themselves or back to watching the fireworks. But just in case anyone was listening in he made sure to keep his voice low. "Even though it was a pretty huge amount of static, no one would have gotten electrocuted," he said still smiling as he watched Jessi tug her shirt back down over her perfectly toned stomach. "But you're right. Disneyland probably wouldn't approve if they ever found out what just happened let alone what could have transpired." Jessi's brow rose.

"Probably?" she asked and Kyle laughed good-naturedly as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He reciprocated the motion, pulling her closer.

Pressing herself against him she closed any remaining distance between them. The moment her hips met his the smirk was back. "The little blue alien is gone now." Reaching up, she slipped her arms around his neck. "So where were we..." Her smile turning more seductive she stared at his lips as her own drew nearer.

"Jessi," Kyle cautioned not wanting a repeat performance, either from both of their libidos or from the whole static electricity incident that had subsequently followed. "The last thing we need right now is to get thrown out of Disneyland for making out." And it was the truth, he thought, reminding himself of the 'family meeting' that still awaited them back at the hotel.

Jessi blinked in confusion when he pulled away from her kiss. "But what if I promise not to get all static clingy this time?" she asked insistently.

"Can you really promise that?" he asked gently knowing from his own recent experience that promises were easier to make than to keep when it came to kissing his girlfriend. Jessi looked thoughtful for a few seconds before responding.

"Fine. If you don't want to make out then I guess we can just watch the rest of the fireworks," she said, sounding a little annoyed, although she made no effort to remove her arms from around his neck.

"It's not really what I want," Kyle admitted. "But I think it would be best."

Jessi gave him a quick roll of her eyes, softening it with a hint of a smile before a particularly spectacular burst of fireworks over Cinderella's castle caught her attention. Her hazel eyes enlivened with fireworks and delight, it was at that precise moment that Kyle fully realized the depth of his love for her. Whatever his parents thought about their relationship didn't matter. He loved Jessi. No matter what might be ahead for them he would never stop loving her. He wanted to tell her as much, but was a little hesitant about proclaiming his love for her at that exact moment, afraid it would lead to another make-out session the likes of which might just end up with either one or both of them going up in spontaneous combustion. Not such a bad way to go, Kyle decided.

"What's so funny?"

Kyle hadn't realized he was smiling. "I was just thinking how much I enjoyed kissing you before," he replied a bit hesitantly, hoping Jessi wouldn't interpret his comment as an invitation to kiss him again. At least not until they could find somewhere more private.

"I was just thinking the same thing," she said, her eyes widening. "It was fantastic wasn't it? Transcendent even."

The whole day was transcendent, Kyle decided recalling how much fun he had had with his family at Disneyland and how amazing it had been exploring his inner child with Jessi. Kissing his girlfriend was just the icing on the cake...sweet delicious icing that always left him craving even more. And who could blame him? Jessi was not only a great friend, soul mate and all around amazing person, but she was totally hot, he thought. And then he shifted a bit on his feet, suddenly realizing his hand had somehow found its way into the back pocket of Jessi's jeans.

"It _was_ pretty great." Kyle slipped his hand out of her pants pocket as nonchalantly as he could and rubbing the back of his neck, turned his glance away in embarrassment. Suddenly finding great interest in the number of lampposts in the vicinity, he noticed that all of them seemed to be shining bright. He was surprised, he had thought for sure he'd heard the popping sound of an imploding light bulb coming from somewhere nearby when they had kissed a few minutes ago. Perhaps it was just the fireworks he concluded. He shifted his gaze back to Jessi, his brow rising and his lips curving into a half smile. "And I don't know how, but we managed not to explode any lights."

"Practice makes perfect," Jessi replied with a slight shrug. "And speaking of practice...I liked what you were doing with your tongue." As always, Jessi was impressed by Kyle's expertise. Although she knew very well where he'd learned how to kiss, she couldn't complain. At least Amanda had been good for something. "You know...the whole teasing thing?" she added making sure Kyle knew what she was referring to...so he would know exactly what she liked when they kissed the next time.

Her unexpected compliment bringing another instant blush to his cheeks Kyle said jokingly, "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

Actually, he _had _resisted, Jessi thought, recalling what had instigated the kiss in the first place and she felt compelled to tell him so. "You _did_ resist," she offered, a little perplexed that Kyle didn't pick up on the fact. Playing the scene back in her head she chuckled a little at her boldness and at Kyle's response to her persistence. "Although you should have held off longer. I was planning on going a lot further." But maybe it was a good thing she hadn't had the opportunity, she decided. If passionate kissing could get them kicked out of the park, than what she had been willing to do to Kyle to get him to loosen up in public might just have landed them in Disneyland jail, if there were such a thing.

Kyle didn't understand. "A lot further with what?"

Didn't he know? Perhaps he was more innocent than she had thought. "With what I was doing before you kissed me. I was using sexual tension to get what I wanted."

"Oh," Kyle said, nodding slowly in remembrance of when he was dating Amanda. _That_ he understood.

Jessi looked away in thought. She had studied Lori's collection of magazines from cover to cover. What had she missed? A frown worried her brow. "But I guess I haven't quite gotten it down to a science yet. Because I didn't get an answer out of you." Although his alternative response had been quite pleasing, she thought...at least it _had_ been until right before Stitch entered the picture. And what was with him sneaking up on them like that? And all those silly hand signals? He'd acted like a mime on crack.

"That's right...you didn't," Kyle replied, and remembering how far Jessi had gone to get an answer out of him, a grin pulled at the corners of Kyle's mouth. _Not for lack of trying_, he thought to himself. "So..." he said, clearing his throat. "I guess that means we're even."

"What do you mean?" Jessi asked and still stuck on the subject of how creepy mimes were, she didn't immediately catch on.

Kyle shrugged. "You teased me, I teased you...We're even...Stephen."

Jessi's eyes widened in surprise. "Where?" she asked quickly looking behind her.

"What?" Kyle asked following her gaze.

"I don't see him..."

"Who?"

"Stephen...where is he?" Jessi turned back around. "Do you recognize his heartbeat somewhere nearby?" she asked Kyle, worried that he was somewhere in the vicinity and had witnessed not only their ardent kiss, but the whole 'electric' episode that had followed.

"Um...no...I wasn't even listening for it. But..." Kyle hesitated feeling a little guilty that he had been eavesdropping earlier. "...I heard Stephen and Josh talking to Hillary and Lori before. Everyone already left the park. And speaking of which," he added as he suddenly noticed two plain clothes security guards with walkee talkies headed their way at a fast clip. "We should probably head out now."

"But the fireworks aren't over yet..."

"Jessi..." Kyle said as he nodded slightly towards the two men and hearing the urgency in his voice Jessi turned. "We can stay, but if we do, we might just end up in Disneyland jail."

Jessi smirked before grabbing Kyle's hand. "Yes but they have to catch us first."


	50. Chapter 50

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 50

_Day one - Disneyland Park (Anaheim, CA) _

Kyle and Jessi ran, dodging and weaving their way though the crowds, the two plainclothes security guards following in hot pursuit. At least they _were_ following up until they cleared the stairwell and headed towards the main gate leading out of the park. Then, just after pushing their way through the exit turnstiles one of the guards got a stitch in his side. (No pun intended). He bent over to catch his breath and the other guard didn't see him, as he was busy pulling his walkee talkie from his belt. He ran into him full force, the impact of the collision sending the both of them sprawling forward in a tangle of flailing limbs just outside of the ticket booth area.

Glancing over her shoulder back towards the Disneyland exit, Jessi couldn't help but chuckle at that as she ran with Kyle along the pathway leading into Downtown Disney. She knew there was no way they would catch up with them now. Not that they ever stood a chance. Not wanting to risk exposing their abilities Kyle and Jessi hadn't exactly kicked things into high gear. But then again, they hadn't really needed to. They could easily have outdistanced the two overweight and out of shape security guards. Especially now that the crowds had thinned out some.

Making good use of their unexpected advantage, they kept running to put some distance between them. Still smiling to herself, Jessi hiked her backpack up higher on her shoulder. She hadn't run this fast in a while. After being cooped up in a car for nearly twenty hours and on top of that spending the last fifteen hour span within the confines of the theme park, it felt really good. In fact it felt so good she didn't want to stop…at least until she saw the giant ice cream cone and the brightly lit spinning sign on top reading Haagen Dazs.

Hyped up on adrenaline from the chase, Jessi gave an unrestrained giggle and reached down to grab Kyle's hand as she veered around a large cluster of tourists hovering around the Disney pin-trading kiosk. When Kyle saw the store she was steering them towards he laughed along with her.

Unfortunately the couple's carefree exuberance was cut short when only seconds before reaching the door, they heard a familiar voice calling out from behind them.

"Kyle! Jessi!"

For one brief moment Jessi considered not stopping. However, Kyle being the good son that he was halted in his tracks immediately. Sensing her hesitancy, he looked her way, raising an eyebrow in question, and like the good girlfriend that she was, Jessi gave his hand a light squeeze of reassurance before the both of them turned around with trepidation to face Stephen.

"Just where do you two think you're going? The hotel is that way."

"We were just heading that way," Kyle blurted out quickly and Jessi winced when she saw the look of disbelief cross over his father's face. He glanced over their heads at the doorway of the ice cream shop behind them before turning his gaze back upon them.

"Right," he drawled after studying them for a moment. "A little word of advice you two. Don't ever play poker." Hurrying forward, he placed one firm hand on each of their shoulders. "Your mother is expecting us. So I guess there's only one thing left to do."

_Anaheim Marriott, Suite 454_

Half an hour later Kyle and Jessi were sitting on the sofa in their foster parent's hotel room holding hands in a show of unity as Nicole paced the floor in front of them.

"Not only was your behavior today blatantly inappropriate, but to top it all off you completely disregarded my instructions to come directly back to the hotel after the fireworks." Stephen picked up one of the chairs from the small table near the window and placed it behind his wife. She sat down and he went back to retrieve the remaining one. When he bent over to pick it up, Jessi smiled before she could stop herself when her eyes lit on the small chocolate ice cream stain on the front of his light green polo shirt.

"Jessi?" Nicole continued. "Evidently this is all very amusing to you. Perhaps you'd like to explain why you and Kyle were so late?"

Unaccustomed to being put on the spot, Jessi opened her mouth to speak when Nicole's icy glare landed on her, but then she hesitated, unsure what to say. If she told the truth, not only would Nicole be mad at Stephen, but Stephen would be mad at her for blabbing their little secret. He had told Kyle and her not to say anything about him springing for a round of ice cream cones at Haagen Dazs. Shifting rather uncomfortably in her seat she glanced across the coffee table at Stephen, who, catching her eye, smiled and winked at her before placing his chair down and taking his seat next to his wife.

"The crowds were horrendous Nicole," he explained into the silence. "With everyone making a mad dash to beat the traffic leaving the park." He gave a nonchalant shrug. "You know how crazy it can get."

"I suppose you're right," Nicole replied begrudgingly. "But still Kyle and Jessi should have taken that into consideration and perhaps left the park a little early..."

"We did leave early," Jessi said, finally finding her voice. She wanted to be helpful and say something further in their defense but Kyle squeezed her hand as if in warning.

"It was my fault. I know I should have been more responsible, but Jessi and I were having so much fun..." Kyle smiled weakly at her then looked back at Nicole. "Things just snuck up on us..."

"Things?" Nicole asked with some confusion. "So basically your excuse is that the time got away from you."

"More like _we_ got away..." Jessi mumbled under her breath. She flinched a little when Kyle squeezed her hand tighter this time.

Nicole tilted her head to the side. "Jessi? Do you have something you'd like to add?"

"Um...I was just agreeing with Kyle. The fireworks were all so new and...alien...things just kind of snuck up on us."

Kyle cleared his throat. "I think what Jessi is trying to say is that we're both really sorry Nicole. Our actions were inexcusable. We should have thought more clearly."

Jessi turned to Kyle. "At least as far as being late is concerned," she clarified. She had a horrible feeling that Kyle wasn't just talking about not being on time. Was he having second thoughts about their relationship already?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nicole asked and Jessi looked hopefully at Kyle thinking surely that he would sense where she was coming from and speak up on their behalf, but instead, he just stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

Jessi sat up a little straighter, determined to get her point across. "Nicole? You're angry about our behavior today, not just because we were a little late getting back after the fireworks show. I'm sorry we were late. But Kyle and I are a couple now. I'm not going to apologize or feel guilty about breaking one of your rules that you had no right to make in the first place."

"Jessi..." Both Kyle and Stephen said simultaneously and ignoring Kyle, Jessi gazed Stephens way. "I think it would be wise if you watched your tone," he said and Jessi was surprised at the gentle way he had spoken to her. He didn't seem angry at all. Nicole on the other hand was staring at her with wide shocked eyes.

"Rules that I had no right to make?" she asked coolly. "Oh I had every right to make them Jessi whether you want to believe it or not. Perhaps the real issue here is my failure as a parent to enforce the rules once they were made." Leaning forward she picked up the notebook that had been lying on the coffee table. "Well there's no time like the present to make a change." She flipped open the notebook. "Kyle, I know from our discussion earlier that you are at least prepared for the consequences for your actions. Am I right?" Curious, Jessi tried to read the notes she had written down as Kyle's mom briefly leafed through the pages, but as if sensing what she was doing she hugged the notebook to her chest.

"Actually Nicole," Kyle began and Jessi could hear his heart racing wildly, "I'm not all that prepared. I don't want Jessi to have to move out." Meeting Jessi's eyes, he smiled and squeezed her hand. "And I don't want to move out either.

"You should have thought about that before you put your romantic relationship ahead of your friendship," Nicole scoffed. "But now that you have...Your father and I have no choice..." Reaching across the coffee table, she handed Kyle the notebook. When he read the first sentence Kyle gasped.


	51. Chapter 51

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 51

_Day one - __Anaheim Marriott, Suite 454_

To say that Nicole hoped Kyle and Jessi would agree to what she was about to propose was an understatement of epic proportions. That they would not be pleased with her was a given but she pushed the thought away, confident she was doing the right thing. A clear plan was all it would take to get her family through this. She would present the specific set of ground rules and expectations she had drawn up to them and with any luck the matter would be settled by the time they arrived back home in Seattle. Ideally that's how it should have gone down, but unfortunately, when there are two pod children involved, things never go the way you plan...

"Kyle, I know from our discussion earlier that you are at least prepared for the consequences for your actions. Am I right?" Out of the corner of her eye Nicole could see Jessi trying to sneak a peak at her notebook. She pressed the book against her chest, the almost reflexive action prompting a memory of one of their private therapy sessions when Jessi attempted to catch a glimpse of her personal notes. Just thinking about those sessions gave her an unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach, as they reminded her not only of how far Jessi had come, but how much she still needed parental guidance and support, which she might not get if she were placed in foster care with another family.

"Actually Nicole," Kyle began rather shakily. "I'm not all that prepared. I don't want Jessi to have to move out...And I don't want to move out either."

_And truth be told, I don't want either one of you to have to leave, _Nicole thought to herself, her heart breaking a little at the tender way Kyle and Jessi were holding on to each others hand. _Which is why we're in this position to begin with. Stick to the plan, _she told herself firmly.

"You should have thought about that before you put your romantic relationship ahead of your friendship," she said, hoping both her words and tone would convey the seriousness of Kyle's decision. "But now that you have," she glanced over at Stephen, who gave her a nod of encouragement, "your father and I have no choice."

With a heavy heart but determined purpose, Nicole reached across the coffee table and handed Kyle her notebook. She studied his reaction, taking in his tense demeanor as he read 'the ground rules for acceptable behavior'. From his immediate gasp and look of surprise it was plain to see he hadn't expected this kind of response. Jessi on the other hand wasn't showing any signs of emotion, which, though it was a bit bothersome to Nicole, wasn't particularly unusual for her.

Although Nicole had had the better part of the evening to ponder upon things back at the park and had used the time wisely...drawing on her experience as a trained psychologist and therapist to come up with a possible solution to the dilemma she was facing with the new couple...she'd only had a little over an hour after arriving back at the hotel to write her thoughts down in the form of a formal contract. She had to stop herself from pointing out that what Kyle and Jessi were looking at was only a rough draft and that she would type up the final copy once they decided on the appropriate consequences for breaking any one of the more peculiar set of rules pertaining to the use of their special abilities in a sexual nature. She knew they would easily figure that out on their own. But as the seconds ticked by, where all she could hear was the soft rustle of paper and her own fast paced heartbeat pounding in her ears as she anxiously awaited their response, little did she know that, with their quick minds and highly developed logical ability, Kyle and Jessi had already processed the relative information on the four page-long behavior contract she had customized to their specific situation and were telepathically discussing it with one another.

_"It's a behavior contract for dating each other while we're still living with my family, with a list of expectations and consequences. Although the consequences for rules numbered fourteen through twenty-one have been purposely left blank."_

Jessi looked at Kyle with an unfathomable expression. _"Duh. I can see that Kyle."_

_"I think Nicole wants us to choose our own consequences on those particular set of rules."_

_"Yeah. I kind of figured that. Piece of cake for number fourteen."_

_"I don't think it will be all that easy to decide what our punishment should be for number fourteen Jessi. Except for healing purposes, I'm not even sure why we would want to try to manipulate the blood flow to 'certain areas' of each others body."_

_"Me either. But what I meant is that's the punishment. If we get caught doing that, we have to eat a slice of cake. I prefer chocolate. Should I write that down?"_

_"Jessi this isn't a joke. Now that we're a couple, Nicole is expecting us to abide by every one of these rules until we're eighteen, or one of us has to move out of the house."_

_"Are you sure it's not a joke Kyle? Because I don't know about you, but there's no way I could abstain from rule number fifteen for ten long months."_

_"I could. I haven't had much practice with that ability."_

_"Why not? I do it all the time."_

_"I don't know. I guess I just never found the right opportunity."_

_"So you're telling me you never tried it with Amanda?_

_ "No. Of course not. Amanda would have totally freaked out if I projected an image telepathically into her mind, let alone one of me without my clothes on."_

_"That's because Amanda's a prude. I bet she never let you get past rule number two with her."_

_"And there's nothing wrong with that. Not that I'm saying that's all we did, but even if it was just kissing, our relationship was still very romantic."  
_

_"Sure, if that's all you want out of a relationship."_

_"I'm guessing you want more?"  
_

_ "My feelings for you don't stop at kisses Kyle. And unlike your former girlfriend, I'm not a prude. As a matter of fact I was planning on trying out number seven with you tonight once Josh and Lori fell asleep."_

_"Number seven? Really?"_

_"Yes. Number seven in the sleeper sofa with a bucket of ice."_

Kyle swallowed hard in an effort to wet his sudden dry throat and then, feeling the need to verify if Jessi was referring to what he thought, he quickly flipped the notebook back to the second page of the contract where the actual rules section began.

During the next moment or two of shocked silence that followed...

Totally clueless as to the telepathic teasing that was going on right in front of him, Stephen reached over to rub his wife's shoulder soothingly. Nicole kept her attention on Kyle and Jessi, but smiled gratefully, remembering earlier that evening, when she had first shared her thoughts and feelings with her husband regarding how to handle Kyle's and Jessi's relationship status change. Stephen had questioned whether implementing this kind of intervention strategy would be effective. Speaking from experience when Lori had balked to the point of lying when he had tried to curtail her budding romance with Mark, he had stated his opinion that trying to quash the relationship might just result in a similar reaction from Jessi and Kyle. Not that Nicole wasn't fully aware of the possibilities of such an outcome. She knew this wasn't going to be easy but they had to try, because the alternative route, that might still have to be considered if her plan failed, was even less palatable. Nicole was brought out of her depressing thoughts when Kyle's somewhat apprehensive voice cut through the quiet of the room.

"You were planning on doing this with me _tonight_?"

Nicole and Stephen stared uneasily at their foster son, as he stared with equal uneasiness at Jessi, who for some reason flinched before looking up at them with a nervous smirk on her face. Nicole was on the verge of telling Kyle that they could take the next couple of days to think things over before signing the agreement when the door to the connecting hotel room suddenly burst open and Lori and Josh entered.

"Mom...Dad...you can't kick Kyle out!" Josh said, apparently having overheard their conversation. Or at least part of it Nicole surmised from the anxious expression on his face. She arched an eyebrow in annoyance at the guilty party, easily guessing which one of her offspring had done the actual eavesdropping.

"What?" Josh shrugged not phased in the least. "These hotel walls are paper thin. You can hear a mouse fart through them."

"Especially with the added benefit of a glass pressed up against them," Lori scoffed as she stared at the drinking glass from the hotel room her brother still had in his hand.

"Hey!" Josh immediately protested. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"And I am," Lori assured her brother. "But mostly? I'm on Kyle and Jessi's side." She pushed her hair out of her eyes and turned to her parents. "Look, I know you guys think Kyle and Jessi crossed your all important boundaries recently, but don't you think kicking one of them out of the house is a wee bit harsh? I mean what's a few kisses?"

"So you're saying you don't want me to leave?" Jessi asked as if the idea that Lori might actually like her enough to stand up for her was completely foreign to her.

"Are you kidding me?" Lori replied turning back her way with an astonished look on her face, and Jessi beamed a huge smile at her, which quickly gave way to a frown once Lori continued. "I only have to do half of my chores now _and_ I get the same allowance. So my vote is both Kyle _and_ Jessi stay."

Josh set the glass down with a definite thud on the coffee table. "And I vote they both stay too. I mean Kyle's my brother. No way do I want him to move out. And sure I didn't like Jessi when she first entered our lives. I mean face it. You were kind of creepy." Seeing Jessi's crestfallen face, he quickly amended his remark. "But not creepy enough to give you nightmares. And did I mention you've changed over time? In fact the both of you have. And all with the help of our family I might add," he added with a grin so wide, one might think he'd single-handedly been responsible for the reason behind their transformation. "So what I'm really trying to say is..." And then it was Josh's turn to totally ruin the moment. "...why should Jessi get punished just because Kyle can't keep his hands off of her? It's not her fault she was blessed with a rack like that."

Looking like he was trying not to smile, Stephen finally spoke up. "Josh don't be crude."

"And you shouldn't have been eavesdropping," Nicole added, not amused in the least. From the way Lori and Josh behaved towards Jessi at times, she was surprised she even _wanted_ to continue living with her family.

"Nicole's right," Jessi said with a frown aimed Lori's way. "It's a really bad habit."

"Plus when you eavesdrop you only hear half the story," Kyle offered.

"So there's more to the story than either one of you two getting kicked out?" Josh asked and then after noticing the glances that Kyle and Jessi exchanged with each other, his eyes fell upon the open notebook on the coffee table in front of them. "Number one," he read out loud. "Absolutely no sex in the house."

"Oh crap," Lori said with wide eyes but somewhat of a happy grin. "Sucks for you guys."

**A.N. **And yes there is more to the story than either Kyle or Jessi getting kicked out of the Trager's house. :) I'll get back to the subplot about Amanda's kidnapping eventually. Anyway...Just wanted to say a big thank you to Seraphiel for all of your help with the last couple of chapters. Your thoughts and criticism are greatly appreciated. It's nice to have someone to bounce ideas off of for a change and thanks much for letting me use a few of yours as well :) And thank you also to all of those who are still reading and reviewing this story. I know I'm not too quick with the chapters at times, and I'm not a writer by any means, but I do love the Kessiness. Kudos to everyone for hanging in there this long. :)


	52. Chapter 52

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 52

_Day one - __Anaheim Marriott, Suite 452_

Jessi slid the sheet from her body and sat up on the edge of the bed as the glow from the television in the living room flickered relentlessly through the white, almost sheer curtains hanging down from the pair of french doors separating the two rooms. Propping her elbows on her knees she cupped her face in her hands. Mentally exhausted from the long day she wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the covers and drift off to sleep. But her roommates weren't helping.

"...And we all know what happens when I mix roller coasters with way too much greasy food throughout the day. Right?" Josh asked Lori, making no effort whatsoever to lower his voice and Jessi gave a deep sigh of frustration. "I pity the poor Disneyland worker who had to clean up _that_ mess...Which reminds me...Who is this guy Alex? Is he just another notch on Hillary's to do list or something?"

"I really don't want to talk about that now," Lori replied, a faint tinge of irritation coating her words.

As Josh had alluded to earlier with his reference about mice passing gas, the walls of the hotel suite were far from sound proof. Along with the steady sound of running water now coming from the other side of the door leading into the adjoining bathroom that Kyle was currently occupying, Jessi could hear the television and Josh and Lori talking in the living room almost as clearly as if they were sitting right next to her. Although, as per usual when it came to the two siblings, it seemed like Josh was doing most of the talking, as he had been since they'd closed the door connecting Stephen and Nicole's suite to theirs.

However Josh's propensity for delivering incessant one sided rants about anything and nothing in particular wasn't the only thing keeping Jessi from falling asleep. She rubbed her face wearily as she thought about the brand new set of house rules Nicole would be expecting her and Kyle to abide by once they arrived back in Seattle if they chose to sign on the dotted line. She had made more than a few lighthearted remarks about the proposed behavior contract telepathically to Kyle during the family meeting, but truth be told she was seriously worried. They hadn't discussed anything in depth as of yet but it seemed as if Kyle would have no problem whatsoever agreeing to the terms they would have to live under. Jessi on the other hand, wasn't quite so sure that when Monday rolled around she would be willing to sign her name to something consisting mainly of the various different things she couldn't do to and with her boyfriend.

Jessi turned her head to the side slightly when she heard what sounded like Kyle dropping the bar of soap in the shower, the visual image that immediately popped into her head nearly causing her to blush. Before she had a chance to drift off into a full on daydream a sudden groan from Kyle followed by the word 'grapefruit' startled the thought right out of her. Drawing the conclusion that he was referring to the smell of the soap or shampoo he was using her air of concern dissipated as quickly as it had appeared.

_If we sign the agreement, how in the world am I going to keep my hands off of Kyle's studly body for ten long months? _she wondered as another sigh escaped her lips. But as she recalled what the consequence would be for breaking rule number one on the contract, a familiar empty feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and her conflicting thoughts were replaced by a sudden sense of determination.

_Just how will you do it?_ she asked herself again._ By allowing mental fantasies of sexual scenarios involving Kyle in the shower, massive amounts of foamy, fruit-scented lather and naked entwined limbs to slip from your mind as smoothly and quickly as possible__. Focus on something else,_ she told herself not for the first time that night, and doing just that, she squinted through the darkness at the digital clock on the the nightstand separating the two twin beds_..._

_11:20pm...Which means, besides the six and a half minute break he took in the bathroom to enjoy some alone time with his favorite magazine, Josh has been talking nearly non-stop for the last thirty-seven minutes. _

"What? You don't believe me?"_  
_

_Was he ever going to wind down?_

"I believe you believe it," Lori scoffed. "But believe me when I say...I just don't care."_  
_

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to show you," Josh replied and Lori's sigh of annoyance coincided with Jessi's softly spoken utterance of disbelief.

"Unbelievable..."

After a similar busy day, minus a large portion of the drama, Jessi was inclined to believe that Josh had to be equally as tired, if not more so, taking into consideration the fact that his stamina level was inferior to hers. Not that taking a family vacation was all that tasking, but she would have thought he would be kicking Lori off the sleeper sofa right about now. Especially since he was planning on waking up early the next morning to get to the gates before opening time at Disney's California Adventure Park- His intention? To be the first in line to ride the longest and fastest roller coaster at Disneyland. Which was kind of ridiculous since the chances of Josh getting up in time had to be about the same as any one of the costumed characters in Disneyland having sex with Minnie Mouse in the middle of Main Street. At least that's what Lori's response had been when he had relayed his plans to everyone nearly forty minutes ago. Of course Josh being Josh had taken her comment as more of a challenge rather than a factuality. And yet, instead of going to bed at a reasonable hour to ensure he got a good night's sleep, he was using the opportunity to converse about his favorite subject...himself.

"Normally Kyle holds my feet..."

"I'm not holding your feet Josh."

A sense of frustration washing over her, Jessi got up and walked the few paces across the room but then hesitated at the doorway, debating whether or not she should risk Lori's wrath by asking her to turn the television off and then tell Josh to quit his inane jabbering and go to sleep? Or if she should have Kyle ask his siblings to call it a night in a more tactful manner than she was capable of at the moment.

"I'll just use the bottom of the coffee table then."

Unsure what to do, Jessi's curiosity got the best of her and she parted the curtains a few inches and peeked through the glass to see what sort of crazy shenanigans Josh was up to. From the looks of it, Lori wasn't even bothering to shift her gaze from the television down to the floor in front of the entertainment stand, where her brother was now laying prone on his back. When Josh began doing sit ups, Lori frowned ever so subtly the first time his head blocked her view to the screen. But after the fourth time in as many seconds, she heaved a somewhat irritated sigh.

"Do you mind?" she asked shifting a little to the left on the sofa. "I'm trying to watch my show."

"Just a couple more...ought to...do it..." Leaning forward to touch the ball of his toes one last time, Josh held his position for a few seconds longer and then, sitting back a bit, lifted his pajama shirt up. Looking down expectantly he sucked his gut in.

_Most likely to define his abdominal muscles more,_ Jessi thought as she watched him through the glass. She'd seen him do it numerous times at the community pool to impress some girl.

"And wallah...there you have it." Unaware his sister was ignoring him, as most girls often did, Josh grinned and nodded appreciatively at the sight of his ever so slightly raised abs. "Oh yeah...that's a six pack alright."

_Maybe,_ Jessi granted inwardly, _but not really much compared to Kyle's. _She focused on the scene in the living room as she struggled to keep her thoughts from drifting._  
_

After waiting a few moments for her television show to break for a commercial, Lori finally gave her brother a cursory glance. "A six pack of reasons to not sit around in front of the computer all day maybe," she stated in a less than impressed tone, and Jessi silently concurred, knowing Josh hardly ever put an effort into his appearance. "Playing video games is not a sport."

"Oh? And watching teenage soap operas on television is?" Josh grumbled, glaring up at his sister as she sat cross legged on the couch on the other side of the coffee table. Tugging his shirt back down over his stomach, he continued doing sit ups as he talked. "At least...I'm exercising...more than my...vocal chords." After completing three additional sit ups he paused to arch a superior eyebrow Lori's way. "How many sit ups can you do in a row without a break? Let me guess...ten maybe tops?"

"Hey," Lori said with an unabashed grin. "I resemble that remark."

"Ha ha very funny," Josh replied. "I hate to break it to you Sis. But you are _so_ not a ten."

"Oh yeah?" Lori asked as she reached into the bag of Cheetos sitting next to her. "I hate to break it to you_..._Bro." She took a moment to pop a handful of Cheetos into her mouth and met Josh's gaze full on. "But you're not a ten either." She chewed a few times in contemplation before continuing. "Unless of course you're talking about how many pounds you can lift."

_Good one,_ Jessi thought to herself, impressed by the swiftness of her comeback, but then she cringed a little when Lori flashed her bright orange smile Josh's way.

"You mean with my pinky?" he asked, and jumping up into a standing position, he put his hands on his hips, looking very pleased with himself. "Yeah that sounds about right."

Still smiling her cheesy smile, even though she looked a little annoyed that her brother had one upped her, Lori picked up the remote as if to turn up the volume or change the channel on the television, but as Jessi suspected, Josh's body was in the way and the remote wouldn't work. Jessi blinked in minor confusion when Lori suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh my God," she said, taking in Josh's stance and the green pajamas he was wearing. "Channeling Peter Pan much?"

"What?" Josh asked as his eyes darted from Lori to the set of french doors when Jessi, thinking all he needed was a little green hat to complete the picture, gave a snicker of amusement.

She reflexively let go of the curtain and stepped back from the door until the back of her legs hit the corner of Lori's bed. When they did, she sat down, feigning a look of boredom. She didn't want Lori and Josh to know she'd been spying on them. Biting her bottom lip nervously she breathed a very very quiet sigh of relief when the door didn't open and she heard Josh and Lori resume their teasing banter.

"Oh yeah? Well I doubt Peter Pan has one of these," Josh replied and although Lori's response made Jessi even more curious this time to see what Josh was showing her, she refrained from looking.

"Ewe gross!"

"What...I was talking about my six pack," Josh replied and Jessi rolled her eyes.

_Oh...that again._

"Oh Lord I can't believe you made me look at your happy trail."

_Happy trail?_

"Oh that..."

"Yeah that...I think I'm gonna hurl."

_Gross...She probably ate too many Cheese Doodles..._

"Not on my bed please. And speaking of which..."

Jessi's eyes lit up hopefully._  
_

"Touch that cushion and you're gonna loose an arm."

_Darn...  
_

"Can't you watch TV in your own room?"

"Jessi's sleeping."

_No...I'm not Lori, but thanks for thinking about me..._

"So...She's just like Kyle...Which means she's a heavy sleeper too..."

_Wrong Josh...Although I'm very similar to Kyle we don't share all the same traits.  
_

"Maybe," Lori conceded in a distracted manner, when her show came back on.

"Hey...did you get a gander at the behavior contract Mom wrote up for them? Man that thing is modified to the max."

"You do realize if Jessi's still awake your whispering isn't going to help."

_Is Lori implying I eavesdrop a lot?_ _Cuz I don't...usually..._

"Whatever..." Josh replied in a more normal voice. "She can listen all she wants. We're all one big happy family now right? And besides, I'm not saying anything I wouldn't say in front of her."

"You mean like how you even know what a behavior contract is?"

"Now now...There's no need to air my dirty laundry in front of outsiders. Some things are just better left private."

"Yeah...That's what I thought."

Jessi shoulders sank, but not from disillusion. She'd known from the day she first moved in with the Trager's that Josh would never think of her as a second sister. Just like she knew Nicole and Stephen would never think of her as a second daughter. A sudden restlessness propelling her, she stood, pulling the strap on her camisole back up as she walked over to the bathroom door. She needed to talk to Kyle even though she knew now wasn't the right time. But she'd made her decision about the contract and he needed to know.

_Why do guys take so long to shower?_ she wondered as she reached for the doorknob. She opened the door to the sound of soft moaning and quickly stepped inside the steamy room.


	53. Chapter 53

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland

**Warning** - There's a little more sexuality in this chapter than my usual. But IMHO it's not much. Still if you don't like that sort of thing either hit the back button located at the top left hand side of your screen or continue on to chapter 56.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 53

_Day one - Anaheim Marriott, Suite 452 11:15pm_

_Approximately five minutes earlier...As Kyle was getting ready to head in to the bathroom for a shower..._

_This is like the day that never ends_, thought Kyle, yawning into one hand and unzipping his suitcase with the other. He knew it was a vacation, but weren't vacations supposed to be relaxing?

"Today was really fun," he said in a hushed but clear voice as he searched through his things for his pajamas. "But all I want to do at this point is crawl into my nice cozy bathtub..." Pausing momentarily to glance longingly over at the sleeper sofa, where Lori and Josh were sitting, he corrected himself. "...I mean my nice cozy pullout...and go to sleep."

Kyle had been hinting that he was tired and ready to go to bed for the last half hour or so, ever since Jessi had called it a night. But Lori was too engrossed in her show to pay him any mind. She gave him a cursory glance before turning her attention back to the television. Josh simply ignored him altogether and continued to ramble on about his accomplishements that day at Disneyland, oblivious to the fact that...having experienced it first hand right along with him...no one was really interested. At the moment he was bragging about his high score on the Buzz Lightyear Astro Blaster.

"I was so beast. I got to level seven twice today. It helps to know where the hidden targets are of course..."

"Well good for you," Lori interjected, "you're a galactic hero. Now shut up already. I think Adrianna and Gia are going to kiss again. And I don't want to miss it."

Josh's brow rose with interest and he immediately turned his attention towards the TV screen. "Again? You're saying those two babes had a lesbian kiss? Was it a long one or just a peck on the cheek? Darn! Where's a DVR when you need one!"

Kyle managed a lighthearted smile despite his slight exasperation with the situation. He hoped Josh at least, would finally get a clue that he was being somewhat annoying by the time he got out of the shower. But somehow he didn't think he would, even though Lori's comments were far from subtle. _Obliviousness must run in the family_, he thought jokingly, knowing very well there wasn't actually a gene for insensitivity and that it was more of a learned trait. Which, considering all of the positive character traits Nicole and Stephen tried to instill in their children on a daily basis, made him wonder why neither one of their biological offspring were very good at taking hints. He might be a little dense himself at times when it came to romantic relationships and sexual attraction, but at least he made an effort to be sensitive to other people's needs. And if he ever had trouble catching Jessi's hints...not that she was in the practice of throwing them, being a big believer in the direct approach herself...there was no doubt in his mind that she would have no qualms whatsoever about enlightening him.

Pajamas in hand, Kyle glanced over towards the bedroom door, thinking how lucky he was to have a girlfriend as amazing as Jessi. He was really glad things had worked out for them the way they did and that his parents were willing to let both him and Jessi stay together instead of either shipping one of them off to another foster family or forcing them to break up. He was still smiling as he passed by Lori and Josh on his way to the bathroom. He couldn't even imagine a life without his family. But even more, he couldn't imagine a life without Jessi.

"I'm going to go shower now," he said in an offhand manner, not really expecting a response from Lori or Josh but more letting them know the only bathroom in the hotel room was going to be off limits while he was showering. When, by the time he'd stepped across the threshold, neither one of his siblings spoke up, he assumed they didn't have any urgent needs. He set his folded pajamas down on top of the closed toilet seat and shut the door behind him as quietly as possible knowing Jessi was trying to sleep.

_Trying being the operative word,_ he thought when, not for the first time, the soft rustle of silk against cotton caught his attention. He wasn't _purposely_ listening, he told himself as he began undressing for the shower. Even without the help of his super abilities he had heard Jessi tossing and turning on her bed from the living room.

Removing the last of his clothing, Kyle slid his boxer briefs down his legs and gently kicked all of his dirty clothes into a pile in the corner of the bathroom. He could picture how she looked in her thin-strapped camisole and matching bootie type shorts as well. But he had no hidden motive for doing so. Could he help it that he had a photographic memory which gave him the ability to remember all the details of everything he'd ever seen or heard? The fact that he had gotten more than a little turned on earlier when he had seen Jessi walking around the hotel room dressed like that was besides the point. And it was best not to think about that part of the equation. Especially when he was standing naked just outside her door, he decided feeling a certain stirring in his loins.

A quick glance down told him a cold shower was in order, and the sooner the better, so he hastily reached towards the rack near the door leading out into the living room and grabbed a clean hand towel and face cloth, spreading the larger of the two out on the floor in front of the shower stall.

"And we all know what happens when I mix roller coasters with way too much greasy food throughout the day. Right? I pity the poor Disneyland worker who had to clean up _that_ mess...Which reminds me...Who is this guy Alex? Is he just another notch on Hillary's to do list or something?"

Reaching for the handle on the shower door, Kyle hesitated and turned his head when he heard what sounded like a heavy sigh of frustration coming from the other side of the bedroom door. He frowned with mild disapproval, wishing Josh would be more considerate towards Jessi and at least attempt to speak in a softer tone of voice.

"I really don't want to talk about that now."

Or not talk at all, he amended after sensing angry vibes coming from Lori. If Josh knew what was good for him he would avoid bringing up the subject of Hillary's date in front of his sister. The fact that Hillary had ditched her best friend for the better part of the day to be with someone she'd only just met was obviously still a sore subject with Lori even though the two of them had supposedly made up. Kyle had a feeling something else was going on between them as well, but he had enough worries of his own to think about it much.

Glancing down again, he grinned a lopsided grin. The main pressing matter of the moment being Jessi, and, in particular, what her nearness did to him. Did she even know what effect she had on him? he wondered as he gently pulled the shower door open. Remembering the slight smirk she'd given him twice during the fireworks show that evening, while making a reference to the 'little blue alien', he had an inkling of a suspicion that she knew very well and had been teasing him with her words, but he wasn't all together sure if that had been her intention. Out of curiosity, he'd ask her about it tomorrow. In the meantime...

Kyle stepped into the shower and, hoping the steady rushing sound of water might work to lull his girlfriend to sleep as well as relieve some of his own physical tension, turned the faucet on. The first spray of icy cold water had him not only jumping back in surprise but seriously reconsidering his decision to take a cold shower. Well that and other reasons, he thought feeling a familiar ache that had been building throughout the last few days.

_And after a full evening spent kissing and cuddling with my girlfriend back at the theme park..._

Kyle felt it might be necessary to take matters into his own hands so to speak, but wondered if he should dare. It was a hotel room bathroom after all and thus, wasn't very private. And with Jessi and both his siblings in such close proximity? Not that that ever stopped him back at home...although most of the time he at least waited until everyone was out of the house.

Before he could further consider the question, the bar of hotel soap slipped from inside the wet face cloth he was holding in his hands. Kyle frowned, a little annoyed with himself at his clumsiness. He was trying to be quiet and here he was making more noise than Josh, he thought as he bent over to retrieve the soap, but when the cold shower water hit the back of his neck a shivering moan escaped his lips...which quickly turned into a well-practiced reflex action when a rather racy image unexpectedly flashed across his brain.

"Grapefruit!" he yelped before he could stop himself. And as he stood back up, his eyes were wide with complete shock. Knowing for sure it wasn't one of his own personal memories, right away he wondered where the vision had come from although he already knew the answer. There was only one person he was aware of who had the ability to transmit images to him telepathically. Suspecting that Jessi was teasing him again like she'd done in the car ride down to Disneyland, he used his enhanced hearing to listen in for a moment thinking he might just catch the sound of laughter coming from the other side of the bedroom door. But upon hearing Jessi emit what sounded like another soft sigh he not only immediately felt guilty for intruding on her privacy but the thought occurred to him that perhaps his girlfriend might have found her own way to help herself fall asleep. In the next instant, the decision was made for him.

A cold shower was definitely out of the question.

_A guy has to do what a guy has to do, _Kyle concluded, borrowing Josh's motto. And knowing it was a perfectly normal human activity he reached for the lever, adjusting the temperature until the shower water was more to his liking...a comfortable hundred and five degrees.

Stepping more fully into the spray Kyle closed his eyes, and letting the water cascade over his body he relaxed visibly as the liquid warmth enveloped him and then...using one hand to brace himself against the tile, he fell into a practiced rhythm...all the while thinking about...

_Approximately five minutes later..._

_Why do guys take so long to shower?_ Jessi wondered as she reached for the doorknob. She opened the bathroom door to the sound of soft moaning and quickly stepped inside.

She wasn't surprised in the least to see how thick the steam was in the room. Kyle had forgotten to turn the fan on before he got into the shower to keep it from accumulating. He probably didn't want to wake her, she thought and closing the door quietly behind her, she smiled at how caring her boyfriend was.

She looked towards the shower door when she heard another soft moan, her smile immediately turning into more of a smirk of disappointment. Not only was the glass frosted, but it was all fogged up so she could only just barely make out Kyle's shadowy form behind it. From his moans of pleasure it seemed like he was really enjoying the extra long warm shower.

_Probably taking advantage of the fact that back at home the hot water would have already been used up by now,_ she thought to herself. _The Trager's really need to shift to a tankless water heater. It's not only more efficient but..._

"Jessi..." Kyle said in barely a whisper and Jessi started a little.

_Great...now Kyle's going to think I'm trying to spy on him. _She tilted her head to the side a little, realizing she kind of had been.

"Jessi..." Kyle said again and at the way it sounded almost like he was in agony this time, Jessi immediately grew worried. "Jessi...I want you to come..."

_What? _Jessi thought and after a brief moment of confusion, a smile lit on her face again. Was he serious? After the whole rigmarole of contracts and choosing punishments for inappropriate behaviour that his parents had just put them through? And then she thought_, Sure...Why not?_

She quickly took her pajamas off before he changed his mind.

Kyle was facing the wall, so he didn't see her as she opened the door and stepped in, but she knew he was aware that she had joined him. After all, he had invited her to come in. Still smiling, although a little more seductively now, she reached out and slid her hands around his waist. His body tensed and he started to turn around to face her, but then stopped himself.

"Jessi...What are you doing?" Kyle whispered in a semi raspy voice.

Jessi laughed as quietly as possible. "Trying not to get my hair wet," she whispered back teasingly.

"What?"

"It takes forever to dry so if Lori sees that it's wet again..." She let her words trail off a little annoyed that she had to explain herself when she was trying to be more seductive, but she was even more annoyed that Kyle wouldn't turn around. She wanted to see his face. She was anxious to see a whole lot more also, but she'd settle for his face for now. What was with him anyway?

_And why is his hand braced on the wall...like...that..._

Her eyes widened in both surprise and dismay as she put two and two together and realized what he was doing. But just to check to make sure she wasn't coming up with a three, she slowly slid her hand down his stomach. "Oh," was all she said when she reached her destination. _Definitely not a three...or even a four for that matter...More like a..._

"Jessi...I'm in the middle of...um..."

Jessi knew exactly what Kyle was in the middle of...And she'd never been more embarrassed in her life.

**A.N**. I know this is a bit more risque than my usual. Let me know what you think and your ideas on if I should change the rating and go on or skip ahead to a more PG setting. :)


	54. Chapter 54

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland

**Warning** - There's a little more sexuality in this chapter than my usual. But IMHO it's not much. Still if you don't like that sort of thing either hit the back button located at the top left hand side of your screen or continue on to chapter 56.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 54

_Day one - Anaheim Marriott, Suite 452_

They stood in the shower together, the hot water pouring down over them already beginning to puddle in between Jessi's breasts which were pressed up against Kyle's back. As it dawned on her that in her urgent need to talk to Kyle, she had inadvertently intruded upon what would normally be a private moment for him, logic was telling Jessi that the appropriate thing to do would be to get out of the situation she'd gotten herself into as swiftly and gracefully as possible, but for some reason she just couldn't. In other words, she knew she should leave, however, something was rooting her to the spot. Perhaps it was embarrassment, which like the steam from the hot water, seemed to be prevalent in the room.

Struggling with his own conflicted emotions, Kyle closed his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that his girlfriends warm naked body was pressing up against his, while Jessi, after mentally berating herself, not only for misreading the situation, but for letting her impulsive side get the better of her once again, was trying to ignore the fact that she was still clutching a certain taboo appendage of Kyle's in her hand. Needless to say, it wasn't an easy task for either of them.

"Um...," Jessi began before Kyle could even drum up the courage to finish his last sentence. Not that he was ever going to. Evidently the ball was in her court. No pun intended. "I um, needed to talk to you."

"About what?" Kyle asked sounding distracted. Which could have been due to any number of things, Jessi thought feeling equally distracted as she watched the shower water splash across Kyle's broad and rather tense shoulders, but deciding it was one main thing in particular, she reluctantly relinquished her hold on him and scooted back a little, as she tried to refocus her attention on why she'd entered the bathroom in the first place.

"About the contract Nicole wants us to sign." Not intentionally trying to be vague, but in the habit of stating exactly what was on her mind at the moment whenever she was feeling uncomfortable, she continued. "But I guess I caught you at a bad time." Correcting herself, she blurted out, still in a whisper, "Or a good time from the looks of it." Along with her attempt at an apology, she offered Kyle a small nervous smile even though she was aware he couldn't see her face. "Not that I could see what you were doing. Although..." She snapped out of her outburst of mental ramblings when she noticed he was slowly turning around. _  
_

"What about the contract?" he asked in the same hushed tone while Jessi's mind was screaming at her over and over not to look down...or to at least not look so desperately obvious about it. But she'd never seen Kyle fully naked before. Curiosity easily overriding her sense of tact, she pretended not to hear, blaming it on the shower water pounding down on the hard tile floor between them as she stepped back a little more to make room for...

_King Cobra_! she thought, trying to think of something unpleasant as a distraction to keep from staring, and then for the second time in the past twenty seconds or so she closed her eyes and berated herself, although she couldn't keep from smirking a little this time. She really really hated snakes, but 'King Cobra'? Really? she mused inwardly, thankful she had at least stopped herself before blurting out her thoughts. However her victory was short lived once she opened up her eyes. She couldn't seem to summon up enough will power to keep her gaze from straying back below Kyle's waist.

"Oh..." she said in sudden understanding as she recalled an expression Lori had once used, and she lifted her brow in bemusement. _So that was what she meant?_

"Is something the matter?" Kyle asked, his words laced with concern, and Jessi looked up, her smile broadening imperceptibly at how sexy he looked with droplets of water running from his wet hair down into his face.

"No," she said trying to keep the awe out of her voice. "It's perfect." After waiting a few beats for the worry to leave Kyle's brow, she allowed her eyes to roam freely over his naked glistening body and then quickly amended her statement. "_You're_ perfect." Unable to contain herself...not that she had any intention of doing so...she reached through the shower spray and placed her right palm down flat on the center of his toned chest. Slick with water, she let it slowly slide downward across his tight abs, following his 'happy trail' running down his belly. _Appropriately named_, she decided, and with only her eyes following the trail further she dropped her hand back to her side before shifting her gaze back to Kyle's pectoral muscles. Jessi stared straight ahead as a heated blush swept over her face, all the while thinking, _he's the picture of perfection_. Her heart skipped a beat._ And he's all mine..._

"Jessi..." Kyle said and a little startled, she lifted her head and met his gaze. He was still staring into her eyes...but not with embarrassment anymore she happily noted. No it was something else entirely. Something more akin to...was it fear?...Perhaps a little fear, she decided...Fear mixed with determination. As if he were trying to control an urge. But an urge to what? she wondered thinking that his expression looked vaguely familiar. It wasn't until he spoke again that she remembered where and when she had seen it before, although it seemed a little more intense now than before. "I'm sorry."

She tilted her head to the side a little in confusion, wondering why, like that first night she'd moved in with his family, he was apologizing instead of allowing himself the pleasure of looking even though she could tell he really wanted to. "You're trying not to look at my naked body," she stated in a matter of fact tone. When instead of answering, he continued to stare at her, his gaze lit with an unnecessary inner turmoil, a single huff of laughter escaped her. He was so adorable, she thought. A teasing grin lighting up her face, she reached up and brushed a wet lock of hair from his intensely blue eyes. "I already told you Kyle. I don't mind if you see me naked."

When still Kyle didn't shift his gaze from her eyes, she gave another short huff of laughter at how ridiculously stubborn he was being. "So you're not going to look?" She asked raising one eyebrow in what she was sure he would recognize as a dare. "Even knowing you have my permission?"

After another lengthy pause, where all that could be heard was the harsh splatter of shower water hitting the tile and the loud booming television from the living room, an apologetic look came over his face. "I already did," he said almost too soft to hear, and then he grinned sheepishly until he noticed her staring at him expectantly. His eyes crinkled with amusement. "You're beautiful," he said looking into her eyes and Jessi smiled. In the next heartbeat, the tension was gone between them. "And now that we're a couple," he continued and Jessi held her breath. "You have my permission to look whenever you want."

"Oh really?" she said, not minding at all that he was teasing her. Her heart sank a little when she remembered rule number four of the behaviour contract. "Not if we sign Nicole's contract."

His brow furrowing in thought, Kyle reached down and took her hand in his, idly playing with her fingers a little before asking, "Is that why you couldn't sleep? You're having second thoughts about signing it?"

Jessi looked up and met his eyes, at a sudden loss for words. How did he know she was having trouble sleeping?

"I um...heard you tossing and turning," he said, answering her unspoken question and Jessi frowned, thinking there was a heck of a lot of eavesdropping going on that night. Taking in her sudden serious expression, Kyle turned away from her to shut off the shower. "We need to talk," he said before the last of the shower water rippled down across their bodies and still holding her hand in his, he opened the shower door and pulled her out with him.


	55. Chapter 55

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland

**Warning** - There's a little more sexuality in this chapter than my usual. But IMHO it's not much. Still if you don't like that sort of thing either hit the back button located at the top left hand side of your screen or continue on to chapter 56.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 55

_Day one - Anaheim Marriott, Suite 452_

_Mango and apricots. Tauntingly sweet. Just like her smile...  
_

Kyle closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of Jessi's shampoo her hair had left on his pillow. It was still lingering from earlier that afternoon. Traces of their previous carefree relationship. Evidence of what had been...what _still_ could have been...if only he had just followed the rules, he thought, his throat tightening with emotion.

His eyes fluttering open he stared restlessly up at the dark ceiling, blaming only himself for what had gone wrong.

The night shouldn't have ended like this. Not with his family mad at him and Jessi in the next room over crying herself to sleep. He could hear her soft whimpers from the far side of the sofa bed he was sharing with Josh...And it was tearing him apart inside.

He wanted to go to her, to comfort her, to let her know that things would be fine between them once they got back to Seattle, and that everything would be the same as it had been before they had left for vacation. But it wouldn't be. No matter how much either of them wished it to be so, he couldn't take back what had happened.

Gripping the edge of his covers, Kyle caught his lip between his teeth, in a feeble attempt at ignoring the temptation to give in to his anguish. He had told himself earlier he wasn't going to cry, but evidently he hadn't been listening. His lip trembled again despite the tight hold he had on it, so he let it go and swallowed hard against the lump now forming in his throat thinking..._And it's true...I should have been listening...to my inner voice as well as to my parents. _The tears began to well up as he thought miserably..._Words to live by...Always listen to your parents, whether you are wanting to listen or not. _He tried to blink back his grief, but, as had been the case with his raging hormones, he was unable to ebb the flow._ Or better yet, how about...don't do anything you aren't willing to pay the price for later, _he amended, releasing the covers from his clenched fingers. Roughly wiping the wetness from his cheek, he turned his head sharply on his pillow and stared through the darkened hotel room at the set of french doors, the curtain hiding the view to his shattered reality, but not the sounds. _Only I'm not the one paying the price...Not really. Jessi is..._

Another soft whimper. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to go to her! She was hurting! Kyle sat up, tearing the covers from across his body and in the process, Josh's body as well.

"Really Dude?" His brother said in annoyance and Kyle frowned as he threw his legs over the side of the bed, hesitating at Josh's strained whisper of warning, "I wouldn't if I were you."

It hadn't been the first time Kyle had heard that expression. And as in the past, already perplexed about what to do, Josh's advice only served to confuse him even further.

"Get a grip Kyle. There's nothing else you can do right now. So just go to sleep."

More advice...at least more understandable this time. But easier said than done.

As he sat there undecided what to do, Josh reached up, patted him on the back. Kyle knew his brother was making an effort to console him and he appreciated the gesture. Even though it didn't really help much.

"Believe me Bro. I truly empathize with what you're going through."

_No,_ Kyle thought, _You can't possibly know how I'm feeling._ _It was different with you and Andy. _

Not wanting to start anymore arguments that night, Kyle kept his thoughts to himself because how could Josh understand the full extent of what he was going through? He wasn't him. Because if that were even remotely possible, he would be feeling miserable right now. Miserable and useless...No...worse than useless...

_Like scum,_ he thought when he heard the depth of sadness coming from the bedroom.

_Jessi's heart is broken...And it's all my fault. _

_oooooOOoooo  
_

_...Earlier that same night...  
_

Grabbing two clean towels from the rack, Kyle handed one to Jessi and she silently took it from him, the both of them maintaining a mutual silence now that the running shower wasn't concealing the sound of their soft voices. They had a lot to talk about, but not then and not there, Kyle determined knowing from the clamor of strange sound effects and dialogue coming from the other side of the door leading into the living room, Lori was still watching her show and that the level of noise from the television may have been sufficiently loud enough to cover a whisper, but they had to be careful. The last thing he and Jessi needed was for Lori or Josh to catch them coming out of the shower together. Although Kyle didn't really mind his siblings knowing, he didn't want his parents finding out. Because he was pretty sure if they knew he and Jessi had already broken rule number four on the contract they were expecting them to sign not only would they not be pleased with them, but as Josh might say, they would be 'grounded until the sun burned out'. Kyle grinned a little ironically to himself as he watched Jessi briskly drying her body, thinking if that was the price they had to pay, he should have at least kissed her while he had the chance.

Their eyes met briefly and they smiled at each other as they silently continued to dry themselves with the somewhat rough hotel towels. His eyes lingering on her lips Kyle wondered if Jessi knew how much he had wanted to kiss her when they were in the shower together...how much he still wanted to. Frowning slightly, his vision blurred in thought, just then beginning to more fully realize what signing Nicole's contract would mean to them as a couple. According to rule number two, kissing would be allowed in the house as long as they didn't abuse the privilege. Kyle could concur that kissing was a privilege, but in his mind it was a privilege shared between him and Jessi. The idea that if they signed the contract, his parents would be not only monitoring, but judging the degree of passion the both of them displayed towards each other was more than a bit disturbing to him. Knowing Jessi and how her mind worked, she was more than likely thinking along the same lines. He wouldn't know for sure until he talked it over with her, but he had a feeling he knew what her answer would be come Monday. That the resulting consequences if they didn't sign the contract would be even more disturbing to him was an understatement of cosmic proportions.

Worry tugging at the back of his mind, Kyle willed himself not to think about it. He had more urgent matters to attend to at the moment. Such as getting dressed. Dropping his towel to the floor he was about to reach for his pajamas when Jessi suddenly moved in front of him blocking his way. He watched her curiously as she leaned over to grab another dry towel from the rack. She turned back around and then smiled at him before bending at the waist and flipping her hair over her shoulders to more easily reach the back of it with her towel. As Kyle watched her, he couldn't help but smile as he recalled what she'd said to him in the shower about not minding at all if he saw her naked. She seemed so comfortable with her body...And why wouldn't she be? he asked himself, thinking at that moment, she was the most natural beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

His pajamas forgotten, Kyle openly watched the sway of Jessi's breasts as she continued to dry the tips of her hair. His conscience prodding him, he knew from the lingering feelings of guilt he was experiencing that despite what she had told him, he really shouldn't be looking. But still, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. When she suddenly straightened, Kyle's gaze flicked upwards, met hers. He watched with rapt fascination as she flipped her hair back behind her shoulder, her full lips set in a knowing smile. From the amused way she was looking at him, Kyle had a suspicion that she had been fully aware of him watching her, and, not for the first time that night, he found himself wondering if she knew what her nearness did to him. As if to clear up any doubt from his mind, her hazel green eyes swept over his body, lingering below his waist for a few moments before returning to his curious blue ones.

It was when her brow arched in what he interpreted to be an invitation that a sudden boldness filled him. Not wanting to miss another opportunity that night, Kyle closed the distance between them so quickly he just barely caught Jessi's mischievous smile as he swooped in to kiss her. His lips brushing over hers he reached down between them to remove the towel from her hands. Dropping it to the floor on top of his own he scooted them to the side, and moving closer to her, claimed her mouth more fully. The lights overhead flickered ever so subtly as he kissed her and then once again as she began kissing him back. They stood like that, tenderly kissing, savoring each moment as if it were their last, until, thinking he might leave it at that, Kyle regretfully kissed her one last time. In the next instant, he realized his girlfriend had a different agenda in mind as she reached up to cup the back of his neck and pulling him closer, deepened the kiss with her tongue. Closing his eyes, Kyle wrapped his arms around her enjoying the way her fingers were tangling in his hair as they kissed as well as the way their bodies, still warm from the shower, were pressing up against each other. He pulled her tightly against him, conscience of every inch of Jessi's skin touching his.

Passion spurring him on, but his level of experience making him hesitant, Kyle timidly slid his hand up along the curves of Jessi's body until he was cupping one of her breasts. Not really sure what to do with his hand now that he had it in place, he remembered catching an unexpected glimpse of Josh and Andy when they were making out together, and after some thought began mimicking what Josh did. After several agonizingly sweet moments of pleasure, Kyle was a bit taken a back when, still kissing him in the general area of his mouth, Jessi turned her body ever so slightly away from him to gently take hold of his hand. Thinking he was doing something wrong and that she wanted him to remove it, Kyle made a motion to do so, but was surprised when Jessi held his hand firmly in place. Still kissing her, albeit a little distractedly, he relinquished his control as she began to shift the positioning of his fingers on her breast. Finally he got the idea of what she wanted him to do. Her boldness inciting him and her beauty exciting him, he caressed her with his thumb until he heard her subtle sounds of pleasure. Pleasing her, his only thought at the moment, he began tentatively exploring her body with his other hand, caressing her neck, her shoulders, his hand trailing down into the small curve of her back...

Kyle's own breath came faster as Jessi started doing her own exploring, sliding her hands over his shoulders, running them down his back, stroking his hips. He was enjoying her soft caresses as well as her passionate kisses when her hands suddenly fell away. Feeling only a moment of abandon, he gasped silently when he realized she had merely been relocating them. His arousal already having made itself known a slight whimper escaped him as she began touching him in pleasurable places and his eyes immediately flew open. Turning his head slightly towards the door, he thought about stopping to lock it, but as if anticipating where his mind had gone, Jessi's free hand, now wrapped around the nape of his neck, entwined itself in his hair gently and possessively all at the same time. Surrendering himself to her administrations, Kyle closed his eyes again, trying not to think about the fact that Lori or Josh might walk in at any moment. But as they continued to kiss and stroke each other, another groan escaped him.

_"Sorry..."_ he said, speaking to her telepathically, a little embarrassed that he couldn't seem to control his moans of pleasure. He knew Jessi had 'heard' him when a quick soundless breath of laughter escaped her lips, almost immediately followed by her reply.

_"Why are you always apologizing?"_

_"Sorry..."_ he 'said' again, before he could stop himself, _"I've never done this before."_

A smile slowly broke out on Jessi's lips, making it difficult for Kyle to keep kissing her. But somehow he managed.

They were in love, and it felt good. In fact it felt more than good. It felt right...their body's fitting together perfectly...so perfectly it was almost as if they were made for each other. Overwhelmed with what was taking place between them, neither one of them was paying attention to what was going on around them, in particular they didn't hear the sound of approaching voices coming from the other side of the door leading into the living room. At least until it was too late to do anything about it.

**A.N.** Okay, like I said in the A.N. above, in my honest opinion so far I believe the sexuality and the way it's described in this story doesn't require an M rating. I apologize in advance if you think it does or if I have offended anyone. Also, I don't intend to go any further with the sexuality between Jessi and Kyle, so sorry if that dissapoints any readers. Anyway, I hope for the most part everyone enjoyed this last chapter. Reviews, opinions (good or bad) are most welcome and greatly appreciated. Thanks again to those of you who have been taking the time to offer advice or just review in general. Once again your thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated. :)


	56. Chapter 56

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 56

_Day two - Anaheim Marriott_

The mood inside suite 452 as well as suite 454 at the Anaheim Marriott hotel the next morning was somber, no one was happy about what had happened the night before. Jessi and Kyle had broken the number one rule. Or more aptly put, they had been on the brink of causing a city-wide blackout when Nicole and Stephen unexpectedly decided to pay a visit. Call it intuition, a gut feeling, or perhaps it was simply the continuous blinking lights throughout their hotel room cluing Nicole in. Recalling a similar incident two weeks prior back in Seattle, when the chandelier in their dining room had mysteriously blown up with both Kyle and Jessi nearby and in a heightened emotional state, she suspected something of an inappropriate nature was currently going on in the next room over and had voiced her concerns to Stephen. As she'd suspected he would, he had tried to allay her fears by telling her not to worry, that it was probably just a short in the hotel's electrical wiring and had suggested they call the front desk, but the intuitive feeling that something was amiss with their two foster children that night had been much too strong for Nicole to ignore.

Wanting nothing more than to be proven wrong, her suspicions had been confirmed when, after opening the door to the adjoining hotel suite and hearing a quick succession of at least half a dozen strange popping sounds coming from the direction of the bathroom, she had burst upon the scene in bewildered concern only to find the two young podlings she was responsible for engaged in the kind of passionate electric activity that would cause pressure from the excessive internal heat to implode the row of six light bulbs on the wall high above the vanity mirror.

Despite the steamy moisture filled air assaulting her eyes and the only source of light streaming in from a single lit lamp in the living room, what Nicole had been able to catch a glimpse of had almost been too much for her to bear, for it had symbolized the ending of something. Something that was dear to her. And, as always with the death of something held close to one's heart, heartbreak and shock had quickly given way to impatience and anger. She was angry at the fact that, despite all of her efforts to keep them on the right path, her children hadn't listened to her. Impatience came with knowing that what had to happen now could have been avoided if they had.

So unfortunately...and perhaps understandably as well...in situations where a family's future well-being is at stake, tempers had flared and heated words had been exchanged. Mostly between Nicole and a very naked Jessi who was more accustomed to being on the receiving end of a yell first and ask questions later strategy than Kyle was. And as such, also understandably, taking into consideration Jessi's volatile nature, especially when challenged about the reality and depth of her feelings, was it really any surprise at all that, before Kyle had even gotten dressed...in fact while he was still busy fumbling with getting one leg through his pajama pants...Jessi managed to get herself red carded out of the match?

_Flashback to the scene in the bathroom...the not so steamy aftermath...  
_

Nicole had had more than enough frustrations that day. After hours of deep thought and careful scrutiny on the subject of their new found relationship she had decided to offer Jessi and Kyle an olive branch by way of a contract. Upon opening the bathroom door and finding the two of them together like that, it felt like, the ink still drying, they had promptly ripped up that contract and thrown it back at her without regard to the consequences. Nicole didn't even want to begin to think about the possibility that Jessi and Kyle were well aware of the consequences and had deemed them more worthy than the alternative, self doubt, along with grief, would come later once she had a chance to cool down, for at that exact moment of discovery she was, simply put, fit to be tied...

Hands on hips and every trace of tenderness gone, Nicole stood just inside the bathroom doorway as she watched her two foster children, thinking if she did nothing else that night she wanted to ensure that Kyle and Jessi knew precisely what they were in for. Because geniuses that they were, she was sure they didn't have a clue.

Kyle caressed Jessi's arm lightly before dropping his hand to his side, and glancing over her shoulder, he sheepishly met Nicole's gaze. Taking note of the embarrassed and panicked look overtaking her son's features and vaguely aware of the presence of three very curious onlookers behind her, Nicole quickly pulled the door tighter against her body, hoping to block her families view of what was going on, although she was pretty sure from their collective gasp they already knew.

"I'm sorry Nicole...I'm so sorry..." Kyle said, apologizing profusely before she could even say anything and Nicole lifted an eyebrow sardonically.

"Apologies are irrelevant now," she replied, her eyes never leaving his. "You need to cover yourselves."

Perhaps at some future point in time...some very distant future point in time that is...Nicole might just look back on the occasion and find humor in it. But at that moment, she wasn't laughing at all. Not even at how Kyle, obediently scrambling to get dressed and in the process of trying to be quick about it, tangled his pajama pants around his ankles and nearly lost his balance. No, finding humor in the situation was the last thing on Nicole's mind. Intently focused on Jessi's reaction...or rather her _non _action...something about the way she was just standing there in the darkened room, mutely staring back at her was really making Nicole's blood boil...not that it hadn't already been headed in that direction.

Nicole crossed her arms across her chest expectantly. "Well?" she said when Jessi made no move whatsoever to cover herself...either by grabbing a towel or her camisole pajamas lying on the floor near the shower stall. Noticing for the first time the pile of damp towels tossed haphazardly around the floor, Nicole's jaw clenched. Had Kyle and Jessi taken a shower together too? Irritation at their audacity as well as their naivety welling up inside her she was about to give the both of them a well deserved piece of her mind when Jessi spoke up.

As if sensing her combative mood and adapting one of her own, her chin rose ever so slightly before she asked, "I don't understand...does the custom of knocking before entering not apply in a hotel room?"

Nicole might very well have been too angry with Kyle and Jessi to be thinking straight at the moment, but she was still perceptive enough to know that the remark wasn't meant in a humorous manner. She also didn't miss the glance exchanged between the two. Nicole tilted her head to the side, taking pause before responding. She had an inkling of suspicion that they were communicating telepathically and from the look Kyle sent Jessi's way and the chagrined one she sent back, like Nicole, Kyle wasn't too pleased.

"Obviously there's a lot you don't understand Jessi," she replied in a strained voice, hoping her words would have some kind of impact, or that they would, at the very least, snap her out of the bratty nonchalant attitude she was currently exuding. Jessi, however, didn't even bat an eye. Shifting her weight a little more comfortably against the door frame, Nicole met Jessi's gaze head on before continuing. "Such as the difference between friendship and love."

"Oh Lord," Lori remarked from somewhere behind her and Nicole frowned knowing she really shouldn't be getting into this now seeing as her entire family was within hearing distance. But at the same time she really needed to get things off her chest. And evidently, from her next response, so did Jessi.

"I do understand the difference between friendship and love Nicole," she said and Nicole breathed a silent sigh of relief when in the next instant, she heard a door softly closing, thinking Stephen had wisely ushered Josh and Lori into their adjoining room. Her relief was short lived. "But even if I didn't," Jessi went on to say, "what goes on in Kyle's and my relationship is really none of your damn business!" That said, Jessi glanced over at Kyle as if for support. Bristling with anger Nicole was in no frame of mind to tolerate disrespect from either one of her foster children and thinking two against one wasn't exactly fair odds...especially when the two were Kyle and Jessi...she made a quick and hasty decision, the kind that took little or no thought but felt right just the same. Her next decision would be a more sober and considered one. That of which one of her foster children would be packing their bags once her family arrived back in Seattle. Although she already had an idea who it would be.

"Go to your room Jessi. I'll deal with you later." Nicole spoke quietly but with a directness that brooked no argument and before Jessi could raise one she turned her attention to Kyle. "As for you Kyle Trager...I want to speak to you out in the living room."

"Yes ma'am," Kyle said quickly reaching for his pajama top and he followed Nicole out of the bathroom, sharing a parting glance with Jessi on the way out.


	57. Chapter 57

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 57

_Day two - Anaheim Marriott_

_Flashback (continued)...the not so steamy aftermath...  
_

"Go to your room Jessi. I'll deal with you later." Nicole spoke quietly but with a directness that brooked no argument and before Jessi could raise one she turned her attention to Kyle. "As for you Kyle Trager...I want to speak to you out in the living room."

"Yes ma'am," Kyle said quickly reaching for his pajama top.

_Kyle... _Jessi said, speaking into his mind._ Don't go...  
_

_Jessi I'm sorry, _he told her as he followed his mom out of the bathroom._ I have to..._

Caught off guard by the abruptness of Kyle's departure after what had just happened between them, Jessi stood rooted to the spot, mutely staring at the door long after it closed. And what _had_ just happened between them she asked herself? She had first entered the room with the intention of talking to Kyle, not arousing him. How had things changed so quickly?

Admittedly she had enjoyed every second of what had taken place between them...the way Kyle had touched her and kissed her had been more than pleasurable...and Kyle had seemed as if he was enjoying her attentions too. So why did she feel so terrible now?

Despite Jessi's confused state, the answer sprang easily into her mind._..Because of the consequences for our choices. _

The euphoria from her encounter with Kyle dampened by an odd sense of emptiness mixed with regret, Jessi slowly reached down for her camisole and shorts that were lying on the floor. And then, in somewhat of a daze, she opened the door behind her and walked into her bedroom, thrilled that her relationship with Kyle was going so well, but at the same time feeling like her whole world was tumbling down around her.

"Hey..." she mumbled brushing past a rather shell shocked Lori in the semi darkened room, though she could see clearly and knew where she was going with only the small amount of light filtering in through the sheer curtains on the set of french doors separating the bedroom from the living room, Jessi didn't want to think about where she was headed. "So...I guess your television show is finally over." She flounced her body down on the edge of her bed, trying to look and sound casual, but her nervousness...over the upcoming conversation with Nicole...was more obvious than she was aware of.

"Err...Jessi? You might want to consider getting dressed," Lori said, giving her an awkward look, and glancing blankly at the clothes in her hand Jessi nodded numbly before proceeding to do so.

Turning away from her, Lori picked her cell phone up off the night stand that separated their two beds, taking a moment to check for messages while Jessi continued to get dressed. When they were both finished, Lori set her phone back down and turned the nearby lamp on low before sitting on the edge of her own bed facing Jessi. Grabbing her pillow, Jessi hugged it close to her body as she looked at Lori curiously.

"I suppose you heard what happened."

Lori nodded, and then quickly said, "Not what you and Kyle were doing before Mom walked in on you..Just the aftermath." She smiled. "She's pretty pissed."

From the gleam in her eye, Jessi wondered if Lori was enjoying the predicament she was in. Their relationship far from close, it wouldn't surprise her in the least if she were. But the fact of the matter was, she could really use a close friend at the moment...someone she could talk to about her feelings...someone other than Kyle. Lori, although she might just relate to what she was going through, had always made it obvious that she didn't want to be that kind of friend to her. "Is Stephen mad too?" she asked. Not that he would be the appropriate choice for a confidant either, she merely wondered whose side he might be on if push were to come to shove.

"What do you think?" Lori said with a short guffaw of laughter that only managed to confuse Jessi even further.

"I don't really know for sure. Which is why I'm asking." Though what Jessi really wanted to ask but couldn't bring herself to, was if Stephen was so upset with her that he wanted her gone.

Lori stared at her. "That was meant rhetorically but if you really need me to spell it out for you the answer is yes. Dad is just as pissed as Mom is at you guys."

"Oh," Jessi said, which was really the only response she could muster while she contemplated this latest bit of news. But upon thinking about it, she didn't know how she could have thought otherwise. Stephen had always stood by Nicole's rules even if he didn't totally agree with them. Why would that change now?

"Don't worry," Lori told her, "If all you guys were doing were kissing and maybe a little naked groping, it'll all blow over by morning."

"How could you Kyle! After your father and I both warned you about the consequences of your behavior."

Upon hearing Nicole's disappointed words spoken in a slightly elevated voice level Jessi's eyes widened.

"You two _were_ just kissing and groping, right?" Lori asked, her expression now equally as tense as Jessi's. But Jessi didn't answer, instead, she tilted her head to the side a little, using her powers to better hear Kyle's response.

"I know what we did was wrong and I'm really sorry Nicole. But I promise, if you just reconsider, we won't disappoint you again."

"I'm sorry Kyle. You both broke the rules and now you both will be dealing with the consequences. And since Jessi was the main instigator of this little...event between you two, I have no choice..."

"Jessi?" she heard Lori say, but she ignored her as she clutched her pillow tightly to her chest, anxiously awaiting Nicole's verdict.

"But I told you Nicole," Kyle said interrupting his mom. "I did it. I'm the one that instigated things between us."

"Jessi snuck into the bathroom, took her clothes off and got into the shower with you and you're telling me _you _instigated things?" Nicole scoffed. "Even if that were the case, we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation if Jessi didn't make the conscious decision to step out of the boundaries of what is acceptable and appropriate behavior. Boundaries that I just laid out for you both in writing I might add. No...I've made my decision Kyle."

Jessi stopped listening, having heard enough to come up with her own conclusion. And from her next comment, so did Lori.

Although Lori didn't have super powers of her own, other than the ability to change herself back into a virgin, and thus hadn't been privy to the conversation going on out in the living room, she had taken Jessi's silence as a confirmation of her suspicions. Her mouth fell open as she stared at Jessi. "Oh my god...you two totally did it!"

Jessi frowned. _Did it? _What was Lori talking about?

"So the flickering electricity that kept happening during the last fifteen minutes of my show," Lori continued. "And then the exploding bulbs in the bathroom..." She shook her head, as if flabbergasted with what had been going on around her while she was busy watching 90210 and eating cheese doodles. "Wow." She smacked her forehead. "Oblivious much?" she asked herself and then she turned her attention back to Jessi. "You are so dead," she said in an awe filled voice.

Jessi couldn't help but cringe at her 'sisters' words and when Lori looked at her with what she thought might be a trace of pity tainted with fake sympathy she looked away in thought. She had always secretly wished for a family, complete with a set of parents that cared enough to pay her attention and a real sister and perhaps even a brother. Her relationship might have been just starting to click with Stephen and Nicole, but the whole sibling bonding thing with Lori and Josh just didn't seem to be panning out.

"You probably shouldn't be in here," she said unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice, for the first time wondering why Lori hadn't discreetly retreated back into the adjoining hotel room as Stephen and Josh had.

"Probably not," Lori replied as she leaned back on her hands, placing them behind her on the bed. "But if you don't mind. I'll just chillax in here with you for a while."

_Before your mom kicks you out and the yelling starts,_ Jessi thought but didn't say. Although seeing as they were in a hotel room and it was well after midnight she knew Nicole would probably keep her voice level to her normal disapproving tone. Which oddly, always seemed much more intimidating to Jessi than Stephen's more stern approach. She wasn't sure why that was, but she assumed it was because his sternness had never been directed towards her.

"Whatever..." Jessi finally told Lori with a distracted shrug, inwardly resigning herself to the fact that she would soon be losing the closest thing to a family that she would ever know_._

_ At least I still have Kyle, _she thought as she focused on the murmur of voices coming from the living room...not really intending to listen in to the details of just how 'dead' she was, but more just wanting to hear the sound of Kyle's voice, hoping it would keep the sadness away. And as she tuned into the bittersweet resonance of his words, she was comforted...At least for a little while.

**A.N. **I know this is nearly as short as the last chapter. Don't gripe. At least I'm updating right? So what do you think? Did Jessi and Kyle go all the way or not? Any opinions on that subject or any others would be most welcome. Oh and thanks for your reviews everyone.


	58. Chapter 58

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 58

_Day two - Anaheim Marriott_

Lori had told her it would all blow over, but by morning, with a sense of doom and gloom hanging over her head that was almost palpable, Jessi was just as uncertain about her future as she had been on past occasions in her life...when she learned Emily wasn't really her sister, the day she made the decision not to go back to Brian Taylor, and countless other occasions too numerous to mention.

After their talk, where Nicole...using the opportunity to say what had been left unspoken between them during her prior attempts to lay down the law about her budding relationship with Kyle...spent half the time expressing her disappointment with her and the other half explaining how concerned she had been that the romantic feelings developing between her and Kyle would not only end up damaging their strong friendship but cost Nicole her psychotherapy license, Jessi had lain in her bed with the impression in the back of her mind that inviting her into their home had turned out to be a nightmare for the Tragers. The dilemma about what to do about her love life aside, the idea that Kyle's family regretted taking her in saddened Jessi tremendously.

Admittedly, when she first took Nicole up on her offer to move in with her family, she'd been a bit leery about accepting her invitation, which taking into account that her first two caretakers had ulterior motives for any kindness they may have shown her, coupled with the hard fact that she had been dealing with abandonment issues at the time, was a logical reaction for her to have. However, it wasn't until their conversation that night in the hotel that Jessi realized she'd not only grown accustomed to Nicole's maternal and caring nature over the last three months but now needed her intuitive, compassionate presence in her life almost as much as she needed Kyle, which was where the problem lay.

It was her connection with Kyle that had first brought them together, and it had been that same connection that had been her driving force...her reason for existence...ever since. She and Kyle were soul mates...and more...they fit together perfectly, like two halves of a whole. And now they were finally together, in every sense of the word. Why couldn't Nicole just be happy for them instead of going all paternal and demanding? Asking her to put her feelings for Kyle on hold was beyond her capability. Couldn't she see that? And forcing either one of them to choose between family or their relationship was just plain cruel. It was obvious to Jessi that something had to give, and she had an idea of what that something would be.

By the end of their talk, no verdict had been delivered as to whether she would be asked to leave or not, but with the vibe Nicole had been emitting and from what she had overheard her tell Kyle earlier that night, Jessi was of the opinion that in the not too distant future she would be sentenced to a life without knowing the deep bonds of affection between family or a parent's love. Expectations that she once thought unattainable, an impossible dream. It was at that moment of reflection that Jessi realized how close she had been to obtaining that dream. Kyle was proof that the impossible could happen. He had a family that loved and cared for him. A family that, amidst a sea of apprehensions, had taken him in at a time when he was vulnerable...just like they had done for her during a most vulnerable time in her life. Everything she had always wanted and had desperately needed was right there at her fingertips...a family to call her own. And unlike with her 'sister' and her father, who had been using her for their own purposes, there was no hidden agenda. But there were rules. By carelessly breaking those rules had she unwittingly thrown away her only chance at experiencing everything a loving and stable family could provide?

Jessi had told herself she wasn't going to cry, but then Nicole had hugged her as she bid her goodnight and that was all it took. Her tears came slowly and quietly as the set of french doors closed gently behind her, and were soon rolling down onto her pillow unchecked as she processed all that she had lost that night and pitted that loss against what she had gained. Kyle was her missing half, the one she had been searching for since she'd crawled out of the wreckage back at Zzyzx, of that there was no doubt, and she was happy they were finally together. But even knowing that, her happiness was bittersweet because it had come at a price.

Wracked with sentimental feelings about how things could have been if only she could have controlled her desire for Kyle, Jessi held the majority of her emotions in check long enough to convince Lori that she was unaffected by all that had been said, the tears welling up in her eyes merely being a result of spending all day out in the bright Southern California sun. With a brief look of doubt crossing her sister's features followed by a contradicting shrug of apathy, widening the chasm between them even further, Jessi flicked the light off in the room. The lie to ease the tension, so things could go back to the way they were before, may have rolled easily off her tongue, but the truth lay in the dark solace of her thoughts. Things would never be the same.

As the door to the adjoining hotel room closed with a thud as solid and as undeniable as the pain forming in her chest, Jessi found herself wanting nothing more than to have Kyle's strong arms wrapped around her, to feel his warm breath against her hair as he whispered words of reassurance in her ear that their relationship was worth any and all obstacles that might be coming their way. She had to settle for the sound of his voice in her head as he telepathically tried to comfort her with the promise that if push came to shove and Nicole and Stephen were no longer able or willing to act as her legal guardian, he was prepared to do anything in his powers to convince his parents to allow him to be placed in another foster home in her stead. Jessi had every reason to believe, being the chivalrous and selfless person that he was, Kyle would make good on his promise. However, deciding that would be a bad day for Kyle as well as for his family, Jessi made a secret promise of her own that she wouldn't allow that to happen. Kyle needed his family as much as she needed him. And no matter how much he might want to be that knight in shining armour determined to rescue his damsel in distress, with the threat of Latnock and Cassidy still over his head, they both knew very well that now wasn't a good time for him to abandon them.

_"Don't worry. We're together now...and that's all that matters. You're the best part of my life. I love you Jessi. I'll always love you..."_

The sound of Kyle's voice in her mind making his first proclamation of love for her was the last thing Jessi heard before finally succumbing to sleep. With a hint of a smile breaking out across her tear stained face it was then that her subconscious took over and wove his terms of endearment along with the events of the day into a mouse filled dream experience that was so weird and so random, even Nicole would have a hard time interpreting it. The lecture she had gotten had obviously left a deep impression on her psyche. In fact, it left such a deep and lasting impression on her that the feeling that, despite her best efforts, somehow she would fail to live up to Kyle's expectations of her followed her throughout the remainder of the family's impromptu Disneyland vacation and even beyond.

But that's another story all together.

**A.N.** Okay. I need a little help here. Should I continue the story in this fic or possibly start a new fic? The time line would be set after Gypsies Scamps and Thieves, which begins not too long after the Trager's arrive back home. Just so you know, my vote is for the latter...a new story. :)

Anyway, if in the long run I decide not to continue this fic I just want to thank everyone who read and took the time to review. You're the best!


	59. Chapter 59

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland

Trials and Tribulations

Epilogue Part One (AKA Chapter 59)

_Intensive Care Unit in a private hospital somewhere near Seattle_

Both the sound and excruciating pain of his larynx breaking had made such a deep and lasting impression on Michael Cassidy that he had vowed to get revenge against Kyle in the cruelest way possible. During the seemingly endless amount of time it had taken before being knocked out for emergency surgery, (though in reality it had actually taken less than an hour to get from the Trager's house to the operating table in the emergency room of the private hospital he was currently in) Cassidy lay strapped to the gurney, concocting a plan to exact some justice for all that he was being forced to endure. His sheer malevolence keeping him going throughout the hazy dream filled daze of his chemically induced coma, the opportunity to put his scheme into effect presented itself almost immediately upon awakening from his much needed week long nap. After being informed that Kyle had left town along with Jessi and his family for a weekend vacation to Disneyland, Cassidy decided to take advantage of their absence, thinking that with Kyle and Jessi, the dynamic duo, nearly twelve hundred miles away the time was right to execute his evil plan.

Not wanting to appear petty and spiteful he had tried to make it seem as if it wasn't a personal thing when he had asked Blake Becket, the lead operative for Latnok's surveillance team to kidnap Amanda Bloom, but as he was carefully eking out his instructions in Becket's ear doing his best not to pop out one of the staples in his neck in the process, Cassidy had picked up a certain hesitancy in the man's demeanor. He was sure, being more than familiar with his vindictive nature, Becket was well aware of his true motives behind his request, and from his reaction...most notably being the look of shocked disbelief on his face...he might have thought his emotions were causing him to lose focus on what he was trying to accomplish. However, as he expected he would, being the loyal and devoted employee that he was, Becket had left to do his bidding, wisely choosing not to overstate his importance in the grand scheme of things by voicing his opinion on the matter. It wasn't until later, still recuperating in his hospital bed that Cassidy's own misgivings about what he was doing began to assail him, one thought in particular altering his mood and keeping his sleep patterns from returning to normal more than the hefty dose of prescribed drugs he was currently on.

His mind filled with woozy thoughts as his veins filled with the steady drip of Morphine, Cassidy lay there with half closed eyes, considering how royally screwed he could be. He knew setting his plan into motion before presenting it to Grace Kingsley was risky to say the least. It wasn't the first time he had gone behind his mother's back instead of following normal and proper procedure.

_Kolos...you're a fool..._

Annoyance at the cheeky nickname his mother had for him flashed in his eyes. As always, he was more annoyed with himself for being weak and allowing emotional scars to form, to continue to fester into adulthood. Slowly lifting his non IV arm off of his bed, he reached a tentative hand towards another scar he would be bearing for the rest of his life, this one more physical in nature. His fingertips lightly traced over the bandage on his neck...evidence of his latest faux pas. He had failed the great Latnok Council once by trusting Kyle, there would be no second chance if he failed again. Which was why he couldn't fail...

_Not this time...there's too much at stake..._

Cassidy swallowed gingerly, as he lost the battle to steer his thoughts away from the pathetic turn they were taking...the ache of impending loss too strong for him to resist.

_...And a lot more than just my mum's love. _

No...he wouldn't think in terms of failure.

_Focus only on your success_, he told himself. Which might get him out of the negative thought process that his mind seemed to be stuck in, but wasn't all that easy of a task when what he really wanted to do was sleep. His eyelids feeling as heavy as lead Cassidy fought the urge to allow them to close, all the while in the back of his mind thinking that if his plan succeeded, it would quite possibly raise his mother's estimation of him. But that was just the icing on the cake. The real payoff would come once he proved himself to the rest of the twelve members. The impact his prior error in judgment had already made on Latnok's latest grand orchestrated scheme wouldn't be erased by his success, but he hoped, it would at least lessen the blow that was sure to come once he was fully recovered.

Having already been burnt once by him, he had no intention of trusting Kyle again, unless of course he was finally able to persuade him how beneficial it would be to his future...as well as to his past...to become a full working member of his team, of Latnoks team. And what better way to get him to cooperate than to make good on his threat to take away what mattered most to him...starting with Amanda...just as he had promised he would do.

Anxious to find out how well Amanda Bloom was adapting to the procedure, but exhausted from thinking and rethinking his next move if things somehow were to go awry, Cassidy stretched both of his arms above his head making sure not to tangle his IV line as he did so. Weighing the pros and cons of his decision...the ease of application, the reliability of it...had stressed his already overburdened body and mind to the maximum. And yet despite his exhaustion he was still able to manage a smile...or at least the closest thing to a smile he'd been able to muster in quite a while...at the idea that, even if the results from the procedure being performed on Amanda were less than optimal, on a revenge level his plan would still succeed. He couldn't wait to see the look in Kyle's eyes.

_Finding out that his ex girlfriend's love for him has not only died a quick and painful death, but that it has shifted to..._

"Sir?"

His smirk of a smile turning into a look of surprise, Cassidy's head slowly swiveled towards the doorway. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the dark silhouette of a man about the same height and frame of build as Kyle. Once the man stepped further into the room he breathed a sigh of relief, though it was cut short as soon as he reached back and flipped the light switch on the wall near the door frame.

"Oye Becket...give a bloke fair warning," Cassidy complained as he moved his arm to shield his eyes from the bright lights.

"Sorry sir," Becket replied, his tone respectful but with a hint of tired edginess that comes after staying up all night. Which, by the wrinkled state of his clothing it was obvious to Cassidy that he had.

Not sure if he should be flattered or offended that the man hadn't taken time to change his clothing or freshen up after being summoned to the hospital, Cassidy said, "Don't just stand there man. Come in," in the same tired and snappish tone, yet holding his respect on reserve until after he assessed how well his plan was working. His efforts to talk already tiring him, he settled himself back onto his pillows. Once Becket closed the door behind him and was standing next to his bed at attention he searched through the long list of fears that beset his mind to find the one question uppermost in his thoughts. "How is subject "A" progressing?"

"Programmed and ready to be released sir," Becket replied without hesitation and although the man had spoken in a crisp confident manner, Cassidy immediately tensed as he thought about the 'newly refurbished' CIR machine Latnok had acquired from Madacorp just a few short seasons ago. Hopefully his men hadn't rushed the task he'd assigned them to the point of damaging the girl's psyche. From what he'd heard, some of the earlier test subjects now either suffered from a split personality or could be used as extras in a zombie flick. And they were the lucky ones.

"And by 'released' you mean…?" Cassidy prodded, hoping Amanda would come out of the procedure unscathed or that, in the very least, she'd be one of the 'lucky ones'. When they'd first began testing, the results had kept Research and Disposal fairly busy. He shuddered inwardly at the thought, reminding himself that the majority of the test subjects had been homeless or lived in shelters. But whereas they wouldn't be missed and possibly traced, Amanda Bloom's disappearance from society wouldn't go unnoticed.

As if sensing his trepidation Becket smiled a toothy smile at him and said, "The personality transplant was a success sir. Our subject will be home safe and sound by noon today. Not only will she be unable to recall the details surrounding her kidnapping, but her mother...I mean subject "B" won't suspect a thing."

Cassidy let out his breath. Feeling a little more at ease with the situation he smiled and said jokingly, "Let me guess…subject "B" won't suspect a thing, the main reason being she was...as you Americans say...completely hammered?"

"To the point where she conveniently passed out on the couch sir." Still smiling, he gave a little laugh before adding, "You know those Catholics and their wine. Add a minor tranquilizer to the mix and it's bedtime for Mommy."

More impressed with the turnout of his idea than with Becket's sense of humor Cassidy frowned in thought as he recalled the set of instructions he'd given the man, realizing for the first time that he hadn't really gotten into specific detail. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so vague when he requested that Amanda Bloom's personality should be 'less lame and more bad ass' he thought and trying to keep the worry out of his voice he asked, "And now in the future subject "A" will be a bit less on the insipid side?"

"That's putting it mildly sir. Kick ass and take names is more like it."

Not quite sure what to make of that but nevertheless pleased that Amanda hadn't somehow been reduced to a drooling gibbering idiot a hesitant smile found purchase on his lips. "Good good. In the future we can most assuredly use that to our benefit."

"I'll say. And what with XX snatching XY right out from under her nose and all back at Disneyland. Just wait till subject "A" finds out that XY chose XX over her." He winked before adding, "Cat fight much?" At Cassidy's grimace the smile on the man's face immediately disappeared. He cleared his throat awkwardly at the silence that ensued. "Sorry sir."

Cassidy nodded, although truth be told, with the amount of drugs in his system he really hadn't understood much of what Becket had just said beyond the idea that, when Kyle got back from Disneyland, Amanda Bloom wasn't going to be too happy with him. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but the morphine was having it's desired effect and he was growing more tired by the second. "Just tell me one thing," he asked as his eyes began to close of their own accord. "Who will Amanda love now?" Unaware he had broken protocol by failing to use the correct code for their subject this time his body slumped even further back into the soft pillows. Just as he drifted off to sleep he could have sworn he heard Becket's reply...

"Kyle of course. And now...thanks to the CIR machine...she'll also have romantic feelings for Nathaniel Harrison..."

**A.N**. I know...confusing much? Don't worry. There will at least be an Epilogue Part Two coming soon.


	60. Chapter 60

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY or any of these characters nor do I own Disneyland or the song lyrics below.

Trials and Tribulations

Epilogue Two (AKA Chapter 60)

The remainder of the Trager's fairytale vacation at Disneyland, although equally as exciting as the first day, was overshadowed by Nicole and Stephen's impending verdict. Even though, for the sake of just wanting to focus on enjoying themselves in a safe and fun environment before heading back into the complex and uncertain real world, everyone had tried to put it out of their minds, the apprehension and tension surrounding the decision that still needed to be made lingered in the air through the weekend. However the conclusion wouldn't come until well after the family left the land of make believe, heading through the exit turnstiles for the final time, at which point, whether a happily ever after ending was in the works for our two superheroes or not...evil queens, deranged wizards and poisoned princesses aside...at least one of the loose ends surrounding their life would be tied up...

_The road back home...Somewhere in Northern California...just south of the Oregon border..._

Nicole would be the first to admit that there was no easy answer to the question of whether or not one of her foster children should be removed from her home. Two teenagers that were dating and living together under one roof was inappropriate, surely Kyle and Jessi could understand that argument now. If they wanted to continue living as a couple in her household, they would have to make every effort not to give in to their raging hormones or one of them would have to move out. She had tried to stress that point to them back at the hotel, by way of the behaviour contract she had offered them. The rules had been pretty simple to understand, and the consequences for breaking those rules...at least for the ones not pertaining to the use of their special powers...had been clearly stated in black and white. Only rules numbered fourteen through twenty-one were proof that Kyle's and Jessi's situation wasn't quite all black and white.

That Kyle's parents were in a quandary as to what to do once they returned back home wasn't surprising. Neither was the fact that Kyle and Jessi weren't too thrilled about the decision that needed to be made. Willing to put their own happiness as well as their lives on the line for each other, deep down inside neither really wanted to have to leave the familiar warmth and comfort of the Trager's home. Nor did Nicole or Stephen really have the desire to place either one of the two pod children they had grown to love, admire and respect into the overcrowded foster care system just on the off chance that they would be placed in a home that would match their needs perfectly, let alone one that would understand or appreciate them for the remarkable people that they were.

Even Lori and Josh were on edge, each of them realizing, though not for the first time, that the unusual experience and subsequent challenge of having not one, but two pod children thrust upon them was a memorable one and had enriched their lives in ways that they could never have imagined. In other words, Kyle and Jessi's presence in their life may have at first been viewed as an intrusion upon the sanctity of their home, but now, if either one of them were to have to leave, they would be missed...although perhaps not equally so...by their siblings.

By the time the long and winding car ride back home came, the magic of Disneyland was fading as fast as the tensions in the car were rising. The emotional stress and potential heartache everyone was facing was intense. Jessi and Kyle were at the point that they just wanted the issue to be resolved so they could know their fate. Though each was ready to do battle for the other, they knew in the long run Nicole and Stephen would have the final say of who would stay or go. Lori and Josh were hoping it wouldn't come down to that and thought there had to be another solution for Kyle and Jessi. After being busted in the hotel bathroom, the behavior contract their mom had presented them seemed a mute point now, but why couldn't their parents just give them another chance? Lori in particular was having a hard time understanding what the big deal was. The both of them had already promised her parents they wouldn't screw up again. Why couldn't they just let them sign the contract and be done with it?

Deep in thought, Lori waited with Josh by the family's car. She had wanted to say something to that extent before lunch but had held her tongue, not wanting to start an argument or cause any kind of disturbance while their van was careening down a winding two-lane country road. Sure taking the scenic route up the California coast had some pretty cool scenery, but it was scary as hell.

But what was even scarier, Lori decided as she nervously played with the straw in her drink, was what was currently going on inside the Subway where her family had stopped for lunch. She could see Kyle and Jessi, along with her parents through the large storefront window. They were sitting at one of the small tables, talking and eating. Though everyone seemed to be doing more talking than eating.

_Uh oh...that's a bad sign, _she thought, remembering how when they were in line paying for their food, her parents had suggested that Josh and her take their lunch outside, that they needed some time to discuss things privately with Kyle and Jessi. It was the way her mom had said it and the serious expression that had come over her father's face when she did. Everyone had known exactly what kind of 'things' they would be discussing. She could tell by the tender way Kyle had taken Jessi's hand in his and the almost resigned look she had given him in response. Josh had simply scowled and silently shook his head before grabbing his meatball sub off the counter and heading back to the car.

_Or then again,_ Lori determined as she continued to stare across the Subway parking lot, gazing hopefully through the store window, _maybe the fact that everyone is still talking amiably with each other is a good sign. They could be discussing their options. Maybe they're all working together to come up with another solution besides kicking either Kyle or Jessi out of the house._

Or...was that what they were trying to decide now? Who would be leaving once they got back home?

But hadn't her mom already made her mind up on that issue? It sure seemed like that after the scathing lecture she had given Jessi back at the hotel that night. Lori hadn't shared her opinion with anyone, but...after eavesdropping in on her mom's whole "I'm both angry and disappointed with you" speech...if separating the two love birds, at least until they turned eighteen, was the course of action her parent's were planning on taking, she had a strong feeling who would be packing their bags in the next few days or so.

_Poor Jessi...And poor Kyle.._.

Lori cringed as she remembered how angry her parents had been when they caught the two of them in the middle of their hot and heavy mack session. Although from what she'd been able to catch a glimpse of before her mom had tactfully closed the door over, there had been quite a lot of naked groping going on as well. Man her mom had been pissed, at both of them equally at first, but then Jessi had gone and mouthed off, basically telling her mom to mind her own business. She couldn't really blame her after what she had said to Jessi, about her not understanding the difference between friendship and love. That was a low blow. Seriously, her mom was lucky Jessi didn't go all Carrie on her and zap her with her electrical powers. Of course Kyle wouldn't have let things get that far out of hand.

_Yeah, right._ After the obvious difficulties he seemed to be having controlling his own urges with Jessi. Which was why, if Jessi had to leave their home as a result of the two of them kissing and feeling each other up, Kyle would never forgive himself.

_Even though it takes two to tango, and from what I remember and didn't mentally block out, Jessi seemed to be doing most of the..._

"So who do you think it's going to be?" Josh asked, tossing his crumpled up sandwich wrapper in the nearby trash can. "Kyle or Jessi?"

Lori glanced at her brother for a long moment. He'd said it so casually, as if he already had an idea of his own who would be leaving and that it didn't' matter. But it did. Despite the fact that both Kyle and Jessi were two highly intelligent and resourceful people, they both needed the physical presence and loving support of their family. As to the question of who would benefit from it more, Lori knew it, her dad and mom knew it and she would be willing to bet her beautiful new acoustic guitar Marc had given her for her eighteenth birthday that Kyle not only knew it too, but had already realized who would be the more suitable candidate to leave the nest.

Before answering, Lori focused her attention back on the scene in the window, noticing the way Kyle was brushing his fingers lightly across Jessi's cheek. Were those tears he was wiping away? Was Jessi crying, she wondered? It was really hard to tell from so far away, but she could believe it, the factors were all there.

_No matter which way the verdict goes there will be some degree of emotional fallout. But as for the matter of who I think is going to be leaving our family?  
_

Noisily slurping the last dregs of her soda through the straw, Lori continued to scrutinize the scene going on in the restaurant, until, her own emotions threatening to burst through her wall of reserve, she finally looked away. "Hopefully...?" she told her brother, tossing her empty cup into the trash bin. Pulling her ipod out of her pocket, she stuck her ear buds in place, and scrolling down to a song by Katy Perry that with any luck, she thought might just befit the moment, she hit the play button as she gave her final conclusion. "...Neither."

_You gotta help me out_  
_ It's all a blur last night_  
_ We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke_  
_ I lost my fake I'd but you lost the motel key_  
_ Spare me your freakin' dirty looks_  
_ Now don't play me_

_You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

_ Don't be a baby_  
_ Remember what you told me_  
_ Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_  
_ That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_  
_ Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_  
_ That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Why are these lights so bright_  
_ Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,_  
_ And why, why am I wearing your class ring?_  
_ Don't call your mother_  
_ 'Cause now we're partners in crime_

_ Don't be a baby_  
_ Remember what you told me_  
_ Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_  
_ That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_  
_ Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_  
_ That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_You got me into this_  
_ Information overload, situation lost control_  
_ Send out an S.O.S._  
_ And get some cash out_  
_ We're gonna tear up the town_

_Don't be a baby_  
_ Remember what you told me _  
_ Told me, you told me, you told me_  
_ Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_  
_ That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_  
_ Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_  
_ That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_  
_ Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!_  
_ Give me some cash out baby_  
_ Give me some cash out, baby_

And so it ends...to make a long story short...the decision came down to how to best protect the ones they loved, Nicole and Stephen, deciding that the right thing to do for everyone involved would be to forgive and forget, granted Kyle and Jessi amnesty. They were given another chance. Neither one had to move out, the final verdict handed down following along the lines of a familiar motto, only with a slight alteration...

What happens in Disneyland stays in Disneyland.

**A.N**. Okay that's it for this story. I want to thank all those who have been following along faithfully and offering words of encouragement and opinions along the way. (abs07, seraphiel1, mehr03, Kalmay, lachicarebelde22, kessilover, plus all of those anonymous reviewers and everyone who has this, either on favorite story or on alert and is still reading...THANKS! ) Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Like I said before Gypsies Scamps and Thieves is the sequel to this, so reading that story might answer any questions you might still have. If not, chapter one of my new Kessi story to follow. :)


End file.
